A Girl in King Alistair's Court
by Isabella Monroe
Summary: Think of this story as the Dragon Age version of A Yankee in King Arthur's Court. Appearance by all of our Dragon Age:Origins and Awakening favorites.
1. Chapter 1

The idea behind this story came from the imagination of superfreak330. When she told me her idea my mind immediately began to whirl with all the possibilities and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I worked out the story line. I think that it will be a fun story to tell. The two of us will be co-authoring this adventure together. I hope that you will enjoy it too. Please give us your feedback.

I want to express that I am not a doctor nor do I play one on TV so all medical knowledge here was learned over the internet, TV, and a few doctors that I know. So, sorry if I got something wrong.

**Chapter 1**

Alex Seymour removed her surgical mask as she walked out of the ER treatment room. Matt, a fellow first year resident, came jogging up to her with a medical student following close behind and asked, "So what is the great Doctor Alex's diagnoses for the patient?"

"It's what you thought, ATS," Alex replied as she started to head down the hall towards the locker rooms.

The medical student looked up at Matt and asked, "ATS?"

Matt took her by the arm and led her in the direction that Alex was headed and answered, "Acute Thespian Syndrome." The med student still had a puzzled look on her face. Matt breathed a frustrated sigh and said, "The patient was faking the illness." He then left the student standing there as he ran after Alex.

"Alex, wait up," he said as he caught up with her. "Dr. Roberts told to tell you that you can't leave yet. They just got a call that a multi-car crash is headed in with a pedestrian injured in the process."

"Aaaagh, you have got to be kidding me! I have been here for sixteen hours! How could I possibly help anyone if I am so exhausted I could fall asleep on them?"

"It's just another lovely day in the city of Angels. The first ambulance isn't due in for another five minutes. Go chug some coffee," Matt said as he headed back down the hall.

Alex ran to the break room poured a cup of coffee, threw some ice in it, and quickly drank it. She then hurried to the ambulance bay just as the first two ambulances pulled in. Dr. Roberts ordered her and Matt to take the second ambulance while he took the first.

The doors of the ambulance swung open as the two doctors approached it. The paramedic started to give the status, "Female, approximately twenty-five, hit by one of the cars in the crash. She was thrown twenty feet and landed on her left side. She has slow, shallow breath sounds coming from the left lung. Her left leg is splinted due to what looks like a fracture of the femur. Her blood pressure and pulse are elevated. She has been in and out of consciousness during the ride, but when she is awake she makes no sense at all. She was talking about potions and spells."

They wheeled the patient into a treatment room. "What?" Alex asked.

The EMT snickered and said, "She was talking about potions and spells."

"Huh, well it sounds like she could have a left subdural hematoma and left tention pneumothothorax. The subdural hematoma could explain the weird ranting. Okay on my count let's move her. One, two, three" and they slid the woman onto the gurney.

Alex lifted her lids and used a penlight to check her eyes. "Pupils are fixed and dilated." The woman had the most unique shade of yellow-green eyes she had ever seen. "Okay, I want to get an x-ray of the lung and a CT head scan A-sap. Call neurology and pulmonology for a consult."

Alex continued to work on the patient until she was stable and her vitals were good. Eventually, the woman regained consciousness and opened her eyes. She looked at Alex and there was fear there. Alex bent over and said, "It's going to be okay. I promise. I am Dr. Alexandria Seymour. You were in an accident, but we have you stable and we are running some test to make sure that there isn't any internal bleeding."

The woman shook her head and mumbled, "No, I can heal myself. Please just let me go."

Alex looked at the nurse and said, "Let's give her 6 milligrams of morphine."

The nurse did as instructed and administrated the drug into the woman's intravenous line. The woman's eyes widened as she watched the fluid go into her IV and shook her head again.

Alex leaned over and gently stroked her hair, "It's going to be okay. I promise this will help calm you and eliminate any pain you are in." She smiled at the woman trying to reassure her. As the morphine entered the woman's blood stream her eyes became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

After another two hours with the woman they finally sent her up for surgery and Alex went to her locker, quickly striped out her scrubs into clean clothes and headed for her Venice Beach apartment where she fell into bed exhausted. She glanced at the clock and groaned when she saw it read 2:13 am. She was supposed to go to her dad's gym in the morning to workout.

Her cell phone buzzed on the nightstand over and over again. She ignored it the first few times it went off. Today was her first day off in over a month. She was not going into the hospital, but when it rang for the fifth time in a row she groped for it without lifting her head off the pillow. She looked at the caller ID – it was Matt. She hit the talk button. "This better be good," she mumbled into the line.

Matt was so excited about something she could barely make out what he was rambling on about, "Oh my God, Lex, you aren't going to believe this, but that woman from the accident last night has disappeared!"

Alex sat up in bed, "What?"

"When she came out of surgery early this morning, she was in the recovery room. The nurses took their time as they woke her up. Once she was awake and fully alert, she asked for some ice chips - they left her for about five minutes. When they came back her bed was completely empty -the IV's and tubes just dangling there! No one saw her leave. It's like she just vanished into thin air!"

"That's crazy. How in the hell does a patient just disappear?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know, but the hospital administration is freaking out about being sued," Matt retorted.

"Wow," Alex said as she ran her fingers through her black wavy hair. "How did her surgery go?" Alex asked.

"It went fine. You were correct in your diagnose and they were able to get the bleeding in the brain to stop. Good call by the way," Matt replied.

Alex glanced over at the clock it was 9:45 am. "Thanks Matt for the call. I appreciate the heads up. I'm sure I will be questioned when I get there tomorrow."

"Well, if you don't want your day off ruined I wouldn't answer your phone without looking at the caller ID. They may want answers from you before tomorrow," Matt said.

"Will do, thanks for the heads up. I gotta run. I am headed to workout at my dad's gym."

"Tell 'The Brain Surgeon' that his number one fan said hi," Matt said.

"Matt, I doubt he even knows who you are." Alex joked.

"Aaah, you wound me. I've only known you since our first year of med school. I would hope that your father would remember the person that got you through school."

"R-r-r-ight, why would he remember the boy who rode my coat tails all to graduation," she said as she yawned. "Look I got go. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, later," Matt said and she hung up before he could say anything else. Alex quickly showered, threw on some workout clothes and headed to the gym.

She walked into the gym and several people called out to her as she walked by and she nodded and waved. Her father had been the Mixed Martial Arts champion for five years in a row until a serious head injury took Brandon 'The Brain Surgeon' Seymour permanently out of competition. He now ran his own gym and personally managed several fighters.

She went over to a punching bag and began to workout on it in order to loosen up her muscles. Her father came up and stood behind the bag and held it for her. "Thanks Dad," she huffed as she punched and kicked the bag.

"So since you got here late you are going to have to spar against Julie," her dad said.

Alex groaned, "She hates me."

"Well, if you didn't kick her arse every time you stepped into the ring maybe she wouldn't hate you," her father retorted.

"Just think how much satisfaction she will get when she finally beats me," Alex grunted as she gave a round house kick to the bag.

"So what are your plans for this afternoon?" Brandon asked his daughter.

"Mom forgot to cancel my fencing lessons so now I'm stuck doing that on my day off," Alex complained.

"Your mom is just trying to give you the same education that she had growing up," he replied.

"But fencing lessons, Dad, really? When am I ever going to use that? At least broadsword lessons would have been a more interesting way to spend the last five years."

Brandon laughed, "That's my little tom boy. Fencing forces you to be focused, resilient, and you learn to improvise all attributes you can use in the real world. Besides, you enjoyed the equestrian lessons and you have to be the most lingual doctor at the hospital since you speak French, Italian, and Spanish."

"Don't get me wrong Dad, I do appreciate everything that mom has done, but now that I am working seventy hours a week I really need some down time. Will you please talk to her?"

"Yes, I will, but aren't you still bartending?" Alex nodded. "Then why don't you drop that too?"

"Cause I enjoy it. It's nice to hear everyone else's problems and not have to worry about solving them before the end of my shift. It's relaxing."

"My dear, you have a strange definition of relaxing, you spar in a MMA cage and bartend. Have you ever thought about taking a book to the beach to relax?"

"Nah, that sounds so boring. Okay, I think I am loosened up. Let's roll," Alex said.

Alex entered the fighting cage and nodded to Julie as way to acknowledge another fighter, but for whatever reason, Julie took it as an insult. The fight started off slow. Alex circled out of Julie's range, but it wasn't long before the girls began to throw combinations back and forth. They started with punches but soon switched to head kicks. Julie was a little more effective with her hands, Alex would give her that, but Alex was determined to win and soon regained control by landing a few well placed strikes against Julie's left arm and chest.

Now thoroughly pissed, Julie rushed in with a quick flurry of punches and kicks that dropped Alex to the mat. Julie continued her vengeful assault from above while Alex scrambled to defend.

"Is that all you've got, bitch?" Julie scoffed.

"Not even close," Alex smirked, as she quickly wrapped her legs around her opponent and flipped the other woman over onto her side. She used the time it took for Julie to recover to get back to her feet.

In order to defend herself, Alex kept her fists high during exchange, and she soon landed a right hook that dropped Julie to the canvas. Julie bounced back up and threw a combination punch in which she lead with her left fist and followed it up quickly with a right cross; if the fight remained standing Alex was sure Julie would be able to seriously hurt her. _'Just can't let that happen,' _she thought.

Alex made sure Julie never got another good punch off as she took the other woman down against the cage. Julie held on tight for a few minutes, but when her grip gave out Alex was able to climb on top of her for a mount and threw a few punches. As Julie rolled over onto her stomach to turn away from the blows, she left her back wide open for attack which allowed Alex to wrap her arm around her throat and choke her. Unable to breathe, Julie finally gave up and tapped out.

"Good match," Alex smiled as she stood up and offered her hand to her opponent.

"Whatever!" Julie spat as she pushed away the offered help and stood on her own. Alex shrugged it off as she walked over to where she left her water bottle.

"Jeeze, what has her panties in a wad!" she chuckled to herself. She removed the top off her water, Alex was just about to take a sip when she heard a loud noise. "What the-?" She turned in time to see Julie as she barreled towards her, she felt the collision of their bodies and then everything suddenly went black.

Alex shook her head back and forth as she smelled the strong odor of smelling salts. She opened her eyes and saw her Dad's worried expression as he waved the salts under her nose again. "I'm awake Dad," she moaned.

"Are you okay to sit up?" He asked.

"Yes," she said as she struggled to her elbows. "Mmmm, my head," she said as she grabbed the side of her forehead. How the hell did she end up on her back on the mat? The last thing she remembered was hearing a loud scream when she turned and saw Julie running at her.

"What happened?" Alex mumbled.

"Julie took a cheap shot at you after you had taken your sparring helmet off. She connected with the side of your head. You have been out for five minutes, Alexa. I think you should go to the hospital and have them look at you."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I _am_ a doctor, I know what symptoms to look for if I have a concussion. Now, will you please help me up?" she said as she reached for her father's hand.

He pulled her up and into his arms. He gave her big hug and said, "You had me worried there, Lex. Please don't do that to me again. I don't think my heart can take it."

"I promise, Dad. I think I am going to go home and rest before my shift tonight at the bar. Can you please call Mom and tell her what happened and have her cancel my fencing lessons?"

"Yes, I will call your mom. You go take care of yourself," he said as he kissed her forehead.

This had to be the longest shift ever. She normally enjoyed bartending, but she had been battling a headache all day and she couldn't wait for the night to end. The bar had been pretty busy when the Chargers football game had been on, but now there were only a few customers left. One of her customers sat in a dark corner all by herself. She drank Perrier mineral water all night, she spoke very little and she never made direct eye contact with Alex. The whole thing was a little creepy. Alex had a sense that she knew her from somewhere, but couldn't place where.

Finally, at five to midnight there were only three customers left and Alex made last call. The woman with the Perrier asked for her bill. Alex brought it to her and headed back to take care of another customer who was ready to close out their bill. When she went back to the table to collect from the woman she was nowhere in sight. She had left a twenty dollar bill which more than covered her tab, but she also left an old, ancient looking book on the table. Alex checked the bathroom to see if anyone was in there, but it was empty. She grabbed the book and walked out the door to see if she could see her on the street. The street was empty, but she heard the sound of an owl hoot as she went back inside.

She took the book with her when she went home that night. It looked valuable and she didn't trust leaving it at the bar. She took a couple more Advil, hopped into her bed, stretched out her legs and pulled the ancient book out of her backpack. She tossed her backpack towards the end of the bed and one of the straps looped around her foot. She tried to kick it off, but it wouldn't un-loop around her. '_Screw it,'_ she thought. '_I am too tired to move_.'

She leaned back against her pillows and turned her attention the diary. The book was bound in leather that was in surprisingly good condition for as old as it looked. She opened it and examined the old yellow parchment, it looked like it was part diary and part of it was instructions for making different types of potions and spells. Spells… yes that is why she looked familiar- she looked just like the woman from the accident, but it couldn't be. Even if that woman managed to get herself out of the hospital she would have been in no condition to sit in a bar all night.

Alex turned to the beginning of the diary and started to read. It read like a fantasy novel. Maybe it was a movie script and not a diary because it talked about a country named Ferelden, it mentioned mages, magic, dragons, some heinous creatures called darkspawn and defeating an Archdemon. What the hell is an Archdemon? Yes, this had to be a movie script, but why was it in such ancient looking book. She stayed up the rest of the night reading this fascinating tale. It ended with the King driving a sword through the Archdemon's heart. _'This is going to be a good movie! I can't wait to see it!'_

As Alex closed the book a loose piece of parchment fell out and she grabbed it before it hit the floor. She read the text out loud:

In this place and in this hour,  
We call upon the ancient power,  
Open the door through time and place,  
Create a portal to another space.

Suddenly her eyes began to feel very heavy and as they closed she thought she saw a flash of light, but she was so tired that sleep over took her before she could really even think about it.

_Alex found she was in a place that looked desolate and bleak. Everything here had a hazy look to it -almost as if it was out of focus. She was standing on a path that led towards a purple doorway and as she started towards the door she stumbled over something. She looked down and saw her backpack looped around her foot. She picked it up, put it on and continued towards the gateway. She touched the door and it began to shimmer, she stepped closer to the door and put her hand thorough it - nothing happened so she stepped over the threshold and appeared on the other side. There was a woman standing a short distance away. The woman had dark hair pulled- up, she wore a very revealing shirt with dark pants and was carrying a staff. Alex slowly approached her, but as she drew closer to her she realized she recognized the woman from the hospital. _

"_Hello," Alex said tentatively._

"_Hello,_ Alex. My name is Morrigan," the woman replied._

"_How do you know my nickname?" _

"_I heard several people in the tavern call you that." _

"_Oh, right," Alex looked around and said, "This is the strangest dream I have ever had."_

"_This is the Fade. It is portal between dreams and reality," Morrigan said. "You are here because you are about to be given a choice."_

"_What kind of choice?" Alex asked. _

"_I take it that you read the book that I left for you?" Morrigan inquired._

"_Yes, it was very interesting. Is it a script for a movie?" _

_Morrigan laughed, "No it's a diary of events that took place in the land that I come from."_

_Alex raised an eye brow, "The land that you come from? Don't you come from the same land that I do?"_

"_No, I come from Ferelden. It is a world that exists simultaneously with your world, but in another dimension."_

_Alex laughed again, "This really is a good dream. So while I'm dreaming can I visit this other dimension?"_

"_No, while in the Fade you are in a dream state, but once you enter a portal to another world you are physically a part of that world," Morrigan replied._

_Alex looked at her for a moment and then replied, "You're serious?" Morrigan nodded. "How is that even possible?"_

_Morrigan conjured up a piece of paper and began to fold it back and forth so that it looked like a fan. Then she said, "Imagine each one of these folds as another dimensions or world. All of these worlds are living concurrently with each other, overlapping each other, but never coming into contact with each other. There are thousands of worlds out there and the Fade is the portal that leads to these other worlds."_

"_And why are you here?" Alex asked._

"_I am your guide while you are in the Fade." _

"_Are you alive or a spirit?" _

"_Here in the Fade I am a spirit. When I enter a dimension I take on a physical form," Morrigan replied._

"_And if you would have died in our world…?"_

"_I would have ceased to exist." _

_Alex smiled slightly. "Huh, so we did save your life."_

_Morrigan nodded, "Yes, you did. I was too weak to heal myself. Your assistance saved me. That is why I am offering you this once in life time opportunity. You read about Ferelden and I sense that you find my world fascinating."_

_Alex nodded as she said, "There is a old world romantic quality to it that I find charming. Plus the whole handsome King saving the world makes it even more enticing."_

"_Would you like to go and visit?" _

"_Will I be able to come back?" _

"_Yes, you will," Morrigan assured. _

_Alex thought about it for a moment and then said okay. Morrigan led her to a portal and said, "When you are ready, step through, my friend."_

_Alex took a deep breath and stepped through the portal._


	2. Chapter 2

For almost a year Eamon spent every waking moment educating Alistair in court etiquette, politics, dancing, and the life stories of possibly every known noble in Thedas. From the crack of dawn he would barge into the king's chambers and start to rattle off boring information that Alistair _should_ know while the servants scurried about getting him fed, bathed, and dressed, and then for the next 16 hours Alistair would be handed off from one tutor to the next as Eamon oversaw his "education."

The only breaks that Alistair received were during meal times and that too was spent with Eamon as he went over the affairs of the country and had Alistair sign legal documents. This would go on well into the night until Wynne would rescue him or until he quite literally doubled-over from sheer exhaustion.

To top it all off, tomorrow dozens of eligible noble women from just about every noble house in Thedas would start to pour into Denerim for the upcoming festivities. It had been two years since Alistair was crowned king and the Ferelden nobility had become extremely relentless in their efforts to have him married off and produce an heir. He knew as king that it was his obligation and duty to do so; however, he couldn't help but feel like some prized mabari being paraded around and sold off to the highest bidder.

In what Eamon had considered a stroke of genius, he had decided that the best way to find Alistair a suitable bride would be to invite every eligible noble woman to attend the now annual anniversary celebration of the blight's defeat. It would be two weeks of non-stop parties, parades, tournaments and balls in which Eamon felt would give Alistair enough time to mingle with the ladies and pick a worthy candidate to propose to.

Finally, tired of all the endless prattle, Alistair decided that he had earned himself a well-deserved break and decided to talk to his fellow Warden and best friend, Darrian, about a way to sneak-out of the castle for a few hours.

Eamon led the way down the corridor to Alistair's next appointment. When Eamon's attention was averted elsewhere Alistar slipped into the shadows of the hallway using a few of the stealth techniques that Darrian had taught him during their blight travels. Once free, Alistair quickly made his way to the castle's training grounds.

"Thank the Maker you're always so predictable!" Alistair smiled, running up to his friend as he sparred against a wooden dummy.

"Alistair, long time, no see!" the young elf grinned. "Did Eamon finally decide to give you a day off?"

"I wish! No, I managed to sneak away while he was going on about Orlesian flower arrangements or some other equally as boring subject. I swear how you managed to talk me into becoming king I'll never know!"

"Well it was either you became king or Queen Anora would take the throne. And before you say anything, you know damn well that if she had become regent you never would've been able to pay Loghain back for what he did at Ostagar."

"I know, you're right," Alistair sighed. "Still, I swear I'd rather kiss a broodmother than to have to listen to one more second of Eamon's lectures on court etiquette."

Darrian chuckled. "Being king isn't as cozy a job as it sounds, huh?"

"No, it's not, which is why I have a favor to ask."

"No need," Darrian stated, as he held up his hand up to stop Alistair. "I had a feeling I already know what you're going to ask for and I've already come up with a plan."

"That quick?"

"Well, to tell the truth I've had it planned for a while now, I was just waiting for you to ask." Darrian smiled as Alistair punched him in the arm.

'_By the Maker, it feels good to finally be outside!_' Alistair sighed as he took in a long breath of fresh air. He had hid in the back of a travelling merchant's cart, and when he was a safe distance from the city's gates he jumped out. There was a path that led towards a small pond not far from here. During their Blight travels they had camped there numerous times. It was a peaceful place and it would be a great place to relax and enjoy some much needed rest.

Alistair was truly grateful that Darrian had everything planned out in advance; he only wished his friend had told him about the plan sooner. It was an ingenious in its simplicity and its execution.

Darrian would hide Alistair in the back of the merchant's cart while Wynne told Eamon that Alistair had suddenly come down with something, a side-effect from all the long nights of studying that he had recently, and that she had sent him off to bed to rest. She then gave Eamon and the staff explicate orders not to disturb him.

"_That should be enough to buy you several hours of freedom," Darrian had told him. _Alistair hoped. Still, there was always the chance that someone might insist on a visit and that's where Part B came in.

If anyone did pay him a visit then they would walk into a dimly lit bedroom with the curtains would be drawn closed to allow him to sleep better. Anders was in his bed and would pretend to be him. This would require some acting on Anders' part, but if everything went according to plan Alistair would be back in plenty of time before Eamon or anyone else became too suspicious.

How Darrian had managed to convince Wynne and Anders into their little rouse was beyond him, but he was glad none the less to have their support. Perhaps Darrian owed his cunning and persuasiveness to his life in the Alienage. Alistair made a mental note to talk to him about this and see if and how he could possibly improve the living conditions for Ferelden's elves population.

Alistair pulled off his hooded traveling cloak as he strolled down the path towards the pond. As he drew closer to the pond he could hear several loud voices. As he entered the small clearing, he saw a group of bandits having a rather animated argument with a tree; however, as he drew closer he began to notice what appeared to be the silhouette of a beautiful, but strangely clad woman whose backpack was stuck on one of the tree branches.

"Dun go worry'n yer purty 'ed, we promise we won' 'ert you. We jus want ter 'ave sum fun, ain't dat right fellas?" The leader stated, smirking widely.

"Yep, dat's ri', boss," chuckled the shorter, fat thug.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way…NO!" Alex yelled down at the group of men. "I swear, if you losers don't leave me alone I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The three men laughed.

"An how ye plan on do'n dat when you iz up der an we down here, aye?"

Alex grimaced, she hated that he had a point. How exactly _could_ she hurt them when she was currently stuck dangling from her backpack in a tree? '_Damn it,' _Morrigan either miscalculated the portal's exit point or she had a twisted sense of humor.

The men, noticing her frustration, began to laugh even harder.

"Perhaps I could be of service?" Alistair smiled as he walked up to the men.

"Fella, dis non of yur concern," the leader said.

"Oh, but it is," Alistair said as he drew his sword and shield and he advanced toward the leader, he smashed his shield three times into him, knocking him to the ground. Alistair glared at the man and hissed, "No one harms defenseless ladies in my kingdom," as he brought the pommel down on the man's temple knocking him unconscious.

Alistair quickly spun to face the three men that were advancing toward him. Alistair swung his sword back and forth as he pressed the attack. The closest bandit swung his sword in a defensive gesture, but was too slow as Alistair's blade slipped past and connected with the man's iron breastplate driving him back. Alistair pulled his blade up and the man had to lean back to keep the tip from slicing his chin. The man stumbled, fell, but managed to roll to the side. Alistair crossed to him quickly and kicked him in the stomach once and then again.

Alistair left the man graveling in pain as he turned to the right, his sword lead the way toward the last two bandits just as one of them charged towards him. Alistair deflected the bandit's sword with his and bashed him with his shield as the man stumbled Alistair brought the broad side of his sword down on the man's shoulder driving him to the ground and knocking him out.

Alistair fell into a defensive crouch as he advanced toward the last bandit, but the bandit turned and quickly ran in the opposite direction.

"Wow!" Alex beamed. "You're so going to have to teach me how you did all that!"

Alistair chuckled. "Maybe later. Right now, how about I help you down from there Miss..?"

"Alexandria Seymour, but my friends call me Alex." Alex smiled, as she watched her rescuer started to climb his way up towards her.

"Well, Alex, care to tell me how managed to get yourself stuck up in this tree like this?"

"I'm not quite sure of that myself, but believe me when I say that I'm going to have a serious talk with my travel agent when I get back."

Alistair looked at her inquisitively as he reached the branch that she was caught on. "What is a travel agent?"

"Well, where I come from it is someone who helps you make arrangements when you are traveling abroad."

"Oh, that sounds like someone who would be very useful. I may have to get one of those," Alistair replied. Alistair climbed past her up to the next branch so that he could unhook her pack from the above limb when he said, "That still doesn't explain what you were doing up the tree."

Trying to think quickly Alex replied, "Well, I climbed up there to get a better view of the area and I slipped. Lucky, for me, my backpack caught on a branch and stopped me from falling all the way down."

Alistair examined the straps that were tangled in the above branches and said, "Your backpack is knotted in the branches and I won't be able to untangle it without cutting one of the straps,"

"What? You have got to be kidding me. I love this backpack," Alex replied.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way to get you down. I have a great armor smith who will be able to repair it in no time." Alistair climbed back down to the branch that she was on and slid in behind her. "Now before I cut you free let me get a good grip on you so that you don't fall." Alistair leaned back against the trunk of the tree, wrapped one his arms around her waist and with his other hand he drew out his sword and cut at the strap. The strap freed itself of the branch. The sudden release of the weight caused Alex to lose her balance, but Alistair pulled her against his chest to steady her. Alex could feel the strength in his arm as he held her against him. "Don't worry, I have you," Alistair said. His breath on the back of her neck sent chills down her spine.

Alex grabbed a nearby branch and moved away from Alistair and began to climb down the tree. Once she was on the ground Alistair quickly descended behind her and took a better look at what she was wearing. She had on black trousers that were very tight fitting. They accented her curvy hips and firm buttocks; her shirt wasn't any better. It too hugged her every curve. The shirt lacked sleeves, but cut across her shoulders and crossed down her back. It took every ounce of templar training to pull his eyes away from her body. "Were you about to bathe in the pond before you went up the tree?" Alistair asked.

Alex narrowed her eyes at him and said, "No, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just thought since you were in your small clothes that you might have stopped by the pond to cool off," Alistair replied.

"My what?" Alex asked.

Alistair gestured his hand at her outfit and said, "Your small clothes….your undergarments."

Alex looked at the workout clothes that she had put on after work and it dawned on her what he was talking about. "Oh, these aren't my undergarments. Where I come from they are clothes that we use when we are going to work out." She saw that word didn't register with him so she said, "Exert oneself physically in order to be more physically fit."

"Oh, like sparring or working out with a wooden dummy?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, like that but without the swords," Alex replied.

"Oh, wouldn't be too much fun without swords," Alistair replied.

Alex looked at him and then glanced over his body. It made him uncomfortable how freely and casually she looked him over. "You have a several cuts from your fight with those bandits. Let me take a look at them."

"You don't need to do that," Alistair said.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor." Her hand brushed over the cut on his forehead and down to the one on his cheek. Her hand was warm and soft as it rested on his cheek while she examined his cuts. He felt his face begin to become flush and warm under her touch. He wanted to pull away from her, but at the same time he didn't want to break the connection.

She removed her hand and said, "Please take a seat. I have some things in my bag that will help these." Alistair lowered himself to the ground and leaned against the tree. Alex knelt in front of him and reached for her bag. Alistair averted his eyes from her scantily clad breasts that were now in front of him.

Alex removed her first aid kit and pulled out an alcohol swab. "This is going to sting a little, but I need to clean up these wounds before I bandage them." Alex gently ran the alcohol swab across his forehead.

Alistair jerked away and grabbed her wrist, "Bloody hell, woman, are you trying to kill me?"

Alex raised an eye brow and said, "You can take on four men and defeat them, but you are going to act like a baby over a minor flesh wound."

Alistair pouted a little, "Well, it really stung."

Alex finished cleaning the wounds and said, "The cuts aren't deep so they won't leave any scars to that handsome face of yours." Alistair felt his face blush over the compliment.

She applied some Neosporin that helped numb the cuts and Alistair smiled up at her, "That feels much better," he said. She smiled back at him and he was dazzled by her beautiful smile and sparkling blue eyes.

"You never did tell me your name. What should I call my timely rescuer?"

"Well, that is very poor manners on my part. I'm Alistair."

Alex stared at him in disbelief as she whispered, "Alistair…as in King Alistair."

Now, Alistair stared at her, "Oh, so I see you have heard of me."

"Yes, I read all about you and your travels during the Blight."

"Well, don't believe everything you read. Those news tabloids tend to over exaggerate the facts," Alistair chortled. "Which tabloid did you read - _The Ferelden Mirror_ or the _Thedas Enquirer_?"

"Hmmm, neither. It was in a journal," Alex said. "Your Majesty-"

Alistair held up his hand, "We were getting along so well. Please don't call me that. It's just Alistair."

Alex looked at him for a long moment, smiled and said, "As you wish, Alistair. There is something I need to tell you."

"Well, it's never good when someone starts out a sentence like that," Alistair replied warily.

"As you can probably tell I am not from around here-"

"Oh that's obvious," Alistair interrupted. "Where are you from?"

"A place that is very far away from here; I have traveled a great distance to meet you," Alex began.

"So you are one of the noble women that came here for the festivities?" Alistair said disappointedly. He really liked Alex. He didn't want her to be some stuck up noble trying to marry the king.

Alex looked at him confused and asked, "What festivities?"

Alistair smiled as he realized that Alex sincerely didn't know about the celebrations and was here just to see him because of his travels not because she was trying to land herself a royal husband.

"Look Alistair, I am here from another dimension. I read about your adventures in an old journal and I was fascinated by your tale and I -"

"You're from another what?"

Alex took a deep breath and said, "Another dimension."

"What in Andraste's arse is a dimension?"

Alex rifled through her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. She folded it like a fan the way Morrigan did. She then told Alistair the exact same thing that was told to her, "Imagine each one of these folds as another dimensions or world. All of these worlds are living concurrently with each other, overlapping each other, but never coming into contact with each other. There are thousands of worlds out there and the Fade is the portal that leads to these other worlds. My world is one of those worlds."

Alistair slowly eased himself up and began to back away from her, "Well, Alex it was really nice meeting you, but I really need to get back to the Palace before I am missed."

"Alistair, I know this sounds crazy," Alex said.

Alistair held up his hand and showed his thumb and forefinger inches apart from each other and said, "Ooh, maybe just a little bit."

"It sounded crazy to me too, but Morrigan said-"

Alistair stopped dead in his tracks and demanded, "Who did you just say?"

Alex looked at him unsure of herself, but replied, "Morrigan."

Alistair ran his hands through his hair and said, "Morrigan is dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well, I have seen my fair share of corpses and if she was dead then she held up really well because she looked awesome." Alex retorted.

"Where did you say you talked with Morrigan?" Alistair asked

"In this place she called the Fade," Alex replied.

"If this is some kind of cruel trick of hers…"

"Alistair, please believe me. This isn't a trick. I promise," Alex pleaded.

Alistair continued to back away from her. Alex grabbed her backpack, dug through it and pulled out a small rectangular object. "Alistair I can prove that I am not from around here." She held up the object and asked, "Have you ever seen anything that looks like this?"

Alistair stopped backing up, looked at object in her hand and shook his head. She continued, "This object is very popular where I come from. You put these little ear pieces in your ears and music comes out."

Alistair started to back away again. Alex ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Please Alistair, please at least give it a try," she pleaded with him.

"Okay," he conceded and she placed the ear buds into his ears and slide the control button on the object she then hit another button and the sound of a woman's voice came through into his ears. The music was like nothing he had ever heard and the lyrics stirred his heart.

"I don't want another pretender, to disillusion me one more time  
Whispering words of forever, playin' with my mind  
No No (no no no no no no no)  
I need someone to hold on to, the kind of love that won't fly away  
I just want someone to belong to someone every day of my life, always, so come and take me away."

The lyrics spoke to his deepest desire to belong to someone and to have them belong to him always and that is when it hit him. He pulled the ear pieces out of his ears and threw them at her, "You're a desire demon. Get away from me."

Alex looked dumbfounded, "I'm a what?"

"A desire demon, and you're a damn good one. That explains the provocative way you are dressed, the fact that you are exact type of woman I have fantasized about - with your long raven black hair, sparkling blue eyes, right down to the dazzling breathtaking smile, but it's just my luck that I had to get some crazy demented desire demon."

"I am not a desire demon," Alex reached out and touched him. "Please, Alistair you have to believe me. If I was a desire demon why would I be stuck in a tree?"

"Yes, because you know that I couldn't resist helping a damsel in distress," Alistair retorted.

"Hey, watch who you are calling a damsel in distress," Alex snapped. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh, yes, it looked like you had everything under control," Alistair said sarcastically.

"If I was a desire demon would I be having this completely stupid argument with you? Wouldn't I be trying to seduce you or something?"

Alistair thought she might have a point on that one, but he wasn't ready to believe the outrageous story she had just told him, but before he could respond she said, "Alistair, from what I read in the journal I gather that demons use magic by gathering power from the Fade. I also read that you were a Templar and that Templars neutralize magical powers. Is this correct?"

Alistair looked at her suspiciously, but nodded so Alex continued, "So couldn't you unleash one of your Templar talents on me and if I was a desire demon it would cause me physical harm?"

Again, Alistair just nodded. "So why don't you work your mojo and let's see what effects it has on me?"

"My mojo?" Alistair asked.

"Your magic," Alex replied.

Alistair thought about this for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Okay, this could work," he supposed. Alistair gathered his strength as he concentrated on the source of the energy, he let the energy build until it was at its most powerful and then he flung his arms outward as the energy was released. The force of energy burst hit Alex in the chest throwing her to the ground. Alistair looked as saw Alex land on her back and he ran over to her. She pushed herself to sit up; she looked dazed. He extended his hand and said, "Are you alright?"

"I just had the wind knocked out of me, but I will be fine," she said as she took his hand and struggled to her feet. She then said in a breathy voice, "Do you believe me now?"

"I believe you're not a desire demon, but I'm still not sure about the crazy," Alistair said skeptically.

"Oh for God's sake, this is becoming exhausting. What about the little music box? You don't have anything like that here." Alistair still looked doubtful. So Alex continued, "I told you that I knew about you because of Morrigan's journal. She had all kinds of information in there. For example I know that you were raised by Arl Eamon, you defeated the Blight with a city elf named Darrian and that that you were raised in the Chantry and are still a virgin."

"All of that is public information…well except for that last bit and it isn't true anymore."

"Oh, so you're not a virgin anymore?" Alex asked.

"Hmmm, well it's kind of a long story," Alistair said sheepishly.

"Actually, it's not. It's really a yes or no question," Alex said coyly.

"Well, I don't want to discuss it right now with someone I don't know and who I think is mentally deranged," Alistair retorted.

Alex sauntered up to Alistair, gently touched the side of his abdomen and said, "I know that you took a sword through your side from a Hurlock and it took three days of healing before Wynne and Morrigan had you out of the woods. I am sure that there is a nasty looking scar there if you are ever so inclined to show me."

Alistair felt the heat rise to the surface of his skin under her touch and heard his breath catch as she gazed up at him with warmth and compassion in her eyes. His hand clasped hers by his side as he said, "Aaah, yes, well there is a scar there and only the people in our traveling party knew about it. I've never told anyone."

He stepped away from her, looked at her along moment and then conceded, "As crazy as it sounds, I do believe you."

Alex smiled her dazzling smile at him and said, "I'll bet you now regret all the things you said about me being your perfect fantasy."

"Yes, about that, let's just forget I ever said any of those things," Alistair said a little flustered.

"You want me to forget that you have fantasized about my sparkling blue eyes, and my dazzling breathtaking smile. Oh, I think not. That little tidbit will be stored in the memory bank to be brought up at the most embarrassing and inopportune moment," Alex said as she grinned at him.

Alistair sighed and said, "Great, looking forward to that," he paused for a moment and then remembered that she had said that she had come to Ferelden specifically to see him. "So why did you come here?" He asked.

"Well, it's like I said, I read about you in Morrigan's journal. I found you fascinating and intriguing. You have this epic, romantic tale and when Morrigan gave me the opportunity to visit this world I couldn't resist."

"You find me fascinating and intriguing. Really?" Alistair asked doubtfully.

Alex nodded with a slight grin on her face, "Really!"

Alistair smiled and then looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun heading towards the horizon. He must have been gone a several hours now and Eamon would only be held at bay for so long. "Look I need to head back to the Palace before anyone misses me," Alistair said.

"Oh, okay, let's go," Alex said as she grabbed her backpack.

"Aaah, I don't…" Alistair hesitated.

"Oh, you don't want me to go to the Palace," Alex said slightly dejected.

"NO! It's not that. It's just that you don't look like a noble or like anyone in Ferelden for that matter and it will raise just a few questions - more than either one of us really wants to explain," Alistair said. Alistair thought about it for a moment. He walked behind the tree and picked up his traveling cloak that he had discarded just before the altercation with the bandits. He walked back to Alex and wrapped it around her. "Okay that should help get us into the City gates without anyone noticing your attire."

It was about a twenty minute walk to Denerim and as they walked Alex thought out loud, ""Next time I show a Ferelden a song from my iTouch I think I am going to pick a different song!"

Alistair stopped dead in his tracks, looked at Alex for a long time and then asked, "Pardon me, but what are you talking about?"

"Well, that song choice was obviously a fiasco. I don't want people thinking I am a desire demon so maybe some Lady Gaga or a little Michael Jackson might workout better."

Alistair stared at her in disbelief, "Alex, just because I believe you doesn't mean that everyone else will. You can't go around showing people your music box and not expect them to think you're crazy or that you are some kind of demon. You need to blend in."

Alex thought about this for a moment, nodded and said, "Your right. I didn't think that through."

Alistair started to walk again and asked, "So tell me how you meet Morrigan?"

As they walked Alex told him how Morrigan was brought into the hospital as an accident victim and how they had saved her life. She recounted Morrigan visiting the bar that she worked in and how she had left her journal there. She told Alistair about reading the journal that night, falling asleep only to wake up in the Fade where she met Morrigan again who explained about dimensions and gave her the opportunity to come here.

Alistair thought about what she had said before asking, "So let me get this straight, she is a spirit in the Fade, but when she enters a dimension she takes on a physical form. However, if she dies in a dimension she ceases to exist." Alex nodded and Alistair muttered, "That's very interesting."

"Alistair, maybe Morrigan was never really from Ferelden. Maybe she was just visiting," Alex speculated.

Alistair raised an eye brow, "Would you visit a dimension where you were fighting for your life everyday and trying to save an entire nation? No, she is from Ferelden. Her mother was a very powerful witch so maybe Morrigan discovered something in her mother's grimoire that helped her exist in the Fade and travel throughout these dimensions."

"Well, there were a lot of spells in the journal. So how did Morrigan die?"

Alistair thought about his answer for a moment before he replied, "You read in the grimoire about the magic ritual that was performed before the final battle to ensure that Darrian and I didn't die?" Alex nodded so Alistair continued, "Well, true to her word, Morrigan disappeared right after the final battle and no one ever saw her again. About nine months later rumors started to come out of the Frostback Mountains that a powerful mage had died while giving birth. The rumors stated that it was an extremely difficult labor and that both the mother and child were in mortal danger. The rumors said that the mage cast healing spells on the child through the birth and to ensure that the baby was born alive, but by the time the child was born the mage was drained of her mana and was unable to heal herself. She died shortly after and no one knows what happened to the child. If the rumors are true then that would be the first selfless act that Morrigan ever did which is why I don't believe the rumors. They both probably died during child birth."

Alex didn't say anything right away, but finally replied, "The woman that I met in the Fade was truly grateful for me saving her life which is why she offered me this opportunity."

"When you told me about this opportunity my first thought was, 'What's in it for Morrigan?' I don't trust and you shouldn't either."

They walked the rest of the way in silence each lost in their thoughts. As they approached the City Alistair kept his head down trying not to make eye contact with anyone and prayed to the Maker that no one recognized him. He escorted Alex to the Market area and headed towards a house that use to be occupied by Marjolaine, but was now the home of his good friend Leliana. Just before he knocked he leaned into Alex and said, "I need you to just go along with everything I say." Alex was about to protest, but he knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by a pretty red head with beautiful blue eyes.

She took one look at him, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Alistair, where have you been? Half the royal guard is looking for you."

"Argh, how did Eamon find out?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know, but you need to get back to the Palace before he starts a door to door search looking for you," Leliana said.

"Okay, I will, but first. I need your help," Alistair replied and then took Alex by the arm and led her forward. "Leli, this is Contessa Alexandria Seymour from Nevarra. She is here for the festivities and celebrations. She was robbed on her way here and has lost all of her personal items. At my expense, please have all of her dresses, jewelry, and personal items replaced and if you would have Zevran escort her tomorrow night to the Opening Celebration I would appreciate it."

Leliana looked at Alex and exclaimed, "Oh, you poor dear. What a horrible ordeal you have been through." Leliana put her arm around Alex and lead her into her sitting room. "I will have Neva, my personal dress maker, come over immediately. I am sure she has dresses already made that she would just need to alter to fit your small frame."

"Thank you, Leli. Please have all of her belongs sent over to the Palace. I feel personally responsible for what has happened to her and I want her to be my personal guest at the Palace," Alistair replied.

Leliana raised an eyebrow, but said, "Of course, Alistair."

Alistair turned to leave and Alex walked with him to the front door. She whispered so that Leliana couldn't hear, "Thank you, Alistair."

He smiled down at her and said, "Well, you did travel across dimensions to meet me. It's the least I can do."

"That was a great story that you just came up with on the spot. I think that is the story you should use on Eamon. Tell him that you heard a rumor of bandits wanting to rob the nobles coming in for the celebration and before you caused a panic you wanted to investigate it yourself."

Alistair grinned at her, "That's brilliant, thanks. He won't be happy that I went to investigate it personally, but it is believable. I will see you tomorrow night." He leaned in and nervously kissed her check and then headed out the door.

Alex and Leliana spent the rest of the day and a good part of the following day trying on dresses, accessories and having their hair done. It had been a long time since Alex had pampered herself and she was enjoying it. She was never a dress person, but she was getting into the spirit of the dimension she was in and enjoyed the change.

Leliana helped Alex get dressed for the opening celebration that was taking place in the Royal Gardens. The dress that she was wearing this evening was exquisite. It was strapless dress with an empire waist. There were white delicate pleats that wrapped around her breasts. A thin cord of rhinestones separated the material around her breast and velvet bodice that clung tightly to all of her curves. The red velvet bodice was accented with rhinestone cords that made a chris-cross pattern across the front. As the dress reached the floor its white satin billowed out from in between the red velvet.

Leliana gasped, "Contessa, you look stunning."

"Thank you, Leliana."

Then a knock came at the door. "That must be our escorts," Leliana said as she went to the door and let the gentlemen in.

"Leliana, mi gioiello di Tesoro, you are looking ravishing this evening," a man said with an Italian accent.

"You look very dapper yourself, Zev," Leliana replied. Then Alex heard her exclaim, "Oh Ser Perth you look absolutely debonair. I knew you would clean up well once we got you out of that armor."

"Thank you, Leliana and I must say that you look particularly beautiful yourself. It is an honor to escort you to the Opening Celebration this evening," Ser Perth replied.

"Gentlemen, please come in so that I can introduce you to our guest," Leliana said.

Alex stood up as a beautiful tan elf walked in to the room followed by a handsome solider. Leliana walked in behind them. "Gentlemen, this is Contessa Alexandria Seymour from Nevarra. Alex, this is Zevran Arainai. He will be your escort this evening."

Zevran stepped forward, took Alex's hand, brought it to his lips and "Alistair did not exaggerate your beauty. I am looking forward to having such a beautiful woman on my arm this evening."

"Thank you Zevran. I am looking forward to getting to know the infamous ladies man," Alex replied.

"Aaah, so my reputation precedes me. This is good. That way we can skip all the small talk and get right down the art of seduction."

"And who will be seducing who?" Alex inquired.

Zev let out a boisterous laugh, "Charming and quick witted. I don't think Alistair deserves such a Bella Tersoro."

"Careful Zev, I believe Alistair already has his eyes set on our enchanting Contessa," Leliana said. She then turned toward the solider and continued, "This is Ser Riley Perth. He is my escort for the evening."

Riley stepped in front of Alex took her hand, kissed it and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you and welcome to Ferelden."

"Thank you, Ser Perth," Alex replied.

"Please, my Lady, call me Riley."

Alex smiled at him and said, "Only if you will call me Alex and drop the, my lady."

Riley smiled back at her and said, "As you wish, Alex."

Zev took Alex's arm in his and said, "Your carriage a waits," and the four of them headed out the door.

Alistair stood at the main entrance of the royal garden so that he could greet each of his guests as they arrived. He was speaking with Arl Sighard and his family when the guard announced, "Contessa Alexandria Seymour of Nevarra escorted by Zevran Arainai of Antiva." He glanced up just as Zev removed her cape and handed it to the servant. The curls in her raven black hair spilled onto her creamy white shoulders. The red in her dress accented her dark hair and eyes perfectly. She was a vision and Alistair felt his stomach twist and heard his breath catch as she made her way over to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zevran escorted Alex up to Alistair. Zev bowed to him and Alistair returned the bow. Alex followed Zev's led, she curtsied and said, "Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Alistair bowed in return. He beamed at her, took her hand and kissed it as he replied, "Contessa, the pleasure is all mine. Please let me introduce you to my chancellor, Eamon Guerrin."

Eamon also took her hand and kissed it, "It is a pleasure to meet you Contessa Seymour. Alistair told me all about your ordeal yesterday and I am so sorry that occurred while you were here in Ferelden. We now have soldiers patrolling the roads to ensure that no one else falls victim to these bandits."

"Thank you, Chancellor Guerrin. I am just glad that His Majesty is so handy with a sword."

"Well, I hope that you will enjoy your stay here at the Palace," Eamon replied.

"Thank you, Alistair has been very generous. I am sure that I will enjoy my stay." For the first time since her arrival Alex took a moment and looked around the garden. There had to be at least a thousand candles lighting the space and flower arrangements were on all the tables and buffets. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Wow, now I know how Cinderella felt! This place is AMAZING! You simply _must_ give me the name of your decorator." Alex beamed.

"Cinder-who?" Arl Sighard inquired.

"Oh, um…It's a fairytale where I come from. In either case I'm pleased to meet you, Mr…"

Bending slightly, the arl grabbed Alex's hand and kissed it. "Arl Sighard." The arl smiled up at Alex as she nodded, and politely reclaimed her hand from his grasp. "I must say, your arrival, Contessa, has me quite vexed."

"Oh? How's that?"

"I pride myself on knowing all the elite families in Thedas and was unaware of the existence of a Count Seymour or his clan. Tell me, how recently has this title been given to your family?"

Alex cast a quick, panicked gaze over at Alistair who himself was silently freaking out.

'_Andraste's flaming sword! How can anybody keep track of ALL the Thedian nobility? Does the Arl have them memorized or does he keep a chart conveniently hidden up his sleeve?' Alex thought_

Leliana laughed as she stepped forward and said, "How could anyone possibly track down all of the branches of the Pentaghast clan? Those warring factions change their loyalty and their nobility about as much as most individuals change their small clothes."

Everyone began to laugh and again Alex followed their led and laughed – although she didn't have a clue what they were laughing about.

Zeveran caught onto Leliana's charade and chimed in, "You know I do believe that I once had to fulfill a contract in Nevarra on a Lord Edward Seymour – stout, ugly fellow."

Alex tried to look aghast as she proclaimed, "You were responsible for Uncle Eddie's death? They told us he died while chocking on pork rind."

Zev had to stifle his laughter as he said, "Yes, well then I did my job correctly." As Arl Sighand's wife passed by the group, Zev inconspicuously stuck out his leg and tripped the Arlessa. She conveniently stumbled towards the Arl and spilled her goblet of wine all over the front of his tunic.

"By the Maker, look at what you've done, Lydia!" Sighard exclaimed as he caught his wife.

"It was an accident, you fool! And trust me, the way you look in that thing, I did you a favor." Lydia huffed as she regained her composure.

"And what would _you_ know about fashion, wearing THAT gaudy ensemble? This, however, was a beautiful tunic!"

The two nobles continued their confrontation as Zevran quickly led Alex and Alistair away.

"That is yet another sticky situation I have managed to save you from, my friend. Now tell me, what was with those worried expressions that you and the lovely Alex exchanged after the Arl questioned her status?"

Alistair was about reply when he felt someone tap him on his left shoulder. When he turned around he came face to face with one of the most hideous women he'd ever met. From what he could tell, she had curves in all the right places, however her face reminded him of a cross between a nug and a mabari. How such a thing was possible he didn't know, but there she stood.

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce Bann Steafan's daughter, Eliza." Eamon smiled as he stood next to the woman. "The two of us were just talking and it would seem that she is without a dance partner. While I would accompany her myself, I noticed that you too were not on the dance floor and thought it might be beneficial to introduce the two of you."

Alistair plastered on the best fake smile he could muster. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Eliza." Alistair nodded towards the lady.

Eliza smiled, fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to flirt with him. "I assure you, Your Majesty, the honor is all mine."

"Well then, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

"It would be my honor, Sire."

Alex watched as Alistair led the noblewoman off towards the dance floor, and laughed as he grimaced when he passed Eamon.

"Talk about a butter-face." Alex whispered to herself, but Zevran still managed to hear her.

"Come again, my sweet?"

"Butter-face, everything about her is attractive—but her face."

The assassin laughed. "You truly are a most unusual beauty, you know that?"

"You don't know the half of it." Alex joked as she took a finger sandwich off the plate that passed by.

The next three hours were the longest of Alistair's life. It seemed that as he finished a dance with one lady Eamon would usher over another one to take her place. Most of them seemed nice enough, only one or two were overtly ugly, though none compared to Eliza.

When the current song ended, Alistair excused himself from his dance partner and made his way over toward the bar. Eamon was about to head towards him when Alistair shot him a dirty look and waved him off. Eamon took the hint and backed off. He approached the bartender and ordered a glass of wine.

Alex sauntered up to him and said, "I thought for sure Eamon was going to make you dance the entire night none stop."

"It certainly felt that way. I was about to keel over from dehydration. I must have danced with every noblewoman here," Alistair grumbled.

"Not every noblewoman here," Alex replied. Alistair looked at her as she continued, "You have yet to dance with me."

Alistair smiled at her and said, "Well, I certainly need to rectify that then. Contessa Seymour, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Alex returned the smile and said, "For my timely rescuer, anything."

Alistair raised an eye brow and said, "Anything? Good to know." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He grasped her hand in his and placed his hand on the small of her back. He effortlessly twirled and spun her around the dance floor.

Alistair leaned down and whispered in her ear, "For being from another dimension you dance pretty good." Alistair felt a shiver pass through her and it made him smile. He liked the way she leaned closer into him.

She smiled up at him and whispered, "They do have dancing where I'm from."

"I'm sure they do, but you have adapted quickly to our style," Alistair replied.

Alex hesitated for a moment and then sighed, "My mother was an heiress to a substantial fortune before she married my father. My grandparents didn't approve of her choice in a husband and disinherited her, but when I was born my grandparents insisted that I be brought up as a proper member of society so I had to attend all the appropriate classes that a budding debutant had to attend. I had my fair share of etiquette classes, ballroom dancing lessons, equestrian lessons, language lessons and fencing lessons. Your dances here are not that different from the dances that I have learned and you are an excellent lead so it's easy to follow you."

Alistair smirked at her and said, "Did you say fencing lessons?" Alex nodded and Alistair continued, "With a sword?" Again Alex nodded as a confused look settled on her face.

"Since you are staying here at the Palace for the duration of your visit how about you show me what you got in the sparring ring?" Alistair said with a grin.

Alex raised her eye brow and grinned back, "Are you challenging me, Your Majesty?"

Alistair grinned and said, "I believe I am."

She returned the smile as she exclaimed, "You're on!"

Alistair was about to reply when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Eamon standing there. "Your Majesty, you have been dancing with the Contessa for the past three songs. I believe her escort is starting to get restless."

"Oh, yes, your right Eamon and the last thing we want is a restless Zevran," Alistair replied.

Alistair escorted her to the side of the dance floor and said, "We will have to continue this conversation later."

"I can hardly wait," Alex replied coolly.

Alistair was about to make a witty reply when Eamon ushered over one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had crimson hair that flowed just past her shoulders, doe eyes, and pouty rose-colored lips. Her blood-red dress was made of velvet that hung in folds that accented the pale gold taffeta inserts. The taffeta front panel had crisscross lacing made of red satin and it accented her curves and breasts perfectly.

"Alistair, this is Arl Bryland's daughter Giselle," Eamon said.

Giselle took a step toward Alistair and bent into a deep curtsy that revealed her enticing bust-line. As she rose from her bow her breasts lightly grazed Alistair's chest. She breathlessly murmured, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty."

Alistair was momentarily distracted by the woman's subtle overture, but when he found his voice he mumbled, "Aaah, yes it is a pleasure to meet you, my Lady," Alistair replied. "You look lovely this evening," he added quickly.

"Oh thank you, Your Majesty," Giselle cooed.

"Please call me, Alistair. Would you do me the honor of a dance?" he replied.

Giselle looked up at him with doey eyes and purred, "I would love to, Alistair."

Alistair led her toward the dance floor. Giselle glanced over her shoulder at Alex and gave her a dirty look. Alex was a little shocked, but before she could say anything Eamon said, "I think she was a little perturbed that she had to wait so long to dance with Alistair." Alex just nodded as she watched Alistair and Giselle dance around the floor.

Alistair took Giselle into his arms and she pressed into him. He could feel her breasts rise with every breath she took. He guided her around the floor.

"I thought there for a while that I would never get the chance to dance with you. The Contessa seemed to be monopolizing all of your time," Giselle sighed.

"Oh, she didn't mean to. Since she is not from around here she had a lot of questions regarding our customs," Alistair replied.

"Well, I am glad that Eamon was able to convince you to give the rest of us noble ladies a chance to feel your big, strong arms around us while you lead us on the dance floor," she cooed.

Alistair's cheeks began to redden from her flirtation with him. "Aaah, you think I'm big and strong," Alistair questioned.

She coyly smiled at him and purred, "Of course, Alistair, not to mention strikingly handsome."

Alistair was at a loss for words so he glanced around at the other couples on the dance floor. He noticed Alex tightly linked in Zev's arms as he spun her around the floor. She threw her head back and laughed at something he said. Alistair felt the pang of jealousy surge through him. He didn't want Alex with Zev - not that way anyhow. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He had a gorgeous woman in his arms and he was worried about another gorgeous woman being in the arms of a man he considered a friend. He really was an ass at times.

"Am I boring you, Alistair?" Giselle sighed.

The sound of Giselle's voice brought him back "Huh? Oh, no of course not."

"I know that you have been dancing all night. Why don't we take a break from all the dancing and you could give me a tour of the Royal Gardens?"

Alistair didn't need to be asked twice. He thought his blisters now had blisters. He led her towards one of the light path ways, but she tugged him in the direction of a path that had less lighting.

"Let's take this one, Alistair. It will give us a little bit more privacy," she purred.

Alistair was grateful the lighting was dimmer here because he could feel his cheeks burn as the blood rushed there. "Okay," he said tentatively and he took her hand and led her down the softly lit path.

xxXxx

Zev twirled her around the dance floor and then bent her into a deep dip. He tilted his head to one side and murmured, "Hmmm, this is a very enticing position, my sweet."

"For you maybe, you're not the one whose back is being contorted into a pretzel," Alex retorted.

Zev laughed and replied, "This is true, but you could bend me anyway you like, mi Bella Terso."

Now it was Alex's turn to laugh and she caught Alistair glance at her as he spun _Giselle_ around the floor. There was something about that woman she didn't trust. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't like her. She turned her attention back to Zev and replied, "You think of me as a beautiful treasure?"

"You speak Antivian?" Zev asked.

Alex thought a moment before she replied, "A little…a few words here and there."

"Aaah, I see. Well, my dear Alex, you are a beautiful treasure and you should be told that often."

Alex thought it was time to change the subject and said, "So all the festivities this week are just so Alistair can find a bride?" Alex questioned.

Zev nodded. "Yes, it was Arl Eamon's idea, if I remember correctly. Surely this is a common place occurrence amongst the nobility where you come from?"

"Well, where I come from nothing as elaborate as a weeklong celebration occurs in order for one to secure a spouse," Alex replied.

Zev laughed and said, "Yes, Eamon at times can be a little over the top."

"So what do they do where you come from to secure a spouse?" Zev asked.

"Err…" Alex had somehow managed to evade answering most of Zevran's questions about her origins all night long. Instead, she tried to focus most of their conversations on talking about him or the other people at the ball. She knew he could notice this and appreciated that he went along with whatever change in topic popped into her head. However, she also knew that he wouldn't stay complacent for long, before too long he would eventually demand she answer his questions. She just hoped that Alistair would be there to help her when he did.

"When I was dancing with Alistair I mentioned that I have taken fencing lessons for years. Alistair took this as opportunity to challenge me to a sparring match sometime during my stay here. I would like to practice before that match and was wondering where I would go to practice at?" Alex inquired.

"Aaah, so his Majesty wishes to participate in a little swordplay foreplay. My little protégé has come a long way. It almost brings a tear to my eye," Zev replied jovially.

"Ri-gh-tt, foreplay was not mentioned in the conversation nor will it be a part of the match. So are you going to answer my questions?" Alex asked.

"How about this, my sweet, I will pick you up in room tomorrow morning and I will take you to the practice ring myself. Do you prefer to fight with a sword and shield or duel weapons?"

"My fencing instructor only taught me with a sabre, but there was a group of us that would practice duel weapons when no one was around," Alex replied.

Zev smirked, "Aaah, you're a rebel. I love it. Very well, we will practice with duel weapons then, this just so happens to be my area of expertise," Zev replied.

Alex glanced over Zev's shoulder and saw Alistair emerge from a dimly light pathway with that hussy trailing close behind him. She felt a surge of jealousy course through her, but she brushed it aside and asked, "Hey, who's Jezebel that took a tour of the Royal Gardens with the King?" Alex motioned towards the red-head that Alistair led by the hand from the path.

Zev raised and eye brow and asked, "Jezebel?"

"Where I come from it's a name given to lose women that throw themselves at men," Alex explained.

"I am going to have to visit where you come from. You make it sound like a very fascinating place," Zev said with a smirk. He glanced over his shoulder toward the direction that Alex had indicated. He saw Alistair as he tried to adjust his doublet and wipe a smug from his lips. The woman still looked respectable as she tucked a loose hair back behind her ear.

Zev chuckled. "I do not know, though I must say it seems as if our king is rather smitten with her. Just look at the way he smiling, he's like Lilliana when she talks about Orlesian shoes."

"More like a mabari with a new bone. Just look at him, if he drools anymore he'll turn the ballroom into an indoor swimming pool!" Alex played along with the joke as she tried to hide the ting of jealousy she felt when she looked at the couple.

The ex-Crow gave her knowing smile before asking, "Swimming pool? I have never heard of such a thing."

"Oh, it's a man-made hole in the ground constructed out of concrete, stone, or tile and filled with clean water to swim in. Sometimes public ones will have boards to dive off of or slides attached."

"Oh, you are talking about a type of communal bathhouse?"

"Uh…sort of like that, but people don't go there to bathe, they simply go to have fun and swim. Oh, and they wear special suits to swim in too, they're not naked like at a bathhouse."

"Oh, but then you take away much of the fun if you are to cover up a body such as your own."

Alex blushed at his compliment. "Well, there are people who have their own pools at home. Some of those people like to go skinny-dipping, which IS when you swim naked."

"And do you happen to have such a pool at your home, one where you swim naked?" Zevran smiled as Alex's face turned three different shades of red.

"No, and even if I did it would take a lot more then you're playboy charms to get me to swim naked with you." Alex replied as she punched him playfully in the side.

"Well then, I shall just have to try harder, no?"

"You can try, but I'm not sure how far it will get you," Alex cooed.

"I am always up for a good challenge, my dear Alex," Zev purred into her ear.

xxXxx

Eamon watched at Alistair and Giselle materialized from the trail and he smiled to himself. Giselle Bryland would be a good match. The Arl had a lot of friends and influence at the Landsmeet. He heard the Contessa laugh and his smile faded. He had never heard of a Count Seymour in Nevarra, but that really didn't mean much. Nevarra was a huge territory that encompassed a large part of the land across the Walking Sea including the Free Marches. Eamon could tell that Alistair was infatuated with the lovely Contessa, but if it developed into something more he would have to do a serious investigation of the Contessa's background.

Eamon saw Darrian quietly sitting by himself as he observed the festivites. Eamon went to the bar. He ordered got two ales and then sat down beside the elf.

"So how do you think things are going this evening? Eamon asked.

"Well, I think everyone is having a great time." Darrian replied.

"And Alistair, do you think he is enjoying himself?" Eamon said.

Darrian smirked and then replied, "He has one beautiful woman throwing herself at him and another that he is captivated with. Of course he is enjoying himself."

"Yesss, it's the later that has me concerned. She seems very charming and appears to be what she says, but I have never heard of a noble family by the name Seymour. Not that in a country as big as Nevarra I would know everyone, but to have the noble rank of Contessa they must be a pretty affluent family."

"Well, do you know any noble families in Nevarra that you can ask about her?" Darrian asked.

Eamon nodded and said, "There are a couple of families that I know. I think I will write them tomorrow. So tell me, have you learned anything new about that apostate woman and your child?"

"No, and I'm getting more worried by the day," Darrian replied.

Eamon was the only person outside of the group who traveled with him during the Blight that knew of Darrian's love for Morrigan. At first she was as hostile towards him as she was any man, but he didn't hold that against her. She grew up in the Wilds with someone like Flemeth as a mother that couldn't have been easy. It was her sharp wit and social ignorance that had captured his eye to begin with. He had never met a woman like her before and he found her oddly refreshing.

He'd spent all his free time during the Blight trying to earn her trust and in order to get her to open up to him. Even when she would disapprove of his actions he would temper her insults with kind words and patience. He had wanted so desperately to wipe that persistent scowl off her face, he found she was much prettier when she smiled. Alistair had continuously warned him that he was making a mistake, that Morrigan was no good and she would break his heart. He didn't care he considered her worth the risk and truth be told he would do it again too, if given the chance.

"Well do try to cheer up young man, I'm sure the scouting troop Alistair sent will come back with answers. In the meantime, might I suggest you try to enjoy yourself and mingle? You are the Hero of Ferelden after all, it doesn't inspire confidence in the people to see their champion in such a state of melancholy."

Darrian smiled as best he could. "I shall try to remember that and hold off grieving till I know something more finite. Thank you, Eamon, for listening."

"Any time my boy, any time," Eamon said as he stood up. "Now if you will excuse me I think I need to check my Liege."

"Oh Eamon, give the poor boy a break. You've had him dance with every eligible noblewoman here – fat, skinny, young, old, pretty or some downright ugly – you my friend have not discriminated against one of them. Now that the evening is whining down let him relax and enjoy himself."

Eamon thought about what Darrian had said and agreed to let Alistair enjoy the rest of the evening. He then excused himself and went to chat with Arl Wulff. Darrian thought about what Eamon had said about Contessa Seymour. He had immediately liked her when Alistair had introduced the two of them. He was normally a very good judge of character and had excellent intuition. All of his instincts told him that Alex was a good person, but he would still keep a close eye on her. He cared about Alistair a lot. He was like a brother to him and the last thing that he wanted was to see him hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following morning Alex had just finished up breakfast when a knock came at her door.

"Come in. It's open," she called out.

"Good morning, mi Bella Terso. Did you sleep well last night?" Zevran asked as he sauntered into the room.

"I slept okay. I was a bit chilly. It's much warmer where I come from. I think I'm going to ask one of the servants for an extra blanket tonight."

"No need to do that, my Sweet, I would be perfectly happy to use my body temperature to keep you warm tonight," Zev purred.

Alex smirked and replied, "Thank you, but the point of having another blanket is to help me sleep _better_. With you there I'll get **no** sleep."

Zevran laughed and said, "This is very true, but I promise to make the lack of sleep worthwhile."

"I think I'll ask the servants for an extra blanket," Alex retorted.

Zevran chucked, "Well, the offer stands. Just let me know if you change your mind. I took the liberty to stop by the armory on my way to your room and picked out a beautiful Dalish inscribed leather armor set."

Zev held out the two piece armor set that was embossed with designs of hunting hawks and serpents. Alex looked at the top that looked like a leather sports bra and the pleated leather skirt. The armor had matching leather gloves and boots.

"Are we going to the sparring ring or an S&M club?"

Zev gave her that inquisitive look that she was starting to grow a custom to. She explained, "You know, it's a fetish club were the patrons wear a lot of leather and like to get spanked."

Zev laughed and said, "I wish we were going to such a place, but sadly no. You are a saucy little minx. I like the way you think, my pet. Trust me; you are going to want armor on when sparring. Even with the blades blunted it will still hurt when it makes contact with your body."

"So it is an S&M club," Alex replied as she grabbed the armor and headed behind the changing screen while Zev settled himself on her bed.

Zev had been quiet for a long time, which probably wasn't a good thing. So she said, "Aaah, Zev are you still there?"

He was quiet for another moment and then he asked, "Who is Victoria and what pray tell is her secret?"

Alex immediately popped her head out from behind the screen and saw Zev holding up a pair of her black lace panties and matching bra that had been in her backpack so that she could change after her shift at work. "Zev, put that back and stay out of my bag."

"But my dear Alex, you can tell so much from a person's belongs," Zevran muttered.

Alex had only managed to get the leather top on, but she quickly darted out from behind the screen half dressed and grabbed the pack. She gave him a reproachful look and said, "That is personal and none of your business."

Zev snickered at her as his eyes roamed over her body. She glanced down are realized she was standing there in her blue lace thong. She sneered at him and backed up behind the screen. "I think I am beginning to realize what Victoria's secret is and I like it. I'm glad she shared it with you," Zev purred.

"Oh, shut up," Alex snapped and Zev laughed.

When she was finally dressed they made their way down to the sparring ring. Darrian and Anders were already there. Zev walked over to them and said, "Good morning, gentlemen. It's a lovely morning for a bit of sparring. Don't you think?"

Both Darrian and Anders looked over Zev's shoulder at Alex. Darrian raised an eye brow and said, "You are going to spar with one of Alistair's personal guests?"

"Alistair challenged her to a sparring match so I thought I would evaluate her and see what she's got," Zev replied.

"I'll tell you what she's got…a fantastic body that looks delicious in that armor," Anders muttered as he side stepped Zev and approached Alex. "My Lady, I do not believe that I have had the pleasure to make your acquaintance yet. I am Anders and you must be the Contessa Alexandria Seymour that I have heard so much about." Anders took her hand in his and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anders, but please call me Alex," Alex smiled.

"Alex, I must say that I am a bit surprised to see a Lady as lovely as yourself in the sparring ring," Anders said.

Alex raised an eye brow and asked, "Are all of the noble woman in Ferelden damsels in distress, unable to defend themselves?"

"Well, I certainly hope so. I have a better chance of playing the hero if they are," Anders chortled.

"Well, I'm no damsel and I won't need rescuing." Alex replied as she gave him a smirk.

Anders laughed. "We will see about that, now won't we."

Zev led her over to the weapons rack. "Since you haven't officially trained with duel weapons let's start out with two daggers," Zev said.

Alex ignored him and walked over to the next rack and selected a short sword. She swung back and forth as she checked its balance. She then selected another one, turned to Zev and said, "I'll use these."

Zev chuckled, "A woman who knows what she wants is so rare these days. I like it."

Anders and Darrian went to the side of the ring while Alex and Zev walked to the center of the ring and Zev said, "I just want to get a feel for abilities and your skill level. I'll start by giving you a series of vertical and diagonal attacks to block then I will attack horizontal. I want you to come in and make an attack. You can do that either by dodging and moving in, or else by blocking and slicing…" Zev paused and looked at her. She had this huge grin on her face. "What?"

"Do you always tell opponents what moves to make and the order in which you are going to attack?"

Zev was stunned for a moment and then said, "I…I…thought I was going to train you."

Alex continued to grin and she said, "How about we spar and then afterwards you can give me pointers on my weak areas?"

Zev nodded in agreement. Alex adjusted her grip on her swords, rolled her shoulders and dropped into a defensive stance. They circled each other for a moment and then Zev made the first move. He advanced toward her and brought one of his blades up for an overhand strike. Alex raised one of her swords, brushing aside Zev's weapon with a soft swipe while the other sword remained in front of her in a defensive position, she then stepped to the side and circled him again. Zev then attacked with both blades, one vertical and one diagonal blow. Alex remembered clearly the lesson in which her instructor had taught about blocking. She raised her swords, and let the opposing weapons slid away. She then darted out of harm's reach.

He advanced on her again, he swung his sword horizontal and Alex moved quickly, stepping out of the sword's reach with a fast retreat. She then pressed forward immediately and came up behind Zev's weapon and jabbed forward at his midsection. Zev leapt back as the blade barely missed him. Darrian and Anders hooted and hollered their approval.

Zev laughed. "How long have you been training?"

"For about ten years."

"You, my dear, have excellent form. I am very impressed, but now I feel is the time to end this," Zev said as he quickly danced toward her in blur of motion as his sword and dagger worked in tandem. Alex backed up as she meet each swing with a block, but he had driven her back against the ring boards. She was in a sideways stance with her left leg leading the right. She pivoted her hips and swung her right leg around in a semicircular motion and struck Zev on the side with her leg. The momentum from the kick caused Zev to stumble back, but his reflexes were lightening quick, before she could pull back her leg, he dropped the sword in his left hand, grabbed Alex's ankle and twisted forward. She lost her balance and fell on her back. Zev stood over her with his blade pointed at her chest.

Anders and Darrian both cheered and rushed over to them. "That was the closest match I think I've ever seen Zev in," Darrian said.

Zev reached down and took Alex's hand to help her up. "What was that last move you did?" Zev asked.

"It's a roundhouse kick. It's used in hand to hand combat where I come from."

"Well, when do I get to spar with the crafty little minx?" Anders said.

"After the little minx takes a break," Alex huffed as she took a sip of water. The four of them stood around for a few minutes while Alex caught her breath. They talked about the celebration the night before and the remaining upcoming events. Alex took one last swig of her water, looked at Anders and said, "You ready to rumble?" Anders looked her inquisitively and she said, "Are you ready to spar?"

"I am ready for you my dear," Anders said as he grabbed a blunt long-sword. "I'll take it easy on you and not use any magic. This will give me a chance to practice my Arcane Warrior skills and give you a fighting chance."

"Oh look at the big bad mage taking it easy on the little minx," Alex said sarcastically.

Anders laughed, "Oh we are going to have fun."

xxXxx

Alistair had spent the morning with Eamon and Giselle as they showed her around the Palace grounds. Eamon rambled on about different historical facts that bored Alistair and seemed to have the same effect on Giselle. He noticed her eyes glaze over a couple of times and once when he caught her gaze he winked at her and she smiled back.

They were in the courtyard when they overheard two of the Palace guards comment on a sparring match. "For a moment there when she had Zev against the boards I thought he was going to lose the match. She has super quick reflexes," the one said.

"Yeah, but did you see that move she did at the end were she pivoted and kicked him in the side. That was a great move," the other guide said.

"Who knew the Contessa would be as deadly as she is beautiful," the first guard replied.

"I just wish I could have watched her spar against Anders. Now that would be entertaining," the second guard answered as they moved away from ear shot.

Alistair turned to the Eamon and Giselle, "Sounds like there is a very interesting sparring match taking place in the ring. Let's head over there and observe."

Eamon nodded in agreement. Giselle hesitated and then agreed. As they approached the ring Zev and Darrian were seated on the fence at the side of the ring. When they saw Alistair approach they leapt down, bowed, and said, "Good morning, your Majesty."

Alistair waved them off and said, "Stop that. You know I hate when you two do that." He glanced at the center of the ring; Anders and Alex were in a defensive stance as they circled each other. The Dalish armor showed of Alex's tight and fit abdominal muscles and well defined legs. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her face glistened with sweat, but she had this gleam in her eye that he had never seen there and it made her look breathtaking.

Anders was the first to strike, he swung in an arch, Alex lifted her swords in a crossed position and blocked the blow. There was a loud clang as the swords connected and they locked as Anders and Alex pushed against the swords as they tried to shove the other off balance. Anders surged against Alex and shoved her to ground.

Alex rolled backwards just in time to avoid the spot where Anders' blade pierced the ground, where her body had been a second before. Alex sprung to her feet and stood in a side stance as Anders advanced on her with his blade lifted in the air, Alex raised her front leg, she turned it slightly and pulled it back, when Anders was inches away her leg shot forward, her foot landing hard at the center of Anders' chest knocking him backwards.

Zev and Darrian cheered and Alistair and Eamon joined in. Giselle muttered, "True ladies should not be involved in combat."

Darrian squinted at her and replied, "I disagree, my lady. Every noble woman should know how to properly defend herself and her estate. Not to mention that combat training teaches discipline, strategy, and perseverance. All attributes needed to justly and fairly govern the people." Giselle huffed, but did not reply.

Anders was still a little unstable on his feet and Alex pressed her advantage as she quickly danced toward him in blur of motion while her sword and dagger worked in unison. Anders backed up as he meet each swing with a block. Alistair watched as she danced back and forth, her blades moving in a flurry. He was amazed at her footwork, dexterity and her ability to think quickly on her feet. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Before Anders realized it his back was pressed against the rails near where the group was observing the match.

Anders leaned back against the rail and Alex leaned into him, "What was that you said about you taking it easy on me?"

Anders laughed. "Oh, didn't I clarify that? I meant this evening when I have you alone and all to myself."

Alex laughed and said, "It's good to have goals, but you really should set realistic goals for yourself; ones that you actually have a chance of achieving, my little magical friend."

Zev and Darrian laughed at her response. Anders was a notorious flirt, at times just as bad as Zevran, but even knowing that Alistair felt his face redden and his heart began to race at the thought of Anders being alone with Alex.

Giselle noticed the change in Alistair and said, "This is why noble women should not spar. That comment was completely inappropriate for a commoner to say to a noble, but because she allows herself to be treated as one of the boys they feel they can say anything they want to her. It's disgusting and she should not have even dignified his comment with a response, but what can you expect from a Nevarrian. They are brutish and uncultured."

Alistair felt his face redden even more, but this time with anger. Eamon also saw Alistair's reaction to the comment and before Alistair could muster a response Eamon took her arm and said, "Lady Giselle, they are preparing a lovely lunch for us on the Palace balcony why don't we head that way." They started to walk away when Eamon called over his shoulder, "Alistair, are you going to join us?"

Alistair sighed and said, "Go on without me, I will be there shortly."

Eamon stopped and said, "Alistair, I really think you should join us now."

Alistair needed time to calm down before he rejoined Giselle. He assumed her comment was not meant to be malicious, but he needed some time to clear his head. He glared at Eamon and repeated, "I said I will be there shortly."

Eamon paused at Alistair's tone and then nodded as he led Giselle toward the Palace. Alistair was about to return his attention to the match when Zev said, "Aaah, Darrian, look at our little King all grown up and standing up for himself. I am so proud."

Darrian chuckled, "Yes, I feel such a sense of pride and accomplishment. This must be what it's like for a parent to watch their child leave home for the first time. I think I might cry."

"Shut up," Alistair grumbled, but with a slight grin on his face and both Zev and Darrian laughed.

Anders had managed to get Alex back toward the center of the ring as they continued the dance… swing, block, attack, parry, the sound of steel clashing over and over again. Anders swung his sword low at her feet. Alex jumped over it, as she landed she rolled past him head first, she came up behind him and delivered a hard blow to his back with the pommel of the short sword. Anders stumped forward, but remained on his feet and quickly pivoted towards her. Circle, attack, parry, swing, block and the dance continued.

"She really is very good," Darrian said.

"With a little more training from yours truly she could be magnificent," Zev said. They both glanced up at Alistair and noticed the awe that was expressed on his face. Both Anders and Alex decided to call a draw and they headed over to the fence.

Alex glided up to him and smiled. "Good morning, Alistair."

He smiled back at her and said, "It's more like good afternoon, it's almost lunch time."

"Oh really, that must be why my stomach is growling."

Alistair pursed his lips as an idea formed in his head, "Well, why don't you join me, Eamon, and Lady Giselle for lunch."

"Oh, I would love to, but I'm not looking my best right now."

"That's okay; I will send word to Eamon and the kitchen staff that lunch will be an hour later than planned because Lady Seymour will be joining us." Alistair looked over at Darrian and said "I would like you to join us too Darrian."

"As you wish, Alistair," Darrian said.

"Great, Darrian, would you escort Alex to lunch?"

"Of course, I would be honored."

"I will see you at lunch," Alistair replied and started to walk away.

Alex scrambled out of the sparring ring and called out, "Alistair wait!" She ran up to him and said, "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean lunch is a more intimate setting then a reception. What if I am asked something I don't know?"

"I will be there, I will help you. Besides, I had a few books delivered to your room about Nevarra, Ferelden and Thedas. So while you are taking a bath, do some reading."

"How about you let me do some reading first and we reschedule this little lunch for when I am more prepared?" Alex asked nervously.

Alistair took her hands in his and he noticed how soft they were even though she was no stranger to holding a sword. He smiled down at her and said, "From everything that I have observed about you, you think very quickly on your feet. You have two hours before lunch so I would study quickly. You will be fine and I will help you out."

She nibbled on her bottom lip which Alistair found extremely sexy and he wanted to lean down and kiss her, but this was not the time or place. She finally conceded and agreed to attend the lunch. Alistair hummed to himself as he head toward the Palace. He was much happier about this lunch then he was twenty minutes ago. It might actually turn out to be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex paced her room and spoke out loud to herself as she tried to cram all of these facts about Nevarra into her head. "Nevarra is west of the Free Marches, south of the Tevinter Imperium, and north-east of Orlais. It use to be part of the Free Marshes but has expanded over the last two centuries to become a power to rival Orlais. The Nevarrans, unlike the rest of Thedas, don't burn their dead. They're like the Egyptians and have humongous tombs. Most Nevarran leaders have been members of the Pentagon…Pentecost…Pentaghast! The Pentaghast clan, the hunters of dragons. The College of Magi is in…Cucumberland? No…ummm…Cumberland! It's in Cumberland, which is a huge trade city on the Minotaur River? No, the Miniture River? Meander River? No! Crap! The, uhh…Mini…Mina...Minanter! Cumberland is located on the Minanter River!"

Alex sighed heavily, going over the small parchment of study notes she'd written, trying to burn all the information she could into her head while she waited for Darrian.

"How in the hell does Alistair expect me to remember all this? Maybe if I had a week or two to study, but two hours? I'm dead. That's it; Eamon is going to see right through me. I'm a dead woman. That's all there is to it. I'm dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. D-"

A sudden knock came at her door and it caused Alex to jump back in surprise.

"You ready for lunch, Contess-, I mean, Alex?" Darrian's voice asked through the door.

"Oh my God, Darrian, don't do that!" Alex gasped as she quickly stashed her notes up her sleeve and opened the door. "You damn near gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that." Darrian smiled sheepishly.

Alex sighed as she shook her head. "No, that's okay, Darrian. I'm sorry, I overreacted. It's just that I'm so nervous."

"Nervous? About what?"

"Everything! This lunch, looking presentable to Eamon, trying to remember everything about…uh, about…" Alex stuttered as she frowned at the confused look the elf gave her. _'Shit! I can't tell him I was studying about Nevarra. I'm supposed to be from there!'_

"Remember everything about…What? Proper Ferelden etiquette? " Darrian inquired.

"YES! That's it!" Alex smiled, thankful for his unknowing support in her charade.

"Well, I imagine that the court in Nevarra is somewhat different than it is here in Ferelden, but I'm sure the basic principles are the same. Just try not to insult anyone or use the wrong fork and you should be fine."

xXx

"Ah, there she is." Eamon smiled reluctantly and stood as Darrian escorted Alex towards the table. "I told you there was nothing to worry about, Alistair."

Alistair smiled at her as he sat back down and gave a small sigh of relief. "We were slightly worried you might not show. I'm glad you could make it."

Alex bowed slightly to everyone as Darrian pulled out her chair for her. "I'm so sorry for being late; I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Well you did." Giselle huffed. "It's extremely rude to keep your host waiting, especially when he's the king. Don't they teach you anything in Nevarra?"

"I beg your pardon." Alex apologized as she plastered the best fake smile on her face that she could muster. "I would've been here sooner but I'm afraid it took me longer to get dressed then I had assumed. Had I known you would be so worried, Gazelle, I would've sent word."

"It's Giselle," the red-head huffed indignantly.

"Yes, well…" Alistair said as he tried to relieve some of the tension in the room. "Now that we're all here why don't we eat? I'm sure everyone is more than a little hungry by now."

"An excellent idea, Your Majesty," Eamon agreed and he clapped his hands to signal the servants to begin lunch.

"So, tell me, Contessa, how has your stay in Denerim been treating you?" Eamon inquired.

"Oh, just fine, thank you. I have to confess though, Ferelden is far lovelier than I had imagined. The books I've read don't do it justice."

Eamon smiled. "I'm glad it's to your liking."

"Yes, especially since all the other visiting nobles keep complaining how everything smells like wet dog." Darrian laughed.

"Indeed," Eamon remarked as he cast a scolding glance towards the Warden. "I'm curious though, My Lady, just where in Nevarra did you say you were from?"

"Where? Umm…I'm from Cumberland."

"Cumberland is it? I hear that's where the College of Magi is, is that correct?"

"Oh, umm…yes. You are correct."

"Is it true that it is made of gold?"

"Well, sort of." Alex smiled as she tried to remember all she'd read. "It's true that it is golden, but only gold-leafed. The entire structure itself is made from stone masonry."

"Is it true that the Nevarrans bury their dead?" Eamon asked.

Alex nodded and said, "Why yes. Some of the wealthiest Nevarrans begin construction of their own tombs when they are quite young. Some of these tombs become incredible palaces, complete with gardens, bathhouses, and ballrooms. They are breathtaking. It's a shame that they are kept only for the dead."

Alistair was impressed with her crash course on Nevarra and when no one was looking he winked at her.

"I think it's barbaric to bury the dead," Giselle said.

Alex gave her a cold stare and said, "Some cultures believe that burning your dead is cold and insensitive. We must learn to accept other cultures' beliefs and learn to tolerate them if we hope to get along with each other."

Darrian raised his wine glass and said, "Here, here."

They all raised their glasses to the salute even although Giselle did so reluctantly.

Eamon was about to ask another question about Nevarra when Alistair interrupted him, "I think that's enough questions for now, Eamon. I'm sure you didn't arrange this luncheon just so Alex could indulge you in your studies of Nevarran culture." Alistair smiled.

Eamon nodded. "Yes, you're quite right. Please forgive my curiosity, Contessa."

"Think nothing of it." Alex smiled as she cast a grateful glance towards Alistair.

"So tell me, Alistair, how is it that you defeated the Archdemon again?" Giselle asked as she smiled seductively as she brushed her hand against his arm.

"W-well, it wasn't just me. Darrian was there too, along with Morrigan and Z-Zevran." Alistair stuttered slightly. He continued to blush as Giselle began to rub her leg against his under the table.

"Ah, yes, the Hero of Ferelden." Giselle smiled politely at Darrian before she returned her attention towards the king. "Everyone knows his version of the story, as it is in every tabloid from here to the Anderfels. However I, my dear King, am so much more interested in your version of the tale," she purred as she rubbed her leg farther up his leg.

All of the sudden there was a loud thud against the underside of the table.

"Y-yes, well…I, uh…"

"Is everything alright, Alistair?" Eamon asked as he noticed the younger man's face contorted in slight pain as his face began to redden even more.

Alex noticed his strange behavior as well and quickly cast a glance towards the other woman. What on Earth was she doing? _'Or maybe I don't want to know?'_

"Y-yes, everything is just fine, Eamon."

"Perhaps you'd like to lie down and we could continue this at a later time, when you are feeling more refreshed?" the elder man suggested.

Giselle smirked suggestively. "Yes, maybe some time in bed would you do you some good?"

Before he knew it Giselle's foot expertly rubbed between Alistair's thighs, which in turn shocked him so much that he quite literally fell backwards in his chair. Not a second later, Darrian was at his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped his friend up. "Maybe I should walk you to your room after all?"

Alistair nodded as he suddenly needed to be as far away from the red-headed vixen as soon possible. "Yes, that sounds good. Thank you, Darrian."

Alex watched as Darrian helped walk Alistair back towards his room while Eamon and Giselle got up out of their chairs.

"Excuse me, Ladies, but I'm afraid I must take my leave." Eamon bowed before he left to follow the other two men.

As soon as the three men were out of earshot Giselle turned towards Alex and gave her the iciest look she'd ever seen.

"I suggest you cut your losses and leave as soon as possible, _Contessa_." She sneered. "It's obvious which one of us is the better choice. Do you honestly think the king would stoop so low as to marry some backwater trash like you when he could have the pleasure of me as his queen? I think not."

At first Alex's eyes were wide in shock, unable to believe the audacity of the other woman. That soon faded, however, as her eyes narrowed in almost a blind rage.

"First off, who are you calling trash, you gold digging tramp!" Alex growled as she pushed herself up against the table. "Secondly, unlike you, I'm not some two-faced vamp here to trick Alistair into marrying me! You think I care about being queen? Puh-lease! Alistair is a good man and he deserves a good wife which I am sorry to inform you won't be you. If I were lucky enough to marry a man like him it most certainly wouldn't be because he's king! Last, but not least, if you EVER so much as raise your voice to me again I will have to personally demonstrate to you some of the moves you saw in the sparring ring earlier today!"

By now the two women were face to face and so close to one another that their noses were almost touching. Giselle's eyes went from wide-eyed fear to calm and calculating. "Thank you for proving my point, _trash_," Giselle said as she jammed her boney finger into Alex's shoulder.

Alex whipped her hand back to smack the smart-mouthed woman's hand away, but before she could make contact someone else had grabbed her by the wrist.

"I do not think that this is a wise decision." Zev cooed into her ear. He had walked by when he'd overheard the two women's animated conversation. "While I would agree that this woman deserves to be punished, I'm afraid that doing so would reflect badly on you."

"I wasn't going to hurt her!" Alex hissed. Zev raised an eye brow. "Well, not much. I wouldn't leave any marks. Somebody needs to teach that condescending wench a lesson!"

"Yes, again I am inclined to agree with you. However, I imagine that Alistair would not be too happy to have to visit you in the tower-Which is exactly where you'll be sent if you continue this line of action."

Giselle laughed haughtily. "I'd listen to him if I were you. He sounds pretty smart, for an elf."

Zev raised an eyebrow at the woman's remark, but ignored her none the less. "Come, we shall work off your rage towards this woman in a more productive way, say in the sparring arena."

Alex was about to protest and argue that knocking some sense into the woman WAS a productive thing to do, when Zev surprised her by lifting her up over his shoulders and carried her way.

Zev rounded a corner with Alex still on his shoulder when he noticed a body that was in the middle of the hallway. Zev put Alex down and the two of them ran up to the collapsed man. Zev rolled the man over and was shocked to see that it was Eamon.

Alex fell to her knees and check the side of his neck for a pulse. She lifted his lids and saw the pupils were dilated. She looked up at Zev and said "I think he is having a heart attack."

Just then a servant rounded the corner and Zev yelled, "Go get Anders and let the King know that Eamon is sick."

"Yes, ser," the servant said and darted off.

Alex had tilted Eamon's head back and opened his mouth. She put her ear to his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Zev demanded.

"I am checking for breath." Alex replied.

She then pinched Eamon's nose, covered his mouth with hers and blew until Zev saw Eamon's chest rise. She breathed into his mouth again.

Zev heard the sound of pounding footsteps and turned to see Darrian and Alistair approach.

Alex then leaned over Eamon's chest and placed one hand on top of the other. She pushed down on the center of Eamon's chest. She did this over and over again. She then went back to Eamon's mouth, pinched his nose, covered his mouth with hers and breathed in twice and then she resumed chest compressions.

"By the Maker, what is she doing?" Darrian asked.

"I don't know, but she seems to know what she is doing so let her work," Alistair said.

For the next five minutes Alex worked on Eamon – repeating each step. Finally Eamon began to cough. He opened his eyes and looked up Alex. She smiled at him and said, "Welcome back."

"Maker, what happened? I was walking back to my room and felt a huge pain in my chest. I remember collapsing, but that is it," Eamon said.

Alex continued to check Eamon's vitals as she answered, "Eamon, I think you had a heart attack."

"A heart-a-what?" Alistair asked.

"A heart attack. That is when there is a sudden interruption of blood being supplied to the heart, typically resulting from an obstruction of one or more of the heart's arteries. A heart attack is often characterized by severe chest pain," Alex replied. She looked at Alistair and said, "He needs to be moved to his room. He is going to need plenty of rest and remain stress free for a while."

Just then Anders came running up. He saw Alex assist Eamon as he sat up. "What happened?" Anders asked as he approached the group. Zev quickly explained what had happened. Anders looked at Alex and asked, "Are you a mage?"

Alex laughed, "No, I am a doctor. I preformed a medical procedure called Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation or CPR for short. I think if you examine him Anders you will find that several of his arteries in his heart are blocked."

Anders knelt down beside Eamon and asked him to lie back. Eamon did as instructed. Anders raised his hands and slowly moved them across Eamon's chest. He paused, gave a brief nod and a shocked look at Alex. He continued his examine and then said, "She is correct, Eamon. You have several blocked arteries in your heart. Her medical procedure probably saved your life. We need to get you back to your room so that I can heal you," Anders said with awe in his voice.

Eamon looked at Alex and said, "I can't thank you enough for saving my life."

Alex smiled at him and said, "I'm glad I was here and able to help."

Three of the royal guards plus Zev moved Eamon on to a stretcher and carried him to his room. Anders turned to Alex and said, "We need to talk. I want to hear all about this procedure and any other ones you know."

Alex laughed and said, "Well that will only take four years of pre-med, three years of medical school and a couple years of residency, but I would be happy to share what I can."

Alistair walked over to Alex and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Alex for saving him. At times he is a royal pain in the arse, but I don't know what I would do without him. It was amazing watching you work on him."

Alex laughed and said, "Oh that was nothing. I do some of my finest work with a scalpel in my hand."

Darrian said, "Seriously, where did you learn to do that?"

Alex looked at them for a moment and then said, "Don't you have doctors here?"

"Nothing like you, they are mostly mid-wives and nannies that have learned how to take care of people when there isn't a mage around to heal," Darrian said.

"Well, where I come from a physician is someone everyone goes to be healed and it takes years of schooling," Alex replied. She paused and then continued, "The procedure I did today anyone can learn. I could teach it to both of you," Alex said.

"Really? That would be great," Darrian said.

"That is the second person from Ferelden I've saved. I do good work," Alex said with a laugh.

Darrian looked at her questioningly and asked, "Who else have you saved?"

Without thinking Alex said, "Morrigan."

"Who did you just say?" Darrian demanded.

Alex looked to Alistair for guidance, but it was Darrian that spoke, "What the hell is going on with the two of you? The two of you have been hiding something since Alex arrived in Denerim and now you tell me that you have saved Morrigan! I demand to know the truth," Darrian exclaimed.

Alistair took his friend's arm and said, "Let's head to my study were we can talk in private."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As they entered Alistair's study Alex turned to one of the servants that was standing in the hall and asked them to go to her room and get her backpack. They nodded and headed in that direction.

Alistair closed the door and sat behind his desk while Darrian and Alex sat in the chairs in front of the desk. Alistair ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Darrian, I wanted to tell you about this from the very beginning, but it's the craziest thing I've ever heard and I hardly believe it myself. I didn't know how to explain it so that you would not think both Alex and I are crazy."

Darrian looked back and forth from Alistair and Alex and demanded, "Tell me what?"

Alex looked at Alistair and said, "Why don't we ask Anders here? As a mage he has experience with the Fade."

Alistair nodded and said, "Good idea." He got up and went to the door and asked the guard to send for Anders. He turned back to Darrian and said, "Just give us a minute and we will explain everything."

Anders and the servant with Alex's bag arrived at the same time. Alistair handed the bag to Alex as Anders settled into a chair.

They all looked at Alex; she took a deep breath and started, "Where I come from…"

"Nevarra?" Darrian interrupted.

Alex smiled and said, "No. I was born and raised in Los Angeles, California in the United States of America."

Anders and Darrian stared at her like she had grown a third eye. "Where in Andraste's ass is that?" Darrian finally asked.

Alex pulled the same fan piece of paper out of her bag that she had used to show Alistair how dimensions work. Alex held up the fan and pointed to the top fold of the fan and said, "Imagine this top layer of the fan as Thedas," she then pointed to the next layer and said, "Imagine this layer as the place where I come from and all of these other layers are different places. All of these layers simultaneously exist, overlapping each other, but these worlds never come into contact with each other. There are thousands of worlds out there and the Fade is the portal that leads to these other worlds. My world is one of those worlds."

Darrian looked at Alistair and said, "And you believed her when she told you all of this? I think you're crazier than she is for buying into these lies."

Alex looked at Alistair and said, "Should I show them my iTouch?"

Alistair shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. At this point it couldn't hurt."

Alex rifled through her bag and pulled out her iTouch. Then an idea came to her and she pulled out her laptop too. All three of them were now watching her with intense curiosity. She held up her laptop and said, "This is a computer. Where I come from we use this to gather information, store information and for entertainment purposes." She started up her computer, prayed that the battery wouldn't die and plugged her iTouch into her laptop. She scrolled through the menu and selected the folder that had her music.

"Okay, my computer can play songs and you can hear them through these speakers that will amplify the music. The song is about where I'm from," Alex said as she hit play.

A strange noise came out of the computer and a man's voice said, _"Greetings loved ones, let's take a journey."_

Than a woman's voice began to sing.

_I know a place where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild there must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys break their necks try'na to creep a little sneak peek (at us)_

You could travel the world but nothing comes close  
To the golden coast once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love Oooooh Oh Oooooh  


The song was upbeat and had a contagious rhythm. Alistair noticed that Anders' foot was taping to the music. The beat in the song began to pick up and Alistair also noticed Alex's hips begin to slightly sway back and forth and bounce in time with the music. By the Maker, he had never seen a woman move her hips like that; try as he might he couldn't take his eyes off of her behind.

_California girls we're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin so hot  
Will melt your popsicle Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

California girls we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce we got it on lock  
West coast represent now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Alex hit pause on the computer and Anders said, "Ooooo, I want to go there. California sounds like fun, but you have to tell me what popsicles are?"

Alex laughed and replied, "They are frozen flavored ice that has a stick for a handle and you suck on them."

"Sounds tasty," Anders said in a sultry voice.

Alex pursed her lips and said, "Ooooh, they are."

Alistair's face turned slightly red, he coughed and said. "Well, that was a much better song selection then the last one. No one would mistake you for a Desire Demon this time."

"Don't be too sure of that," Darrian said skeptically. Then he continued, "Okay let's say for argument sake I believe you. How did you get to our dimension and why are you here?"

So Alex once again told them how Morrigan was brought into the hospital as an accident victim and how she had saved her life. She recounted Morrigan's visit to the bar that she worked in and that she had left her journal there. Alex described how she had read the journal that night and fell asleep only to wake up in the Fade where she met Morrigan again. It was there in the Fade that she explained about dimensions and gave her the opportunity to come here.

Darrian stared at her for a long time and then said, "So let me get this straight, Morrigan is a spirit in the Fade, but when she enters a dimension she takes on a physical form. However, if she dies in a dimension she ceases to exist." Alex nodded.

Darrian looked at Anders and said, "Is that even possible?"

Anders thought about it for a moment and then said, "The few times that I had been in the Fade I saw a multitude of doorways; most of those portals were inaccessible so it is possible that those gateways could lead to other worlds."

Darrian thought about what Anders had said and then asked, "When you were in the Fade were you a spirit?"

Anders hesitated and then said, "No, because I am mage I can enter the Fade in my physical form."

Comprehension dawned on Darrian's face as he asked, "So if the cheese hasn't slipped off Alex's cracker and she is telling the truth then if Morrigan is a spirit in the Fade does that mean she is dead?"

Anders looked at Darrian for a long time before he answered, but he slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Darrian. I know that you cared about her a great deal."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not even sure I believe her," Darrian said.

"Darrian, I can understand being skeptical. But the more time you spend with Alex the more you realize she isn't from around here. I don't just mean not being from Ferelden. Her manner of speech and the things that she talks about indicates that she is telling the truth," Alistair said.

Alex smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Alistair." He nodded. Alex turned to Darrian and said, "I am so sorry. I hate to be the one to bring you this news. Alistair has told me that you were close with her."

Darrian stood up and headed to the door, "I need to be alone for awhile and process all of this information."

A pained expression crossed Alex's face as she looked at Alistair and said, "I really am sorry."

Alex spent the rest of the day in her room and decided to have her dinner sent there too. She liked Darrian and she hated to be the person that caused him distress. After one too many glasses of wine she decided it was time to head to bed. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_She recognized the fuzzy outlines of the distant buildings and how all of her surroundings felt a little out of focus. She was back in the Fade. She walked down the pathway that led to a purple doorway. She passed through the portal and found herself on a cliff that overlooked a great abyss. Standing at the edge of the precipice was Morrigan. _

_Alex felt her heart increase at the sight of her. It dawned on her that if Morrigan was here to send her back that she wasn't ready to go. She liked Ferelden and it' people; in a short period of time she had developed a strong friendship with Zev and Anders and she was beginning to really care about Alistair. _

_She slowly approached Morrigan. The mage must have sensed her apprehension and said, "Tis only I, there is no need to be afraid."_

"_I'm not afraid," Alex replied. "It's just that I am not ready to leave yet if that is why you are here."_

_Morrigan smiled and said, "So you are enjoying your stay in Ferelden?"_

"_Yes, it's very different from where I'm from; not as hectic or fast pace and I enjoy the people. Everyone is so kind and trusting, that's rare in my world," Alex replied._

_Morrigan nodded, "Yes, your world can be much harsher, but its advancements are fascinating and that's what makes your world a captivating place to visit."_

"_So are you here to send me back?" Alex said._

_Morrigan shook her head and said, "It is not time for you to go back yet. So you can continue your flirtation with Alistair, but I warn you not to let it proceed further than that. You two come from very different worlds."_

_Alex thought about what she said, but to be honest she thought it was too late for that warning. Alex had boyfriends and lovers throughout college and med school, but she never felt that nervousness in her stomach or found herself daydreaming about them when she had been with those other men. The very sight of Alistair gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her head spin. The few times that he had actually touched her or held her it felt like her skin was on fire and it burned down to the pit of her stomach. _

_Alex didn't reply about Alistair, but asked, "If you aren't sending me back then why am I here?"_

_Morrigan hesitated and then said, "I need a favor. I know that Alistair has told you about the rumors of how I died. I wanted to give you an actual account of the events." She paused, Alex nodded for her to continue so Morrigan began her tale, "After the final battle, true to my word I left immediately, and set out for the Frostback Mountains. I had heard of several old ruins in the mountains that I could find shelter in. By the time that I arrived at the foothills I was very far along in my pregnancy. I only had a month or two left; snow was beginning to fall so I found an old Tevinter Magisters' temple and took sanctuary there. I felt an unknown presence there, but I was too far along to seek out a safer haven. I had been there a month when the Tevinter Magisters made their presence known to me. They said that they wanted to offer their help. At first I refused, but as I became weaker they just assumed my day to day care. They questioned me about the baby's father, but I never revealed the circumstances around the child's conception. They must have sensed that the baby was powerful - that it had very old magic. They weren't sure where the source of the power came from but they wanted the baby for themselves."_

"_I had a long and painful labor. I bled a lot, but the Magisters cast healing and rejuvenation spells throughout my labor. However, once my daughter was born they stopped casting their spells. They brought in a Templar so that I could not heal myself and they allowed me to bleed to death."_

_Alex was horrified at the senselessness and cruelty of this act; at the same time a righteous anger coursed through her body and she wanted to seek out and destroy these ruthless killers. She had never been one that believed in taking justice into her own hands, but this merciless deed could not go unpunished. _

"_Alex, these Tevinter Magisters have my daughter….they have Darrian's daughter. They don't know what she is, but they are trying to figure that out. She has the soul of an old god and she is powerful. If raised in the wrong hands she could be used for evil even though that isn't her nature. I can sense through the Fade that she is fighting them off, but she won't be able to hold them off forever."_

"_What do you mean hold them off?" Alex asked._

"_They want to tap into her power and see what she is. They have to enter the Fade to do that. She has built up defenses around herself and so far they haven't been able to penetrate them, but eventually they will break through. I need you to tell Darrian what is going on and tell him he must save his daughter."_

"_Darrian thinks I'm crazy. He is never going to believe this. How am I going to convince him of this?" Alex questioned. _

_Morrigan thought about it for a moment then said, "Tell him this word for word, 'Lindarin, I need you to save our daughter. She is good I can sense it in her. She is a part of you and a part of me. Please do this for me. I never told you I loved you because I thought it would make me weak, but I want you to know that I do love you'."_

"_Lindarin?" Alex asked._

"_It's Dalish and it means both beautiful and chaotic and Darrian is both of those things. It was my nickname for him when we were alone. I never shared that information with anyone and I doubt he did either."_

"_Why can't you visit Darrian in the Fade and tell him this yourself?" Alex asked._

"_The Fade is different for elves because of their own beliefs and traditions regarding the afterlife. I have not been able to find the portal that will allow me into the Fade that exists in Darrian's mind. Does that make sense?"_

"_As much sense as this whole crazy scenario can. I will talk to Darrian tomorrow," Alex replied. _

"_Thank you, Alex. I really appreciate your help," Morrigan said with a sigh of relief. _

_Morrigan's figure began to disappear gradually. The scene changed to the beach near Alex's apartment and Alex spent the rest of night dreaming about surfing those big waves. _

The sun streamed across Alex's face slowly waking her up. She lay there as her mind become more alert; she stretched and heard her stomach growl. She let the sun flood across her, warming her; she lay there thinking about Darrian and his reaction yesterday when the dream of Morrigan came flooding back to her. She bolted out of bed and threw on a robe and headed to Darrian's room.

When she reached his she heard loud voices coming from within. "Alistair, you're a fool if you believe her," Darrian yelled.

"Well, then I guess I'm a fool," Alistair roared back.

"Stop thinking with the little head and start thinking with the one sitting on your shoulders," Darrian retorted

"Hey, that was uncalled…"

Alex knocked loudly on the door so that they could hear it above their voices. There was a pause and then Darrian opened the door. "Aaah, if it isn't our little storyteller," Darrian said sarcastically. "We were just talking about you."

"Yes, I heard. I think half the castle heard. Can I come in? I need to talk to you," Alex said.

Darrian stared coldly at her for a long moment and then said, "Sure, have you come to spin us another fairy tale?"

Alex pushed aside her angry retort. Darrian had every right not believe her and if she was in his shoes she doubted she would believe her story either, but for Morrigan's sake she had to try and convince him.

She took in a deep breath and said, "Darrian, last night while I dreamt I went to the Fade and I saw Morrigan again…"

"That's it; I can't stand here and listen to her spin another tall tale about Morrigan and the Fade! Please get out of my room!" Darrian bellowed.

"Please Darrian you have to listen to me," Alex pleaded.

"No, I don't and if you aren't going to leave my room then I will."

Darrian yanked the door open and Alex called out, "Lindarin!"

Darrian stopped dead in his tracks, spun to face her and demanded, "What did you say?"

"I told Morrigan that you wouldn't believe me. She said to call you by the nickname that she gave you, Lindarin," Alex said.

Darrian rushed toward Alex, gripped her by the shoulders, "How do you know that name? I never told anyone that was her pet name for me."

Alex looked into Darrian's despondent eyes and compassion flooded her. She had seen that desperate look on the faces of countless people when she delivered the news that their loved one had passed away. "I told you, Darrian, Morrigan told me last night in the Fade."

Darrian released her, he shook his head back and forth vigorously and mumbled, "No, no, no, no."

Alistair walked over, put an arm around his friend and led him to the side of the bed. "Darrian, I am so sorry. I know that you loved her very much and I know that you don't want to accept that she is gone. That is why you refuse to believe Alex, but you have reviewed the scouting reports and there hasn't been one sighting of her for almost a year."

Darrian buried his head in his hands and wept. Alex felt like she was intruding on a very private moment so she quietly said, "I will leave the two of you alone. Darrian, I am so sorry for your loss. When you are up to it, Morrigan gave me some more information to pass onto you," Alex said as she headed out the door.

She felt anxious and frustrated. She needed to release some of this pent up energy. She decided to head down to the training ring and work out on a dummy. She quickly changed into a pair of form fighting trousers and a loose lace up blouse that Leliana had bought for her. She grabbed her blades and made her way down to the training ground.

She looked at the wooden dummy and decided that just wasn't going to do. She went to the stables, found some padding that went on the horses' back under the saddle and some twine. She tied the padding around the limbs and torso of the dummy and stood back to admire her work. That should work.

Alex stretched out her legs and arms. She picked up her blades, swung them back and forth a couple of times and then she advanced toward the dummy.

**xxXxx**

Alistair stayed with Darrian so he could try to comfort his friend. He asked the servants to have lunch brought to Darrian's room and a bottle of their best Antivian wine. As they ate and drank, Alistair was able to get Darrian to open up. They talked about their travels with Morrigan and to Alistair's surprise he even laughed at several of the memories. He never liked Morrigan and trusted her even less, but he always tried to be accepting of her for Darrian's sake.

They had finished the bottle of wine when Darrian looked at Alistair for a long moment and then asked, "Did Alex say that Morrigan had more information that she wanted passed onto me?" Alistair nodded. "Well, I think I am ready to hear the rest of her story," Darrian said.

Alistair stood up, went to the door and asked the guard, "Could you send a message to Lady Seymour that I would like to see her in Darrian's room?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I saw her heading down to the training ring about an hour ago. I will send a message," the guard replied.

"If she is at the training ring, let's just head down there ourselves, Alistair. I need to check on a couple recruits anyways," Darrian said.

As the two of them approached the training ring they saw Zev and Anders as they sat on the rail intently observing someone as they worked out on a training dummy. As they got closer Alistair realized it was Alex. She was a blur of movement as she danced, twirled, and kicked at the dummy. Her blades worked in tandem as they struck at the dummy, then she flipped backwards and landed in the stance he saw the other day in the sparring ring. Her right foot was planted behind her and her left foot out front. She swung the right leg around and kicked the side of the dummy's head. She planted her right leg behind her, shifted her weight, pulled her left leg back and kicked the body of the dummy. She then moved in close with her dagger in her left hand delivered a blow to the neck.

Zev let out a low whistle and said, "That was an awesome combination move. She really has to teach me some of this."

"How long has she been out here?" Darrian asked.

"Well, it took her about an hour to get the dummy the way she wanted it; since then she has been working the poor thing over for about forty-five minutes. Something has her nug in an uproar because she has been oblivious to us. Even when Zev made a comment about her perfectly round and fit behind she acted like she didn't even hear us," Anders replied.

At the mention of her behind Alistair glanced in that general direction. The pants that she wore did a very nice job of emphasizing her bottom. Zev's assessment was correct – it was perfect in every way. The sun moved out from behind a cloud and the light shined through the light fabric of her shirt and highlighted the silhouette of her small frame and flawless breasts.

"Thank the Maker for the sun," Anders sighed.

Alistair looked at Anders and the man was practically drooling. Alistair didn't like Anders leering at her so he entered the ring. When he got close enough to get her attention, but far enough away that he couldn't accidently get hit and called out, "Alex, I think you should give that dummy a break."

Startled, Alex whipped around. "Oh Alistair, I didn't hear you approach," she said as she walked up to him.

"I think you beat the tar out of that poor dummy. What did it do to make you so mad?"

"Oh, I'm just frustrated and thought a good workout would help release some of the energy."

Alistair smiled at her and pushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "And did it?"

She smiled back at him and said, "Yeah, I think it did."

"Good, I had a long talk with Darrian and he is ready to hear the rest of your dream."

They walked over to the rest of the group. "Mi Bella Terso, those were some very impressive moves and your flexibility is astounding. I'm sure it is very useful for other, more pleasurable endeavors," Zev cooed.

Alex grinned and said, "Oh my friend, I got moves you've never seen and never will."

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Anders chortled.

"Alex, that was very impressive. I would love for you to show me some of those moves sometime," Darrian said humbly.

"I would be happy to," Alex replied.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," Darrian said.

Alex rested her hand on the elf's shoulder and said, "There is no need for that. I completely understand."

"I would like to hear about the rest of your dream; if you would be willing to tell me."

"Of course, I would. Do you want to go someplace more private to talk about this?"

"Let's go back to my office," Alistair said.

The three of them headed toward the Palace. Zev and Anders jumped off the fence and raced up beside them. Darrian looked at Anders and he sheepishly said, "I filled Zev in on everything."

"On everything?" Darrian asked.

"Yes, he did," Zev said as slid an arm around Alex's shoulder and continued, "And to tell the truth it makes perfect sense."

"It does?" Both Alex and Darrian asked at the same time.

Zev laughed and replied, "Why yes, there were too many things that were off and didn't make sense about you my Sweet. Most people would just pass it off as you being quirky, but to a trained assassin I knew something was up."

They reached Alistair's office and they all settled in as Alex told them Morrigan's tale. She tried to soften the part about Morrigan's painful death, but there really was no way to sugarcoat it. When she told them about the Templar being there so that she couldn't heal herself Darrian gripped the side of the chair. She told him about his daughter and that Morrigan could sense her in the Fade and sense that she was fighting them off.

When she came to the end of the dream she paused and then said, "Morrigan had a message for you, Darrian. She told me to tell you, '_Lindarin, I need you to save our daughter. She is good, I can sense it in her. She is a part of you and a part of me. Please do this for me. I never told you I loved you because I thought it would make me weak, but I want you to know that I do love you'."_

Alistair noticed a tear slid down Darrian's cheek. Alistair reached over and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"No one deserves to die like that," Anders said.

"No they don't," Alistair said.

They were silent for a moment and then Darrian whispered, "I have daughter."

Alistair smiled at him and said, "Congratulations! And now we need to get her back for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. Fall is my busiest time of year and it is sapping all of my creative energy. I am trying to push through writer's block with all of my stories. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**Also, my editor is having computer issues so I had to edit this myself…I suck at editing my own work so please forgive any typos. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Alistair waited in his study for Teryn Cousland's arrival. Fergus had become a close friend and advisor over the past two years since he had become king and with Eamon recuperating back at Redcliff, Fergus was the only noble that he could trust to rule in his stead. The difficult part would be to convince Fergus to step in as Regent without providing him too much information.

There was a knock at his door and he called out, "Come in."

"Aaah, Alistair, there you are," Leliana said as she entered his office. She looked beautiful in a simple by elegant aqua-blue dress that hugged her small frame perfectly. "I wanted to let you know that the city gate has sent word that Teryn Cousland arrived at his Denerim estate about an hour ago. So he should be arriving at the palace anytime now."

Alistair smiled at Leliana and replied, "Thanks, Leli. Now, remember what we talked about; I need you to use your womanly charms to convince him that this is in the best interest of the country."

Alistair and Darrian had explained everything to Leliana and of course she immediately had a renewed curiosity in Alex and over the past two weeks had spent just about every waking moment with Alex as she tried to learn all she could from Alex's world. The two girls had become friends quickly and now were inseparable. Leliana had been extremely disappointed when Alistair had asked her to remain at the Palace to advise Fergus during his absence, but after a promise of several new Orlesian dresses she conceded.

Leliana gave her most seductive smile and said, "Don't worry Alistair; I will have the Teryn eating out of my hand."

"I'm sure you will, Leli," Alistair chuckled.

There was another knock at the door; Leliana got up, walked over and opened it, "Your Grace, what a pleasure to see you again," Leliana purred.

"Leliana, you look as beautiful as ever," Fergus replied as he took her hand and kissed it.

Leliana giggled as she cooed, "Thank you, Teryn Cousland."

"I insist that you call me Fergus," he replied.

"Of course Fergus, how was your trip?"

"Uneventful; I left Highever as soon as I received the King's urgent message," Fergus replied.

Alistair stood up as Fergus made his way into the room. Fergus bowed to him as Alistair approached him. Alistair walked over to him and the two men embraced each other. "Fergus, it's good to see you again, my friend. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Alistair, it's good to see you again and I am here to serve you and the crown in any capacity that I can," Fergus replied.

Alistair gestured toward the chairs in front of the fireplace, "Please have a seat." The two men sat down in front of the hearth while Leliana poured all three of them a glass of wine. She handed them their glasses and took a seat beside Fergus.

Then Alistair continued, "Fergus, as you know Eamon has been seriously ill and has gone home to Redcliff to recuperate."

Fergus nodded and asked, "How is he doing?"

"The healers feel that in time with the proper rest he will make a full recovery," Alistair replied.

"I am glad to hear that, Alistair. I know how much he means to you," Fergus replied.

"Thank you, Fergus for your concern," Alistair paused for a moment before he continued. "The reason that I asked you here is because I need your aid. It has recently come to my attention that an urgent Grey Warden crisis is taking place in the Frostback Mountains. Since this is a Grey Warden matter I cannot go into the details of this situation, however I can tell you is that it is a threat to Ferelden and to national security. As King of Ferelden and as a Grey Warden I must accompany Darrian on this mission."

Fergus' face paled at Alistair's last comment, "Your Majesty, you can't leave Denerim for a Grey Warden mission. Your country needs to know that the throne is secure. If there is a crisis the people need to be reassured that their King is safe."

Alistair smiled at Fergus and then continued, "I will never be the type of king that sits in my throne room and sends others off to do battle for me. I will always be the type of king that will lead my armies into battle. I am the King of Ferelden, but first and foremost I am a Grey Warden. When there is a threat to my country that is a Grey Warden matter I will met it head on."

"But Alistair, wouldn't it make more sense to send a group of Grey Wardens to investigate this threat before you head off to fight the unknown?" Fergus asked.

"There is no time for that, Fergus. I can't tell you the details, but I can tell you this – this threat involves Tevinter Magisters that are here in Ferelden and they are seeking out an old god. I think the Chant of Light has explained what happened the last time they did that," Alistair said.

Fergus' face went even paler, "How can I help?" Fergus asked.

"I need you to step in as my Regent while I go with the Wardens to investigate this threat," Alistair replied.

"What? I can't do that without the Landsmeet approval," Fergus said.

"Well, technically that is true, but there is a provision in the law that states under a national emergency that the King can appoint a Regent or successor. I will send a letter out to all the nobles informing them that I am invoking that law and that I am naming you my Regent during my absence," Alistair replied.

"Alistair, I don't know about this. How am I supposed to make decision in your absence?" Fergus replied.

Leliana smiled, leaned over and rested her hand on Fergus' knee, "That is what I am here for, Fergus. As the court advisor I will be able to help you navigate through the daily activities of court life," she purred.

Fergus returned the smile. "Well, at least I will have one friend at court."

"So will you help me out," Alistair asked.

Fergus was silent for a moment, than he sighed and said, "Yes, I will help you out, Alistair, but I will need a little time to settle things in Highever. Can you give me two weeks?"

Alistair nodded and said, "Yes, I think that will be fine."

**xxXxx**

Alistair sat behind his desk as he finalized the remaining items that required his attention before his absence from court. Over the past two weeks he had been so busy that he had seen Alex only a few times and as his thoughts drifted to her he realized how much he missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, the way she smelled when she was close to him and most of all he missed just talking with her. She was the one person that he felt he could completely be himself with; she had a way of relaxing him even when the sight of her gave him butterflies in his stomach and made his head spin. He wasn't looking forward to traveling to the Frostback Mountains, but the thought of spending time with her away from the Denerim court intrigued him.

Tonight was their last night in Denerim before they headed out and Darrian thought it would be a good idea to have all of the travel companions get together for dinner before they set out on this mission. Alistair and Darrian had decided that besides themselves, the other Grey Wardens that should be a part of this operation were Anders, Nathaniel, and Oghren; of course Zevran and Alex would also accompany them. Alistair did not want any of the royal guard to escort him, but Captain Kyon had insisted that he travel with the King so Alistair conceded to his demand.

Even though he was going to see Alex in just a few hours at dinner he needed to see her now. He just wanted to watch the graceful way she moved and see her sincere smile as he told a story or joke. He got up from his desk and headed for her room. He was half way there when he heard the sensuous, yet at least to him, the unappealing voice of Giselle from a nearby corridor. "But Father, I don't see why I can't attend the banquet that Alistair is hosting this evening."

"Giselle, I told you it is a private dinner for the Grey Wardens," Arl Bryland replied.

"But that slut, Lady Seymour, will be at the diner. I don't see why if she is going to be there, I can't be there too," Giselle whined. Alistair cringed at that name that Giselle had called Alex. If anyone had acted inappropriate it was Lady Giselle.

"I can try to talk to the King once again, but he seemed very adamant that the dinner was private and that there were things that were going to be discussed that were confidential," Bryland retorted.

"Again why does Lady Seymour get to attend? She is a _**foreigner**_," Giselle snapped as she emphasized the word foreigner as if it were something dirty and disgusting.

Their voices trailed off as they headed away from Alistair. Alistair would admit that Giselle was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, but he had a very strong suspicion that her beauty was only skin deep. He really hoped that by the time he returned to Denerim that Arl Bryland and his family had returned home.

Alistair rounded the corner and headed for Alex's room at the end of the hall. They had decided to put her in a room that was furthest away from the general flow of traffic because she liked to play her music through her laptop and at times if she got carried away it could be quiet loud. Anders and Leliana made frequent trips to her room to learn Alex's style of dance and it was extremely amusing to watch Anders try to shake his behind in his mage's robes.

As Alistair drew closer to her room he could hear the loud thumping sound of music drifting down the hall. The closer he got the louder the song became; he knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but still no answer. The music was so loud that she probably couldn't hear him. He checked the knob; the door opened and as he stepped inside his mouth dropped open as he saw Alex with her back to him. She was dressed in the same tight fitting clothes that she had worn on the day he had met her…what did she call them…workout clothes. She slid across the floor, bounced up and down with her knees in time with the beat of the song. Her hips moved back and forth as her behind popped up and down.

The voice of a man sang out -

"Dirty babe, you see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave, I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take 'em to the chorus"

Did he say 'I'll let you whip me if I misbehave'? Alistair watched as Alex feet rhythmatically and effortlessly moved back and forth and side to side, as her hips continued sway and bounce.

"I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast"

As she danced she spun around and cried out as she saw Alistair standing there. A smirk crossed her face as she danced her way over to him as she wiggled her hips and mouthed the words of the song to him:

"Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it"

Alistair raised an eye brow, "Get your sexy on?"

Alex placed her hands on Alistair's hips as she gently pushed them so that they swayed in time with the music she cooed, "Sexy… could be a person, a place, a situation, a song, anything that turns you. Get your sexy on is anything that makes you personally feel sexy…makes you feel good about yourself."

Alex hands remained on his hips and she moved in closer as her hips began to sway in time with his; without thinking his placed his hands on her hips, the feel of her curves as they rocked back and forth under his hands caused electricity to course through him and he was barely able to muttered, "Oh, I never really thought about it."

Alex smiled and said, "Well, when you look at a girl what makes you attracted to her?"

The song ended and a new one started. It had a slower beat and Alex moved in even closer to him.

The high pitched voice of man began to sing:

"Until the end of time, I'll be there for you

You own my heart and mind, I truly adore you."

Alistair liked the lyrics of this song and he slid his hands around her waist as he pulled her toward him. Alistair thought back to the first day he met her in the tree and the sheer joy that was reflected on her face and in her eyes, "A beautiful smile that makes its way to a woman's eyes; a woman's eyes that sparkles with delight is very…sexy." She smiled up at him and he asked, "And you? What do you find sexy?"

The sultry song continued:

"Love is too weak to define, Just what you mean to me

From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one"

She continued to smile up at him as she thought about her response and then she whispered, "You."

Alistair felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach flip. She was so straight forward and honest and that was one of the things that attracted him to her. With one hand still on the small of her back, his other hand came up and cupped her face, his fingers laced through her thick raven curls as he titled her head back to stare into her striking blue eyes. "I find you extremely sexy, Alex Seymour."

He leaned in as he guided her face to his. His lips moved lightly against hers; the kiss was sweet and chaste for a moment, but she slipped her arms around his neck as she pressed her soft full lips against his and arched her back into him; Alistair slid his tongue along her bottom lip as he silently begged for entrance and she met his plea as she parted her mouth and his tongue sought out hers. They danced and intertwined together and he was captivated by how sweet and delicious she tasted; he was intoxicated with her and he felt like he wanted to lose himself in her forever.

"That's why until the end of time  
I'll be there for you, you own my heart and mind  
I truly adore you, If God one day struck me blind  
Your beauty I'll still see"

Alex pulled back slightly and nibbled at his lip, she then teasingly caressed his lips with her tongue before she recaptured his mouth with hers with a renewed hungry and urgency. He felt his body begin to respond to her as a moan escaped her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and heat scorched from her fingertips and crackled from her mouth as she deepened the kiss. He cradled her against the contours of his chest. He loved the way her body conformed to his. His fascination with her fused into a deep craving and need for her – for the first time in his life he felt true passion and hunger, but before he allowed it to sweep away all of his restraint he knew he had to stop; this was not the right time or place.

Alistair pulled away and closed his eyes; his face belayed the struggle that he waged within himself. His body shook beneath her touch, evidence of the powerful emotions that were locked inside him that she had stirred.

Gently Alex reached up and touched his face; his eyes opened and he looked down into her beautiful face. His free hand came up and he pressed his thumb along her bottom lip and then he traced the upper one as a long sigh escaped her throat. He closed his eyes again briefly to regain his composure. He opened his eyes again and said, "I'm sorry, Alex as much I would like to continue this with you, I don't think this is the time or place."

The incandescent flame of desire still sparkled in her eyes, but a flicker of disappoint crossed her face as she stepped away she sighed, "I understand, Alistair."

He reluctantly let his arms slid away from her. Immediately there was a sense of loss that was unexplainable and he wanted to pull her back into his arms and tightly embrace her. Instead he took another step away from her so that the heat that was still palpable wasn't so intense. He said, "Thank you for the dance lesson."

She laughed and said, "Anytime, Alistair. That was a special lesson that I reserve only for handsome Kings."

Alistair laughed and said, "Good to know. I may have to come back for an extended lesson."

Alex grinned at him and cooed, "I certainly hope so. There are so many more moves I could show you."

Alistair leaned in and as his mouth gently grazed against hers he sighed against her delightfully swollen lips, "I certainly hope so and I look forward to it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alistair and Darrian rode in silence as Kester ferried the two of them across Lake Calenhad toward the Circle of Magi. Anders had suggested researching the Circle's library for information regarding the old Tevinter Magisters' temple locations in Ferelden. Darrian had suggested that they might receive a better reception and raise fewer suspicions if only the two of them approached the Tower. Anders of course thought this was the best idea he had ever heard since he didn't want to go anywhere near the Circle. The rest of the group was very happy to secure accommodations at The Spoiled Princess and wait there for their return.

Alistair thought back to the week and a half that the group had spent traveling to Lake Calenhad. For the most part it had been very uneventful. At the dinner the night before they left Denerim, Darrian had explained the reason for the mission and the truth about Alex. Alistair wasn't sure if Nathaniel and Oghren completely believed Alex's story. At camp each night Nathaniel would study her with his quiet, stoic stare while Oghren was just pleased to find out that she could handle her alcohol and keep up with him. She said it had something to do with her Irish heritage.

Alistair remembered one night at camp after everyone had taken several swigs from Oghern's dwarven "brandy" Anders asked Alex how she had learned her style of fighting. Alex explained about martial arts and the different styles of martial arts. She went on to explain that there is a sport called MMA which fighters combined all the different styles of martial arts which included judo, kickboxing, jiu-jitsu and wrestling and that these fighters would fight each other in a caged ring. The combatants will go at each other for three, five minute rounds in which time the judges will observe and decide who won. The fights could be very intensive. Alex described how her father had been the MMA champion for five years.

"So let me get this straight, there are no weapons involved, it's strictly hand-to-hand combat?" Nathaniel skeptically asked.

"Yes, your hands, arms, legs, and head are very powerful weapons," Alex retorted.

"I'll take a sword and dagger over my bare hands any day," Nathaniel snapped.

Alex smiled and asked, "But if you had to confront an opponent that had a sword, but you only had your hands would you be able to defend yourself and unarm your opponent?'

"I think I would be able to," Nathaniel replied confidently.

Alex smirked, "Really? Well, how about I demonstrate how I would do it and you tell me if you would do something similar?"

Nathaniel stood to his feet, grabbed a broad sword and replied, "Sounds good to me."

Alex quickly put on some light armor and then the two of them moved into a clearing in the camp and began to circle each other. Zev leaned over to Anders and said, "Two sovereigns says she has him disarmed in less than five minutes."

Anders grinned and said, "You're on."

Nathaniel lunged toward Alex, but she easily side stepped the attack and they began to circle again. Several more times Nathaniel lunged or swung the sword at Alex and each time she agilely side stepped the lunge or she would roll past the swing of the blade. During the entire confrontation Alistair's heart was in his throat. Alex had no weapon and only light armor. Alistair knew that Nathaniel would never deliver a blow to intentionally kill Alex, but accidents could happen.

Alistair studied her face and it was clear to him that she was waiting for a specific move from Nathaniel. A slight grin flickered across her face when Nathaniel advanced toward her with his weapon raised for an overhand strike. This must have been the move that she had been waiting for. As the weapon descended toward Alex, she stepped to the left and towards him. As Nathaniel's blade descended Alex caught his right elbow with her left hand, she used her right hand to grab the back of Nathaniel's wrist, with a firm grasp still on his elbow, and Alex pulled the weapon down and slid her hand directly below Nathaniel's hand on the pommel. This move caused Nathaniel's arms to twist around each other and it looked as if his arms were locked in that position. Nathaniel's sword was now turned sideways and pointed slightly downward. The only way that Nathaniel could break out of the lock was to let go of the sword. Alex then pushed against the back of his elbow while she pulled the sword toward her right hip which overextend Nathaniel's reach, toppled him forward and forced him to relinquish the hold he had on the blade. Nathaniel rolled over on the ground and looked up at her as she held the blade at his chest.

A cheer went up from the observers. "Four minutes and twenty-six seconds – pay up," Zev chortled.

Alex grinned down at Nathaniel and extended her hand. As she helped him up she asked, "So exactly how would you have handled that situation?"

Nathaniel brushed the dirt off of his trousers as he sheepishly replied, "I would have done something similar to that."

Alex gave a knowing smile and said, "I thought so. The Samurai Karate Throw Defense and Counterattack is the most popular choice when unarmed and facing an armed opponent."

"Yesss, that is the most popular choice," Nathaniel unenthusiastically responded.

Darrian tugged at Alistair's arm, pulling him out of his memory. Darrian said, "You have the silliest grin on your face. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was thinking about that time at camp when Alex disarmed Nathaniel and took away his sword," Alistair replied. 

"Yes, that was an amusing night. I think we all had a little too much of Oghren's brandy," Darrian mused. Darrian studied Alistair for a moment and then said, "You like her don't you?"

Alistair looked at his friend for a long moment and they replied, "I think it's more than 'like'. I care about her a lot. I think about her all the time. When I am away from her all I can think about is seeing her again."

Darrian nodded solemnly, "I was afraid of that."

"Why? I thought you liked Alex?" Alistair inquired.

"I do, Alistair. I think Alex is funny, compassionate, beautiful, an excellent fighter…she obviously has a weird sense of humor because she laughs at your jokes, but all around she is a wonderful person."

"So what's the problem?" Alistair demanded.

"Alistair, she isn't from around here. She has been here for almost four months; she has to have family and friends that are missing her. She eventually will have to go back to her world," Darrian said soberly.

Alistair shook his head and said, "We don't know that. Maybe she will want to stay. She likes it here and…and…she likes me as much I as I like her…she may not want to leave."

"Alistair, I just don't want to see you broken hearted if she has to go back. Morrigan didn't say how long she could say here. She never said it was permanent. Even if she could stay how you do even know if that is what she wants?" Darrian questioned.

Alistair thought about what Darrian said and then he thought about the stolen moments that he and Alex had shared over the last few months. He knew that she wanted him; he knew by the way that she looked at him and by the way she touched him that she cared as deeply about him as he did about her, and because of those things he had never considered the possibility that she would leave him.

Darrian rested his hand on Alistair's shoulder and said, "Talk to her Alistair. Before you become more deeply involved with her; before you fall in love with her, talk to her."

Alistair thought it was too late. He was pretty sure he already loved her, but Darrian was right…he need to talk with her about what her plans were…if she intended on staying or if she was going to go back to her world. The thought of her leaving and never being able to see her again stabbed at his heart.

xxXxx

They were greeted by First Enchanter Irving as the entered the Circle. "What a pleasant surprise. How wonderful to see both of you," Irving greeted them jovially.

"Thank you, Irving. We appreciate you seeing us on such short notice," Alistair replied.

Irving laughed. "Even if I didn't consider both of you friends of the Circle, it's not like I could turn away the King of Ferelden and the Commander of the Grey. Come let's go to my office where we can talk in private."

Irving escorted them down the long corridors that led towards his office. "Irving, it looks like the Circle has almost completely recovered from the attacks," Darrian said.

"Yes, we have come a long way and we appreciate the help that you have sent our way, your Majesty," Irving replied.

"Please, Irving, I thought we established a long time ago that you are to call me Alistair."

"Oh yes, I am so sorry, Alistair."

"That's fine, Irving. You aided us in our time of need I was happy to repay the favor," Alistair said.

They arrived at Irving's office and settled themselves into the comfortable chairs that he had in front of his desk. "So tell me how can I help you?" Irving asked.

"Irving we are here on Grey Warden business so I can't go into too much detail regarding the reason behind our visit. We need to do some research in the Circle's library on the Tevinter Magisters' and any of the temples that they had in Ferelden," Darrian responded.

Irving sat back in his chair and looked at them for a moment, then said, "There isn't a whole lot known about the Tevinter Magisters' other then the small summaries that are mentioned in the history books and the Chant of Light. They were a very private group of mages that performed very powerful magic. If the legends are true and they were able to enter the Fade in physical form it would take an extraordinary amount of powerful magic to do that. If you are looking for their temples and you find any of their tomes I would love to study them when you are through. I don't know how much you will find in our libraries, but you are more than welcome to conduct your research and if there is anything I can do to aid your search please let me know."

"Thank you, Irving. We appreciate your help," Darrian replied.

"Well, I will have two rooms made up for you. Do you know how long you will be staying?"

"Thank you we appreciate that. We will not be here long. If we find the information that we require we will leave immediately," Darrian said.

"I understand," Irving said. He rose as Alistair and Darrian headed out of his office toward the library.

Over the next three days Alistair and Darrian poured over every tome they could find that discussed the Tevinter Magisters' but they were only able to find two places that mentioned Tevinter's temples. One was deep in the Frostback Mountains near Marles' Pass and the other was at the top of Drake's Point.

Alistair and Darrian thanked Irving for his generosity and they headed back across the lake to The Spoiled Princess. As they neared the inn loud, festive sounds were flowing out of the pub. The two of them entered the tavern to the comical and entertaining sight of Alex and Oghern performing the dwarf's happy dance on top of the bar while all the patrons cheered them on and threw coins at them. Both of them grinned at each other as they watched the spectacle.

One of the spectator's coins accidently hit Alex in the forehead; the surprise strike caused her to lose her footing and she began to tumble off the edge of the bar. Alistair started to rush forward, but Nathaniel got there first and caught her in his arms as she tumbled down. Another loud cheer went up from the crowd. She beamed up at Nathaniel and Alistair felt a rush of jealousy. Nathaniel set her down on the ground and his hand lingered on the small of her back. Alistair felt his face flush with resentment. He wanted to dash over and push the man's hand away from her; but just then she glanced over and saw Alistair standing there. Her face light up as she rushed over to him and threw her arms around him.

"I thought for sure you left me here to make a living by dancing on top of the bar with my stout, hairy friend," Alex exclaimed.

Alistair laughed and smiled into her radiant face, "I would condemn no one to such a horrible fate."

Zevran walked over and handed Alistair and Darrian an ale. "You missed all the excitement, my friend."

"We managed to catch the last half of the show," Darrian chuckled.

"What that little display on the bar? That was nothing compared to Alex teaching Oghren how to…to… booty pop." Zev looked at Alex for confirmation that he had the correct word and she nodded.

Anders wondered up and laughed, "Yes, I need a really strong cleansing spell to get that horrific image out of my mind."

"Oh, I wouldn't go as far as to say Alex's bottom is horrific. It's just a little round, very firm, and a little too small for my taste," Oghren chimed in.

"Good grief, man, not Alex's bottom – **yours!** I think I will have nightmares of you trying to bounce and pop your backside. I thought your behind was being attacked by a pair of crazy nugs. Alex on the other hand, you my pet, can do that booty popping thing any time you like," Anders cooed.

They all laughed, ordered another round and spent the rest of the night relaxing and enjoying each other's company before they had to journey into Frostback Mountains.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Darrian decided to travel to Drake's Point first since it wasn't located so deep in the mountains. It had taken Anders several days to locate the temples entrance because the Tevinters had done an excellent job of casting Illusionment charms that misdirected them to false doorways. When they finally entered the main hall it was breathtakingly beautiful with its icy adornments.

"This reminds me of the entrance to The Ruined Temple of Andraste," Alistair stated matter-of-factly.

"Yesss, and we received such a warm welcome there so let's remain sharp everyone," Darrian replied.

Alistair glanced over at Alex. She seemed a little apprehensive as she glanced around the large foyer and stared at the oversized statue of a dragon, but he didn't sense any fear in her. He wasn't sure if that was good thing or a bad thing. He knew she was a capable fighter, but it was one thing to spar in the ring; it was something completely different to fight in a battle that could take your life. He moved closer to her not wanting her to get to far from his side.

The group cautiously moved deeper into the temple and Darrian suggested that it would be more efficient to divide the party up into two groups. So Darrian lead Oghren, Nathaniel and Kylon into the chambers on the right side of the temple while Alistair guided Alex, Zevran and Anders into chambers on the left side. As Alistair took point he whispered to Zev to keep Alex close to him. Zev gave a nod of understanding.

As they entered a long hallway Anders cast a spell that lit all of the torches on the wall. They cautiously proceed down the hall to a steep set of staircases. Alistair drew his sword and the group mimicked his actions as they descended several flights of stairs to a small landing with entrances to ancient crypts on either side. They entered the catacomb on the right first and saw that it had two rows of large engraved sarcophagi. They eased around the crypt careful not to disturb anything. As they passed by several crumpled shelves Anders spotted a holder that contained several phylactery tubes.

Alistair saw Anders reach for the tube. He yelled out, "Nooo!" But he was too late. Anders touched the phylactery and it shattered.

Smoke swirled around as the Revenant manifested. Anders was the closest to it when it appeared and the Revenant swung it's sword at Anders, but he managed to dodge the blow. Alistair rushed over and shield bashed it three times. Zevran and Alex quickly positioned themselves behind the Revenant and began dealing backstabbing blows. The Revenant pivoted towards Alex and brought up his sword up, but as he did Alex saw the blow coming and rolled past him. She came up behind him and drove her dagger into his back. He staggered toward Alistair; Alistair spun around with his sword in an arc and brought his blade down against the Revenant's chest. The attack dealt a critical hit and the fiend lurched back. Then Anders cast a cone of cold spell that froze the demon in place before casting a stonefist spell that shattered the possessed corpse.

"Wow! What the hell was that?" Alex asked.

"That was a Revenant. It's a corpse possessed by a demon," Alistair replied calmly. He then shot Anders a dirty look. "And some of us should know that it's better to look and not touch."

"It was all shiny and bright. I just couldn't resist," Anders grumbled.

"Next time resist the temptation," Alistair said sternly.

Zev leaned over Alexa and Anders shoulders and said, "The only trouble with resisting temptation is that you may not get another chance to taste the forbidden fruit."

"A phylactery isn't forbidden fruit," Alistair stated.

"To a mage it is," Anders countered.

"Next time just don't touch the damn frui…phylactery," Alistair ordered.

"Spoken like a true templar," Anders asserted.

They began to make their way out to the crypt. Zev followed Alex out the doorway and purred in Alex's ear, "Aren't forbidden fruits always the sweetest, my pet?"

Alex giggled. Alistair heard the question and gazed at her. She caught his eyes, smiled and winked at him as she cooed, "Yes, there is definitely an allure about forbidden fruit that makes it just so unspeakably desirable."

Alistair turned away as he tried to hide the grin that had spread across his face. They crossed the landing and entered the other crypt. All of them had their swords drawn as they made their way through the rows of tombs. As they neared the back of the vault Alex noticed one of the sarcophagus lids was jarred and the dust had recently been disturbed by the addition of newly added fingerprints.

"I think this tomb was recently disturbed," Alex called out.

Zev turned and headed in her direction. "More than likely its grave robbers," he said as he neared her. Alistair and Anders joined them and together they slid the lid aside. Alistair and Zev let out loud gasp as all of them stared down at the recent remains of a woman that once had long black hair.

"By the Maker, I think that is Morrigan," Alistair cried out.

"This corpse has been dead awhile, how can you tell it's her?" Anders asked.

"Same hair, looks like the same height and weight," Zev replied.

Alistair pulled down the cloth that she was wrapped in and saw a silver necklace that was adorned with a large silver medallion. Alistair lowered his head and murmured, "Darrian gave her that necklace."

"That still doesn't mean that this is her. It could be a Tevinter that took her necklace and was buried with it," Alex stated logically. "Let me examine the remains and I will be able to tell if she gave birth before her death."

They all looked at her horrified. "Oh for God's sake, I am a doctor. I know that it doesn't mean as much here in Ferelden, but I have spent years of studying the human anatomy. It won't take me long to determine if she was pregnant before her death."

They all looked at Alistair. He thought about it for a moment and then said, "I would like to be as positive as possible about the identity of this body before I say anything to Darrian. So go ahead with your examination."

Alex nodded, "Alistair and Zev if you could please stand outside of the room while I examine the body I would appreciate it. Anders, I am going to need your assistance."

Anders looked shocked, "Why me?"

"Because you're the closest thing this country has to a doctor and I am going to need your help," Alex retorted. Anders let out a long sigh and nodded his compliance.

Once Alistair and Zev had cleared the room, Alex pulled out her blade and cut away the cloth that the body was wrapped in. From the waist down the body was completely naked. "Well, that isn't a good sign," Anders muttered.

"Anders, I am going to have to cut her lower abdomen so that I can examine her organs. If this is Morrigan, I don't want to present a cut up body to Darrian. Can you heal the tissue?"

Anders shook his head, "No it has to be living tissue."

Alex thought for a moment and then said, "Can you think of a way to sew her skin back together?"

Anders thought about it for a moment and said, "You do what you need to do. I will work on the sewing problem."

So Alex carefully brought her dagger down and made the first cut. An hour later, Alex had finished her examination. "Well, Anders I could use that sewing needle about now."

Anders walked over and handed her what looked like a long tooth pick, but Alex could tell that it had a very sharp point. Anders had somehow made a tiny hole at the end of the pick and there was a long thread attached. Alex smiled, "How did you make this?"

"Oh, some of these Tevinters wore dramatic headpieces that had these needles that looked like porcupine quills coming out of them. I pulled a needle out, used a little magic to make a tiny hole and voila! We have a sewing needle."

Alex smiled, "Thank you, Anders." She quickly sewed the body up and rewrapped it. She than called Alistair and Zev back in; they looked at her questioningly. She sighed and said, "By the condition of her organs this woman lost a lot of blood just before her death and that probably was the cause of death. After examining her internal organs she died shortly after giving birth."

Alistair and Zev lowered their heads in a silent prayer. "We need to find Darrian. He will want to know about this immediately. I am not sure if he will want to give her a traditional burial or if he will want a pyre built for her as a fallen soldier's," Alistair murmured.

They found Darrian and his group out in the main hall. Alistair pulled him aside and told him about the discovery. He explained how they were positive it was Morrigan. Darrian just nodded. Alistair asked how he would like to handle her final send off. Darrian asked if they could build a pyre and then he asked to be alone with her for a while. The rest of the group went outside the temple to look for wood to build the pyre. Alistair sat outside the crypt waiting while Darrian said his good-byes. He didn't want his friend to be completely alone during this very emotional time. He may not have liked Morrigan very much, but she didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody deserved that kind of death.

After the pyre was built, Alistair, Zevran, Oghren, and Nathaniel carried the body to the site. Darrian said a few words and then recited a Dalish poem. Anders raised his staff and lit the fire. Once it had burned completely they all headed back into the temple to make camp for the night. After a fire had been built they all drew close to one another as they took comfort from each other and from Oghren's bottle of Garbolg Backcountry Reserve.

Alistair watched Alex from across the fire as she talked and laughed with the rest of their party. She was beautiful and at times he had force himself to look away so that she wouldn't catch him staring. Her bright blue eyes sparkled and danced as she retold stories from her home. He glanced at her soft, full lips and her sweet mouth that he imagined giving all kinds of erotic pleasures. The thought caused his stomach to tighten and made other parts of his anatomy leap to attention. He tried to focus on something that Anders was rambling on about, but his gaze drifted downward and his mouth went dry as he took in the way her leather armor hugged her curvaceous hips, her slim waist and the top that molded to her ample, perfectly rounded breasts. Alistair swallowed hard and forced himself to look away.

After several more sips from Oghren's special brew Alex quietly grabbed her backpack and headed towards one of the side chambers. Alistair assumed it was so that she could change. Alistair quickly got up and followed her. He saw her enter the room down the corridor. He approached the door and knocked.

She opened the door and smiled at him. "It's not safe to be alone in these ruins," Alistair said. "I just wanted to let you know that I was out here if you need me."

She continued to smile at him, "If I need you?" She asked as she raised an eye brow.

"Yes, well…you know…if something were to attack you…I'm here," Alistair mumbled.

"Oh, and what if you need me?" She asked with a sly smile as she stepped closer to him.

"Well, it's a good thing that you are just on the other side of the door," Alistair replied as he inched into the room and closer to her. His breath caught as she looked up at him with those big blue eyes. She was so close he could feel the warmth of her breath on his face. He brushed his fingers against her cheek, and he saw her body shiver at his touch. He slid his hand to the nape of her neck and drew her in. His lips met hers and her mouth tantalizingly caressed his as the feel of her lips beneath his intoxicated him; her arms went around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. The heat from her body pressed against him set a shock wave through him and he felt himself tremble with yearning for her.

Alex deepened the kiss; it was heated and demanding, and it seemed to suck his will right out of him. He couldn't resist her any longer; he let go of his restrain and allowed his hunger and desire for her to consume him. His tongue encountered no opposition as it swept with fervent need into the softness of her mouth. Their tongues touched then danced and intertwined with each other, fire licked through him, deep and low.

He moaned against her lips, "The taste of your mouth is so sweet." His lips moved across her cheek to her supple neck. He breathed in her scent and it enslaved him. The brush of her fingers against his neck was like a caress of flames against his already aroused body as he pressed against her thigh.

He moaned into her throat as an incredible surge of carnal lust coursed through him. He felt primal, possessive and ravenous: he burned from the inside out; unable to get enough of this woman from a different world who affected him not only sexually, but on a deeper level he'd yet to fully define. All he knew was he had to have her, had to be with her and had to consume her - all her.

"Hey, is everyone okay in…" Anders voice trailed off as he materialized in the room.

Alex pulled away from Alistair as he groaned, "Damn it, Anders!"

"Oh, I am so sorry. I will just go back to the fire and let everyone know the two of you are more than alright," Anders chortled.

"Anders, just tell everyone that Alex is changing and I am just keeping her safe. We will be right out," Alistair commanded.

"Is that what we are calling now a days? Good to know for the next time," Anders snickered as he left the two of them alone.

Alistair let out a deep sigh. The moment was gone and they were expected back at the fire. He pulled her back into his arms, brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "I want you, Alex and I know you want me," he paused and looked into her beautiful face. She smiled and nodded at him. "But I am kind of glad Anders interrupted us. I want our first time together to be special not in some Maker forsaken temple."

Alex leaned into him and brushed tiny kisses against his throat and neck, "I agree, but it's becoming harder and harder to resist the temptation."

Alistair groaned as her lips nibbled at his ear. "Yesss, it is; especially when you keep doing that." He kissed her forehead and stepped out her embrace. "We should get back while I still have the will power."

xxXxx

The following morning, as they sat around the fire eating their breakfast Darrian explained that yesterday his group had explored the rest of the temple while waiting for Alistair's group and didn't find anything of real significance except for a tattered piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped out of a diary. It was written Arcanum, the official language of the Imperium so Darrian had given the parchment to Anders to try and translate.

"My Arcanum is very rusty, but to the best of my abilities I was able to decipher that they named the baby Sienna. They have sensed that she is very powerful, but they haven't determined where that power comes from. They also said that they sense something very old and ancient about her, but there is something good and noble about her. The parchment went on to state that there was an ancient fortress north east of Ghorlen's Pass heading for the Walking Sea and that approximately six months ago they headed there."

Alistair nodded, "Yes, there is a small mountain range that you have to cross over to reach the Walking Sea. I had read about a fortress there that had been built centuries ago to help protect against invasion from the sea. That would be a perfect place for them to hide out in."

"Well, if the weather holds up we should be able to make it there in ten to twelve days. I suggest we quickly pack up camp and saddle up the horses," Darrian replied.

The weather didn't hold up and it took them twenty days to reach the foothill of the mountain that had housed the fortress. There was a tiny village close to the base of the mountain and they stabled their horses there and told the stable manager that they would return in a week to claim their animals.

The trek up the mountain side was not an easy one and it took them three days to reach the fortress. They found a deep cavern close to the fortress, but that was concealed by plenty of trees so that anyone standing guard at the fortress would not be able to see the light of the fire. Each day Darrian sent out scouting parties looking for a way to get into the fortress undetected, but by the fifth day they could not find a way into the stronghold.

Darrian was beginning to show signs of frustration, "By all that is holy, there has to be a secret passageway in. They had to have some type of emergency escape exit. It's not like we can walk through the main gate and announce that we are there to reclaim my child."

Alex sat up as grin began to spread across her face. Alistair looked at her questioningly. She stood up and began to pace. Now both Darrian and Zev were staring at her. She gave a slight head nod – more to herself then to the group and muttered, "This just might work." She turned to her companions and said, "Where I come from there is this ancient story about these two countries Spartan and Troy that were engaged in this war that lasted ten years. Troy had these impenetrable walls and the Spartans could not gain access to the city in order to defeat them. So the leader for the Spartans devised a plan to gain entrance. He ordered a large wooden horse to be built. Its insides were to be hollow so that soldiers could hide within it.

Once the statue had been built the warriors climbed inside and the horse was placed just outside the city gates. The rest of the Spartan fleet sailed away, so as to deceive the Trojans into thinking that the Spartans had given up. They left one man behind to pretend to be angry with the Spartans for deserting him. This man assured the Trojans that the wooden horse was safe and would bring luck to the Trojans. The Trojans celebrated what they thought was their victory, and dragged the wooden horse into Troy. That night, after most of Troy was asleep or in a drunken stupor, the man let the Spartan warriors out from the horse, and they slaughtered the Trojans within the city."

"You want us to build a large horse and hide inside of it to gain access to the fortress?" Anders asked sarcastically.

Darrian shot Anders a dirty look as a smile spread across his face. "NO! She wants us to devise a ploy under false pretenses that will help us gain access to the fortress," Darrian replied.

"That is bloody brilliant!" Alistair exclaimed.

The next morning Anders made his way up to the fortress gates. Anders pulled on the rope that rang the large bell announcing his presences. After a few minutes when no one answered he rang again, and again, and again.

Finally, someone yelled over the battlements, "What do you want?"

Anders looked up and saw a tall dark haired man glaring down at him, "I seek the aid of the Tevinter Magisters."

"What makes you think that they are here?" The man growled.

"I am a mage and I can sense magic in this fortress…old magic. I have sought out the Magisters in order to learn from their ancient ways and to assist them in any way possible," Anders replied.

The man turned away from the wall and seemed to converse with someone. After a few minutes he turned back to Anders, "Very well, they will see you."

The heavy gate was raised and as Anders walked into the fortress he was closely followed by Darrian, Zevran and Nathaniel who were concealed in the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Anders was greeted at the gate by the tall dark haired man from the battlements. He wore traditional Tevinter Magister's robes and had his long black hair pulled back.

"Thank you for granting my request," Anders said.

He man glared at Anders, "Nothing has been granted to you yet, Mage. Follow me!" The man spun on his heels and headed inside the fortress. Anders entered the great hall with the three rogues following close behind. The magister lead him across the hall and up a large staircase. Zev stayed close to Anders so that he could offer the Mage assistance if needed. Nathaniel and Darrian quietly split off from the group. Darrian insisted that there had to be an emergency escape passage and he instructed Nathaniel to find it. Darrian was going to find where they were keeping his daughter.

Anders and Zev followed the magister down a long hallway toward a large heavy door. The man swung it open and Anders and the concealed rogue entered. Seated behind an oversized oak desk was a man with long grey hair and a beard to match. He suspiciously eyed Anders as he waved him into a nearby chair. Anders sat down while Zev moved into a corner to observe the meeting.

The old man cleared his throat before he spoke in gruff voice. "It is my understanding that you have sought us out because you wished to learn from us. Is that correct?" Anders nodded. "And how did you know that we were here at this fortress?"

Anders explained that he had always been fascinated with the powerful magic that the Tevinters had so he spent many hours in the Circle's library studying them. He had read that they had two ancient temples in the Frostback Mountains, one near Marles' Pass and the other was at the top of Drake's Point. Anders went on to explain that he traveled to the temple at Drake's Point and discovered a piece of parchment from a diary that said stated that the magisters were moving to the fortress where they felt they would be safer.

When Anders concluded the magister stared hard at him for a very long time. It made both Anders and Zev uneasy. Zev placed his hand on the pommel of his sword ready to draw it quickly if need be.

The man finally spoke, "It takes much determination to travel such a great distance over very rough terrain in the quest for knowledge and normally I would reward such resolve. However, you have come to us at a very difficult time and I am unable to accommodate your request. I will give you shelter for the night and a hot meal, but you must leave first thing in the morning. If you truly wish to study the Tevinter's way of practicing magic I would be happy to write a letter of recommendation to a friend of mine in Minrathous. He will be able to propose a suitable tutor for you."

Anders smiled, "Thank you, for your generous offer. I would appreciate the letter of recommendation and the accommodations for the night."

The man smiled and extended his hand; Anders clasped it and shook it. The man said, "My name is Antonidas," he paused as he gestured to the man that escorted him here. "And this is my apprentice Rhonin." Rhonin gave a short curt nod. "Rhonin will escort you to your rooms. I am afraid that I cannot allow you to roam the fortress freely. The fortress is very old and many of the areas are unsafe. I will have a hot bath and your meals sent up to you. I will also have a few of my own personnel books on Tevinter magic sent up for you to read."

Anders smiled and nodded. "Again thank you for your hospitality," Anders replied.

Antonidas nodded to Rhonin, the man stepped forward and said, "Follow me."

Anders followed him down several long corridors before they reached a heavy wooden door. Rhonin pushed the door open and motioned for him to enter. Anders entered the room and Rhonin slammed the door shut. Anders heard the distinct sound of lock being slid into place.

Anders glanced around the room. "Zev?' He whispered in a hushed tone.

Zev materialized out of the corner shadow. "Well, I guess you heard that we only have one night."

Zev smiled, "Correction, my little Mage, you only have one night. They do not know about the three of us. If we don't discover what we need tonight you will leave in the morning as requested and join Alistair, Alex , Oghren and Kylon in the cave. Darrian, Nathaniel and I will stay until we have found what we came for."

Anders nodded, "Well at least I get one night in a nice warm bed."

Zev walked over to the door and quickly picked the lock and eased the door open. A shimmering barrier filled the doorwaypreventing him from exiting. "Can you help with this?" Zev asked.

Anders muttered a chant and the barrier came down. "Thanks, once I secure the lock put the barrier back up so that they don't suspect anything when they come back to check on you."

Anders actually was finding his evening very enjoyable. A servant had brought up a hot bath, a generous portion of meats, cheeses and fruits along with a delicious bottle of Antivian wine. Yes, at times life was good. He was reading one of the books that Antonidas had sent up and he found it very interesting. The Tevinter knowledge of the Fade and how to manipulate it was extensive. He wondered if Morrigan had studied these books while she was expecting and if this helped her navigate the Fade so well. He had just poured his third glass of wine when he heard the lock click and the door easy open and then shut again.

Darrian, Zev and Nathaniel appeared. "How did you get through the barrier?" Anders asked.

"There wasn't a barrier," Zev said as he eyed food and they wine. "Maybe they forgot to put it in place after they brought you this lavish meal. Are you enjoying yourself, Anders?" Zev asked as he walked over and picked at the cheese and fruit.

Anders nodded vigorously. "Yes, I could get use to being held hostage here…at least for awhile. Maybe till spring when it warms up."

"Well, sorry to ruin your little party, but we need your help," Darrian said.

Anders sat up and asked, "What did you find?"

"Well, Nathaniel found the escape passage down in the dungeons," Darrian said.

"Well, isn't that convenient for the prisoners. Why didn't the Templars think of that? It would have made all of my many escape attempts so much easier," Anders responded dryly.

Nathaniel shook his head and said, "The passage is in the warden's office. Anyways, it leads to a tunnel that comes out a short distance from the cave. That is probably why the previous owners had it built there so that they could take shelter in the cave and store items there that they might not be able to gather if making a quick exit. Anyways, I went to the cave and brought back the rest of the party. They are hiding in the warden's office waiting for our orders."

Darrian nodded and turned back to Anders. "After you left the head magister's office…"

"Antonidas," Anders interrupted. Darrian raised an eye brow. "The head magister's name is Antonidas." Anders relayed.

Darrian let out a long sigh, "Shortly after you left Antonidas' office he also left. I followed him to the left wing of the fortress. He passed through a barrier that I couldn't pass through. I need to see if you can remove it."

"He passed through it without removing it?" Anders asked. Darrian nodded. "Well, then he has erected a Mage Barrier. The barrier remains in place at all times and only Mages or a Templars can pass through it. If the barrier is destroyed then the caster would know immediately because that type of barrier requires constant maintenance by the caster as they continuously draw power from the Fade to keep it in place. The destruction of the barrier would break the connection to the Fade altering the Mage."

Darrian paced the floor as he worked out a plan. "So you and Alistair could pass through the barrier and explore that area without destroying the barrier?"

"Well theoretically, yes, but neither one of us has any rogue abilities and Alistair isn't the most agile person I know," Anders retorted.

"But you could cast a Detect Life spell and if you sensed someone coming you could cast a Chameleon spell. Correct?" Darrian countered.

Anders nodded, "Yes, that is correct."

"Okay, Nathaniel please head down to the prison, get Alistair and meet me at barrier entrance." Nathaniel nodded and headed out the door. "Zev since you have blond hair I need you stay here just in case they come back to check on Anders. Just pretend to be asleep if anyone comes in."

"I'm afraid that there is a slight hole in your plan, my friend. For not only is there a height difference, but unlike yourself, I do not smell of dry cat urine," Zev chuckled.

"It happened one time! And it was only because Darrian's dog scared Sir-Pounce-a-Lot! Besides, my clothes have been washed many times since then," Anders retorted defensively.

**xXx**

Anders and Darrian warily made their way to barrier entrance. A few minutes later Alistair and Nathaniel joined them. Darrian filled Alistair in on the details regarding the barrier. He asked him to investigate where they have his daughter and to map out the layout of the area for a possible assault.

Alistair and Anders walked over to the barrier and passed through without incident. They entered a long dark hallway that was cold and damp from the snow above seeping through and melting. At the end of the hallway were a set of stairs that descended deeper into the ground. Anders casted a detect life spell, but determined that no human life forms were in their immediate vicinity. They quickly, but quietly moved down the stairs and entered a small chamber that was dimly light by torches. Anders cast another detect life spell. The small ball of blue light bounced in midair for a moment and then moved down the corridor on the left.

Alistair and Anders started to move toward the corridor when they heard a door open and then close. They swiftly moved against the wall near the passageway entrance and Anders silently cast a chameleon spell just before two magisters emerged from the tunnel. They waited until they were clearly out of earshot and then they crept down the hall toward the close door. There was no way to open the door without altering anyone on the other side.

The two of them eased closer to the door, but remained pressed against the wall. Alistair bent down and picked up a couple of stones. He whispered to Anders to cast a chameleon spell after he tossed the rock at the door. Alistair tossed the stone at the door. It lightly hit and made a soft thud. Alistair shook his head at Anders not to cast the spell. He waited a moment and then tossed another stone this time with a little more force. The rock made a thump as it bounced off the door. Alistair nodded and Anders cast the spell.

A moment later the door swung open and a mage called out, "Whose there?"

He stepped out into the hall and called again, "Whose there?"

Alistair tossed a stone in the opposite direction of the door further down the passage. Once the mage had slowly advanced down the corridor past the location where they stood, Alistair and Anders slipped into the room. They quickly surveyed the room and realized that there were no other magisters there.

They heard the mage's footsteps get louder as he made his way back to the room muttering, "Damn rats are going to scare me half to death!"

Just as he crossed over the threshold Alistair brought down the broad side of his sword against the back of his head and the mage crumbled to the ground. Alistair pulled the mage into a dark corner while Anders closed the door and found some rope to tie the man up with. Once the mage was bound and gagged they observed their surroundings more closely. The room contained a fireplace in the center with chairs placed in front of it, a dinner table and in the corner at the other end of the room there was a toy rocking horse, a stuffed bear, a ball and few other toys for a child. Near the toys there was a door and Anders and Alistair advanced toward it when they both felt at the same time the pull and tightening in their chest. They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Do you feel that?" Anders asked.

Alistair nodded, "Tainted blood."

They both rapidly approached the door. Alistair flung it open; against the wall was a crib and a small head with dark blond curls and greenish yellow eyes peered at them over the railing. Alistair rushed over to the toddler and scooped her up in his arms. He smiled down at her and she smiled a toothless grinned back at him; she was an incredibly beautiful child. She was a feminine version of Darrian except for the eyes and the ears. Alistair removed one of the linens from the bed and made a papoose from it. Anders helped secure the child to his back.

They swiftly moved out of the rooms and down the hall. They entered a small chamber and were about to ascend the stairs when they heard footsteps approaching. They moved into the shadows and Anders cast a chameleon spell. Three mages entered into the room and headed for the passage that led to the Sienna's room.

The mages had almost made it past them when the child cried out, "Papi". The mages spun on their heels looking for the source of the cry. Alistair moved away from Anders and as close as possible to the mages; he promptly channeled all of his energy and released Holy Smit on them. All of the mages were knocked to the ground. Alistair drew his sword as he grabbed Anders arms, pulled him to his feet and dragged him up the stairs and out the barrier.

As they emerged from the barrier door Darrian and Nathaniel shimmered out of the shadows.

Alistair hurled Anders at Nathaniel as he gasped, "Darrian, I have your daughter on my back, but they are coming. We need to get out of here now."

"What's wrong with Anders?" Nathaniel asked.

"I had to use Holy Smith in order to buy us sometime to escape. I tried to shield Anders as much as possible, but he may be stunned for a few more minutes," Alistair explained.

"You three get to the dungeons as quickly as possible, get the others and head out the escape passage to the cave. As soon as Anders is alert have him cast a concealment charm on Sienna," Darrian ordered.

"Where are you headed?" Nathaniel asked.

"I am going to get Zev. The two of us are small enough that we should be able to escape through the window. We will meet you at the cave. Alistair, if we are not there when the sun begins to rise you get the hell out of there and get my daughter to Denerim as quickly as possible."

Alistair shook his head, "I am not leaving you!" He declared.

"Yes, you will. She is the most important thing now. She must be safe. Now go!" Darrian demanded as he turned to head for Zev's room.

Darrian quickly and as quietly as possible raced in the shadows toward the room that Zev was in. When he reached the passage where the room was located Darrian surveyed the hall. The barrier wasn't up on the door and he could see no guards posted anywhere. Still concealed in the shadows he made his way down the hall and into the room. From the glow of the fireplace he saw the outline of Zev's form. He dashed toward the bed and pulled back the covers. There was nothing there but blankets scrunched up to look like a body.

"Are you looking for him?" A cold voice asked from behind him. Darrian spun around and saw two mages holding the motionless, slumped form of Zevran between them and their staffs pointed at him. The light from the fire flickered off of Zev's face and he could see a lot of blood oozing from his forehead.

The mage from the battlements; the one called Rhonin said coldly, "You have something of ours and we want it back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Alex nervously paced around the camp fire as she waited for the others to return. When she had made her brilliant suggestion about using a Trojan horse to gain access to the fortress she had assumed that she would be a part of the plan; not cooling her heels in some damp, dark cave. She was a person of action; she didn't have the patience to sit on the sideline and wait. She turned up the volume on her Itouch as she continued to pace around, but now with more bounce in her step.

She felt someone touch her arm and she jumped from the unexpected touch; she spun around and saw Oghren standing there. She pulled her head phones out of her ears.

"Hey Other World Girl, we could be attacked and you would never know it with those things in your ears. I have trying to get your attention for five minutes," Oghren exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little antsy," Alex retorted.

"I hear ya. So how does that thing work?" Oghren asked as he pointed to her Itouch.

"Well, you load songs or movies onto and then you listen to it through these head phones," Alex replied.

"What's a movie?" Oghren asked.

Alex thought about it for a moment and then said, "In my world it's a form of entertainment that acts out a story by sound and a sequence of images or pictures that give the illusion of continuous movement. They project these images on a screen and they tell a story."

"Your world is a very strange place. You dance weird, you look weird, and you have weird entertainment," Oghren grumbled.

"I look weird?" Alex questioned.

"Well, maybe not that so much, but everything else about you is weird," Oghren stated.

"Oghren there are movies that tell stories about dwarves and you might find it pretty interesting," Alex said nonchalantly.

"Really? Let me see!" Oghren exclaimed.

Alex pulled up _The Fellowship of the Ring _on her Itouch. She showed Oghren and Kylon came over to see the motion pictures too. They each put one ear bud in their ears. Alex showed them how to adjust the sound and how to pause the movie. Both of their eyes widen as the movie began to play. They slowly made their way over by the fire and sat down mesmerized by pictures. A few minutes later Oghren yelled, "Hey this movie is about hobbits not dwarves."

"That movie has hobbits, dwarves, elves and humans in it. Just keep watching," Alex replied.

Alex continued to pace around the cave, but now with not even music to distract her mind. She was worried about Alistair…and of course she was worried about the others too, but there was this slight panic that would build in her chest if she thought about anything bad happening to him. When she had first came to Ferelden it was to explore a different world and to meet some of the fascinating people that she had read about in Morrigan's journal. She hadn't expected to be instantly attracted to Alistair, hadn't expected to find him so damn funny and she definitely hadn't expected to fall in love with him. Morrigan had warned her about this, but can you really stop yourself from falling in love? No, you can be in self denial about it, but you can't stop it from happening. She knew that she would eventually have to return to her world, but the thought of leaving him and never seeing him again caused a stabbing pain in her chest. She needed to be honest with him. She need to tell him how much she loved him, but was it fair to tell him that when she couldn't stay here with him; it just didn't seem right.

Just then Alistair, Anders and Nathaniel rushed in to the cave panting, "We have Darrian's daughter! We have Sienna," Alistair said exhausted.

"Where is she?" Alex inquired.

Alistair turned around and there in a papoose attached to his back was a beautiful child with the most exquisite shade of green eyes she had ever seen. Alex walked over to her and touched her check and the toddler giggled. "She's beautiful," Alex said.

"Yes, she is, but we need to get her out of here now. It won't take them long to discover that she is gone. The sun is about to come up and we need to move at first light," Alistair commanded.

"Okay, it won't take long to pack everything up," Alex said.

Alistair looked over at Oghren and Kylon who were engrossed in the movie. "Did you hear me Oghren? We need to pack everything up quickly," Alistair repeated.

"Aaah, by my ancestor's tits, we just got to the Mines of Moria. Can't we wait just a little bit?" Oghren whined.

"The mines of who?" Alistair asked.

Alex shook her head, "Ignore him. I will explain later. Come on, Oghren let's get moving. There is still an hour left in the movie. Besides, I'm sure my battery is about to die and Anders is going to have to charge it for me."

Oghren's face light up, "An hour left? Thank the ancestors. And you said there are two more of these movies to watch?"

Alex nodded, "Yep!"

A huge grin spread across the dwarf's face, "I love you, Alex."

Alex laughed, but Alistair remained straight faced and in charge of the situation. He called everyone around and started to issue commands, "Darrian went to release Zev from the room that he was being held in. If they haven't returned by the time the sun comes up then Alex and Kylon will take…."

"NO, your Majesty! If you aren't leaving then I am not leaving without you," Kylon demanded.

"Look, Kylon I don't have time to argue with you," Alistair retorted.

"Then don't. It's my job to protect the King of Ferelden and I can't do my job if I am not with you," Kylon countered.

Alistair ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in frustration, "Okay, Alex and Oghren will take Sienna and head for Orzammar –it's the closest city. Oghren talk with Bhelen when you get there and let him know I am calling a favor – he owes Darrian and me. Anders, Kylon, Nathaniel and I will go in after Darrian and Zev and then meet you in Orzammar. Is that plan satisfactory with everyone?" Alistair said as he shot Kylon a dirty look.

They all nodded, "Good let's get moving," Alistair ordered.

Alistair turned toward his own bedroll and backpack and began packing up his belongings. Alex walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. "Are you okay, Alistair?" She asked.

He stood up to face her. He shook his head slightly and mumbled, "No, Darrian is like my brother and I am worried about him. Both of them are elves and very light on their feet; they should have been back by now."

Alex stroked the side of his check with her hand and he leaned against the warm touch of her palm. "They will be fine Alistair – both of them are good fighters and they have you coming to their rescue."

Alistair just nodded as he took comfort in her touch. Alex drew in a deep breath and sighed, "But you have to promise me that you will come back to me safe and sound."

Alistair grinned as he slid his hands around her waist and drew her towards him, "Lady Seymour, if I didn't know any better it almost sounded like you were concerned for my well being."

"I'm serious, Alistair. I know you are used to playing the hero, but please be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," Alex whispered.

Alistair slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her head, "Alex Seymour, I promise that I will come back to you. I will always come back to you." He gazed into her beautiful eyes for the longest time, then leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. Knowing that they were not a lone she hesitated for a moment, but the warmth of his soft lips overwhelmed her and she leaned into him, his lips moved over hers as he gently kissed hers. He brushed his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth as she invited him in. His soft warm tongue gently explored her mouth. Her tongue met his and they danced together. She arched against him as she lost herself in the taste of him, in the feel of his scalped body pressed against hers. She tangled her hands in the silken strands of his hair and he kissed her with as much hunger as she felt; as if he too were about to lose all control.

He swore low and breathless against her mouth, and then he pulled away from her, "By the Maker, woman, you are driving me crazy?"

Alex laughed, "Is that a good crazy or bad crazy?"

He grinned at her, "Oh, it's a good crazy, but if I don't get some time alone with you it could become a bad crazy."

She brushed her hand against his cheek and entwined her fingers in his hair as she murmured, "Well no body wants a crazy King. I think we are going to have to find some alone time together so that we can properly explore our…our need for each other."

"Oh I wholeheartedly agree," Alistair whispered as his lips once again brushed against hers.

**xxXxx**

Alistair, Anders, and Kylon quietly made their way through the dungeon, up the corridors to the main hall. They had not encountered one mage along the way, but as they slipped into the hall they realized why. There gathered around two slumped forms were at least a dozen Magisters.

Alistair signaled for the group to step out into the corridor so that he could issue instructions.

"It looks like neither Darrian nor Zev have their weapons on them. I saw a small armory just past the dungeon. Nathaniel, can you head down there and grab a couple of swords for Darrian and Zev. We need to create a distraction long enough to get them some weapons so that the numbers are a little more even."

Nathaniel nodded and vanished as he headed in the direction of the armory. Alistair laid out the plan for everyone else. When Nathaniel returned Anders quickly explained the plan.

Alistair eased back into the room. He saw the old magister, Antonidas, as he stood over Darrian as the mage grasped his shirt and bellowed into Darrian's face, "Where is she? Where did you take her?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Darrian retorted.

Antonidas' hands erupted with a cone of lightning that hit Darrian square in the chest. The elf screamed in pain. "Where did you take my child?" Antonidas roared.

Alistair could see Darrian's eyes as hatred filled them. "She isn't your child you lying piece of shit. She's mine and you will never see her again," Darrian spat at him.

Antonidas' hands erupted again, but this time with a cone of flame that pierced Darrian's chest. He cried out again as the spell rolled through his body. "She's not yours and never was. If she was you would have never left that bitch of a mage alone to deliver her by herself."

"That was not my choice, but this is. You will never lay your hands on her again," Darrian choked out.

Alistair glanced around the room and saw that Nathaniel and Kylon were in place. Alistair crept around the pillars to get as close as the mages as possible.

Again Antonidas' hands erupted as he hurled a stone at Darrian's head. Alistair saw the rock hit the side of his head and watched as the skin split open and blood began to gush out. "I can do this all day long and I can make the pain worse," the elderly Magister retorted.

Alistair felt the rage course through his veins. He stepped out from behind the pillar, channeled his anger at the mages and hit them with Holy Smit. All of the mages, except Antonidas and Rhinon, collapsed to the floor. Alistair immediately focused his energy and released a cleansing area spell to purge the room of magic. Once the mages were hit with the spell several things happened at once - Alistair quickly drew his sword and shield and turned to face the two standing mages. He called out, "Anders it's okay to come," and Anders emerged from the corridor and began casting healing spells at Darrian and Zev.

Nathaniel and Kylon moved in closer and slid the extra swords into the center of the room toward Darrian and Zev. Rhinon moved quicker than anyone had anticipated as he rolled toward the thrown sword and scooped it up. He spun to face Alistair and Alistair could tell that he had been trained as an Arcane Warrior. The mage advanced toward Alistair when Nathaniel called out, "Stand down, mage or else I will put an arrow in your chest."

Rhinon either didn't hear him or ignored him as he continued toward Alistair. Alistair charged forward at the mage and gave three quick shield bashes. The mage stumbled back, but remained on his feet; he swung his sword up and rushed forward. A whoosh of air went by Alistair's head and a moment later he saw the arrow strike the mage in the chest. Rhinon staggered and then fell forward dead.

Completely healed from Anders spells, Darrian scrambled to his feet, grabbed a dagger and dashed toward Antonidas. He slammed into the elderly mage; knocked him to the ground and held his sword at the old Magister's throat. "Was it you that gave the order for the Templar not to allow Morrigan to heal herself?" Darrian growled.

Antonidas glared at Darrian, but said nothing. Darrian pressed the blade against his neck hard enough to draw blood. "Was it you?" He demanded as he pressed down harder until the mage cried out in pain. "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes, I let the bitch bleed to death and she…" Antonidas never finished the sentence as Darrian dragged the blade across the man's throat slicing it open.

Alistair walked over and placed his hand on Darrian's shoulder. "It's over my friend," he whispered. Darrian dropped the dagger; buried his head in hands as he wept for the loss of the woman that he loved.

After he had gained control of himself he mumbled, "I want to see my daughter."

"Alex and Oghren are headed to Orzammar with her," Alistair said.

"Then let's get going then. I can't wait to meet my little girl," Darrian replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**The first part of this chapter was inspired by a few requests for some Fergus/Leliana love. As tess15216 so elegantly put it…brown-chicken-brown-cow. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

What was it with those foreign women and their accents that drove him absolutely crazy? He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about them caused him to take complete leave of his senses. It been several years now since his family was slaughtered by Arl Howe, time enough for his wounds to scab over and the pain to ease. His wife and son would always be in his heart, but with each passing day he found it slightly easier to let the pain go and to focus only on the good memories.

Fergus sat in the King's study, as he went over important documents while Alistair was away on his secret Grey Warden business, when his court-appointed aid sauntered into the room. There was something about the Orlesian bard that for the first time since his wife's passing tugged at his heart-strings. Maybe it was her winning smile that seemed to brighten even the darkest of days. Perhaps it was her charming and easy-going personality that made him feel as if they were old friends when in reality they were barely even acquaintances. Or it could be the way that all of her dresses seemed to hug her body, accentuating every curve and enticing his imagination.

Today she wore a beautiful navy blue velvet dress trimmed in gold that sat low on her waist and emphasized her tiny frame. The bodice was low cut and accented the curves her creamy breasts. He would love to trace the outline of her enticing breasts with his lips and tongue.

"Fergus, did you hear me?"

The Teyrn blinked, suddenly pulled from his very inappropriate thoughts and blushed with embarrassment. "Excuse me?"

"I said that a letter had arrived from Alistair; it's addressed to you," Leliana smiled as she handed him the sealed parchment.

"Oh, thank you, Leliana. I'm sorry you had to bother yourself with this, I'm certain one of the servants would've delivered it, had you asked."

"Not at all, it was no trouble, really. It just so happened that I was returning from the market district when I came upon the messenger at the palace gates. The poor man looked so exhausted from the journey that I offered to bring this to you while he went and got a room at the inn."

That was Leliana for you, always so kind and thinking of others. The type of person who puts the needs of others before her own. She was so…

"Lovely," Fergus finished his train of thought, unaware that he'd mentioned that last part aloud.

"Excuse me?" Leliana could've sworn she'd just heard him call her lovely. She couldn't be too sure about it, though, because he seemed in a half daze, his eyes half-lidded and glossed over as he looked at her. And when he spoke he whispered the word so softly that has she not been so close she wouldn't have heard it at all.

"Oh…Um…That's quite a lovely thing for you to do-Helping the messenger that is."

Now it was her turn to blush at her misinterpretation. She found Fergus extremely handsome in a rugged sort of way and he had an easy, charming way about him. She had tried to flirt with him, but it always seemed to fluster him. As much as she would love to pursue a relationship with him maybe he wasn't ready to move on from the death of his wife. "Nonsense, Fergus, I was merely being polite."

Leliana sat down in a chair as Fergus opened the sealed letter. Fergus cleared his throat and began to read out loud.

_Dear Fergus,_

_We have made our way to the Circle of Magi to investigate several leads for our mission. Once we leave here I don't know when I will be able to write again, but you can send a message to the The Spoiled Princess if you need to contact me. _

_I realized that I will not be back in time to plan and host the annual Summer Solstice Dinner and Dance for the nobles in Denerim. Could you please make all the arrangements and host this celebration for me? I am sure Leliana would be more than willing to help you with this. She loves to plan parties and this will give her an excuse to order a new dress. Be careful though she will have the royal tailor fitting you for an new suit too. _

_Take care and talk to you soon. _

_Alistair_

"Ooooh, a party!" Leliana exclaimed. "That is just what we need to get over the summer doldrums."

Fergus ran his fingers through his hair. "Great! This letter was sent almost three weeks ago. I now have less than two weeks to plan a celebration for the nobles in the King's absence. They are going to eat me alive with questions about where Alistair is and when he is coming back," Fergus moaned.

Leliana leaned forward; giving Fergus the prefect view of her ample and alluring cleavage. She rested her hand on top of his as she purred, "It will be okay, Fergus. I will handle all of the details and I will help you with the nobles. It will be okay, I promise."

Fergus turned his hand over so that he could grasp her hand in his. A fiery flame coursed through both of them as their eyes fixed on one another. Fergus felt his mouth go dry as the sudden urge to lean over the desk and kiss her over took him, but he quickly suppressed it. He stared down at her lovely elegant hands and he could imagine her hand wrapped around him. Those soft hands could cause a lot of friction as they moved over his flesh and his body trembled at the thought…Bad thoughts. Very, bad, bad thoughts.

She gave him a sinful smile as if she read his mind she cooed, "Dressing you up is going to be fun." She thought it would be more fun to undress him and from the electricity that had just passed between them for the first time since his arrival she had a feeling he felt the same way. "I need to send a message to the royal tailor immediately so that we can begin having you fitted. Alistair will want you to look your best."

Fergus let out a long groan as he shook his head in frustration – over the party and over his growing feelings and desire for her.

**xxXxx**

The group made their way out through the Frostback Mountains toward Orzammar. Darrian had pushed them and they were about a half day way from Orzammar when Alistair insisted that the group needed to stop to rest for a while. They had found a road side inn to spend the night in. Darrian was exhausted from the fortress ordeal, but still mentally keyed up about seeing his daughter, but he eventually drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_Darrian stood in a beautiful meadow that was covered with mountain laurel and poppy flowers. At the edge of the field was a very green and rich looking forest. He started to walk towards it when he saw a hooded figure emerge from the trees. He paused as he watched the cloaked figure materialize from the shadows. The woman who carried a mages staff removed the hood and Darrian immediately recognized her, a smile spread across his face as he quickly made his way toward her. "Morrigan," he breathed out as he approached her._

_She smiled as the two lovers embraced each other, "__Lindarin," she said warmly as she pulled away from him and continued, "I see that you saved our daughter."_

"_Yes, she is safe and I can't wait to meet her," Darrian replied. _

"_She is beautiful, Darrian and there is an ancient goodness that I feel in her. She will accomplish great things if raised properly and I know that you will do a wonderful job raising our little girl," Morrigan said._

_Darrian reached out and ran his fingers along her cheek to her lips. "I will do my best; I promise. How is it that you are able to visit me? Alex said that were not able to enter the Elven Fade," Darrian asked. _

_Morrigan kissed the tips of his fingers as she replied, "It's not that I couldn't enter, it's that I was unable to find the right entrance into your Fade. It has taken me a long time, but I finally found it." _

_Darrian leaned into her and brushed his lips against hers, "Well, better late than never," he murmured as his lips pressed against hers; oh, the velvety feel of her soft lips and the sweet taste of her mouth was better then he remembered and he was enraptured with the feel of her back in his arms. She parted her lips and their tongues entwined and danced together. He couldn't get enough of her; her taste, her scent, her feel. "Oh Morri, I have longed for you. I have missed you desperately," he sighed against her lips._

"_I know, my Lindarin, I know," Morrigan whispered into his ear as she placed feathery light kisses there. _

"_I don't want to leave here. I don't want to leave you," Darrian moaned._

_Morrigan smiled. "Love, this isn't real. This is a dream. You must leave. Our daughter needs you," Morrigan sighed._

"_I know, but now that you have found your way into my Fade we will be able to see each other again. Right?" _

_A sad smile settled on her face, "No, Darrian, this is the only time that I will be able to visit you."_

"_What? Why?" Darrian questioned._

_Morrigan took him by the hand and led him to a shady tree to sit under. "I was given this opportunity to travel to other worlds in order to save our daughter. Because of whom she will become and what she will accomplish – losing her would be a great loss to the greater good. Now, that she has been saved my time left here in the Fade is limited. I have a few more things that I need to accomplish and then it will be my time to move on."_

"_What else do you have to accomplish?" He asked._

"_I can't tell you the details, but I can tell that over the next couple of months Alistair is going to need your love and support as he makes the biggest decision of his life."_

"_What are you talking about?" Darrian demanded._

"_Like, I said I can't tell you details, but as you counsel and give guidance to your friend you need to put aside your own feelings and give him advice that will be best for him," Morrigan replied. _

"_I don't understand," Darrian retorted. _

"_I know," Morrigan said as she kissed his cheek and worked her way down to his lips. She pressed her lips against his and he melted into her. "We only have tonight, Lindarin. Let's not spend tonight talking about Alistair." She ran her tongue along his mouth; his lips parted as their tongues sought out each other and intertwined together. They spent the rest of their time getting reacquainted with each other's bodies._

Darrian woke the next morning feeling better than he had in months. He knew that was the last time that he would ever seen Morrigan again, but they had spent an incredible night making up for the upcoming years that they would be apart, but he knew his time in this world was short and he would be with her again soon enough. For now it was time for him to focus on his daughter and to prepare her for her destiny…whatever that was supposed to be. 


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and for adding this story to your favorites list or story alters list. Thank you for reading and I hope that you will continue to enjoy Alex and Alistair's tale.**

**This chapter contains adult material. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 14**

The group arrived in Orzammar with great fan fair. The dwarves welcomed them with open arms and Bhelen had personally greeted them at the city gates and escorted them back to the Palace. The dwarven king went on and on about all of the changes that had taken place since being crowned and continuously remarked that he owed it all to Alistair and Darrian.

Alistair had to do everything in his power to keep from rolling his eyes at the boisterous and self aggrandizing ruler and he could tell that Darrian was losing his patience so Alistair explained that the group had just traveled a long distance and would be most grateful to be shown to their rooms.

"Of course, Alistair," Bhelen exclaimed. "I completely understand. I would love to spend some time with you on your visit to continue to discuss the trade agreement between Ferelden and Orzammar."

"I would be happy to meet with once I am rested," Alistair replied.

"Wonderful, that's just wonderful," Bhelen said as he opened the door to the guest quarters. "Alistair, this will be your room. Lady Seymour's room is next door and Commander Darrian your room is across the hall. I am sorry, but the rest of your traveling companions will need share rooms."

"That will be fine, Bhelen. We are grateful for your hospitality," Alistair replied. "Would it be possible to trouble you for a bath and a hot meal for myself and for my companions?"

"It is no trouble at, Alistair. I will have tubs brought into everyone's room. I will also have a buffet set for you and your companions in the large library at the end of the hall. Now, if you will excuse me I have matters to attend to," Bhelen responded.

"Oh course. I will make arrangements to meet with you and your counsel tomorrow," Alistair replied.

Bhelen excused himself and closed the door as he exited. Zev inquired, "Since when has Bhelen become such a kiss ass?"

"Ever since he has been pushing for an increased trade agreement between Ferelden and Orzammar; he needs the agreement more than Ferelden does," Alistair said dryly.

There was a light tap on the door and Kylon opened it. Alex was there with Sienna in her arms. She glided into the room; she spotted Darrian and walked over to him. She smiled at him as she said, "Darrian, I would like to introduce you to your daughter, Sienna."

Darrian stared in awe at the tiny little girl in Alex's arms. She had dark blond curls that sat on her shoulders and she had Morrigan's green eyes. "She's incredible," Darrian whispered.

Alex continued to smile at him, "Yes, she is and she is your little girl. Would you like to hold her?"

Darrian nodded as Alex shifted the child's weight and passed the child to her father. Darrian took her in his arms and hugged the child to his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered into her ear, "Sienna, I'm your father. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you sooner, but I promise from now on I will do everything in my power to protect and care for you." As if she understood what he said, her little arms went around his neck and she hugged him back. Darrian didn't know that it was possible to fall in love with another being in a matter of seconds, but he thought his heart would burst with the overwhelming love that he felt for this beautiful little girl. He kissed her cheek and hugged her a little tighter as a tear slipped out of his eye.

"I am sure that you want to spend some time alone with your daughter so that you can get to know her better so I had all of her things moved into your guest room," Alex said.

Darrian looked at her for a moment and then in a broken voice said, "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome. I wasn't that hard to ask the servants to move the…"

"No, that isn't what I meant," Darrian interrupted. "Thank you for not giving up when I insisted that you were crazy. If you had backed down I hate to think what would have happened to her. I owe you a debt which I will never be able to repay."

Alex looked at him for a long moment and then responded, "Darrian, you owe me nothing. It brings me great joy to be able to be able to bring the two of you together. I am just glad that I was here to help."

Darrian looked around at his friends, "If you will excuse me I would like to head to my room." They all nodded in understanding.

They had agreed to meet in the Library in two hours for dinner. As Alistair bathed and shaved he thought about the sheer joy that he had seen on Darrian's face when Alex had presented his daughter to him and he wondered if he would ever know the joy of being a father. He knew that it would be difficult to produce an heir with the taint in his blood, but the chances were better if he picked a wife that was untainted…a wife like Alex.

She had looked so beautiful earlier when she come into the room with Sienna. She glowed as she handed Darrian his daughter; he could almost picture her as she carried a raven haired child in her arms as she presented their son or daughter to him and a smile spread across his face as he realized she was the one. She was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and to be honest he didn't know how to go on in a future that she didn't exist.

When Alistair entered the Library the rest of the group was already there. Oghren and Kylon were in the corner once again immersed in Alex's Itouch, Nathaniel was animatedly telling Alex something and he could tell by her reactions whatever Nathaniel was talking to her about was very engrossing; then there was Anders and Zev were on the ground playing with Sienna while Darrian watched. As Anders sat on the floor beside Sienna he made four balls fly in the air and in a circle above her head. As the balls circled around her one of the stuffed animals that was on the ground by her feet soared through the circle and looped around the three of them then it soared back down through the circle and landed on the ground. Alistair could tell by the shocked look on Anders face that the stuffed animal trick was not his doing and Alistair walked over to them.

"Wow!" Anders exclaimed. "That was amazing."

"What was that?" Darrian questioned.

"I didn't make the stuffed animal fly like that. Sienna did and she didn't just tap into the Fade she tapped into a power that I have never felt before. It was ancient and powerful," Anders replied.

Alistair nodded in agreement. Darrian looked at Alistair and then asked, "You felt it too?"

"Yes, templars can feel when a mage draws power from the Fade, but like Anders said that wasn't the Fade. It was something more powerful, but I also sensed something divine about it."

A look of dread came over Darrian's face, "Does that mean that she will have to go to the circle?"

Anders thought about it for a minute and then replied, "No, I don't think so. Up until the moment that she made the animal fly I have never sensed magic in her. She has cloaked it so that no one could sense it in her. She had probably been doing that around the Magisters so that they couldn't sense her magic because if they had they had felt what I just felt they would have had more powerful spells guarding her."

Darrian ran his fingers through his hair. "But if she taps into the Fade what if she can't control it and it takes her over?"

The others sensed the tension in their corner and walked over to join them. Anders shook his head as he continued, "Like I said she isn't drawing her power from the Fade. It's something more powerful – almost holy, but she is very much in control of the magic she possesses. Most apprentices lack control over their magic or if they can control it is for very short periods of time. She was in control from the moment that she opened that doorway till the moment she closed it. And I had the feeling that her little flying demonstration was just a peek at the powers that she possesses. Don't worry Darrian, I will work with her and watch her. She will be fine." Anders said reassuringly.

Darrian seemed to relax at Anders statement. He smiled at his friend, "Thank you, Anders. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. In the short period of time that I have spent with her I am drawn to her. I can't explain it, but I would lay down my life for her," Anders declared.

Zev nodded in agreement, "Same here. I don't know why, but on my life I will never allow any harm to come to this precious child." And one by one the entire group declared their undying loyalty and allegiance to his daughter.

The following day Alistair spent several grueling hours with King Bhelen as they hashed out the new trade agreement. Alistair felt that they had arrived at a settlement that would benefit both of their countries. Eamon would be proud of him he thought as he rubbed his temples to relieve the pressure from the headache. He entered his room and found it enveloped in the soft glow of candles. On the table near the fireplace there was a tray of cheeses, meats, fruits and a bottle of wine. There was also a hot bath waiting for him and beside the bath was Alex dressed in a simple rose colored dress that hugged her frame and accented all of her delicate curves. The bodice of the dress laced at the front as it pushed her beautifully formed creamy cleavage out of the top of the dress. Alistair felt his mouth go dry as he continued to gaze at the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

She smiled at him as she glided over to him. She ran her hand across his shoulders and to the buttons on his doublet. The feel of her hands sent a shiver through his body along with a deep yearning. He looked down at her soft, pink lips and her sweet mouth… hers was a mouth that was created to give and receive all kinds of erotic pleasures. The thought of her lips on his body caused his stomach to tighten with awareness and made other parts of his anatomy leap to attention as well.

"I thought you might have had a rough day of negotiations and would need to relax some," she purred as she began to unbutton his doublet and his mind spun as he watched her fingers gracefully unfasten his garment and expose his bare chest. He heard her breath catch as she hungrily stared at his chest. She tantalizing ran her hand over his upper body and her touch sizzled and burned down to his very soul. He felt his heart begin to race and his breathing was raspy.

"I thought you might be hungry so…"

"Oh, I'm hungry alright," Alistair growled as his hand clasped over her wrist that was rested on his chest. "Yes, I know all about hunger, Alex. Like the kind I'm feeling right now. Like the kind that burns in my gut every time you look at me like you're looking at me right now." Alistair slipped his other arm around her waist and tightened his forearm against her lower back. He breathed in a ragged breath as he pulled her against him; his wanting mouth came down on hers. He had never desired anything or anyone as much as he desired and needed her. Her yielding lips were like warm soft velvet against his and she shivered and groaned against him as his mouth covered hers.

Her arms went around his neck as her hands cupped the back of his head and her fingers delved into his hair. With a soft groan in his throat, he deepened the kiss, his tongue darted into her mouth and it felt like a velvet flame against his tongue that burned so hotly, yet so sweetly. The taste of her was sheer bliss.

His hand slid up her side to the laces on her dress; his fingers quickly went to work ties. He freed her supple, perfectly rounded breasts and was pleased to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra. His hand cupped ... squeezed… massaged her tempting curves, his thumb rubbed and stroked the protruding nipple and she moaned against his lips as she leaned into him. The feel of her bare magnificent breast pressed against his chest sent a live electric current that ran rampant through his body. With a moan in his chest, he pressed her body against his; an urgent need sizzled in his blood as it pumped through his body he roughly clasped her hips and pulled her against his hardness. Another low eager moan was driven from her lips as he moved his hand up her body, cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Alistair backed her up to the bed as his lips danced down her neck and across her collar bone. His hand grasped the dress on her shoulders, pushed it to the ground and eased her back on the bed.

His eyes roamed over her beautiful body taking her all in. "Oh Alex," he murmured. "By the Maker, Love, I have wanted you for so long." As he lowered himself down beside her, he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as his mouth dipped to her delectable breasts. He whisked his tongue across her lush rosy nipple before he pulled away. He blew gently on the swollen tip; the sensation of the cool air on damp flesh was intensely erotic and Alex writhed with need as she begged him to touch her again.

He needed little encouragement for he had been fantasying about all the things he wanted to do her. He cupped her nipple with his lips, tugged at it and her body shuddered in response. "Do you like it when I do that?" He murmured.

"Yes, please don't stop," she moaned out in a raspy voice.

He smiled. "Have no fear about that, Love. Wild horses couldn't drag me from you," he sighed as he kissed his way across the soft valley between her breasts; he cupped her one breasts, took her hardened nipple into his mouth and with the other hand gently pinched the nipple of the other breast. A moan escaped her lips and he felt her body shutter as she entwined her fingers in his hair.

He hungered with a voracious appetite for the woman before him and he feed his craving as he kissed and licked his way down from her breasts to her stomach to her navel. His tongue stroked and swirled over her skin as he drank in the delicious taste of her skin.

She now only wore cream lace panties and he could see the outline of her dark curls through the sheer cloth. "Now I understand what Zev was talking about," he murmured. "I too, am happy that you learned Victoria's Secret."

She giggled as Alistair dropped to his knees in front of her. He pressed his hand to the inside of her thighs, the pad of his thumb played with the elastic of her panties as he teased her mercilessly through the fine fabric. His lips trailed kisses along the inner part of her thigh and across her panties. He breathed in her mouth-watering scent; he knew she would taste even better than she smelled and he felt himself grow even harder at the thought of tasting her. When he couldn't hold out any longer his mouth soon joined in the torment as his fingertips drew her panties down so that his tongue could bathe in her sweet taste. He slipped his fingers between her folds and sank them deep into her. She buried her fingers in his hair. Her foot rested on his shoulder and he felt her legs tremble as cried out "Oh God, yesss, Alistair!" He loved the sound of his name as it fell from her lips.

His lips sucked on the swollen nub as he drew on it until he felt her stiffen, his fingers glided in and out as they worked in rhythm with his tongue. Her fingers gripped his hair as she arched her back, cried out his name; her body quivered against his lips as the ripples with pleasure coursed through her. She fell back against the blankets as ragged gasps escaped her lips.

In panted breaths she said, "My word, where did a virgin learn to do that?"

Alistair laughed as he kissed his way back up torso, "I told you that wasn't true anymore."

"Oh after that performance I believe it," Alex purred as she placed a hand on his chest and a hand on hip, she rolled him over so that she was straddling his pelvis. She pressed and swirled her hips against him; his eyes widen as a moan escaped his lips and his hands grasped her hips and pushed her harder against him. She moaned as she leaned forward; her bare breasts skimmed against his chest and the feel of her nipples as they glazed over him sent burning flame of desire tearing through him. His one hand went around her waist as his other hand cupped the nap of her neck, he pulled her towards his lips and as they met hers he devoured them. His tongue sought out hers and she leaned into him as she deepened the kiss; he was drowning in her - in her lips, in the taste of her, in the scent of her and he never wanted this to end. He wanted to be with her always.

Alex bit at his bottom lip as she broke the kiss. Her lips kissed and licked their way down his neck, to his chest where she flicked his nipple with her tongue. "You have such a splendid body," she whispered. "It could take years to acquaint myself with it."

He moaned at the thought of spending years with her getting to know every detail of her body. She licked at his nipple again and then her lips covered the nub as she sucked hard. His body jerked as his head fell back and load groan escaped his lips. She continued to trail kisses down stomach to his navel. She quickly pushed his trousers to the ground before she slid in between his legs. The feel of her hair as it caressed the inner part of his thigh sent shivers over his skin and when her hand wrapped around him it felt like warm rich satin. "Alex, oh Maker, Alex," he moaned.

She slid her hand over his erection, lightly closed her fingers around him and slowly stroked the length of him as she alternated between slow and fast, hard and soft. The feel of her hand wrapped around him sent flames coursing through his body and as she leaned forward to lick the tip of him he shuddered as he moaned her name again. Her warm, wet mouth slid down his aching member and his hips involuntarily thrust forward as he moaned loudly, "Sweet Andraste… oh Maker yes!"

She circled her tongue rapidly, than blew a stream of cold air over his aroused flesh. Again, she took him into the warmth of her mouth. She licked, sucked, and teased him with her lips and tongue until he thought he would die of sheer bliss. This beautiful woman, the woman that he loved, doing these delicious things to his body sent him over the edge. He needed to be inside her…to feel her warmth enfold him; he grasped her shoulders, pulled her up to him and took her mouth hungrily in his. He mumbled against her lips, "Alex, my Love, I need to be in you."

She nodded as she lifted her hips and guided him into her. Her heat wrapped around him and as she contracted her muscles he cried out, "Oh Sweet Andraste, you feel incredible."

He looked up into her beautiful face and watched as her face contorted with pleasure as she rode against him; the delicious friction between their bodies built as her hips moved in circles against him. He watched as her luscious breasts swayed with her movement and her dark hair cascaded around her face. His hand slid down her back and as he grasped her perfect backside he pushed his hips up as he pressed deeper into her. By the Maker she felt fantastic as he thrust into her again and again. She leaned back her long hair brushing against his loins and he groaned as he pushed deeper into her.

Alistair reached up to caress her breasts and she leaned down so he could take her succulent nipple into his mouth; he sucked hard at it as she continued to ride him; she swirled and grinded her hips into him in a slow erotic dance, but he needed to be deeper in her so he grasped her hip with one hand and her back with another so that he could roll her over without leaving the sheath of her warmth. He began to move in long, slow thrusts, "You feel incredible, my Love. Better then I've dreamed," he moaned into her ear. His one hand he held her wrist above her head while the other was entangled in her hair. He moaned into her throat and ear, "Alex, oh Alex," over and over again like a prayer as he worshiped her body with his.

She wrapped her legs around his waist so that she could take him in deeper and he increased his thrusts. She moaned his name as she arched her back and pushed her hips against him. Her body tensed at the same time his did; he felt the glorious wave of ecstasy crest as he felt her writhe beneath him and they rode the wave together as she called out his name again and again. He collapsed against her; groaned in blissful agony as he buried his face in her neck. He caressed her with kisses as ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Alex."

She smiled at him and said, "That's just the afterglow talking."

He raised an eye brow, "Afterglow?"

"It's the feeling of blissful contentment you have after having great sex. Sometimes that sheer bliss can cause you to say thing that you wouldn't normally say," Alex replied.

Alistair looked at her for a long moment, brushed a stray hair out of her face and said, "That wasn't afterglow talking. I have been in love with you for months now. I just didn't have the nerve to tell you because I didn't know how you felt. Now, I just need you to know…I need you to know that I love you Alex Seymour. I can't imagine my life without you."

Alex looked into his eyes as she cupped his face with her hands, "Alistair Therin, I feel the exact same way. I love you, I need you and I can't imagine life without you."

He smiled at her as he sealed his mouth over hers – and this time there was a new urgency as their tongues entwined and danced together. Her arms came up around his neck and he moaned her name as her fingers slid into his hair and gently pulled. She pressed her hips against him and he was amazed that she was ready to go again. He was even more amazed to see that he was ready to take her again. He rolled her on top of him and spent the rest of the night exploring her body with his.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Fergus stared in awe at the transformation that had taken place in the royal garden. Leliana had turned the garden into enchanted forest. Thousands of tiny lights had been hung from every tree in the garden. There were at least fifty crystal candle chandlers suspended from tree branches above clusters of green and purple velvet sofas and longue chairs that overflowed with soft pillows. Even the servants were a part of the illusion as they were dressed as woodland fairies.

He had been sitting in front of the fire in Alistair's study when Leliana had presented the invitation to him. He thought that she had lost her mind.

_His Royal Majesty requests your presence _

_for a night of enchantment at the Fairies Midsummer's Night ball, _

_the woodland fairies will make you believe in magic, _

_this fairy-tale celebration is set to take place on Summer Solstice Eve_

"Well, this will ensure that Alistair will never ask me to fill in for him again," Fergus groaned.

Leliana rested her hand on the upper part of his thigh and he felt a fiery flame of desire course through his veins. "Fergus, I would never do anything to embarrass you or Alistair. This party will only endear both of you to the nobles' hearts. This Ball will give them a chance to put aside their normal, mundane lives for a night and to participate in something that will delight and enthrall them. The Orlais courts have theme parties all the time. It's a practice that I want to start here in Ferelden."

Fergus ran his hand through his hair, "Oh Leli, I don't know. I don't want to over step the authority that Alistair has given me."

Leliana casually stroked his thigh with her hand and he imagined her hand moving higher up his leg so that she could stroke his…STOP it! Stop thinking of her like that. I'm a bad, bad man!

"Fergus, Alistair and I had started to make these plans before he left and he was fine with the idea so I think we should proceed with his wishes; besides the nobles will be so captivated by the party that they won't have time to ask too many questions about Alistair's where-a-bouts," Leliana cooed.

"Okay Leli, I trust you. Go ahead with the preparations," Fergus conceded. That was two weeks ago and since then the two them had worked very closely together to finalize all of the details for the celebration. They had spent many long hours going over guests lists and planning timelines and the more time that he spent with her, the more he realized that his attraction to her was not just physical, but he enjoyed her company. She was charming and funny, but at the same time very kind and considerate. When he was with her he couldn't get enough of her and when they were apart he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Last night he had finally worked up the nerve to finally kiss her; they had been leaning over her sketches for the garden design when she looked up and smiled at him with her bone-melting smile. Her blue eyes were so hypnotizing that it drew him in and his pulse picked up.

She leaned forward and whispered, "Do you like what you see?"

Being this close to her he was overwhelmed by the raw eroticism of her hot mouth so near to him…as her breath tantalized his flesh. He sighed, "You have no idea how much I like what I see."

"Tell me how much…"

He didn't let her finish her sentence as his hands went around her waist and he pulled her to him. The kiss was sensual from the first - not rough, not aggressive, but hot; smoldering hot, entirely sexual - warm, soft lips meet his -open, inviting, offering. He traced his tongue slowly around the inner edge of her lips, and then slipped his tongue deeper, as he probed and explored her velvety soft mouth.

Heat flowed down over him as her hands roamed over his arms and across his back. Desire swelled inside him as it pushed aside sanity and blazed a trail for a more primal response. Leliana arched against him as she tangled her hands in the strands of his hair; she pulled him into a deeper kiss and desires that had lain dormant for a very long time emerged with a fury as he pressed his need and want against her. His hands slid down her back and underneath her bottom as he stroked and massaged her perfect behind. He felt on the verge of spiraling out of control as her body quaked with as much need and desire as his.

She pulled away him and panted his name, "Fergus."

He looked into her beautiful face, "That wasn't supposed to happen," he murmured against her soft swollen lips.

"But I am glad that it did," she purred into his ear.

They had regained control of themselves and continued to work on the final preparations for the celebration. To be honest he couldn't concentrate on anything but feel of her body pressed against his and the taste of her lips.

Now he watched as she glided toward him; she was an enchanting vision in her lilac silk gown. A bewitching smile crossed her face, "Your Grace, are you pleased with what you see?"

He stepped forward, leaned into her as he whispered, "I thought we established that last night…I am more than pleased with what I see."

She sighed against his neck and he felt the flame of desire lick at his insides. "I was referring to the garden," she murmured.

"Oh it's lovely, but not as lovely as the vision that is in my arms now," he moaned into her throat as he drank in her sweet scent.

Leliana giggled as she purred, "Your Grace, you really need to control yourself. Your guests are due to arrive any minute."

He cupped her face in his hand, "For the first time in a long time I don't want to control myself. You have awoken something in me, Leli that I thought I would never feel again."

She stroked his cheek as her soft lips brushed against his. "I'm glad Fergus and I want to explore that awakening with you in detail later on tonight and I will feel very put out if you do control yourself."

He cupped her breast and ran his thumb across the thin fabric that covered her nipple as he nibbled at her ear. He heard a quiet moan escape her lips. "I have no intention of controlling myself with later on tonight," he murmured.

She grinned, "Good, now let's get this party started so that it can end and we can move onto more delectable activities."

He chuckled, "I wholeheartedly agree."

**xxXxx**

Alistair and his traveling companions made their way into the throne room at Redcliff Castle. Eamon stood up as they approached him. He bowed and said, "I heard rumors that the King of Ferelden was on some grand adventure. I see those rumors are true."

Alistair ignored the comment. He walked forward and hugged the Arl. "Eamon, it's good to see you. I am glad to see that you are feeling better. You look much better than the last time I saw you."

Eamon stared at Alistair for a moment and then said, "It's good to see you too, your Majesty. I am feeling much better. So what brings you to Redcliff?"

"We were in Orzammar were I negotiated a trade agreement with Bhelen. I think you will be pleased. I would be happy to go it with you later on," Alistair replied.

"And what took you to Orzammar in the first place, Alistair?" Eamon inquired.

Alistair knew he would continue to probe until he received the answer that he wanted so Alistair said, "There was important Grey Warden business that needed to be attended too."

"What type of business would require the King of Ferelden to leave his throne and go trotting off on some fool-hardy escapade?" Eamon demanded as his voice began to rise.

Alistair's face became stern. In the months that he had been away from Eamon he had realized that he didn't need the man's constant condescending attitude. Alistair had come into his own as king, he needed Eamon as an advisor, but no longer needed Eamon to dictate his life to him.

"Eamon, I can not disclose to you the nature of the business. It needs to remain confidential among the Wardens," Alistair retorted.

"There are at least hundred Wardens now in Ferelden. Why did you have to accompany them on this excursion?"

"Again, I cannot divulge that information to you," Alistair said sternly.

"That's not good enough, Alistair. You deserted your throne and ran off with your Grey Warden pals for some reckless antics!" Eamon exclaimed.

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!" _Alistair shouted and everyone in the room including Eamon took a step back. "I am a Grey Warden first, Eamon. If I feel there is a threat to my country that concerns the Wardens I will act upon it and I don't have to clear it with you. And from now on I will not have you second guessing my decisions anymore."

Eamon bowed his head as he spoke quietly, "Alistair, I meant no disrespect. I am only concerned for you and what the nobles will think. They need to know that their King is safe, that the throne is safe."

"The throne is perfectly good hands. Fergus Cousland has been handling my affairs since I have been gone and from all reports has been doing a wonderful job. What you and the nobles need to understand is that I am a Warden first and foremost. That is the price that you paid when you decided to put me on the throne," Alistair responded.

"But Alistair…"

"NO, Eamon there are no Buts. I will never be the type of king that sits on my arse in my throne room and sends others off to do battle for me. I will always be the type of king that will lead my armies into battle - just like my father. Maric traveled with the Grey Wardens for years and allowed his Chancellor to run the affairs of the country. I do not plan on leaving for years, but when there is a threat to my country that is a Grey Warden matter I will meet it head on. Now, I am through with this discussion. I did not stop at Redcliff to argue with you, Eamon. This is a social call. I wanted to see how you are doing."

Eamon eyed Alistair and had to admit that he was happy to see the young King fight for what he believed in. "Of course, your Majesty. How very rude of me? Let me get rooms ready for you and your companions. I hope that all of you will be able to join me for dinner."

Darrian stepped forward bowed to Eamon and said, "We would be delighted to Arl Eamon. Thank you for your hospitality."

Eamon smiled at Darrian, "Of course, Warden Commander. I am always happy to host you and your fellow Wardens. Darrian, I notice that you are carrying some extra weight on your back. Would you do me the honor of introducing me to your extra passenger?" Eamon asked.

Darrian removed Sienna from her papoose and held her against his chest. "Arl Eamon I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Sienna Morrigan Tabris."

Eamon smiled at Darrian, "Aaah, so you found Morrigan."

A sad smile spread across Darrian's face and he told Eamon the story that they had come up with to explain Sienna's sudden appearance. "Yes, but it was too late. To the best of our knowledge Morrigan died during child birth. Sienna was being cared for by several apostate mages who had tried to help Morrigan when she was heavy with child. Morrigan had told them that I might one day come looking for her and to give me Sienna if I did."

Eamon shook his head, "I am sorry for your loss, Darrian, but at least you have this beautiful child to help fill the void."

"Yes, she is everything to me now," Darrian said.

"I completely understand. I will send a maid up to help you with her," Eamon replied.

"That won't be necessary," Darrian protested.

"It's no trouble at all," Eamon insisted.

That night at dinner Alistair was pleased to see Connor and Teagan were staying at the castle to help Eamon recover. Eamon explained that the circle had given Connor permission to come to the castle and help Eamon with his healing. Alistair was surprised to learn that Connor had just passed his Harrowing which is why the circle had allowed him to come to Redcliff.

Eamon had seated Alex next to Teagan. Alistair did not like the way Teagan was staring at her or how every so often his glaze would fall to her chest. Teagan could be very charming and he was definitely using all of his charms on Alex. He heard her laugh several times at something he said and she saw him rest her hand on his arm while he enthusiastically narrated a story. Alistair pushed the jealousy down. Alex was just being polite. She loved him. She had told him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him - breath deep.

After dinner they made their way into the library for brandy. Alistair watched as Alex worked her way around the room as she mingled and interacted with everyone there. There was a graceful, easiness about her as socialized with each person. She was a natural and would make an excellent Queen…his Queen. He watched as Eamon approached her. Eamon had always been suspicious of Alex so Alistair eased his way over in their direction.

He heard Eamon say, "I never had a chance to properly thank you for saving my life. I appreciate everything that you did for me."

Alex rested her hand on Eamon's arm, "There is no need to thank me. I was glad I came across you when I did and that I was able to help."

"How is that you know so much about the human anatomy?" Eamon asked.

"Aaah, the people of Nevarra find the study of the human body very interesting," Alex responded.

"You're not from Nevarra or any other place in Thedas. Where are you from, Alex Seymour?"

Alex let a nervous laugh escape her lips as she said, "Eamon, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Have you ever heard the saying, 'Ignorance is bliss'?" Alex asked.

Eamon shook his head, "No I have not heard that saying, but I do get the gist of what you are saying." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Look, I see the way Alistair looks at you and it is obvious that he is love with you."

"I am in love with him too," Alex replied and hearing her say the words out loud to someone other than him made Alistair grin.

Eamon nodded thoughtfully, "Alistair hasn't always had an easy life and I am responsible for some of the pain that has been inflicted upon him. I don't want to cause him any more heartache. If he loves you and he asks you to be his wife he will have my blessing as long as you have all the proper paper work to back up your claim that you are a noble and that it can withstand the deepest scrutiny. Because I guarantee that the nobles of Ferelden will not be happy to hear that their King is marrying a foreigner. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand what you are saying. And I guarantee that you will find my pedigree spotless," Alex said coolly. Eamon walked away, Alex let out a long sigh, and grasped her shaking hand. Before Alistair could approach her Zevran was by her side.

"Has Alistair asked you to marry him, my pet?" Zev purred.

"No, he hasn't, but I guess Eamon wanted to make sure I understood what I was up against. Oh, Zev, what if he does ask…I don't have any documentation to back up my claim."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, my dear, you doubt Alistair's love?" Zev said.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"My dear, the way that man looks at you it's not a matter of if Alistair asks you to be his Queen; it's a matter of when," Zev purred again.

Alex swallowed hard, "Okay, still I have no proof of my claim because it's not true."

A sly grin crossed his face, "That my dear is where I come in. I can help you provide the proper background, but not for a Nevarrian. I don't have enough connections there, but I can provide a background for you in Antiva."

"But we told everyone that I was from Nevarra. How is that going to work?" Alex said.

"That is the beauty of Antiva. There is always something unscrupulous happening there. We can say that you were the sole survivor of a noble house that was slaughtered for revenge. You escaped and headed to Ferelden in fear for your life. You told everyone that you were from Nevarra because you didn't want to alert the Crows that you had survived."

Alex raised an eye brow, "Did you just now make that up off the top of your head?" Zev grinned and nodded. "Very impressive!"

"Thank you, my pet. Just one of my many talents," Zev cooed.

Before Alex could reply Alistair joined them and said, "Seriously, Zev can you secure the proper paper work that would hold up to even the hardest investigation."

"For the right price I can secure you a background that would be flawless and would even include childhood friends that could recount stories about you."

"Do it!" Alistair commanded. "Whatever the cost it doesn't matter, but I want it perfect."

Zev grinned at Alistair, "Of course your Majesty. Her history will be flawless."

Alistair pulled Alex into his arms and kissed her forehead. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe and to make sure that the nobles would accept her as their Queen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The following day Alistair and Alex took Sienna for walk in the garden behind the castle. The young toddler wobbled a few paces in front of them as they strolled through pebble covered path. Alistair had his arm wrapped around Alex's shoulder and he imagined one day their child walking in front of them as they strolled through the royal gardens. He knew it would be difficult for them to conceive, but a grin spread across his face when he thought about all the practice they would get while trying.

As they walked along the path a butterfly flew in front of Sienna. The child squealed with delight and began to chase it. Both Alistair and Alex laughed as they hurried to catch up with her. Enthralled with the butterfly Sienna didn't see the large tree root that poked out of the ground and she tripped over it. Her delight quickly turned to a cry of pain as Alistair and Alex rushed to the child, but in her hast to get to Sienna Alex stumbled over the same root. She fell, but managed to catch herself with her hands; she picked herself up, noticed the blood that had started to form on her scrapes, but she just wiped her scraped hands against her dress as she rushed forward.

Alistair had scooped Sienna up in his arms as large tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. Alex joined his side, looked at the child's knee and gasped. Alistair looked down and saw what startled Alex. The skin on Sienna's knee was rapidly repairing and resealing it's self; within a matter of seconds the gash had completely healed and the only evidence that there was ever an injury was the blood that remained behind. Sienna then reached over and grasped Alex's hands; Alex felt a surge of warmth flow through her body and watched in amazement as the scrapes on her hands closed up and disappeared.

They both stared at each other and then back at her. "Have you ever…" Alistair voices trailed off.

Alex shook her head, "No, that's….that's impossible." Alex stammered.

Just then Anders and Connor rushed through a nearby bush, "What in Andraste's arse was that?" Connor demanded.

Anders looked at Sienna and then back at Alistair and Alex. "What did she just do?"

They both had astonished looks on their faces. "How did you know anything happened?" Alex asked.

"I felt the same power I felt when she caused the stuffed animal to spin around the room, but this time it was even more powerful. Didn't you feel it Alistair?"

"Now that you mention yes, I did feel it. I just wasn't paying attention at the time because of what she was doing had my complete and undivided attention," Alistair replied.

"What was she doing?' Anders asked.

So Alistair explained how she had healed herself and Alex. "Wow! That's amazing," Anders said astonished.

"What is she?" Connor asked.

"Aaah, I can't tell you that Connor without Darrian's permission. I need to let him know what just happened. I will tell him that you were nearby and that you felt it. I think he will want to explain this to you himself," Alistair responded.

They made their way back to the castle and as the entered the main hall where Darrian was going over a few Grey Warden matters with Eamon. Darrian must have been able to tell by the looks on their faces that something had happened so he excused himself from Eamon and started toward them when the castle guard announced a visitor.

"Ser Cullen from the Circle of Magi here to see Arl Eamon and Connor," the guard called out. A handsome, yet stern looking templar entered the room. He hesitated for a moment when he saw Alistair, but then continued into the hall. He crossed his arms and bowed to the group.

Eamon stepped forward and inquired, "Ser Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"I am here by order of the Knight-Commander to escort Connor back to the Circle," Cullen commanded.

"But I don't want to go back yet. Father, is still healing and needs my aid. First Enchanter Irving said I can stay until I am no longer needed here," Connor replied.

"The Knight-Commander has overruled the First Enchanter and demands your return," Cullen retorted.

"He did what?" Darrian demanded incredulously.

"Well, that's just like that stuffy pompous arse. Take a mage back to the Tower where he can be controlled instead of letting him do some good," Anders said sarcastically.

"That's enough out of you apostate," Cullen countered.

"Hah, you wouldn't know an apostate if one came up and bit you in the arse. You overzealous celibate fool," Anders spat.

"That will be enough, Anders," Darrian said calmly.

"I am not ready to go back. My father still needs me," Connor countered again.

"That is not my problem. Go pack your things," the Templar ordered.

"Father, I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you," Connor pleaded.

Eamon sadly shook his head, "I'm sorry my son. I have no authority here. You must return with this templar."

"Unless…" Darrian said as grin spread across his face.

"Unless?" Connor questioned. Darrian leaned in and whispered in his ear. Connor eagerly nodded his head.

Darrian's grin became even broader as he loudly boomed out, "I hear by invoke the right of conscription."

"What? Never! I will not allow it," Cullen demanded.

"Is that the standard company response? You guys need new material," Anders said jovially.

"Your Majesty, are you going to stand by and let this happen?' Cullen asked.

"Why yes I am. The Wardens still hold the right of conscription so they have every right to recruit this mage," Alistair replied.

"So why don't you run along now and tell the Knight-Commander that he has lost another one to the Wardens. Ask him if he now regrets not helping me during the Blight after I saved his ass and everyone in the Towers," Darrian said dryly.

Cullen just shook his head and left the room. "You know, Darrian, you are going to make an enemy out of Gregior," Alistair said.

"He became an enemy when he accepted my help, promised me aid and then backed out," Darrian replied coldly. Darrian continued as he turned to Connor, "Welcome to Wardens, Brother. While we remain here at Redcliff Zev and Anders will train with you. When we get back to Vigil's Keep we will have you complete the Joining."

"Thank you, Darrian. I have heard the Joining is dangerous and at times deadly, but I would rather take my chances with the Joining then return to the Circle," Connor replied.

"Wynne had mentioned in a recent letter that the Knight – Commander was becoming overly obsessive with controlling the mages. How bad has it become?" Darrian asked.

"He definitely has become a lot stricter, but so far Irving has managed to keep inline. However, ever since the fall of the Circle Irving has become weaker and I fear what will happen to the Circle if he should pass," Connor replied.

Alistair nodded in agreement. "Before that happens I will talk with the Reverend Mother about the situation and see if we can come to a solution."

"I think that would be wise," Darrian replied.

Eamon stepped forward, "Thank you, Darrian. I appreciate you stepping in. I would rather Connor face the Joining and become a Warden then return to a place that makes him so unhappy."

Darrian smiled and touched the man's shoulder, "Eamon, Connor is strong. I have every confidence that he will survive the Joining. I am proud to call him, Brother."

Eamon nodded, "Thank you, again."

Later that evening, Alistair stood in the garden behind the castle and admired all the preparations that he had coordinated with Eamon. The entire garden was covered with the warm glow of hundreds of candles. In the center of the garden an elegant table had been arranged with flowers and candles; encircling the table from the above tree branches were garlands of flowers and candles. To further set the mood, Eamon had hired musicians from the village to play in the background for ambiance. Alistair had been surprised that Eamon had been so willing to help with tonight's preparations. Alistair knew the man had reservations about Alex, but Eamon had been willing to put aside his own doubts for the sake of Alistair's own happiness. He had warned Alistair that he was risking everything for Alex and could possibly lose everything because of her. Alistair knew the risks, but decided she was worth it and he prayed that Zev would come through with that paper work.

Alistair turned as he saw Alex as she glided toward him. She looked breathtaking; he heard his breath catch in his throat and felt his heart begin to race as his fingers fumbled with the box in his pocket. Thank the Maker that Zev and Bhelen had managed to acquire what had to the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. It was an emerald cut purple sapphire that sat on an eternity band of diamonds.

She smiled radiantly as she approached him. He took her hand and spun her around as he looked her up in down. She wore a lilac crushed velvet dress that was cut low in the front and was accented by a silver beaded cord that crisscrossed under her breasts and wrapped around her body to tie in the front. The beading pushed her breasts up and showed off the top of her luscious curves of her breasts. She wore her hair down and her curls framed her beautiful face and made her blue eyes sparkle. "By the Maker, you look stunning, Alex."

She ran her hand down his chest; he could feel the heat that radiated from her fingertips and it coursed hungrily through his body. With her hand still resting on his chest she leaned forward and whispered against his neck, "Your Majesty, you look incredible sexy too."

The warmth of her breath against his skin immediately ignited his desire for her and his arms instinctively went around her waist as he drew her to him. He nibbled at her ear as he quoted her, "'Sexy… could be a person, a place, a situation, and a song, anything that turns you'. Do I turn you on, Lady Seymour?"

She ran her fingers through his hair as she purred, "Oh Alistair, you have no idea how badly I want you right now."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea. If it's half as much as I want you I don't know how I am going make it through the entire dinner without ripping that tantalizingly alluring dress off and having my way with you," Alistair moaned into her ear as his lips began to work their way down her neck.

She giggled, "That would give the servants something to gossip about."

At the mention of servants Alistair came to his senses and remembered they weren't alone. He grinned down at her, "Well, at least they could never accuse me of not being virile."

Alex slid her hand down his chest to his pelvis as she roughly rubbed her hand across his privates that were already beginning to respond and harden under her touch. She murmured, "No Sire, no one could ever accuse you of being impotent. Your way to fervent and impassioned – just one of the many things I love about you."

Alistair pulled back from her, he ran his hand along her cheek and then through her curly locks, "What else do you love about me?"

She nuzzled her head against his neck as her lips brushed a tiny kiss against his skin, "I love how after I have spent the day with you my clothes smell fresh and woodsy like your skin." Her lips trailed another kiss up his neck and he felt a smile spread across her lips, "I love the way your eyes light up when someone mentions cheese." She ran her tongue up his neck as his head began to spin from her intoxicating, sultry voice, "I love the warmth of your laughter." Her lips pressed against his ear as she purred, "I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night." His skin felt like it was on fire as her lips closed around his ear lobe and tugged. "I love how you call me, 'my Love' with such sweet tenderness and devotion." She ran her tongue lightly against his ear and a small moan escaped his lips. "I love the way your lips on my skin sets my body on fire." She blew cool air against his ear as his body shivered with delight, "I love you, Alistair. I love everything that I know about you and all the things I don't, but can't wait to discover."

If he was ever going to make it through this dinner Alistair needed to regain control of himself; he pulled her close to him, kissed the top of her forehead as he tried to find his voice, "Alex, my Love, I feel the exact same way about you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life discovering everything there is to know about you. I never knew that this is what love was supposed to be like. Now all the bard's songs finally make sense."

Alex laughed, "Yes, that's very true. You have to be in love to truly understand what they are singing about."

Alistair's head finally stopped spinning and his breathing returned to normal. He took Alex by the hand and led her over to the table. They spent the next several hours relaxing and enjoying each other's company; occasionally they would get up to dance when the musicians would play a song that they liked. Holding her in his arms he could feel the heat from her body as she pressed against his while he twirled and spun her around under the candles and moonlight; it took every ounce of templar discipline that Alistair possessed not to completely ravish her under the stars right there in the garden. The things this woman did to him, not just physically, although what she did to him regarding that aspect was incredible; but it was the way she made him feel about himself when he was with her, the way she made him want to be a better person, a better king, a better Warden, a better partner and a better lover. And as they finished dessert that is exactly what he told her.

Alistair slid off his chair and onto his knees in front of her. He clasped her hands in his, "Alex, you told me why you love me. Now I want to tell you why I love you," Alistair paused, kissed her hands, drew in a deep breath and then continued. "Alex, through you I have found poetry in my life. Through you I have found adventure and above all I have found love. The kind of love that overthrows all resemblance to life as I once knew it. Ever since you have come into my life you have awaken my soul - you make me reach for more, you make me want to be a better man, you have planted a fire in my heart and you have brought peace to my mind." Alistair paused as he looked into her lovely eyes, he saw tears brimming there and a lone tear ran down her face. He smiled lifted his hand to brush the tear away. "Every one of my senses is filled with you, my Love – everywhere I go - I inhale you, I taste you, I feel you. I see my unborn children in your eyes, and I know my heart at last has found home. My life begins with you and without you I know it would surely end. Alex Seymour you have my body, my soul and my heart. I love you and I wish to never be a part from you. Will you be my wife?"

The tears were now falling freely as Alex slid to her knees, kissed him and cried out, "Oh Alistair, of course I will."

Alistair drew her into his arms and hugged her fiercely, "You have made me the happiest man alive." He pulled away from her as he cupped her sweet face in hand; he caressed her cheek with his thumb as it came to rest on her lips. He gently ran his thumb over her mouth as he lovingly traced her soft swollen lips; he brought his lips toward hers and kissed her tenderly. Alex leaned into him as she coaxed his mouth open with her tongue and Alistair tightened his embrace as he pulled her closer to him; their tongues played, danced, tasted and indulged each other. Alistair deepened the kiss as his hunger for her began to consume him. Her lips against his were hot - persistent and he could feel her raw need as she moaned his name against his lips. While he was still thinking clearly he pulled away – his breath harsh and rapid. He stood up, pulled her to her feet and then swung her up into his arms.

"My Love, I think we should head to my room and work off that meal," Alistair breathed against her lips as his mouth once again reclaimed hers. The warmth and silkiness of her tongue captivated him as their tongues entwined together once again. He could kiss her forever – over and over again and never get enough of her.

She pulled away, buried her head in his neck as she whispered, "Alistair, I need you now. Let's head to your room." That was all the encouragement Alistair needed as he hurriedly made his way to his room.

Several exhausted hours later Alex fell against Alistair's chest panting as she tried to catch her breath. She kissed the sculpted muscles on his chest as she sighed, "Once again, you have out done yourself."

Alistair laughed, "Me? I out did myself? You're joking right?"

"Noooo, you were fantastic," Alex cooed.

"I was just a long for the ride, sweetheart…no pun intended. You're the one that suggested that awesome position – what did you call it again?"

"Reverse cowgirl," Alex replied.

"Right, the reverse cowgirl – that was fantastic and I nearly lost all concentration when you reached down between our legs and…." Alistair's voice trailed off dreamily while he relived the moment.

Alex snapped her fingers in front of him, "Earth to Alistair…come in Alistair."

"Huh…oh yeah, I'm still here," he replied. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her forehead. "I can't believe you are going to be my wife."

Alex smiled, "Same here. I guess we will need to start making wedding plans."

Alistair suddenly sat up in bed. "Oh by the Maker, I completely forgot…." He jumped out of bed and ran over to his trousers. He pulled the tiny box out of his pants, took out the ring, ran back over to her, crawled onto the bed and pulled her up so that she was sitting facing him. He took her hand in his, "I was so overwhelmed that you said yes and then you started kissing me and I lost all reasoning and I forgot to give this to you." Alistair slid the ring on her finger, "Alex, I can't wait to be your husband. I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life making you happy."

Alex looked at the ring and smiled up at him. "Alistair, it's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Thank you." She sat up on her knees and leaned into him as her arms went around his neck. Her lips pressed against his and he fervently returned the kiss. He heard her murmur, "I love you, Alistair" as he leaned her back against the pillows.

He brushed the hair out of her face as he gazed into her beautiful face, "I love you too, Alex." He rested his head on her stomach as his fingers gently stroked the skin on her torso. "Alex?" He said hesitantly.

"Hmmm," she replied.

"Are you okay with never being able to go back to your world?" Alistair asked.

Alex was quiet for a long moment and then softly replied, "I will miss my family terribly. I love them deeply and they have always been there for me. I know that they have to be worried about me and I wish there was a way to let them know I am safe and happy and to say good-bye." She paused as she collected her thoughts, "But the thought of leaving here and never seeing you again rips at my heart. The pain from just the sheer thought of you not being in my life is unbearable. I can't go back to my world because my world is where ever you are, Alistair. My world is here with you."

Alistair drew in a deep breath as the weight of her words wasted over him. In order to be with him she willing was turning her back on everything and everyone she knew because she loved him. In his entire life, Alistair had never experienced true unconditional love until this very moment and he was in awe of this wonderful selfless woman. He planted little kiss on her stomach as he continued to stroke her skin. He loved her so much. "Alex, my Love, I will make sure that you never, even for a single moment, regret your decision to stay here with me."

_Later that night they fell asleep in each wrapped in other's arms. Alex dreamed of home, of her patients, of surfing the big waves of Cali and of her father as he trained her in the ring. His eyes sparkled with delight as he worked on a new move with her. The scene shifted and once again she was in the Fade. She saw Morrigan standing near a fire and she walked over to her._

_Morrigan smiled at her as she approached, "I wanted to thank you, Alex, for all of your help recuing my daughter. Knowing that my daughter is safe and with her father I can now rest in peace."_

"_You're welcome, Morrigan. I am glad that I could help. Darrian already loves her desperately and would do anything for her. He will make an excellent father," Alex replied. _

_Morrigan smiled sadly, "Yes, he will. I wish I would be able to see it, but my time here in the Fade is coming to an end and soon it will be time for me to move on."_

"_Why must it come to an end?" Alex asked._

"_I was allowed to remain behind in order to save my daughter and to save Thedas. Sienna is very powerful and raised in the wrong hands could be extremely dangerous," Morrigan said._

"_Yes, I have seen her powers. They are very impressive," Alex replied._

_Morrigan laughed dryly, "You have only seen a very small amount of what she can do, but you are about to experience her power more profoundly." Morrigan saw the inquisitive look on Alex's face. "You will find out what I mean soon enough." Morrigan reached for Alex's hand and studied the engagement ring, "I see Alistair has excellent taste in women and in jewelry." Alex blushed, but didn't reply. Morrigan looked sternly into her face, "I told you not to fall in love with him, Alex."_

_Alex nervously bit at her bottom lip. "I know, but you can't stop yourself from falling in love with someone. Those things just happen."_

"_Alex, you aren't from this world and it's time for you to return back to your own world," Morrigan replied._

"_What? NO! I don't want to go. I choose to stay in Ferelden…I choose Alistair," Alex demanded._

_Morrigan's expression became very solemn, "I'm sorry Alex, but this isn't a choice you get make. If I could help you I would, but there isn't anything I can do to save you. Once I enter a world I can't go back to that world to visit. So I can't go back to your world to help you."_

_Alex looked at her dumbfounded, "What are you talking about? I am not in my world. I am the world of Thedas."_

_Morrigan's face remained grave, "Do you remember me telling you that when I was killed my spirit resided in the Fade, but when I enter a new world my spirit takes on a physical form. For you it's very similar, your physical form remains in your world. When you entered the Fade and consequentially when you entered Thedas your spiritual form took on a solid form."_

_Alex shook her head vigorous, "I don't understand. What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying I'm dead?"_

_Morrigan tilted her head, "Not yet, but your body is growing weaker. It won't be able to hold on much longer. It is time for you to return before it's too late for you to return to your body."_

"_Again, what the hell are you talking about?" Alex demanded._

"_Alex, the day that we met you took a serious blow to the head in the MMA cage. Do you remember that?" Alex nodded in frustration so Morrigan continued, "You were knocked unconscious. You didn't think anything of the hit, but the blow was strong enough to actually cause a small blood vessel in your brain to burst causing blood to slowly seep into your brain. That night when you fell asleep you slipped into a coma. You weren't discovered until late the following day; by then there was little they could do help you. For the past ten months you have been in a hospital unconscious."_

_Alex shook her head as tears streamed down her face, "No, no, no, that couldn't happen. I have a DNR*."_

"_Your father found your DNR and refused to turn it into the hospital. He can't let you go, but now your body is growing weak – he doesn't have a choice, but to let you go." Morrigan said sympathetically. _

_Tears ran down Alex's cheeks, "Morrigan, I don't want to go. I love Alistair. I want to marry him. This will devastate him. This will destroy him."_

"_I know and I'm sorry. I tried to warn you, but sometimes love has a mind of its own," Morrigan replied. _

_Alex fell to her knees as she cried out, "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave him. Please stop this!"_

Alex thrashed around in bed and screamed, "I don't want to leave, please, don't make me."

Alistair grabbed her by the shoulders, "Alex, wake up. Wake up, Love. It's just a dream."

Alex opened her eyes and stared up into Alistair's warm honey brown eyes. Her arms went around his neck as she hugged him tightly. "Oh Alistair, I had the most awful dream."

Alistair stroked her hair as he clung to her tightly. "It was just a nightmare. It's over, my Love. You are okay."

"But it seemed so real. Just like the last time I saw her," Alex mumbled.

"The last time you saw who?" Alistair asked.

Alex threw the covers off as she crawled out of bed and headed for the tray that held a pitcher of water. She poured herself a glass and turned toward him, "The last time I saw Morrigan in the Fade, but this time she said it was time for me to come back." She took a long sip of water as she tried to recall the dream. "She said my body was growing weak and that it was time for me to head back before it was too late." She drank some more water, set the glass down and headed back for the bed.

"I begged her not to make me leave. I told her that I love you and I didn't want to leave you, but she said my body was dying and I had…"Alex paused as she placed her hand on the nearby mantel to steady herself. After a moment she started to walk towards him, she paused again and Alistair scrambled out of bed, but before he could reach her he watched as she staggered forward and then collapsed. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms. He brushed her hair away and stared into her unconscious face. In the distance he heard someone screaming. He didn't realize it was himself until the guards rushed in.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

He stared down into the motionless face of the woman that he loved, the woman that was to be his wife, his Queen as the anguished cry ripped from his chest.

*Do not resuscitate order


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Alistair never left her side. He sat beside her bed, slept beside her, ate his meals in her room as he waited for those brief moments that she would regain consciousness and he could look into her beautiful eyes and see her radiant smile. With each passing day she become weaker and weaker; Anders and Connor had tried everything they could to heal her, but Anders said her organs were slowly shutting down and he couldn't find away to reverse the process.

Darrian had even brought Sienna in to try and heal her. He had rested the child beside Alex on the bed. Sienna touched Alex's arm for a moment and then shook her head.

Alistair let out a cry of agony and frustration. "Why not? You healed her in the garden!" Alistair exclaimed.

Sienna looked at Alistair with pity in her eyes as if she completely understood what he had said and the situation. She opened her mouth and in a high pitched sing song voice said, "In the garden her injuries were minor and only inflicted on her spiritual form not her physical form." Everyone in the room except for Darrian looked at her with complete shook and amazement.

"S-s-s-she can speak?" Zev asked.

"Yes," Darrian replied calmly.

"How long has she been doing that?" Anders inquired.

"Just after we arrived here at Redcliff," Darrian replied.

"Look that's fascinating, but can we get back to point here?" Alistair asked. "Sienna, are you saying that you can only heal minor injuries?"

Sienna shook her head and in a soft trilling voice, "No, I can heal anything that isn't dead; no matter how serious the injury."

Alistair shook his head in frustration, "Then why can't you heal her?"

"Because it's her physical body that is sick not her spiritual body. I need her physical body present in order to heal her," Sienna replied.

Now it was Anders turn to be frustrated. "Isn't that her physical body there?"

The child remained calm and unflustered by the impatience of the adults around her. "No that is her spirit in physical form. Her physical body is back in her world." Sienna turned to Alistair and said, "Morrigan explained this to her. Did she not get a chance to tell you?"

All eyes turned to Alistair as he ran his fingers through his hair. "She had just woke-up from a nightmare. She was rambling on incoherently about Morrigan and how she had begged her not to make her leave…" His voice trailed off as the memory resurfaced and look of horror rippled across his face. "She said she was dying."

Sienna nodded somberly, "Yes she is. Her physical body in her parallel world received a serious brain injury. That injury caused her body to shut down and it put her in a coma. It was in this unconscious state that Morrigan with the aid of magic brought Alex to the Fade and was able to give Alex's spirit a physical form so that she could enter our parallel universe."

"So Morrigan brought her spirit into the Fade before her spirit had physical body?" Zev asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Sienna's high pitched voice sung out.

"Wow! That takes some powerful magic to create a physical form for a spirit. Most impressive." Anders said.

"Okay, so if she was a spirit when she entered the Fade then how was Alex able to bring her backpack into the Fade with her," Zev asked.

"You have entered the Fade, Zev. When you entered were you naked or did you still have your clothes on?" Sienna asked.

"I guarantee it would have been a completely different experience if I had been naked so no I had my clothes on," Zev replied with a chuckle.

"Your clothes went with you into the Fade because they were attached to your body. It is a mystery why the Fade will allow you to bring items that are attached to your person, but will allow nothing else to enter," Sienna said.

"Maybe the Maker doesn't want a bunch of ugly naked people running around in his Fade so he allows them to bring their clothes," Anders chortled.

Zev nodded, "Very true, the number of people that I wish to never see naked is definitely lot higher than those I do want to see without their clothes on."

They all chuckled except for Darrian. "Hey, there is a child present keep your dirty innuendos out of the conversation please."

Sienna smiled and touched Darrian's hand, "It's okay, Dad. I am an old gold in a very tiny body. I know and understand a lot more than you are comfortable with." Darrian looked stunned, but before he could ask her exactly what she meant she continued, "Alex's backpack was attached to her body when her spirit entered the Fade. That is why it arrived in Ferelden with her."

"So if her physical body dies in her world what will happen to her spirit's physical form?" Alistair asked.

"You can see as her physical body grows weaker so does the physical form of her spirit. When her physical body dies her spirit will need to pass over into the Fade and because it is her spirit's physical form that exist in our universe her form will cease to exist in our world."

"What? You mean her body will literally just disappear?" Alistair asked. Sienna just nodded.

Alistair was quiet for a moment then spoke softly, "I would like to be alone with her. Please leave me."

After they had left, Alistair curled up on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He needed to feel the warmth of her body pressed against his. He kissed the top of her forehead and breathed in her sweet scent. The tears came as he realized that he didn't know how much longer he would be able to do this.

_He must have cried himself to sleep because as he looked around at his current surroundings he immediately recognized it as the Fade._

"_Hello Alistair," a voice said from behind him. Alistair spun around and saw Morrigan standing there._

"_You! You did this," Alistair exclaimed._

"_Yes, I did," Morrigan said with a sad smile._

"_Is this your idea of a cruel joke? Your way of getting back at me," Alistair demanded._

_Morrigan laughed, "Is that how you viewed your time with Alex…as a cruel joke? Maybe you don't deserve her than."_

"_That isn't what I meant and you know it. I love her…more than I love myself," Alistair's voice cracked as a tear ran down his cheek. "I would trade places with her in a heartbeat if I could….is there away to do that, Morrigan? Is that why you brought me here? Because I'll do it if it means she will live."_

_A smile spread across Morrigan's face, "It seems that our brat prince has finally discovered the meaning of true love."_

"_Please Morrigan, I will do anything to save her," Alistair begged._

"_There is away to save her Alistair, but it will mean a huge sacrifice on your part and on the part of one of your companions," Morrigan said._

"_What is it? Tell me and I will do it," Alistair declared._

"_Anders stole one of the Tevinter Magister's dairies and spell books. The diary goes into great detail about how the magisters found an old god and used the god's blood to physically enter into the Fade so that they could storm the Golden City of the Maker. You will need Anders, the book and a few drops of blood from my daughter so that you and Anders can physically enter Fade. Once you are here, I can lead the two of you to the correct portal to her world. Once in her world, Anders can heal her," Morrigan said._

"_Why do we need to physically enter the Fade? Why can't we enter the way Alex did?" Alistair asked._

_Morrigan breathed a sigh of frustration, "Because it's Alex's spirit in physical form in your world. Without the use of very powerful magic her physical body would be unable to enter the Fade. I do believe you are going to want your physical body with you in her world or would like me put you into magically induced coma for the rest of your life?" Morrigan asked sarcastically._

"_Well, it's good to see that death hasn't changed that charming disposition of yours," Alistair replied just as sarcastically. "So let me get this straight Anders and I through the use of blood magic enter the Fade and then into her world where Anders can physically heal her body. Well, that isn't so bad and I get to see what her world is like."_

_Morrigan looked at him with pity as she shook her head, "Alistair, you don't understand. In order for you to physically enter the Fade and then enter her world it will require a large amount of lyrium – which is available in Ferelden, but unavailable in her world. Once you and Anders leave Ferelden and enter Alex's world you will never be able to return."*_

_Alistair was stunned, "What? I can never come back." He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about all the ramifications of leaving and never returning. He mumble more to himself then to Morrigan, "What will happen to the throne and the Therin bloodline? And Darrian, my brother - I could never see him again. And what if I hate her world? Then I'm stuck there."_

_Morrigan looked at him coldly, "And a moment ago you were willing to die for your true love, but the thought of leaving your precious Ferelden is too much of a sacrifice for you. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you don't understand the meaning of unconditional love."_

_Unconditional love…the words he had used to describe Alex's love for him. She had been more than willing to leave her life behind for him and she never even hesitated. When faced with the same choice why was he being indecisive? He loved her and without her his life in Ferelden would never be the same. His world was her and as long as she was alive he could live anywhere._

"_How am I going to convince Anders to leave Ferelden behind?" Alistair asked._

"_Oh that shouldn't be too difficult; other than Zevran and Darrian he has no close ties there. And once you explain that he is going to a world where he can still practice magic and there are no templars I think he will be very eager to go. Not to mention I plan on paying him a little visit when we are done here to help convince him," Morrigan said._

_Alistair looked at Morrigan for a long minute and then said, "Why are you doing this?"_

_Morrigan snickered, "It's not for your happiness I can guarantee you that. It's for Alex's happiness. She saved my life in her world and then she saved my daughter's life and reunited her with her father. It's the least I can do for her. Now you must hurry. There isn't much time left," Morrigan said as loud crack of thunder roared._

Alistair jerked awake as the memory of the thunder rolled through his head. He looked down at Alex and was pleasantly surprised to see her awake. He leaned over and brushed his lips against her soft mouth. "Hello, Love. I am glad you are awake."

She smiled at him radiantly, "Same here. I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"Sssh my Love, don't talk like that. I am going save you, Alex. If it's the last thing I do, I am going to save you," Alistair whispered as he planted a soft kiss next to her ear.

She reached up and stroked the side of his face, "You don't have to brave for me, Alistair. I'm a doctor, remember. I know I am dying. I can feel my body growing weaker. I am so sorry that I have to leave you before we really ever had a chance to get started." A tear slipped out of her eye as she looked into his eyes.

Alistair cupped her face and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, "You don't understand. I met Morrigan in the Fade and she told me of away to save."

Alex looked perplexed, "How?"

"There is away for Anders and me to enter your world. Once there, Anders can heal your physical body. You are going to live…you are going to live and sorry to say you are going to have to marry me. You promised – no going back on that now."

Alex smiled, "It is a promise I will gladly keep." Her hand reached up and cupped the nape of his neck as she pulled him towards her. "I can't wait to be Alex Therin," she sighed against his lips before her mouth covered his and the feel of her velvety lips caused the world to just slip away. All the pain, all the fear slipped away and it was just the two of them again holding on to each other for dear life.

Just then the door slammed open, "Okay love birds, that's enough of that. We have a trip to plan Alistair," said as he jovially walked into the room.

"Morrigan has already spoken to you," Alistair said.

"Yes, now that a mage that can really get around," Anders replied.

"And you're okay with this? You understand the consequences?" Alistair said as he glanced at Alex.

She looked at both of them sternly, "What consequences?" Alex demanded.

Anders raised an eye brow, "You haven't told her that she will be stuck with your sorry arse in her world for the rest of her life? A place where you aren't king - your just one of the common people."

Alistair furrowed his brows, "You're going to be stuck there too you know," he retorted.

"Will someone tell what the hell you are talking about?" Alex asked weakly.

Anders walked over and sat beside Alex on her bed. "You see, my dear, it's a one way trip. We have enough lyrium here in Ferelden to perform the ritual to get Alistair's physical body into the Fade and through the portal however your world doesn't have lyrium so even though I can perform magic in your world I will be unable to perform a spell strong enough to bring us back without the aid of lyrium. So you see, my Sweet, you will be stuck with us in your world."

Alex looked horror struck, "Alistair you can't be stuck in my world. You are the King. Ferelden needs you. Your people need you. You can't desert them like this," Alex said as she gasped for air.

Alistair rushed to her side and eased her back against the pillows. He brushed the hair out of her face, "My Love, I need you. I can't do all of this without you. It's like you said, "my world is where ever you are'. If this is the only way then so be it. Ferelden was doing just fine before I came along, it will survive without me. Fergus Cousland will make an excellent king. Hell, he was raised to be king more than I ever was. Now please don't worry yourself over Ferelden politics. You need to rest."

Alex looked at Anders, "And you're okay with never returning to Ferelden?"

Anders laughed, "Are you kidding? To live in a place where I can practice magic freely without the fear of templars I will think I have died and gone to the Golden City. Besides, I get to taste that lovely concoction you called a Popsicle."

Alex laughed, "Popsicles are good, but there are even tastier treats then that. Wait till you try a Ho Ho."

"Oh, I think I tried her last weekend," Anders replied dryly.

Alex giggled, "It's a cake. It's chocolate creamy goodness."

"Well, then add it to the list of things to try," Anders said.

Alex looked at them with all seriousness, "Look it was easier for me to try and pass as one of you here in Ferelden then it will be for you to pass yourselves off as someone from my world."

Anders laughed, "Oh honey, don't lie to yourself, you didn't fool anyone."

Alex frowned at him. "That maybe so, but you will have a even harder time then even I did. Ask Morrigan to place you as close as possible to my apartment. I keep a key under the flower pot on my porch. In the spare room you will find some of my brother's clothes. He is about the same size as both of you. Wait until after midnight to visit me in the hospital. At that time of night there will be no visitors and the hospital staff will be minimal. Here get me a piece of parchment and I will write down the address for both my apartment and for the hospital," Alex said.

"You have been sick for a while, Alex. Do you think your father would have kept your apartment?" Anders asked.

"If he refused to turn in my DNR order then he is holding out hope that I will recover; which means that if I recovered he would want me to return to the place that I felt most comfortable – which would be my home. Money wouldn't be an issue; my grandparents would continue to pay for the place," Alex replied.

"What is a DNR order?" Alistair asked

Alex bit at her bottom lip before she replied, "It means do not resuscitate."

Alistair looked worried, "And what does that mean?" 

"It means that if I were in a coma that no extordinary measures should be taken to save my life," Alex replied.

Alistair was shocked, "Why would you do that?"

Alistair saw a change come over Alex's face and as she spoke it was void of emotion. "Because as doctor I know that family members can't always be counted on to do what is best for the patient because their logic is clouded by their emotions and attachment to the patient. I have seen patients kept alive on life support for years because the family couldn't let go. I did not want to end up like that," Alex said coolly almost clinically.

"Well, I thank the Maker that your overly emotional father's logic was clouded and that he didn't turn in your DNR. If he had we would have never met because you would already…..be dead."Alistair's voice caught as he pushed out the last words. He composed himself and continued, "And I believe that I am taking extordinary measures to keep you alive because I can't bear the thought of living without you."

Alex saw the pain etched on Alistair's face. "I'm sorry, Alistair. I didn't mean to upset you. I too am happy that my father didn't turn in the order and I am overwhelmed by the sacrifice you are willing to make to save my life."

Alistair leaned over and kissed her, "It's not a sacrifice. I would do anything for you so please don't talk about your death so coldly or casually. I could still lose you before Anders reaches you."

"I'm sorry Alistair. In my line of work I see a lot of death and I have to tell loved ones that their family member didn't make it. In order to do that at times I have to distance myself from their pain. I didn't mean to do that with you," Alex said as she yawned.

"Love, you need to get some rest so we will leave you for now. I will come see you before the ritual is performed," Alistair said as he kissed her cheek.

Alex nodded and the two men headed for the door, "Anders could you stay for a moment?"

Anders looked at Alistair who nodded his consent. So Anders returned to the side of Alex's bed. "Anders, tell me about this ritual."

"Well, it requires a great deal of lyrium, some of Sienna's blood, and a few magical incantations." Anders asked.

Alex thought for a moment before she continued. "When you collect Sienna's blood collect enough so that if you had to perform the ritual twice you could. Also I need you to find out what the physical properties of lyrium are."

Anders wrinkled his eye brows, "Why?"

"How many times do I need to remind you people? Because I am a doctor; I had to study chemistry for years. My world may have lyrium on it, but it may go by a different name. I can't identify the element without knowing what its physical properties are," Alex said exasperated.

"You're going to try and get us back home," Anders said.

"I would like to give you the option to come back if I can," Alex said.

Anders nodded, "Okay, I will find out for you."

"One last thing, when you exit the portal from Ferelden you need to mark it so that you can find it again," she said as she yawned again.

Anders leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Thank you."

She looked at him inquisitively, "For what?"

"I don't know if I will ever want to come back here, but thank you for trying to give us the option if we want it. That means a great deal to me," Anders said tenderly.

Alex smiled weakly as she drift off to sleep. "You're welcome," she mumbled as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

**Author's note- ** I have known from the beginning of this story that this was the direction I wanted to take the plot line. The inspiration came from a possible epilogue in Awakenings that stated: "If the Warden was in love with Alistair, but not married to him (even if you make him king in Origins): Some claimed she returned to Alistair, her true love, and a life far away from both Ferelden and the royal court. Some say that she served the Grey Wardens elsewhere, Alistair at her side, or that the two of them were seen often at the palace in Denerim. After a number of years, however, neither she nor Alistair were seen again. perhaps they undertook some mission on behalf of the Grey Wardens, or departed for their own adventures, or... simply disappeared. Most assume their tale is far from complete..."

The idea that the King of Ferelden could completely disappear fascinated me and I wondered where the two of them went. Although Alex isn't a Warden I thought I would use Alex and Alistair's story to explain that possible epilogue outcome. I hope that you are still enjoying the story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Alistair sipped his ale as he glanced solemnly around the room at the people he considered his closest friends. He was going to miss the camaraderie that was evident amongst the friends gathered. Except for Zevran they were all Wardens, but he considered every single one of them his brothers. It was this small group of companions that would know the true reason behind the King of Ferelden's disappearance. The rest of the country would believe that Alistair and Anders died during a darkspawn attack on a group of traveling merchants – unfortunately neither the merchants nor the two Wardens survived. At least his fictitious death was how he had always planned on dying – as a Warden, fighting darkspawn.

A roar of laughter erupted from the group and Alistair couldn't help, but be amused as he listened to the friendly banter that flowed between them.

"I still don't see why I can't come along to Alex's world too," Oghren huffed. "Why just think of all the exotic ales they must brew there! I'd give my left lug nugget just to try some more of that alcohol that was in Alex's first aid kit."

"I don't think you were supposed to actually drink that, Oghren," Nathaniel explained.

"Nonsense, it said it was for emergencies - well it just so happened that I had an emergency."

"What's that, forget to refill your flask again?" Anders asked jokingly.

"How'd you know?" Oghren retorted.

Zevran laughed at Anders and Nathaniel deadpanned faces.

"My stout little friend has a point there," Zev stated.

Anders cocked his eyebrow in mock interest, "What, you want a refill too now, Zev?"

"No, nothing like that, I assure you," chuckled the elf. "It is just that I too would like to see this California and its famous girls. I hear that elves are most uncommon in her world. While I find this information truly shocking, I believe it is also a grand opportunity. Why just imagine all the lovely, buxom vixens that have yet to know the thrill of true love making. I would like to get the chance of properly sedu-I mean, educating these poor women."

"Is that all you two can think about, wine and women?" Nathaniel exclaimed.

"No, I think about men too," Zev smirked suggestively.

"Well, all that aside," Anders interrupted before Nathaniel could comment, "I'm afraid that to send two more people into the Fade with Alistair and I would require more lyrium; lyrium that we don't have and cannot possibly hope to obtain in time to save Alex's life."

"Aw, nug wranglers!"

The banter continued as Darrian sat down beside Alistair. "How are you really fairing with all of this?" Darrian inquired.

Alistair took a sip of his ale and thought a moment before he replied. "I am going to miss this…the camaraderie, the silly jesting. The Wardens were my first true home and for the first time in my life I felt like I belonged somewhere. And I am really going to miss you, my friend. You have been like a brother to me. It will be strange not having you by my side." Alistair paused and let out a long sigh.

"Alistair, is this something you really want to do? Are you sure you are doing the right thing?" Darrian asked.

Without hesitation Alistair replied, "Yes, I love her. I realized that I never knew or understood what true love was until I met her. I would risk everything; give up everything to be with her."

"And you are my friend. You are giving up everything you know and love for this woman. Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure this is what you want?"

Alistair took another sip of ale, "Have you ever experienced the moment when you kissed someone and everything around you becomes hazy, everything else fades away and it's just you and this person. And in that moment you realize that person is the only person that you are supposed to kiss for the rest of your life. In that instant you feel like the luckiest person alive because you have finally found what everyone else is looking for and at the same time you are scared to death that it will be taken from you."

Darrian nodded and replied sadly, "Yes, I do believe I know what you are talking about."

Alistair nodded, "I thought you would. I have found the one person that feels like home to me and she is about to be ripped out of my life forever. Am I sure? Let me ask you Darrian, what would you have done to save Morrigan?"

Darrian was silent for a long moment and then said, "I would do what you are doing…without hesitation."

They were silent for a while as they listened to Oghren as he tried to explain the finer details of what a motion picture was to Anders and he insisted that Anders watch a movie trilogy called _The Lord of the Rings_. "You might learn something, skirt man. That movie had a real mage in it. He took on a dragon all by himself."

"Ooooh, a dragon; you don't say. I also recall Alex saying that movies were made up stories," Anders retorted.

"Wrong again, fancy skirt. She said some movies were based on true stories. I believe the _Lord of the Rings_ was one of those."

Alistair turned to Darrian, "I need you to promise me something."

"Whatever you wish of me Alistair, I will do for you," Darrian replied.

"With my death, the country will once again be in upheaval. As the Hero of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey and Arl of Amaranthine you will have a large say in selecting the next king. I honestly believe that Fergus Cousland is the best man for the job. Eamon may try to fight this and use his connection with his sister, Rowan, to take the throne for himself. Do not let this happen. It will destroy him. Fergus is what will be best for Ferelden. Can you do this for me?"

"Of course, Alistair and not just because I agree with you, but because it's you, my brother, asking me to do this," Darrian said as he put his arm Alistair's shoulder. "I will miss you, my brother."

Darrian pulled Alistair to his feet and called Anders over to him. In a loud voice he called out, "Brothers we are here to say farewell and wish safe travels to our friends so please lift your mugs with me as we offer them our well wishes." Darrian raised his mug and everyone in the room did the same. Darrian turned to Alistair and Anders, "My friends, may the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be ever at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face and the rain fall softly on your fields. And until we meet again, may the Maker hold you in the hollow of his hand."

"Here, here," everyone cried out in unison.

Later that night Alistair quietly crept into Alex's room and curled up beside her on the bed; her breathing was shallow and raspy sounding. He pulled her into his arms and brushed his lips against her forehead as he whispered, "Hang in there just a little longer, Love. You just need to fight a little while longer."

She stirred in his arms as mumbled, "Alistair?"

"I'm here, my Love."

"You haven't left yet?" She asked.

"No, we leave first thing in the morning," Alistair replied.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"There isn't any place I would rather be," he said as kissed the top of her head.

"Alistair, my world is big. Very big, it may take you a while to find me. Don't feel bad if you don't find me in time," she muttered drowsily.

He lifted her chin so that he could look in her eyes, "Alex, no matter how long it takes, no matter how far, I will find you, but you have to keep fighting. Don't stop fighting, don't give up. I promise I will find you. Promise me! Promise me you won't stop fighting."

"I promise," she murmured. She started to drift off to sleep when she jolt awake, "Alistair, watch out for the cars. That is how Morrigan got hurt."

"Cars, what are cars?"

"Think of them as wagons but without the horses and they move very fast. If they hit you they could kill you," she whispered.

"Do they intentionally try to hit you?" Alistair inquired.

She giggled, "At time I have thought so, but no, most people do not try to hit other people."

She rested her head again on his chest as she whispered, "I love you, Alistair."

He lifted her chin once again and kissed her soft lips, "I love you, Alex." He held her in his arms the rest of the night as he listened to the soft sounds of her breathing. He slipped out of bed just before the sun began to rise, kissed her forehead, got dressed in causal tan trousers and a shirt, and grabbed his backpack and sword. Since Alex had managed to carry her backpack through the Fade and Sienna said anything that was attached their bodies should make it through both Alistair and Anders were going to try to do the same thing. He set the letter he had written her on the pillow beside her. He leaned down, kissed her lips one last time and then headed out the door.

He met Anders, Darrian and Connor at the rear stairs and they crept down to the dungeons and out the secret passage to the windmill. Darrian thought it would be best to perform the ritual in secluded area away from the castle. They made their way to a clearing about a mile outside of town. Anders immediately began setting up; he pulled out a large basin and filled it to the brim with lyrium potions. Then he pulled out two more potion bottles and the Tevinter diary.

He then handed Alistair potion bottle, "I will say the Tevinter incantation then you will drink the potion that I just handed you at the same time as I pour this potion into lyrium."

"Then what?" Alistair asked.

"Well, the only thing the diary says is that after the ritual they were physically able to enter the Fade. So we will have to wait and see," Anders said. Alistair just nodded.

Anders circled the basin as he read the incantation out loud. After several minutes he looked at Alistair and nodded. Alistair drank the potion as Anders continued reciting the spell out loud as he poured the potion into the lyrium when he finished reciting the spell he drank his potion. As the lyium basin began to smoke Anders called Alistair over.

Alistair turned to Darrian and hugged him, "Thank you for being such a great friend and brother."

"No, thank you for always believing in me, I love you, brother," Darrian said.

"I love you, too," he said as he released him.

Alistair walked over to Anders. "Reach into the basin," Anders ordered.

Alistair did as instructed; as his hand touched the lyrium a bright light leaped out of the basin and into his hand, the light coursed through him until it completely enveloped him.

_Alistair stumbled through the doorway and fell to the ground. He looked around and realized he was in the Fade. He looked down at his body and was glad to see that the ritual had worked and his corporal body had passed through the portal. He stood up; adjusted his backpack and looked around at his surroundings. He did not see Morrigan anywhere. He hoped it wouldn't take them long to find her. _

_A moment later a bright light flashed and Anders stumbled out of the portal. "They really need to work on a better means of travel. That landing is a little rough," Anders grumbled as he wiped the dirt off of his trousers. _

"_I don't see Morrigan so let's start walking and hopefully we will find her soon," Alistair said. _

_Anders looked around for a moment and spotted a tree near the portal. He cast a fire spell and drew an X on the tree._

"_What's that for?" Alistair asked. _

_Anders knew that Alex didn't want Alistair to know that there might be a way home until she knew that she could actually make it happen. "Oh, it's just something I do every time I come to the Fade. The Fade is a big place and easy to get lost in. It's like leaving breadcrumbs to follow back."_

"_But we aren't coming back so why do it now?" Alistair inquired._

"_Well, that's true, but if we get lost trying to find Morrigan then it would be helpful to know where we have been," Anders responded._

"_Good point," Alistair said._

_They started down a path that led to a large lake where there were boats suspended in mid-air. "They really should hire a new decorator," Anders said._

"_I was thinking the exact same thing," Alistair chuckled._

"_Great minds think alike," Anders replied as he scorched an X into another tree._

_They made their way around the lake when they saw the light of a campfire up ahead, as they drew closer to the camp Alistair unsheathed his sword and Anders reached for his staff. They cautiously approached the camp, but saw no one. _

"_Be careful," Alistair warned. "I have seen traps like this set by demons to lure travelers to sleep and then to their deaths," Alistair cautioned. _

"_And lucky for you I was there once again to save your sorry arse," Morrigan retorted from behind them._

_Both men spun around to see the mage approach through the trees. "I am glad to see the two of finally made it. When I said hurry that wasn't a suggestion that was an order; now let's go, we don't have much time."_

"_Is she alive?" Alistair asked._

"_Yes, but she has grown much weaker," Morrigan said as she headed through the trees and toward a purple doorway. "I am going to try to get you as close to Alex's apartment as possible, but this isn't an exact science so I maybe a little off. The hospital that she is at is only five blocks from her home so once you orientate yourselves you should have no problem finding it."_

"_Alex drew us a map of all the streets near her home and she marked her home and the hospital on it," Alistair said._

"_Good, that will be helpful. Listen to me this world is unlike anything you have ever imagined. They use electricity for lights…"_

"_What? Do they use magic to do this?" Anders asked._

"_No, they have learned to harness the power from their environment's natural elements and to convert it into electricity to power their homes and all the modern conveniences in their homes. They use switches to turn the power on and off. My point is that you will see things beyond your imagination, but you have to try and act like these things are not unusual because to the people that live in this universe they aren't. You need to blend in," Morrigan cautioned. _

"_That is why we tried to dress as casually as possible so that we would blend in," Alistair replied._

_Morrigan looked both of them up and down. They were both wearing loose tan trousers, ivory shirts that laced up the front and boots. They didn't look like the modern people that she had seen, but they didn't look terrible out of place either. _

"_Your attire is passable, but I would find a change of clothes as soon as possible," Morrigan said as she ushered them toward the portal. _

_As they approached the purple gateway Alistair turned to Morrigan, "I know that you and I haven't always seen eye to eye on most things, but I wanted to thank you for helping us save her."_

"_You're welcome, Alistair and good luck," Morrigan said._

_Alistair took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway. _

_Anders winked at Morrigan, "Here goes nothing," he said as he stepped through the portal. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As Anders emerged through the other side of the portal he collided into Alistair's back. The man stood in the middle of the path as he stared up at the sky. Anders looked up as a huge object that looked like an enormous bird flew across the sky with a loud roar.

"Do you think that's a car?" Anders asked.

"Huh…" Alistair said as he looked at Anders and then at the big moving object that was headed for them. He heard the sound of a loud horn just as Alistair pushed him out of the way and then leapt to the side of the road.

Alistair sat up and huffed, "No, but I think that was," as he pointed at the vehicle that had just rolled past them.

"How do you know?" Anders said.

"Alex said that cars were like wagons, but without the horses. That thing was similar to a wagon…kind of. Although Alex said they don't typically try to kill you. I guess that one was the exception," Alistair replied as he pulled out the map that Alex had made.

"Then what the hell was that thing in the sky?" Anders asked.

"Maker only knows," Alistair said as he looked at the street sign, then at the map and back at the street sign. "Ummm, I think we have a problem."

"Don't tell me we're lost!" Anders sighed.

"No, we're not lost, per say. It's just that this street isn't anywhere on the map."

"Great, trust Morrigan to screw up the exit's coordinates," Anders grumbled.

"Hey, hating Morrigan is MY thing; get your own arch-nemesis," Alistair retorted.

"Well, look what we have here, boys!" came a booming voice from behind the two.

"Great, now what?" Alistair said as he turned around to face the man who'd just interrupted him.

Standing just a few feet away from the Fereldians were group of six strangely clad and greasy-haired men that, by the way they were dressed, the two travelers could tell they were obviously ruffians of some sort.

"Looks like we got ourselves a couple of lost medieval nerd wannabes here, Boss," laughed a tall, slender man with a trail of spiky blue hair right down his bald head.

"Yeah," chuckled a fat pug-faced thug with missing teeth behind him. "You wants we should 'elp them out?"

Anders turned towards Alistair, grimacing. "It seems that no matter which universe you're in there is always bound to be a few lowlifes."

Alistair nodded, as he watched as the leader pulled a strange metallic object out of his back pocket.

That seems familiar as he thought back to a conversation that he had with Alex and Zev.

"_So you mean to tell me that this man sought to kill your friend just because he liked the pleasure of other men?" Zev asked, only slightly surprised._

_Alex nodded. "Unfortunately there are a lot of narrow-minded people where I come from, people who simply can't and won't accept anything or anyone different."_

"_And you said this man shot him, with a…gun, was it?" Alistair inquired._

"_Yeah, stupid bigot couldn't handle Matt being gay so he said he was gonna 'take out the fag-boy trash' or something else along those idiotic lines. Good thing for Matt my brother James showed up when he did and taught that creep a lesson about how idiot homophobes weren't welcomed in our neighborhood, particularly ones toting guns."_

"_If you don't mind me asking, what is a gun?" Zev asked._

_Alex explained to them about how a gun was metal object that could either fit in your hand or be almost as large as a man and how it shot small metal arrow-tip-shaped ball things called bullets. She said that not only could they shoot dozen of rounds, one after the other in a matter of seconds, but that once a person shot a gun the bullet was so fast that it could hit you even before you blinked._

"_Of course depending on distance from the shooter, what type of gun they use, and how good they are at shooting, you could end up with either a minor flesh would or a hole in you the size of your fist. Snipers are the best at this; they can shoot the wings off a fly in midair from hundreds of feet away. So if you ever see a little red dot of light on you you'd better run and hide, because that means the sniper is aiming at you."_

_Zevran smirked as he expressed how impressed he was with the idea of such a weapon and how the Crows would love to get a hold of something such as that. Alistair on the other hand shivered at the thought of such a chilling device that could kill so easily._

So as he looked down the barrel of the weapon he knew they were in trouble if they didn't quickly think something.

"Anders that metal weapon can kill us in the blink of an eye," Alistair whispered. "At the same time Alex warned us against killing people in this world; they frown on that here. So can you cast a mass paralysis spell so that we can get away without seriously hurting anyone?"

The words had barely left Alistair's lips when the thugs began to move towards them. Anders quickly cast the spell and everyone in the entire group except for the leader frozen in place. The gang leader's movements were slowed down, but he was still able to advance towards them. However, the man was impaired enough to allow Alistair to rush forward and throw a left hook that connected with the side of the hoodlum's face which knocked him back; Alistair followed up the punch with right upper cut to the man's chin that caused the thug to crumble to the ground.

"Wow that was impressive. I didn't realize that Alex had the time to tutor you outside the bedroom too," Anders chortled.

"Oh, shut up," Alistair said as the two men quickly made their way down the street and out of sight of the recovering thugs.

As they walked Alistair took in his surroundings. They were in a neighborhood that had small bungalow and cottage style homes that lined the paved street – not dirt or cobblestone streets, but paved roads. It also seemed that every house had a car parked in front of it. The other thing that struck him was the noise. There was noise from the cars that passed by and from their horns blowing, noise from ringing that come from inside of the different houses and there was also loud voices and music that was blared from several different homes that they walked by.

Several blocks later they saw an elderly woman struggling down the sidewalk as she tried to carry several bags at one time. Alistair walked over to the woman, "Can I help you with those bags?"

The woman looked both of them up and down and must have deemed them trustworthy, "That would be wonderful young man. I don't have far to go, but my old arms aren't what they use to be."

Anders and Alistair took the bags from the woman's arms and followed her down the street for two blocks until they came to tiny bungalow house. They followed her up the porch and set her bags down next to her.

She smiled warmly at them, "Thank you so much. It's not often now-a-days that young men such as you are so helpful."

"You're welcome. I am glad we could help you," Alistair replied.

"And such manners always in the last place you expect them. I don't recognize either one of you. Are you new to the neighborhood?" The woman asked.

"Yes, we are here visiting a friend. We were trying to find her street when we saw you," Anders responded.

"Well, what street are you looking for?" The woman inquired.

Alistair quickly pulled out his map, "We are looking for Cordova Court."

"Oh, you are almost there. You are on Navarre Court. If you go two blocks that way," she pointed down the road, "Cordova will be on your left," the woman replied.

"Thank you so much," Alistair said.

"Enjoy your visit," the woman replied.

Alistair and Anders made their way to Alex's apartment and found the key exactly where she said it would be. Once inside Anders immediately opened his backpack and pulled Sir Pounc-a-lot out of his bag and placed him on the floor. The cat stretched looked around the room and meowed. "Good little fuzzy-wuzzy! This is going to be your new home for now! Do you like it? Awww…look, he's rubbing against the chair, how adorable is that!"

He turned towards Alistair, who shook his head humorously, "That has to be the most well traveled cat in history – two universes and the Fade."

"I couldn't leave my little Pouncy back there all by himself," Anders said with a slight pout. His mood quickly changed as he spots the refrigerator in the other room and ran straight for it.

"Big white box with two doors, this has to be an ice box! I'm starved," he said enthusiastically. However his smile quickly faded once he opened the fridge to realize that it was mostly empty. There looked like there were a couple bottles of water and some cans that said Coke-a-cola on it. He closed the first door and opened the second which looked like some type of freezer. He found it hard to believe that there wasn't some type of magic at work here. "These modern ice boxes are amazing," he muttered as he spotted a box that said _Popsicle_ on it. "Ooooh, I found _Popsicles_. Do you want one?" Anders asked.

Alistair smiled as he recalled Alex's song and her explanation of the frozen concoction; he felt the pain shoot through his heart at the thought of her alone in a hospital room. Hold on, Love. We are coming. "Sure," he replied.

"What flavor? They come in cherry, orange or grape," Anders responded.

"Cherry," Alistair said.

Anders handed him the frozen treat and both men sat down on the sofa. After a few minutes of enjoying frozen delight Anders said, "I don't know what a Ho Ho is, but there is no way it can be better than this. This is heaven on a stick."

Alistair nodded in agreement as he studied the thin rectangular objected mounted to the wall. He pointed at it, "That must be what Alex called a TV." Alistair said, as he looked at the device in awe.

"I don't see what's so special about it. It looks like a big black box. Not a very attractive piece of artwork if you ask me," Anders retorted.

Alistair picked up a long black object off of the coffee table, "Wait, this thing has some buttons on it. Channel…volume…ah! Power!"

Alistair watched as a pretty blond appeared on the screen.

"_Honey, we need to talk about the invitations. Now, do you want to be 'William the Bloody' or just 'Spike,' because either way it's gonna look majorly weird," she cooed. _

___A tall thin man with blond spiky hair replied, "__Whereas the name 'Buffy' gives it that touch of classic elegance."_

___**"**__What's wrong with 'Buffy'?" The blond asked._

_**"**__Ah, such a good question," an older man with glasses responded._

"Wow! That's amazing," Anders exclaimed. "Try another button!"

**Click.**

"_Holy sh*t! They killed Kenny! Those Bastards!"_

**Click.**

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
What are they feeding you?  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat  
It's not your fault _

**Click.**

"_Blast! Damn you!"_

**Click.**

"_Save the cheerleader. Save the World!"_

As the mage continued his experimentation with the TV, adjusting the volume and switching between different programs, Alistair decided to explore the rest of the apartment. He walked down a hallway that lead to two bedrooms. The first room was nicely decorated in brown, tan and gold. It had a masculine quality to it. He opened the closet and there were men's clothes hanging in it. This must be the spare room that Alex's brother occasionally stayed in. He found a pair of blue pants that had the name Levi written on the back pocket. He pulled them off of the hanger and tried them on. They fit perfectly. Then he tried on a black button down shirt and pair of black casual looking shoes. Everything fit and was extremely comfortable.

"Hey, there's this thing on here with a man in white who has blue hair and some strange mask on the side of his face that looks like a mabari's jaw, and he fighting this orange-haired guy who has a huge sword and is wearing black!" Alistair could hear as his friend yelled from the other room.

Alistair made his way into the next room. This was obviously Alex's room. It had a feminine feel to it. It was warmly decorated in red, brown and tan with dark wood furniture. Alistair walked into the room and looked around. He made his way over to a dresser that had framed pictures on it. He was amazed at the clarity and quality of these pictures. How did the artist paint them so clearly?

In one of the pictures Alex was in a crimson gown with a cap that had a tassel on the side. Also in the picture was a distinguished gentleman with salt and pepper hair and a strikingly attractive woman with long black hair; these had to be her parents. She looked so happy and her parents were beaming at her with pride. He sat the picture down, picked up the next framed photo and his mouth nearly hit the ground.

Alex was on a beach with a man that looked so much like her it had to be her brother James. The two of them were holding onto a long board that was in between them. What Alistair found so shocking was that Alex was dressed in nothing, but her small clothes – very pretty, colorful small clothes, but small clothes none the less. And from what he could gather from the other people in the background that everyone was wearing their small clothes. What kind of beach was this?

A low admiring whistle came from behind him. Anders snatched the picture out of his hands, "My imagination didn't do Alex justices. Andraste's arse, look at the toned muscles on her stomach and those long shapely legs. By the Maker, Alistair it's a miracle you ever left your bedroom at all. I don't think I could have ever torn myself away from such a delicious…"

Alistair pulled the picture out of his hand, "That's enough. Stop ogling my fiancée."

Anders laughed, "You can't blame a man for staring when what she is wearing leaves very little to the imagination; although I my mind's eye will have fun filling in the blanks tonight."

Alistair gave him a disgusted look. "It's not just her. Look at everyone behind her – they are all dressed like that. It must be proper beach attire here," Alistair said defensively.

"If they all look like her then we need to find this beach immediately," Anders responded.

"Not until we see Alex tonight," Alistair said. He looked at the modern clock that Alex had told him about and continued, "It's seven o'clock. We need to wait until twelve o'clock to make our way to the hospital."

Anders nodded. "I was coming in here to tell you I found some cans of soup in the closet. Can you believe that they store food in cans?" Anders shook his head in disbelief as he continued, "Anyways, I figured out how their stove works. It's astounding – you turn a knob and fire comes out on top. No matches, no need for a fire spell, you just turn a knob. It's no wonder they don't need magic in this world. So I prepared dinner for us," Anders said.

"That sounds great. I'm starving; even traveling to a different world the taint hasn't slowed down my appetite at all," Alistair replied.

"But have you noticed how quiet it is?" Anders asked.

Alistair nodded, "You grow so use to your blood always humming from other wardens or darkspawn that when those things aren't anywhere near you it's amazing how silent the world is even in a world that is very loud. I can still hear you, but it is so faint compared to our world."

"I know. It's nice," Anders said as he handed Alistair his bowl of soup. "I also figured out how to work the box that Alex called a DVD player. I put a movie called _Gladiator_ on. It's about an ancient warrior that seeks revenge."

Alistair nodded as he ate his soup, watched the movie and marveled at the wonders this new world had brought.


	20. Chapter 20

**First I wanted to thank everyone for your kind reviews. Your words of encouragement are what keeps this writer going so thank you for taking the time to share your thoughts with me.**

**Second, I apologize that this chapter is so short, but it's an important one.**

**Chapter 20**

"What do you mean the King is dead?" Eamon demanded.

"There was a darkspawn attack on a group of traveling merchants not far from here. Alistair, Nathaniel, Anders and I went to investigate." Darrian paused for a moment as he tried to act as if he was trying to compose himself. "We feared that these attacks might be connected with the crisis that we had just investigated. When we arrived at the attack sight all of the merchants were died along with several hurlocks and genlocks. As we were inspecting the sight a large number darkspawn attacked us with little warning. We were overwhelmed quickly. They….they grabbed Alistair and Anders and pulled them into a nearby cave. Nate and I pursued them, but…" his voice cracked as he gathered himself. "We lost them in the Deep Roads."

Eamon frantically paced the floor. "Aren't Wardens supposed to have some type warning that alerts you to darkspawn that are near?"

"Yes, we do, but with all the blood from the dead darkspawn at the sight we didn't recognize the taint from the approaching darkspawn until they were practically on top of us," Darrian lied. He hoped the Arl didn't know too much about how the taint really worked.

"And they took them into the Deep Roads. When did they start doing that?" Eamon questioned.

"Well, the Architect did that a few years ago back in Amarinthine. However, I killed him when I killed the Brood Mother so I am unsure what is going on now, but it will receive my full attention."

"And you are positive they are dead?" Eamon said as he fell into his chair.

"I don't see how they could have survived, my Lord. As you know the Deep Roads are expansive. We have no way of tracking them," Darrian said.

A tear slid down Eamon's cheek and it was the first time that Darrian had ever seen the Arl show any type of true, honest emotion towards Alistair. "I can't believe he's gone. I have failed…him and his Father."

"I am sorry. I know that you have lost your King, but I have lost two of my brothers today. I need to go inform the other Wardens and his fiancée," Darrian replied.

"He meant more to me then just being my King," Eamon retorted.

Darrian stared hard at the man that had caused Alistair such terrible childhood pain and then later used him to gain power in Ferelden. "Well, then you should have treated him as such. Alistair went to his grave believing that as a child he was nothing more than a burden and dirty secret to you and as an adult he was just a means to an end for you."

Eamon looked as if Darrian had slapped him. "I…I did my best," he muttered.

"Well, your best wasn't good enough," Darrian replied angrily. He let his words sink in before he continued. "I have sent a messenger to Fergus Cousland explaining the situation. I told him that the Wardens would return to Denerim and assist with the planning for the Memorial Services. I am sure that he will call a Landsmeet to discuss the heir to throne. I must warn you, Eamon, Alistair had a will drawn up in which he declared that if he were to perish without an heir that Fergus Cousland was to be his successor."

Once again Eamon looked as if he had been slapped. "What? When did he do this?"

"Just before we left Denerim to investigate the latest threat to Ferelden," Darrian replied.

"Is Fergus aware of this?" Eamon questioned.

"No, he is not. Alistair did not see the need to tell him because he had every intention of returning. As Arl of Amarinthine, I along with Arl Bryland witnessed Alistair sign and date the document. It is safely concealed in a vault at the Warden Compound," Darrian said as he tried to hide the pleasure he was taking as he watched the Arl's world crumble. He didn't hate the man and he wished him no ill will, but he felt that Eamon had allowed his hunger for power to taint his view between right and wrong not to mention his treatment of Alistair had sickened him. Alistair had been right in the belief that if given the chance to seize the throne that it would be the Arl's down fall which is why Darrian felt it was important to squash that thought out of his head before it had time to sprout roots and grow.

"Fergus would be the logical choice to succeed Alistair. He is second only to the King. The Landsmeet will not have an issue with crowning him as the King of Ferelden," Eamon muttered as he accepted his defeat.

"One last thing, Eamon, Lady Seymour is too ill to move to Denerim. If it is alright with you I would like to leave her here in the care of Zevran and Connor until I can return after the Landsmeet," Darrian inquired.

"Of course, that would be fine," Eamon mumbled.

It had been almost a month since the Summer Solstice party and Fergus had spent every moment possible he could manage alone with Leliana. As the sun began to peek through the window it illuminated the gorgeous woman that was a sleep beside him and as the room filled with light he realized that all the darkness that had been in his life had been replaced by her. Asleep beside him was the woman that he loved. Just when he thought he would never love again she had brought joy and happiness back into life. She had given him the strength to move on and to find light at the end of the tunnel.

His eyes fixated on her as he watched her silhouette stir under the covers; her blue eyes fluttered open and squinted as the morning rays kissed her beautiful face. She looked at him, her eyes connected with his and she smiled radiantly at him. He knew she was the one. This is where he belonged and he wanted to wake up beside her like this for the rest of his life.

She bent her finger as she wordlessly motioned for him to come to her. He slid towards her as she moved closer to him and pressed her body against his. She traced the outline of his jaw with her fingertip while her eyes remained locked on his before she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. He felt whole, perfect and wonderful beside her. He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly against him. Her fingers danced across his bare skin and as her fingertips glided lower down his abdomen his body quivered as his desire for her began to grow.

He slid his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his, "Leli, I told you last night after we made love that I loved you and I want you to know that even in the light of the day that sentiment still holds true. I love you, Leliana."

She smiled up at him, "I love you too, Fergus." His heart flooded with warmth and he was sure that he could spend eternity with her in his arms.

"Leli, you make me feel whole…complete and utterly happy. I thought I would never feel this way again, but you changed that. After I lost my wife and son I realized that life is short and that when the opportunity for happiness presents itself that you have to take advantage of it. I love you, Leli. Marry me."

He watched as the shock on her face quickly changed to joy. Her soft velvety lips closed over his; it was so seductively gentle that a shiver passed through him as a groan escaped him mouth. Her hands cupped the back of his neck as her fingers delved into his hair; with a soft growl in her throat she deepened the kiss as her tongue darted into his mouth like a velvet flame that burned so hotly yet so sweetly against his tongue.

Leliana pulled away with her eyes closed her face a torrent of emotions. He gently pressed his thumb to her bottom lip and she let out a long sigh when he traced the upper one. "Leli, you don't have to answer now if you don't want too," he whispered as he cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers. He barely touched her mouth as he teased and tantalized her with delicate nips and bites and soft brushes of his tongue.

Her lips brushed against his as she purred, "Fergus, there isn't anything I want more than to be your wife."

He grinned against her mouth and she kissed his smile. "Let's not wait. Let's get married today."

"Today?" She grinned back at him.

He nodded. "When you realize who you want to spend forever with you want forever to start immediately."

Her tongue brushed against his lips and without further urging he once again closed his hungry mouth over hers as if he couldn't get enough of her, his hands twined into her hair as his tongue plunged into her mouth and ignited a hot flood of desire in both of them. Leliana gently pulled away as she whispered against his lips, "Today it is then, but can we please finish this first?'

He answered her with his lips as his mouth reclaimed hers once again; their tongues danced together - a waltz of need, hunger and desire. He was lost in her, he never wanted to lose her and he was destined to never let her go.


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to apologize for the delay on this chapter. Last week was the event week from hell and I didn't have any free time to write. I hope to make that up to you this week. **

**This chapter contains adult themes and suggestions. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 21**

Alistair looked across the ballroom at his breathtaking Queen. She was everything he had ever wanted and more. She was talking with Bann Teagan when she caught him watching her. She smiled her radiant smile at him as she excused herself from Teagan. She glided over to him, slid her arms around his waist as she pressed her warm body against his and he felt his body begin to respond the way it always did when her warm tantalizing frame was enfolded into his tight embrace. She grinned up at him, "Now that his Majesty has danced with every fair maid in the kingdom is my turn to feel your strong arms led me around the dance floor?"

"You are the only woman I want in my arms…or for that matter in my bed," he groaned into her ear as he pressed his hips into hers as he guided onto the dance floor. Their bodies were close together and heat radiated off both of them. Maker, he wanted her; he ached for her and he wanted to bury himself so deeply in her that he would be lost forever.

She moaned into his neck, "I am yours, Alistair. Do with me what you will?" He growled as he paused to gain control of himself. Yes his beautiful wife was always willing and eager. The image of her from last night as her naked body glistened on his bed as she quivered, quaked and chanted his name flashed across his mind. He smiled as he recalled the way her body writhed against his tongue as he brought her to the point of ecstasy over and over again and when he finally entered her and her warmth enveloped him he knew that he had died and gone to….

"Alistair," a voice intruded on his dream as a hand roughly shook him awake. "Alistair, it's time to wake up. We need to head to the hospital," Anders said.

Alistair opened his eyes as he survived the room and recalled where he was. "Alistair, you aren't going to believe this," Anders said astounded as he headed down the hall. Alistair hoisted himself up and followed.

They entered a small room across the hall from the room where Alistair had found the clothes in. The room had a large water basin with handles attached to it, a tub with similar handles and two metal spouts that protruded from the wall – one was positioned low near the top of the tub and one was high in the wall. What the hell were those for?

Across from the bath was a loo….a bloody loo in the same room were you where supposed to bathe? How disgusting! The look of revolution must of have shown on his face because Anders said, "I thought the same thing you did, Alistair, but watch." Anders reached over and pushed the handle on the loo and watched in amazement as the water in the bowl flushed away only to be replaced by fresh water.

Alistair looked at Anders shocked as a grin spread across his face, "That's bloody brilliant."

"That's not all," Anders continued as he turned the handle in the tub and watched with wonder as water poured out of the spout into the tub. Anders then turned another knob and Alistair stared as water cascaded out of the high spout in a warm heavy stream. "I have to tell you standing up while you bathe is definitely different, but I like it. It's like bathing under a warm waterfall. Now, if I could just find a pretty girl to share this amazing experience with."

"How did you figure out how all of this worked?" Alistair inquired as he looked around the room.

"I saw it on one of the TV shows. I explored Alex's apartment and found this privy and she has her own private privy just off of her bedroom chamber," Anders replied.

Alistair nodded as he looked at the mirror above the sink and noticed that it opened. He swung the mirror and studied the content of the small cabinet. There was a strange razor with a handle and three small blades; there was also an orange and blue can that had the words _'Gillette fusion shaving cream' _written on the can. Alistair picked it up and pulled the lid off. He stared at it as he pressed the button on top – white creamy foam sprayed at his face and Alistair threw the can into the sink.

Anders began to laugh. "It's harmless, Alistair. Men here in this world use it to shave. It helps a lot – not so many knicks and cuts. It's actually very soothing. You should clean up before we head to the hospital. You're looking like a hurlock's arse."

Alistair raised an eye brow and said, "Thanks a lot."

Anders cocked his head, "I only speak the truth. That tall bottle there that says _'Old Spice Body Wash'_ is soap and they use it with that scrunchy looking ball. It makes a lot of suds. I like it."

Anders then pointed toward two other bottles that had the word _'AXE'_ printed on it. "The one that says shampoo use first - that one cleans your hair; then use the one that says conditioner – that one makes your hair nice and soft. Here feel," Anders said as he leaned his head toward Alistair.

Alistair gingerly touched Anders hair and nodded. "And you learned all this from TV?" Alistair asked.

"Yep, the tv shows take these short breaks in between telling the story and they show these advertisements for different products in this world. Some of the advertisements are more entertaining than the show. I counted ten different ale announcements. Oghren would be happier than a nug in mud. And the women they have pushing these products…sweet Andraste's arse, Alistair. I didn't think they made women like that. I think I am in love with this world," Anders said dreamily.

"I'll have to take your word for it," Alistair said. "Now if you don't mind I would like to bathe in private."

"Of course," Anders said as he turned to leave. "In the closet there you will find bath sheets. They are as soft as baby's bottom," Anders purred as he closed the door.

An hour later Alistair emerged from the privy chamber feeling ten times better; Anders was right – the conveniences of this world were astounding and it wouldn't take long to grow accustom to this life style. Even as king he wasn't use to this level of pampering and now he didn't have to deal with guards and advisors following his every move. Yes, he could definitely get use to this world.

They reviewed the map one more time as they made their way out of Alex's quiet neighborhood toward the hospital. Despite the late hour the roads that surrounded Alex's sleepy street were bustling with activity. There were crowds of people moving up and down the sidewalks from bar to bar. The pubs that they passed had loud music pulsating from them and scantily clad women poured out of them. Alistair had to drag Anders along in order to keep them moving.

"Alistair, did you see the way those women were dressed?"

Alistair nodded as he quickly looked at the titillating risqué women that they had just passed, "I would have to be blind to not see them."

"Do you think they are hookers?" Anders asked.

Alistair shook his head. "No, I think it's just the way they dress here."

Anders glanced over his shoulder one last time at the provocative women, "I love this world!" He exclaimed.

As they continued to walk in the direction of the hospital Anders handed Alistair several sheets of paper that had the numbers 10, 20 and 50 written on them. "What is this?" Alistair asked.

"It's very strange, but I believe it is this world's currency. They don't use gold or silver here. On TV, I saw people purchase goods and then hand the merchant this paper money," Anders replied.

"And where did you find this currency?" Alistair inquired.

Anders smiled sheepishly as he responded, "Well, my curiosity got the better of me while you were asleep and I poked around in a few of Alex's drawers." Alistair noticed Anders cheeks redden and Alistair felt the anger begin to rise as he imagined Anders pawing at Alex's Victoria Secret small clothes.

"And what else did you find besides money?" Alistair demanded.

"Aaah, well, she has very nice taste in clothing," Anders sputtered.

"And?"

"She has a very steamy selection of Victoria Secret items. You are a lucky man, Alistair. Once she makes a full recovery I am sure you will receive the pleasure of seeing her in those very tempting items," Anders replied nervously.

"And what else?"

"That was it," Anders said anxiously.

"What aren't you telling, Anders?" Alistair insisted, but as Anders started to protest Alistair cut him off. "Don't lie, I can tell you aren't telling me everything."

"Well…your majes…" Anders began as he caught himself referring to Alistair by his formal title and corrected himself. "Hmmm, Alistair, it seems that Alex has some interesting….aaah…toys."

"Toys?" Alistair questioned.

"Yes, there was an item that looked like a replica of a man's private parts," Anders began as he glanced over at Alistair uneasily as he quickly continued. "It had several buttons and when you pushed them the replica spun and vibrated."

Alistair feigned shock as he asked, "And what the hell would she do with that?"

Anders faced turned a deeper shade of red as he awkwardly tried to explain, "Well, it looks like the parts…would fit in all the right areas and…and that she would be able to accomplish some self….gratification."

Anders looked up at Alistair just as the king broke out into laughter. Anders scowled at him, "What the bloody hell is so funny?"

In between fits of laughter Alistair said, "The toy that you referred to is called a vibrator and the women in this world use it for self-fulfillment."

Anders looked stunned, "They do that? I mean girls like Alex do that!"

Alistair laughed even harder, "And they make fun of me because I'm a chantry boy. Yes, they do "that"! Just like you do "that"; girls like Alex have the same needs and desires as you and I do." Alistair retorted.

"And you know this how?" Anders asked.

Still trying to control his laughter Alistair said, "From Alex – we have had some very intimate and personal conversations. Alex calls it pillow talk."

"Wow! Damn, Alistair, you are a lucky man," Anders muttered.

"Now, stay the hell out of her drawers. If we need to look for something in there I will be the one to…" Alistair stopped in midsentence when he realized that Anders had stopped walking a few feet behind him. He turned and watched as Anders waved his hands around and made weird facial expressions. Anders grinned and pointed up to a large screen that was hung on the side of a building. The screen was similar to the TV screen in Alex's apartment, but this one was massive. Above the screen a sign read, 'You should be in pictures'. In the middle of the screen was Anders as he jumped around and waved his arms and Alistair with a dumbfounded look on his face. Alistair searched the area as he tried to find the source that projected their images up on the screen.

Two girls gawked at Anders as the passed by him. "Damn, tourists. You would think they have never seen a jumbo-tron before," one of them said.

Alistair quickly walked over and grabbed Anders arm. Anders looked startled. "Stop that," Alistair hissed under his breath. "You are drawing attention to us. Whatever that is, it's normal here so act like it's a common thing to see your face on a large screen on the side of a building," Alistair grunted as he pulled Anders down the street. Anders continued to wave at the screen until they were no longer visible on it.

"That was awesome," Anders murmured stunned. "How do they do that without the use of magic?"

Alistair continued to pull Anders until they rounded the corner and headed down the street that the hospital was on. Several blocks later they saw a sign that read, 'St. John's Hospital'. They walked around the building till they saw a sign that read, 'Hospital Entrance'. However, when they tried the door it was locked. Another sign read, 'Hospital entrance closed between 11:00 pm – 6:00 am. Use Emergency Room entrance'.

They walked toward the Emergency Room entrance sign and as they approached the doorway the doors slid open; both Alistair and Anders jumped back startled and the doors slid closed.

They glanced at each other as they cautiously approached the door again; once again the door slid open. Alistair whispered under his breath, "Act like that's normal."

Anders nodded as they walked through the doorway and the doors slid closed again. "There is nothing normal about this world," Anders muttered back. The room was filled with people that seemed to vary in degrees of illnesses. At the far end of the room was a large desk with a staff person behind it.

As they made their way over to the desk they passed by a tired looking, but pretty woman who held a small child in her lap. The child's face was a deep red and she had tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried out, "Mommy, it hurts. My head really hurts. Please make it stop."

The young mother brushed the hair out of the girl's eyes and cooed, "I know, sweetie. We will see the doctor soon and he will make it better."

"But we have been here for hours mommy and it hurts even worse," the tiny girl whimpered.

Alistair felt Anders pause, he felt the veil to the Fade slip open and he felt the healing spell surge out of Anders and flow across the child. Immediately the child's cheeks began to return to their normal color, the mother's hand pressed against the girl's forehead and a shocked look spread across her face. "You don't feel as warm now, Ella. I think your fever broke. How are you feeling?"

The child yawned as she curled into her mother's shoulder. "Much better," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Alistair smiled as he whispered, "For all the wonders this world has, they don't have you my friend. Let's go find Alex."

They approached the desk and a stern looking woman who didn't even look up at them said, "Fill out the form at the end of the desk and return it to me. The doctor will see you as soon as possible."

"Aaah, we are here to visit someone who is in the hospital," Alistair said.

The woman stopped what she was doing and looked up at them. "What is the name? I will see if they have been seen by a doctor yet?"

"Her name is Alex Seymour," Alistair replied.

A man that was standing behind the desk looking over a chart of some kind glanced up and studied him.

"We have not seen any Alex Seymour this evening and I don't see her name on the waiting list to be seen by a doctor either. Are you sure you have the right hospital?" The woman asked.

"Yes, this is the hospital, but she wouldn't have been seen tonight. She has been a patient here for a while," Alistair replied.

The man behind the desk continued to stare at Alistair as the woman impatiently replied, "Sir, this is the emergency room. I don't have information on patients in the hospital. You will need to come back in the morning during visiting hours."

"So you can't tell me where her room is?" Alistair said a little frustrated by lack of cooperation he was receiving.

"No, I can't," the woman replied.

Alistair glared at her. Alex was running out of time. He needed to know where she was and he needed to know now. He smiled his most charming smile and said, "Please, there has to be away to look for her. I am a good friend of hers and I have traveled a long way to see her. I may not be able to make it back first thing in the morning, but I would like to send her flowers. Could you please tell which room she is in?"

The man from behind the desk set down the chart, suspiciously looked at him and demanded, "If you are such a good friend of Alex's why are you just now visiting her? She has been in the hospital for almost a year."

Alistair looked at the man for a moment before he replied, "As I said, we don't live around here and have not been able to make the trip until now."

The man raised an eye brow skeptically. "Well, I actually am a good friend of Alex and I know most of her friends. I would have remembered meeting a handsome British man. What is your name?"

Alex had told him to say that he knew her from boarding school. "It's Alistair Therin," he replied.

The man nodded for a moment and then inquired, "Where do you know Alex from?"

Alistair smiled, "We attended Deerfield Academy together."

The man nodded and smiled, "Aaah, well that explains it. Alex hated boarding school and rarely ever talked about it. My name is Matt Reynolds. I went to med school with Alex." Matt said as he extended his hand. Alistair recognized the gesture, grasped the man's hand and shook it.

"This is my brother, Anders," Alistair said as he introduced the mage.

Matt shook Anders hand. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Have you come all the way from Britain to visit Alex?" Matt inquired.

Alistair didn't know what this Britain was, but it was the second time Matt had referred to him as being from there so he knew that he needed to go along with that scenario and hope that he wasn't asked anything specific. "Yes, we just arrived a little while ago," Alistair replied.

Matt glanced at his watch, "Well, visiting hours aren't for another five hours, but I don't see the harm in taking you to see her now. You won't be able to stay long, but since you have traveled such a far distance I would hate to send you away. Follow me." Matt said as he started down a long corridor. "I must warn you, Alex has been in a coma for almost a year now. She has lost a lot of weight and she looks very gaunt. I don't want you to be shocked by her appearance."

Alistair swallowed hard and just nodded. He hadn't thought about the toll that her illness would have had on her corporal body when for the past nine months he had held a young, vivacious woman in his arms. Now he was afraid at what he would find. Anders must have been able to tell what he was thinking. He leaned into him and whispered, "Don't worry, Alistair, it's nothing that magic can't heal. Give me a little bit of time and she will be good as new." Alistair looked over at him and Anders gave him a reassuring smile.

At the end of the hallway there were several sets of doors, Matt pushed a button and one set of doors slid open to reveal a small paneled box. Matt stepped inside, but both Alistair and Anders just stared into the tiny compartment. Matt looked at them curiously before he said, "Don't tell me you are afraid of elevators."

Neither man said anything. They couldn't figure how to respond. What the hell was an elevator? Maybe they were afraid of them, but just didn't know they were. Matt continued, "We could take the stairs, but her room is on the nineteenth floor. That's one hell of a workout."

Both men tentatively stepped into the elevator. Matt pushed a button that said nineteen on it. The doors closed and the box began to move upward. Alistair subconsciously gripped the railing as the elevator made its quick ascent. The doors opened to a desk with a pleasant looking woman sat behind. She smiled up at them as they stepped off the elevator.

"Hi, Doctor Reynolds, coming up to visit your favorite patient?" The woman inquired.

"Am I that predictable, Beth?" Matt asked.

She smiled, "I'm afraid so."

"Actually, Beth I am here with a couple of Alex's friends from boarding school. They just arrived from Britain. I told them they could spend more time with her during visiting hours, but I didn't want to send them way without a small visit," Matt said.

Beth's face looked like she was about to scold Matt, but then she broke out into another warm smile, "You know that is going against the hospital rules, but I don't see the harm in it." She turned toward Alistair and Anders as she continued to speak, "You can visit for fifteen minutes and then please come back in the morning if you wish to see her longer."

They both nodded and Matt led them down the hallway. He pushed the door open and said, "Since you don't have long I will let you visit her alone. I hope I will see you tomorrow. Hopefully you can give me some dirt on Alex," Matt said with a grin.

Alistair smiled back, "Yes, I think I can think up a few stories about her."

"Great! See you tomorrow than," Matt said as he headed back toward the elevators.

Alistair couldn't take his eyes off of Alex. Nothing Matt could have said would have prepared him for what he now saw. Gaunt didn't even begin to describe what Alex looked like – emaciated was a better word. The bed looked enormous against her tiny and frail body. He made his way over to her and sat down beside her. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the tear splash down on his arm.

Anders walked over and starting at her head began to move his hands down her delicate frame. He grunted a few times in what sounded like frustration before he reached her toes. Anders looked over at him as he spoke softly. "We made it here just in time. Her organs are beginning to shut down. Alistair, you need to prepare yourself – this isn't going to be some quick easy healing procedure. It's going to take time and a lot of lyrium. Thank the Maker I brought extra. It will take me half the night to stop her organs from shutting down and to heal them. Once she is stable I can start to heal the trauma to head."

Alistair just nodded as he gripped Alex's hand and began to pray. Anders worked on Alex non-stop for the next four hours. He only stopped briefly when Beth came in to check on her. Anders quickly cast a concealment charm on both them as the nurse checked Alex's blood pressure, heart rate and oxygen levels. As the sun began to peek through the blinds Anders fell down into the chair beside Alistair exhausted.

"I think I could sleep for a week," the mage moaned.

"Thank you, Anders," Alistair signed.

"Well, we should head back to the house so that I can get some rest before we come…" Anders was interrupted as they heard a muffled deep voice outside of Alex's room. Anders instantly cast another concealment charm and both men moved into corner as the door pushed open. Matt entered the room followed by a man that Alistair recognized from the photo in Alex's room as her father.

"So Matt, how is my baby girl doing today?" Mr. Seymour asked as he walked over to the side of Alex's bed, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Matt walked over to the end of her bed, looked at her chart and smiled, "It looks like she made strong improvements through night -all of her vitals are strong. It also looks like she has some color back in her cheeks. She's still fighting."

Mr. Seymour stroked his daughter's hair, "That's my girl. You keep fighting. You hear me, Alexa, don't you give up. I haven't given up on you."

Mr. Seymour sat down in the chair that Alistair had just vacated and grabbed a book that was sitting on the table beside her bed. "Now where were we, my dear?"

"Still reading her that bastardization of a classic novel?" Matt asked.

"Bastardization? That is completely ridiculous. Every classic novel should have zombies added to it. It would make them so much more interesting," Mr. Seymour replied.

"She won't be happy when she wakes up and finds that zombies have been added to her favorite classic story," Matt retorted.

"See there you go again, Matt, underestimating her. She will love this story even more with the zombies. The first time we read Bram Stoker's Dracula together she wanted Dracula to live. I think she was under his thrall," Mr. Seymour said jokingly as he opened the book and began to read:

"Mr. Collins tells me that you are schooled in the deadly arts, Miss Bennet."

"I am, though not to half the level of proficiency your Ladyship has attained."

"Oh! Then — some time or other I shall be happy to see you spar with one of my ninjas. Are you sisters likewise trained?"

"They are."

"I assume you were schooled in Japan?"*

Matt shook his head as he headed out the door; followed closely by Alistair and Anders still hidden under the concealment spell.

*The story that Mr. Seymour is reading from is _Pride & Prejudice & Zombies_ by Seth-Grahame Smith.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Fergus and Leliana stood outside the Denerim Chantry gripping each other's hands as the warmth of the sun washed over them. It was done; he was married to the woman that he loved. It had actually taken five days for the two of them to find away to sneak out of the Palace undetected, but they had finally managed to give the royal guards the slip. He squeezed her hand and smiled down at her, "So Teryna Leliana Cousland I believe this calls for a celebration."

"I would prefer a private celebration, my Lord," Leliana cooed.

Fergus smiled, "Oh that goes without saying, my Love, but first I believe we should celebrate with a few friends. I notified my friend, Arl Bryland, of our intentions to get married today and he insisted that we come to his Denerim Estate this evening for dinner."

"I always liked Bryland. He is a wise and kind man. He has always been an ally to Alistair and great supporter of him at the Landsmeets. His wife seems a bit snooty, but I think I can handle one night with the woman just as long as you promise to make the night a short one. I have plans for you, Husband," she purred.

They made their way to the Arl's estate and spent a delightful evening with Bryland and his wife; who was extremely charming to both of them. After several bottles of wine they made their way back to the Palace and were headed for their bed chamber when a messenger ran up to them. "Teryn Cousland, I have an urgent message for you from Warden Comander Darrian."

Fergus took the message while Leliana rummaged through her bag for a couple pieces of silver to tip the boy. Fergus tore the sealed letter open.

_Your Grace,_

_I urgently need to speak with you as soon as possible. I am at the Denerim Warden Compound. No matter what time it is please send a messenger when you receive this and I will come to the Palace immediately. _

_Sincerely,_

_Commander Darrian_

Fergus felt the blood drain from his face. Why was Darrian back in Denerim without Alistair? Why hadn't Alistair returned? Leliana took the letter from Fergus and quickly scanned the note.

"Let's not waste time with a messenger. Let's head to the Compound now," Leliana exclaimed.

They both rushed out the door; this time followed closely by four of the royal guards. Twenty minutes later they rushed through the gates at the Compound and were greeted by Zevran. "Aaah, my dear Leliana, we have been waiting for you."

"What is going on Zev? Darrian's note sounded so cryptic," Leliana huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

Zevran had a solemn look on his face as he replied, "Darrian is waiting for you in his study. I believe he needs to be the one to explain what has happened." The silently followed Zevran to through the compound; Zev knocked once and then entered.

Darrian was seated in front of the fireplace and rose when he heard the door open. "Your Grace, thank you for coming so quickly," Darrian said.

"Your note made it sound urgent and dire," Fergus replied.

Darrian looked at Fergus inquisitively. "It is. Did you not receive the message I sent you seven days ago?" Darrian asked.

Fergus shook his head. "Hmmm, that is very interesting and will require further investigation," Darrian surmised as he gestured toward the chairs by the fire. "Please have a seat."

Once they were all seated Darrian told them that Alistair and Anders had been killed while defending several traveling merchants from darkspawn. Leliana burst into tears at the news and Fergus immediately rested his hand on top of hers as he tried to comfort her. His head was reeling from the news that had just been given him.

"I don't understand," Leliana sobbed. "Alistair is…was an excellent warrior. One of the best and Anders was one of the strongest mages I have ever seen. I have seen them take on dozens of darkspawn and walk away with barely a scratch."

Zev slid onto the arm of her chair and put his arm around her, "Mi gioiello di Tesoro, even the best warrior can be defeated. It had been several years since Alistair was fighting darkspawn on a daily basis and he just…he had an off day."

"I am sorry that you didn't receive my message, Fergus. As acting Regent the responsibility of planning the funeral for Alistair will fall on you. I am here to assist you with the planning of his memorial service. He was a Grey Warden and his fellow brother and sisters will want to honor him," Darrian said.

"Of course, I appreciate all the help you can give," Fergus replied gravely.

"After the memorial service you will need to call a Landsmeet to discuss the next heir to the throne. You need to be aware that before he left Alistair had a will drawn up in which he declared that if he were to perish without an heir that you were to become his successor. I, along with Arl Bryland witnessed Alistair sign and date the document. It is safely concealed here in a vault. Arl Bryland will present it to the nobles at the Landsmeet."

Fergus was rocked by this latest piece of information. He had no desire to be king. He was perfectly content being the Teryn of Highever. "I can't be king," Fergus murmured as he tried to comprehend all of the information.

"Fergus, you are the logical choice to succeed Alistair. You are second only to Alistair. The Landsmeet will not have an issue with crowning you as the King of Ferelden," Darrian replied.

"No, you don't understand. I can't be king because I have recently married Leliana. The nobles will never accept her as their queen because she is a commoner and an Orlesian Bard," Fergus declared.

"Mi dolce, congratulations! This is wonderful news," Zev whispered as he squeezed Leliana's shoulder.

"Thanks, Zev, but with everything that has recently happened it may not be so wonderful anymore," Leliana murmured back.

Darrian smiled at Leliana as he addressed Fergus, "Your Grace, you are still what is best for Ferelden. You are the only Teryn in all of Ferelden if they don't accept you as their king it will divide the nation and cause civil war."

"I understand the politics of this, Darrian," Fergus said with sigh of frustration as he stood up and paced the room. "But what you and all of Ferelden need to understand is that I am not going to give her up. I love her! I have lost too much in this lifetime and I refuse to lose one more person that I love."

"Well, then you are going to have to convince the nobles that you are what is best for Ferelden even if your wife is a commoner. Leliana was an Orlesian Bard, but her mother was from Ferelden. She is a Fereldian. It is also well known that before Calenhad the Great became the first king of Ferelden that he was married to a commoner and that once he became King his wife became Princess Consort – use that information to your advantage as you persuade the nobles of the Landsmeet. Also, you are the sitting Regent of Ferelden, you have a declaration from Alistair declaring you his successor. You will have my support on this and I can think of at least five other Arls and Banns that will support you. You will only need three other nobles to stand behind you and you will have the majority of the Landsmeet," Darrian proclaimed.

Fergus smiled, "For a city elf you have become very adept at Ferelden politics, my friend."

Darrian laughed, "All those lessons that Eamon gave Alistair something must have sunk in. We need to send out an immediate decree announcing Alistair's death. I am sure rumors are already beginning to circulate. Once all the nobles begin to arrive for the memorial service we must begin rallying support."

"Speaking of Eamon, will he support us?" Leliana asked.

"Alistair had concerns about Eamon which is why had the declaration drawn up declaring you his successor. When I gave this news to Eamon he seemed defeated and resigned to accepting you as the next heir to the throne. However, the news of Leliana being your wife may give him the ammunition he needs to try to stop you from taking the throne. We need to keep your marriage as quiet as possible. I don't want Eamon to find out about it until it's too late for him gather support," Darrian surmised.

Fergus nodded. "I agree, but the nobles that we are going to try and secure as an ally need to know the truth. It will be a shock to them and they will need time to digest all the information before they head into the Landsmeet."

"I agree," Darrian replied.

**xxXxx**

After they had returned to Alex's apartment Anders collapsed onto the bed in the spare room completely exhausted. Alistair made his way down to Alex's room, but he had only been able to sleep for a couple of hours. His mind was restless and filled with anxiety as he worried about Alex. He desperately wanted to go visit her, but she had warned them that they should only visit the hospital at night. He felt his stomach growl and made his way to the kitchen. He opened up the larder door and stared at all the different items on the shelves. There was cans of pasta by a chef named Boyardee, a cans of fish named Star-kist and some soup. However, after inspecting the cans he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to open them. He would have to ask Anders about that later. He decided on a chocolate pastry called a Pop Tart. The tart wasn't bad, but it definitely didn't fill him up. He remembered that on the way to the hospital yesterday he saw a large merchant's store that might sell food. His stomach growled again…he really hoped it did.

He quickly showered, got dressed and headed for the store. Several blocks later he saw a sign that read Vons Market. He entered the store and was flabbergasted at the mass size of this food store. How could one place hold so much food? How did they sell it all before it became rotten? He stood there in awe as several patrons pushed past him as they muttered that he needed to move out of the way. He watched as the customers grabbed these strange carts and walked through the store placing their items in it. So he too grabbed a cart and began to make his way through the store when the scent of fresh baked bread hit his nostrils. He changed directions and made his way over to bakery. There were so many different types of breads to choice from that Alistair had a hard time making a selection so he chose four different types. He knew that between his appetite and Anders the bread would not go to waste. He also selected dozens of cookies, strudels and these delicious looking things called donuts. He finally made his way out of the bakery when he noticed a large stand in the middle of the room; he had to rub his eyes to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. There displayed on the stand were hundreds of different varieties of cheeses – he had died and gone to the Golden City. Even more incredible was the number of free samples that they offered. Alistair tasted at least a dozen cheeses before he selected six different types. He loved this world.

Beside the cheese stand was something called a deli – where you could order different types of meats sliced in order to make a meal called a sandwich. The lady behind the counter, who gave Alistair a very strange look when he inquired about how to properly assemble a sandwich, was very helpful. She offered him several samples to try.

Red meat was very scarce in Ferelden and even as king it was not always available. So when she offered him a sample of the roast beef he thought it was the most scrumptious thing he had ever put in his mouth and he proceeded to order five pounds of it. He also ordered five pounds of the fresh baked ham. The deli worker suggested that he also purchase some mustard and something called mayo. He found the mustard, but couldn't find the item called mayo. However, he did find something called mayonnaise and the label said that it was good on sandwiches.

His cart was starting to get full and he decided that it was time to pay for the items he had. He headed to the area where he saw people purchasing their items earlier. He wasn't sure exactly what to do so he watched as another customer placed all of the items from her cart onto a shelf near where the merchant that was collecting the money.

Alistair found a merchant that was open and began to place his items on the shelf. Alistair jumped back and cried out when the shelf began to move and carry the items toward the merchant. The cashier gave him an odd slightly irritated look. Alistair laughed nervously, "I wasn't expecting it to move. It startled me."

The girl raised her eye brow, but never said a word. Alistair watched as she scanned each of his items across some type of odd looking mirror and a price would appear on the screen in front of him. He watched as the total at the bottom began to climb higher and higher. He didn't completely understand exactly how their currency worked, but he understood the basic concept. He had counted his paper money before he left the apartment. He had four of the 50 marked bills, five of the 20 marked bills and six of the 10 marked bills. The bill summary now read 310.00. He glanced anxiously back at the last few items that remained on the shelf and prayed he had enough money. The cashier rang up the five pounds of roast beef and the price that appeared was 45.00. By the Maker, that was some expensive meat.

Alistair laughed again uneasily as he spoke, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I brought enough money with me to pay for those last few items."

The girl gave him an annoyed look and grabbed the last two boxes of cookies off the shelf and placed them in a bin as she mumbled, "Your total is 355.00."

Alistair handed her all of the money that he had on him and she gave him back another piece of paper money marked with a 5. Alistair pocketed the money and gathered all of his bags and headed home. Thank the Maker it wasn't a far walk – at least by Ferelden standards. He was home in less than ten minutes. He quickly put the food away and began to make himself a sandwich.

He sat down on the sofa, turned on the TV and sank his teeth into his first sandwich. Anders had thought that Popsicles were heaven on stick wait till he tasted this. This was the best thing Alistair had ever put in his mouth; it was flavorful. The meat, cheese and bread blended so well together and the mayonnaise made a tasty addition.

As he ate his sandwich he turned his attention toward the TV. It was time for him to educate himself to the ways of this world. As he flipped through the channels the titles for each show scrolled across the top. One channel had, '_America's Next Top Model'. _ The girls in the show were pretty, but how could anyone listen to all the bickering and fighting without getting a headache.

Next channel - '_Destroyed in Seconds'_. This show was pretty interesting. It showed a lot of this world's modern devices beginning destroyed by accidents. Even in a world as advanced as this one, things are still not indestructible.

The next channel had a movie on it and the title was '_Pride and Prejudice'. _Alistair heard Matt say this was Alex's favorite book. If it was her favorite then he was sure that it was on her bookshelf, but he didn't have the time to read it. Maybe this movie could give him an idea what it was about. As Alistair watched the movie he realized that the environment in which the story took place was not much different from Ferelden and he was drawn into the story because of its familiarity. He found comfort in the movies familiar surroundings that until this moment he didn't realize he missed. As the movie about love and values unfolded Alistair was pulled in to the story about Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy's tale of love and misunderstanding.

When the first advertisement was shown Alistair was shocked out of his romantic reverie as a group of very large gerbils sang "You can go with this or you can go with that". What the hell, singing gerbils! And the size of them – holy Andraste's knickers, he hoped they didn't run into any of those at night.

The next advertisement the word's "Victoria's Secret asks…What is sexy?" Then images of some of the most beautiful women Alistair had ever seen flickered across the screen, but he hardly even paid attention as the memory of Alex flashed through his mind and he smiled.

_Alex placed her hands on Alistair's hips as she gently pushed them so that they swayed in time with the music she cooed, "Sexy…__could be a person, a place, a situation, a song, anything that turns you. Get your sexy on is anything that makes you personally feel sexy…makes you feel good about yourself."_

_Alex hands remained on his hips and she moved in closer as her hips began to sway in time with his; without thinking his placed his hands on her hips, the feel of her curves as they rocked back and forth under his hands caused electricity to course through him._

_Alistair asked her asked, "What do you find sexy?"_

_She continued to smile up at him as she thought about her response and then she whispered, "You."_

Even now the memory made Alistair's heart skip a beat and his stomach flip. She was the most incredible woman he had ever known and refused to lose her. "Anders!" He yelled, "It's time to get up."

A few minutes later Anders stumbles down the hall, "Bloody hell, man, did you have to yell? A nice soft 'it's time to get up Anders' would have sufficed."

"I'm not your chamber maid, Anders. I won't be gently shaking you awake and giving you a belly rub," Alistair retorted.

Anders pouted, "Even if I ask nicely?"

Alistair ignored the question as he said, "It's almost nine o'clock. You need to get ready so we can head back to the hospital. I made you sandwich. Go eat so we can get ready to leave."

"You made me a what?" Anders inquired.

Alistair launched into the wonders of the local food store and delicacies of the local cuisine. Anders made his way back from the kitchen with his sandwich in hand. He took a bite and Alistair thought he saw the man's eyes roll into the back of his head. "By the Maker, this is the most scrumptious thing I have ever put in my mouth."

"Those were my thoughts exactly," Alistair replied.

Alistair patiently waited while Anders took his time as he savored every morsel of his sandwich. He went back out to the kitchen and walked out with half a donut stuffed into his mouth. "Sweet Andraste, did you try these? It's the most decadent thing I have ever tasted. To hell with Popsicles I want more of these."

An hour later the two of them made their way back to the hospital. When they were less than a block away Anders cast a concealment spell over the two of them. They followed an elderly couple through the sliding doors into the Emergency Room waiting area. As they passed by the dozens of sick people Alistair felt the veil to the Fade slid open as Anders quietly cast healing spells at the individuals in the room. The reactions of each individual as the warmth of the spells hit them was quite funny, but Alistair's patience was waning as he grew tired of Anders games. "Don't wear yourself out," Alistair grunted.

"Don't worry Alistair. These are all minor healing spells. Nothing that will drain me," Anders replied.

They slowly made their way to the elevator. Alistair pushed the button and when the door slid open they both cautiously eased their way into the box; still leery of the mechanical contraption. They got off on Alex's floor and made their way down to her room. Alistair sat down in the same chair that he had occupied last night, took her hand in his and gently kissed it.

First, Anders examined her again from head to toe and smiled, "She is doing well. All of her organs are strong and stable. I can begin repairing the damage to her head."

Anders spent the next several hours casting spells and drinking lyrium as he worked on the damage that had been done to head. He took only a few breaks to regain his strength before he would go back to work on her. Alistair had grown tired from the lack of sleep and rested his head on the bed against her thigh. Just before dawn he felt her leg twitch and her fingers squeeze his hand. He looked up at her and saw that her eyes were still closed, but they were moving rapidly behind her eye lids.

He looked up at Anders and the mage smiled, "It won't be long Alistair."

Alistair held tightly to Alex's hand as Anders continued to work. A few moments later a moan escaped her throat and her eyes flickered open. A huge smile spread across Alistair's face as he watched her eyes adjust to her environment. She rubbed at her eyes as she looked at Alistair, then at Anders and then back at Alistair.

Alistair brushed a stray hair out of her face as his hand brushed the side of her cheek, "How are you feeling, Love?" He asked.

She looked at him again and then at Anders as she softly said, "Who are you?"

**Okay so we have reached a point in our story were the plot could take two different paths. I have story outlines for both options. I think both could be really good and I am torn between which direction to go so I thought I would poll my readers and see what you think. Do you want our group to remain in our world or would you like to see them returned to Ferelden? Can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The color completely drained from Alistair's face and his breathing began to quicken. He looked up at Anders and demanded, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I did exactly what I was supposed to do. I healed her," Anders retorted. Alex stared at both of them bewildered.

"Well, you did something wrong because she doesn't recognize either one of us," Alistair hissed.

"She has been in a coma for almost a year. It is going to take some time for her to get her wits about her. Just give her time, Alistair and she…"

"Alistair?" Alex questioned.

Alistair turned and looked at her, "Yes, that's me, my Love."

A brief smile flickered across her face. "You mean it wasn't a dream?"

"What Love? What wasn't a dream?" Alistair inquired.

Alex reached up and touched Alistair's face, "You, Ferelden, Morrigan…it wasn't a dream? It was real?"

Alistair nodded vigorously, "Yes, it was real. I am real." Alistair pointed to himself and then to her, "We are real."

She gently stroked the side of his face and smiled, "You are so much more handsome in real life. So clear and well defined; at first I didn't recognize you."

Alistair began to laugh and cry at the same time as he pulled her into his arms. "By the Maker, you nearly gave me heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Alistair. I didn't mean to scare you," she said weakly. "I remember everything, but it has the hazy feel of a dream and the image that I had of you definitely isn't as vivid as the real thing." She said as she ran her hand down his arm.

Alistair looked up at Anders, "Is this normal?" 

Anders raised an eye brown, "There isn't anything normal about this situation and there is no precedent to help us define what typical behavior is and isn't. That being said it would make sense that the life that her spiritual form lived would take on a dream like quality when her spirit was reunited with corporal body. Everything that her spiritual form experienced was real to her spiritual form, but not real to her physical form because it didn't truly live through it. So the memories are there in her corporal body, she remembers everything, but those memories aren't as clear because they didn't happen to her physical form. Which means when she tries to remember something that happened in Ferelden it will take longer for her cognitive memory to distinguish and identify those experiences. So she recognized you Alistair, but it took her cognitive memory time to identify how she knew you."

Alex smiled up at Anders, "You should be a psychologist."

"A –whosie – whatie?' Anders asked.

"A psychologist is someone who studies and deals with mental processes and behaviors," Alex replied.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. Could I be a magical psychologist?" Anders asked.

Before Alex could answer the door to her room swung open. "Her organs and her vitals have been growing stronger over the past twenty-four hours. I want a complete workup…" Matt's voice trailed off as he entered the room and saw Alex sitting up in bed completely alert. The clip board that he held crashed to the floor as he stared at her dumbfounded.

She smiled at him, "Hi Mattie."

"Alex…holy shit…Alex your awake!" And he ran over to her and threw his arms around her.

She laughed as she hugged him back. "It's good to see you again too."

"What?...When?...How?" He stammered.

She laughed again, "Have you become a journalist as a second occupation?"

Matt looked over at Alistair, "How long has she been awake?"

"We arrived about a half an hour ago she woke up shortly after that," Alistair lied.

"A half an hour ago and you didn't notify anyone," Matt demanded.

"Mattie, calm down, I asked them to wait a few minutes while I got my bearings. Things were a little fuzzy and I just needed a minute to collect myself," Alex replied.

Matt shook his head and smiled, "Even coming out of a coma you have to be the one in control. I have to call your Father. He will be ecstatic and will want to see you before I send you off for a complete evaluation."

"For God sakes, Matt, I just woke-up do you have to start the poking and prodding immediately. I'm fine…I feel fine. As a matter of fact, I feel better than fine. I feel like I could run a marathon," Alex retorted. She noticed Anders puff his shoulders up with pride and she had to stifle a laugh.

"I can put it off for a day or two, but you're a doctor Lex. You know it has to be done before I can release you," Matt said.

"Fine! I want to go home and sleep in my own bed tonight so let's get started on the tests," Alex said.

"Why are doctors always the worst patients? You know damn well you won't be going home tonight," Matt said.

"The hell I won't. I feel fine. I want to be in my own home in my own bed," Alex demanded.

Matt looked at her questioningly, "You have been in a coma for almost year. How do you know your father kept your apartment?"

Alex paused as she realized her mistake, but she recovered quickly as she replied, "Because I know my father. I know that he would never give up on me and that when I woke up he would want me to return to my own home."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Lex, please be reasonable. You have been in a coma. Your muscle deterioration is going to be significant. You probably don't even have the strength to stand up," Matt said.

"You want to bet," Alex said as she threw the covers off, swung her legs over the bed and stood up. "I told you I felt like I could run a marathon."

Matt's mouth gaped open. "That's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"Call it a modern day miracle or a scientific anomaly. I don't care what you call it, Matt just do whatever you have to and get me out of here," Alex said as frustration made your voice shake.

Alistair walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Love, I completely understand your desire to get out of here, but you know your father is going to want some answers too. Maybe if Matt runs his test he will be able to provide those answers for him."

"Or maybe not and they will only have more questions," Anders muttered low enough that only Alex and Alistair could hear them.

"Matt, could you go call my father, please and let him know that I would like to see him?" Alex asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back," Matt said as he headed out the door.

Once the door was closed Alex turned to both Alistair and Anders. "Anders is right. Running tests on me is only going to raise more questions. Correct me if I'm wrong, Anders, but they won't find a thing wrong with me," Alex inquired.

"Sweetheart, you are now in the best shape of your life. They won't find even a clogged pore," Anders smiled proudly.

"Alex, I understand they won't find anything, but if Matt is half the intellectual that you are he won't be satisfied until he tries to figure this out. Tell him you will let him run whatever tests he wants as long as you can go home tonight and if he wants you can even come back tomorrow. If he can't agree to that then you tell him you are leaving now without any tests being run. He can't force you to stay, right?" Alistair asked.

Alex shook her head, "No he can't."

Alistair pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I want to get you out of here as quickly as possible, but let's try to play by their rules for a little bit. You know when he can't figure this out it's going to drive him crazy."

"Yes, I know it will. Up until I went to Ferelden I believed everything had a scientific explanation, but now I understand that there are things out there that go beyond my ability to explain," Alex replied.

Matt rushed back in and paused when he saw Alex in Alistair's arms. Alex withdrew from Alistair's embrace, "Is my father on his way?"

Matt smiled, "I'll be surprised if he doesn't run every light to get here."

Matt looked over at Anders and Alistair. "Would you mind giving me a moment with my patient?"

They both nodded and headed out the door. Matt rubbed his hand across his stethoscope to warm it up before he placed it to Alex's heart. He listened for a few minutes and then listened placed in on her back to listen to her lungs.

As he checked her nose, ears and throat he said, "I didn't realize you were still so intimately acquainted with your old boarding school friend."

"Alistair and I have kept in touch through the years. We have had an on again off again relationship since our junior year in high school," Alex said as nonchalant as she could.

"Really? Why haven't I ever heard you mention him before?" Matt asked.

"Oh Mattie, I tell you about all the boys that are complete jerks because I need your manly perspective; but Alistair is perfect in every way and I was worried that if I talked about him that I might jinks it. Stupid I know," Alex said.

"It's not stupid. So is it the distance thing that has kept you apart," Matt asked.

"Huh?"

"With him living in Britain and you living here," Matt said.

"Oh yes, that's it," Alex said.

Matt spent the next several minutes checking her vitals before he let out a long sigh, "None of this makes senses, Alex. You and I both know that after being in a coma for as long as you have been in one, there should be severe side effects."

"You mean brain damage. What was I on the Glasgow Coma Scale when I was brought in?" Alex asked.

Matt was silent for a long moment and then mumbled, "You were a seven….you should have died or remained in a vegetative state. However, the strangest thing occurred; the longer that you were in a coma the stronger your brain activity became. Your SPECT Scan showed that there was moderate blood flow to the brain, but no matter what we tried we couldn't pull out of the coma. This is why your father refused to give up on you. He strongly believed that you were still in there and even though it went against all of my medical training I believed that too. Then about two weeks ago you took a turn for the worse. All of your organs began to shut down and we couldn't stop the process. The only thing that remained strong was your brain activity."

Matt paused as he looked down at her and brushed a stray hair out of her eye, "Alex, you are a modern day miracle. I can't explain anything that has happened to you."

Alex smiled, "A miracle defies explanation; it surpasses all known human or natural powers." Alex rested her hand in Matt's, "Mattie, you can run all the tests you want and you will not find the answers you seek. Sometimes you just have to accept things on faith."

"When did you become so spiritual?" Matt asked.

Alex laughed, "After being in a coma for the past nine months. You tend to get a new perspective."

The door burst open again and the booming voice of Brandon Seymour bellowed out, "Where is my precious little girl?"

He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Alex. She smiled, "Hi Daddy."

Alex saw the tears brim over and slid down her father's cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and in two big strides was at her side as he pulled her into his arms. She had forgotten how good her father's arms had always felt when he embraced her. She always felt safe, protected and loved in his arms and it dawned on her that she felt the exact same way when she was in Alistair's arms.

Her father pulled back and cupped her face, "Let me take a look at my baby girl." His eyes washed over her and then he pulled her back into his arms. "I think you look even more beautiful. You have a glow about you."

Alex laughed, "You're my dad. I think you are a little bias."

Another thunderous voice came over her father's shoulder, "Well, I'm not bias. If you look like ass, Baby Sister, I am going to tell you so." Her brother's smiling handsome face peered over her father's shoulder. By the disheveled state of his hair and wrinkled and untidy clothes he had thrown on he must have rolled out of bed and rushed over here. "But I have to admit, for being Coma Girl for the past year, you look remarkable."

Alex smiled, "James, it's good to see you too, although if we are being honest you do look like ass."

Her brother laughed as he pulled her into a huge bear hug, "Damn, I missed you. It's good to have you back, Sis."

Alex spotted Alistair and Anders standing in the corner of the room looking awkward as they watched the family reunion. She smiled, "Dad, James, I would like to introduce you to my friends, Alistair and Anders. They just recently arrived from Britain."

Both her father and brother looked over at the two Ferelden men and smiled. "It's nice to meet you," Brandon said.

Alistair stepped forward and extended his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Seymour. Alex has told me a lot about you."

Brandon clasped Alistair's hand as he shook it. "I wish I could say the same, but I don't recall Alex ever mentioning you before," Brandon said suspiciously.

"Oh Dad," Alex interjected, "your memory is like Swiss cheese. I told you about Alistair when I was attending Deerfield." Alex saw the smile flicker across Alistair's face at them mention of cheese.

Brandon narrowed his eyes at his daughter, but managed a smile as he replied, "Well, Deerfield seems like a lifetime ago so it must have slipped my mind."

"Well, it's very convenient that your friends from across the pond arrived just in time for your miraculous recovery," Matt added.

Now it was James turn to study them. "Oh, you live in Britain. I love the UK and have traveled there extensively. Where are you from?"

Based on information that Alex had given him before he entered the Fade he replied, "Northumberland, a little town called Warkworth."

"I see. I never made it up to Northumberland. I hear it's very picturesque," James said.

Alistair smiled a genuine smile, "It is. The next time you are in Britain visiting I suggest a trip up there."

Before James could continue his inquisition Alex looked at Matt and said, "Let's get these test started. I want to be out of here by five o'clock." Matt began to protest, but Alex held up her hand. "You can't hold me against my will. I will come back tomorrow if you need me to, but tonight I will sleep in my own bed. So let's get this party started," Alex demanded.

Alex spent the next several hours undergoing every test imaginable. By four o'clock Matt had given her a clean bill of health, but he insisted that she come back tomorrow so that he could recheck her vitals. Alex was irritated, but agreed to the recheck. At the nurse's insistence and much to the dismay of Alex, a hospital volunteer pushed Alex in a wheelchair to the hospital entrance where they waited on her father to bring his car around. Alex looked over her shoulder at the volunteer, smiled and said, "Could you give me a moment alone with my friends?"

"Of course, honey," the woman as she pointed toward the door, "I'll be right over there if you need me."

Alex looked at both Alistair and Anders, "Have you been staying at my apartment?" They both nodded. Alex ran her fingers through her hair as her mind began to quickly formulate a plan. She looked at Alistair, "Okay, I told Matt that you and I had an on-again-off-again relationship so we need to let them believe that I gave you a key to my apartment and that it was customary for you to stay there whenever you were in town."

Alistair raised an eye brow, "And you think they are going to believe that? I don't think any of them are completely buying our story. The whole key thing will just cause them to have more questions and doubts."

"But all of your belongs are at my apartment. How am I going to explain that?" Alex said.

Alistair smiled, "No need to worry about that, Love. We knew if we were successful that your family would want to bring you home so we hid our backpacks underneath your bed. Your family shouldn't have any reason to look under there." Alistair watched as a large black car pulled up to the curb. Mr. Seymour jumped out of the driver's side, walked over to the passenger door and opened it for his daughter.

Alistair helped her out of the wheelchair. She hugged him as he whispered in her ear, "Anders and I will be fine. We will come back to the apartment tonight after your family has left." She kissed the side of his cheek and again Brandon eyed him suspiciously as he helped Alex into the car.

"I will see you tomorrow," Alex said as she played along with the charade.

"See you tomorrow," Alistair replied. He watched the car pull away and both relief and anxiety washed over him. She was healthy and whole once again, but her family who had been without her for over a year were closing ranks around her as they tried to protect her from any outside sources that they considered a threat and Alistair had a feeling that they considered him and Anders a threat.

Anders must have sensed what he was thinking, "Don't read too much into, Alistair. They are cautious now, but as the newness of Alex's return to the living wears off they will be less wary of us."

Alistair nodded, but he had his doubts.


	24. Chapter 24

**CCBug had the brilliant idea of honoring the 100****th**** reviewer for her story Redemption by giving that reviewer a guest appearance in the story. I thought this was a great way to honor a story's faithful readers/reviewers. So with her blessing I am borrowing her wonderful idea. This chapter's special guest will be Eva Galana who was this story's 100****th**** reviewer. Thank you Eva, I hope you like your Dragon Age doppelganger. **

**Chapter 24**

Alistair and Anders walked back in the directions of Alex's apartment. Alistair knew that it would be several hours before they could head to Alex's apartment so instead of making the turn onto her street they continued to head straight. They walked for several more blocks until the road ended and straight ahead were paved pathways that lead to a sandy white beach.

The main walkway had dozens of merchant carts and stands that lined the path. Alistair and Anders walked along the ocean front walkway and gawked at the colorful characters that passed them by. There were several kids riding on top of these boards that were attached to four wheels. They had a foot that rested on the board while the other foot would push against the ground and cause the board to move forward; they would ride on the board for a few minutes and then push again. To Alistair it seemed like a lot of work to travel a short distance.

Alistair's attention was then distracted by a contraption that had two wheels attached to some type of medal frame that had a seat and two large bars out front that allowed the driver to steer the rolling device. Now that seemed like better mode of transportation then the rolling board.

Alistair felt Anders smack him in the arm as he point at the beach. "Ouch, what the hell did you do that…"Alistair went completely speechless as he watched four scantily clad women, dressed in the same small clothes attire that Alex was wearing in the picture in her room, jump up and down while they hit a ball back and forth over a net. Their bras barely covered their breasts and the bottoms were hanging out of their small clothes bottoms. It reminded him of the line from that song that Alex had played in his office so long ago; "_Homeboys, Hangin' out, All that ass, Hangin' out, Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, No weenies, Just a king, And a queen-ie_." There was definitely a lot of ass hanging out…not that this was a bad thing.

Alistair didn't know how long they had sat there memorized as they watched these barely clothed women jump around in their small clothes while certain parts of their anatomy bounced all over the place. "By the Maker, how do their breasts manage not to pop out with all that jumping about?" Alistair asked wistfully.

"Oh I don't know, but I've been praying that one of their straps would break," Anders replied. Alistair couldn't help but laugh. Anders and Alistair looked up and down the beach at all the beautiful women in their small clothes. Zev had said that the number of people that he wished to never see naked was definitely lot higher than those he did want to see without their clothes on. This beach would make him eat those words. This beach would have made him one very happy assassin.

"Zev would have been happier here than a chantry boy in a whore house," Anders said.

Alistair laughed, "I was thinking the same thing."

Alistair stared at the ocean and watched all the surfers as they tried to catch the perfect wave. He remembered the way Alex's face had lit up as she tried to describe the sheer joy of surfing to him.

"_There's no greater feeling than surfing and that feeling of being part of the ocean, it's like riding on top of the world." Caught up in the euphoric memory she had paused for a moment before she continued. "Surfing is freedom, adventure and creativity rolled into one. Riding a wave is like a bird riding on the wind. You can feel nature's energy in the wave as you catch it and as you cut through the water and glide effortlessly as the water crests around you. It's almost a spiritual feeling of being closer to the One that made us. Then, just as quick as it came, it dies on the shore, but now you're hooked, and you can't wait to go catch another!" She looked over at him and laughed when she realized she had completely lost him._

"_Simply put, it feels kind of like an orgasm. You spend a lot of time trying to get it. It doesn't last very long, but it's the most incredible, blissful feeling when it's achieved. It's the most fun you can have by yourself," Alex said jokingly._

"_Aaah, why didn't you say that all along? You just described how I feel the moment I first enter you," Alistair said as his lips caressed the side of her neck. _

The memory made Alistair smile. He missed her so much, every fiber of his being longed for her. He couldn't wait to be alone with her, to have her once again all to himself; to hold her, to smell her, to taste her and to be inside her. The thought of being in her made his body react as a familiar stirring started to grip him. He quickly adjusted himself and pushed those thoughts out of his mind. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

He patted Anders arm and motioned for him to move closer to the water. They sat down on near the edge of the dry sand and watched the waves as they broke against the shore. A big wave began to rise in the distance and several surfers paddle quickly, caught the wave and rode it to shore.

"That looks like fun. I think I can understand the allure and why Alex is drawn to it," Anders said as he watched a beautiful tan blonde emerge from the water carrying her board above her head. "Yes, I definitely can see the allure," he murmured.

The blonde surfer smiled as she neared them and Anders smiled his most brilliant smile back at her. The surfer stopped and looked at both of them, "Your missing some killer waves sitting here on your behinds," the blonde said.

"Oh, I don't surf," Anders said. He saw the look of disappointment on her face and quickly continued, "But I would love to learn."

She smiled at him again, "I guess there isn't a lot of surfing opportunities in Britain."

Anders laughed nervously, "No, there isn't, but I would love to try it while I am here visiting. Do you know anyone who would be willing to give me a couple of lessons?"

The surfer eyed him up and down for a moment and then said, "I could teach you. "

"Really?"

She smiled at him, "Sure," she extended her hand towards him. "My name is Eva Galana. It's nice to meet you."

Anders and Alistair stood up, "I'm Anders and this is my brother Alistair." They both shook her hand. "Are you sure you don't mind teaching me?"

"No, not all; I love teaching newbies to surf so that they can experience the joy and total fulfillment on all levels and then I can welcome them to the addiction."

"You sound like Alex," Alistair said.

"Alex?" Eva asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend. She is a surfer and she says riding a wave is like being one with the nature and that it brings you closer to the Maker."

"Sounds like a girl after my own heart. I think the best analogy I ever heard was from a friend of mine. She said riding a wave feels kind of like an orgasm. You spend a lot of time trying to get it. It doesn't last very long, but it's the most incredible, blissful feeling when it's achieved."

Anders laughed, but Alistair felt the color drain from his face as he asked, "What is your friend's name?"

"Her name was Alex too," a sad expression flickered across her face.

"Was?" Alistair asked.

"Almost a year ago she received a blow to head and it put her in a coma. Technically she isn't dead, but she isn't alive either," Eva said solemnly.

"Is your friend's last name Seymour?" Alistair asked.

Eva looked shocked, "Yes," she replied unevenly.

Alistair smiled at her, "Well, your friend is alive and awake. She was released from the hospital today."

Disbelief, then relief, and then joy rippled across her face. "Lex, is awake?" Alistair and Anders nodded. "And she's okay?" Again they nodded. "And there is no brain damage?" They both shook their heads. Eva dropped her board and flopped down on it. "I can't believe it. I am going to kick Matt's ass for not letting me know."

"You know Matt?" Alistair said as he and Anders sat down again.

"Yes, Matt, Lex and I went through med school together. We were inseparable…The Three Musketeers," Eva said dazed. Alistair and Anders just nodded as if they knew what that term meant. She went on, "I matched at a different hospital for my residency from them, but all three of us managed to stay here in LA. After Lex's accident Matt and I drifted apart. It hurt too much to be around him – all the memories were just too painful, but I thought he would have at least called me to let me know she was awake. How long has she been awake?"

"She woke up yesterday," Anders replied.

"WHAT! And she is out of the hospital already? That's impossible," Eva stated.

"She is receiving a lot of that," Alistair said. "They are calling it a modern day miracle."

"This is unbelievable," Eva muttered as she ran her fingers through her long blond tresses.

Anders rested his hand on her arm, "I know it's a lot to take in, but she is fine – more than fine. We saw her a few hours ago when her father took her home…."

"Oh my God, Brandon, how is he doing?" Eva asked.

"I think he is shocked like the rest of us, but extremely happy that she is awake and that she is healthy," Alistair replied.

"That poor man; he has been through so much the past nine months. First, Alex's accident and the tragic death of his wife…"

"Excuse me, did you just say Alex's mother is died?" Alistair asked startled.

"Yes, about four months after Alex had been slipped into the coma. Grace had always had a weak heart, but nothing life threatening. I think that the trauma of watching her daughter day after day remain unresponsive was just too much for frail heart to take. She had a massive coronary at her daughter's bedside. From the cardiology report that I read she was dead before she even hit the ground. I believe that is why Brandon refused to give up on Alex. I don't think he could face losing another person he loved," Eva somberly replied.

"By the Maker," Alistair mumbled as he realized that Brandon would have to tell Alex this news tonight. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He hated the thought of her being told this news without him being there to offer her comfort. "Damn it, she has been through so much lately, but Brandon is going to have to tell her about this tonight before she starts to wonder where her mother is."

Eva studied Alistair and watched as the torrent of emotions flooded his face and she could see the man's anguish. "You care very deeply for Alex," Eva stated matter-of-factly.

Alistair looked into her eyes, "Yes, I do. I love her and the last thing I want is to see her in pain."

As Eva considered what he had just said; she raised an eye brow and skeptically asked, "And you're her boyfriend? Since when? When did she have time to have a boyfriend?"

"Aaah, well… we dated when attended Deerfield together and after we graduated we dated on and off, but the long distance relationship has been difficult," Alistair replied nervously hoping he sounded like he actually knew what on Earth he was talking about.

Eva's eyes narrowed as she looked at him suspiciously, "She never mentioned dating a British guy and I would have thought that subject might have come up considering we were best friends."

Alistair wanted to say that he had spent the better part of a year with Alex and she never once mentioned her best friend Eva, but he bit his tongue. "Alex told me that she wanted to keep our relationship quiet until we figured out if our relationship had a future due to the distance," Alistair replied trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Eva nodded, but didn't reply. Alistair sensed that she didn't really believe him, but decided it wasn't worth challenging him on it.

Anders rested his hand on her arm again, "I'm sure Alex would love to see you; with everything that she has been through I'm sure that seeing an old friend would help her adjust. You should stop by and visit her tomorrow," Anders said reassuringly.

Eva nodded again, but said nothing at first as she absorbed all the new information that had been given her, "I think that's a great idea." She stood up, picked up her board and smiled down at Anders, "After our lesson tomorrow I think I will stop by before I have to get ready for work. Plan meeting me here tomorrow at seven o'clock…."

"In the morning?" Anders asked incredulously.

Eva laughed, "Yes in the morning. I want to have you out there and hopefully popping up before high tide starts."

"Popping up?" Anders asked

Eva smiled a beautiful radiant smile, "What a newbie! A pop up is when you can quickly jump up and stand on your board. Alex has a Uber Cruz…that's a type of surf board. It's a very stable board so it will be good for a Noob such as yourself. Also, James stashes his surf gear at Alex's place. You are about his size so make sure you borrow a pair of his boardshorts and a long sleeve surf shirt. I would hate to see those chiseled arms and pecs get eaten up with board rash," Eva purred as a devilish grin spread across face.

Anders grinned back at her as he stood up. "Aaah, okay. I will ask Alex about all that stuff. Can't wait to see you tomorrow," Anders replied eagerly.

"See ya bright and early," Eva said as she winked at him and headed up the beach.

Anders watched her as she walked away. He gave a low whistle as he sat back down beside Alistair. "Have I told you how much I love this world?" Anders asked dreamily.

"Only about a million times," Alistair grunted.

Anders looked at him, "What's the matter with you?"

"Did you have to invite her over to Alex's tomorrow? We have no idea what is going on over there and as we speak Alex is probably finding out about her mother and then you go off and invite a complete stranger over!" Alistair protested.

"Well, she's not a complete stranger. She is one of the Three Musketeers," Anders countered.

Alistair rolled his eyes, "You don't even know that that is," Alistair retorted.

"Well, neither do you, but it sounds really coooool," Anders replied as he drew out the last word.

"Next time could you show a little restraint before you start inviting pretty girls back to Alex's place," Alistair snapped.

Anders gave a little pout as he replied, "Yes, your Majesty, your wish is my command."

"Oh don't even start with that," Alistair said.

The sun had begun to set and their stomachs began to grumble. They found a street vendor that sold this food called hot dogs. They delicious; Alistair ate five of them. They walked around the boardwalk for a couple more hours before they headed back to Alex's place. When they arrived Alistair was disappointed to see Brandon's car still parked in the driveway. This was not a good sign.

"Anders use a concealment charm, head up to the porch and see what you can find out," Alistair instructed.

Anders quickly cast the charm and quietly made his way up the porch. It was a cool breezy evening and the windows were open. As Anders crept closer he could hear voices inside.

"Dad, I'm a big girl. I feel fine. I don't need you to babysit me," Alex said.

"Excuse me if I don't buy that excuse. The last time you told me you were fine you slipped into a coma for nine months. You have just been released from the hospital against your doctor's wishes…"

"Oh Mattie is just being overly cautious. He couldn't find a damn thing wrong with me," Alex interjected.

"Alexa," Brandon said sternly, "you were just released from the hospital after being in a coma and you just found out that your mother is dead. That is a lot for someone to handle even if that someone considers themselves to be Wonder Woman."

Anders watched as Brandon pulled his daughter into his arms. "Please Lexie, I thought I might never be able to give you a hug again and feel you return that hug. I just want to be here in the morning when you wake up, see your smiling face and maybe fix you some breakfast. Is that too much for this old man to ask?" Brandon asked.

Anders could tell that her father's words had touched her. Alex smiled up at her dad, "No Dad, that isn't too much to ask. I would love for you to spend the night and fix me breakfast in the morning. And after breakfast would take me out to Mom's grave. I would like to say good-bye to her."

Brandon kissed the top of his daughter's forehead, "Of course and I think James would like to go with us too."

Alex nodded, "I think I am going to head to bed. It's been a long day. The bed in the spare room should still be made up unless James stripped it down for some strange reason when he last crashed here."

"Don't worry about me, Sweetheart. I will take care of whatever needs to be arranged," Brandon replied.

Anders watched as Alex padded down the hall toward her room. A few seconds later a light in room at the end of the building switched on. Anders made his way quickly over to where Alistair stood concealed in the shadows. Anders quickly gave him a recap of all that he had heard.

"That's just wonderful," Alistair retorted. "She finds out that her mother is died and I can't even be with her to comfort her."

"Oh quit your whining, Alistair and follow me," Anders said as he cast a concealment spell over both of them and led Alistair over to the window. Through the screen Anders whispered, "Alex?" He waited a few more seconds and whispered again a little louder, "Alex are you in there?"

The door to her privy chambered opened; Alex stepped out of the room and paused. "Alex, it's me, Anders, and Alistair," he murmured again.

Alex stepped over to the window, pulled back the curtain and peered out. "Anders?" She called out softly.

"Yes, it's us," Anders replied.

Anders watched Alex's eyes narrowed, "Where? I can't see you."

"Anders, remove the damn spell," Alistair demanded.

Anders sighed, removed the concealment charm and mumbled, "I hope now that you reunited with the love of your life you will be less Mr. Grumpy Pants and more Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky Pants."

Alex lifted the screen on the window and extended her hand to help them through the opening. The moment that Alistair landed in her room he pulled Alex into his arms and held her tightly against him. "I am so sorry to hear about your mother," Alistair sighed into her ear as he feathered gentle kisses along her neck.

She pulled back and looked at him, "How do you know about my mom?"

Anders and Alistair summarized their encounter with Eva on the beach. Alex smiled, "So Eva is going to give you lessons, huh? That should be interesting."

"What do you mean by that? Is she not a good teacher?" Anders asked as concern crossed the lines of his brow.

"No, Eva is an excellent surfer and a great teacher. You will learn a lot from her…maybe more than you bargained for," Alex said as huge grin spread across her face.

"Again what does that mean?" Anders asked.

Still grinning Alex said, "Eva is a lot like me. Being a doctor requires long hard hours so when you have a chance cut lose you do. As med students and as residents our philosophy was, 'Work hard, play harder'. Eva is a lot of fun…I think the two of you will get along smashingly. I also think I just may have to join you tomorrow morning. I would love to see Eva and to catch a couple of waves."

Alex pulled a few extra blankets and a pillow out of her closet and handed them to Anders. "Sorry, but since my Dad is staying in the spare room I only have the floor to offer you."

Anders looked at the big king size bed and then back at Alex, "You mean that big bed can't hold all of us."

Alistair glared at Anders, "It could, but it won't. I haven't held my fiancée in my arms for almost a week and I won't be doing that tonight with you snoring on the other side of me. Enjoy the floor, Anders." Alistair grunted.

Anders looked at Alex and said, "I don't know what nug has crawled up his arse, but you need to calm him down. He has been grumpy all night."

Alex looked at Alistair with concern. He shook his head, "No, nug has crawled up my arse and I'm not grumpy. I'm just tired. I haven't slept well lately and I just think it's catching up with me. I am sure it's nothing that a good night's sleep with you in my arms won't cure," Alistair said as he led Alex over to the bed. "Now Love, why don't you get comfortable while I go clean up a bit. I will join you shortly." Alex nodded as she crawled into bed.

Alistair went into her privy chamber, closed the door and walked over to the tub. He turned the knob and watched as the water began to cascade out of the upper spout. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the warm surge of water. The water poured over his body as it washed away the salt and sand that had clung to him. Alistair thought about Anders words. He knew he had been short with him most of the night, but he didn't know why. He wasn't angry at Anders if anything he was extremely grateful to the mage for saving Alex, but ever since Alex woke up Alistair had felt uneasy and he couldn't explain why.

He had been genuinely moved as he watched Brandon and James welcome Alex back. This family had such a strong bond and a deep love for one another; it had been touching to watch. Until observing this family, Alistair had believed that such a family only existed in tales told by bards. He wondered if such a tight knit family could make room in their lives and in their hearts for an outsider like him and the thought disturbed him. He knew Alex would do her best to make him fell wanted and welcomed, but would Brandon and James feel the same way? He doubted it. His questionable past and lack of knowledge regarding this world would only increase their doubts and suspicions.

Alistair shut off the water, grabbed a towel and dried off. He had been so hell bent on getting here to her world and saving her he never gave a thought about what he would do once that mission was accomplished. In this strange new world, where did he fit in?

He pulled on a clean tee shirt and bottoms. And the nagging thoughts that he had kept pushing aside all day resurface again. Here, he was not a King, a ruler, or a knight. Here, he was nothing. Here, he had no skills, no way of supporting her, no way of making a contribution. How long before Alex grew tired of him? How long before she tossed him out of her home? He thought of her sweet beautiful face always so full of compassion. And he knew because of her compassionate nature she would never toss him out. So then, how long before she started resent him because he had nothing to offer her?

He eased the door open and quietly made his way over to the bed. He crawled into bed and pulled Alex's sleeping form to his chest. He loved her so much and the thought of being without her stabbed at his heart. But what if he had rushed to this world to save her only to lose her again – the thought terrified him and he pulled her even closer to his chest. But the more painful thought was what if she didn't want him anymore because he was no longer the man she fell in love with. A single tear slid down his check as he kissed her forehead and began to drift off into a troubled sleep.

**This chapter is extra long because I don't know if I will have time to write over the holiday weekend. I know that this story has reader across the globe so first I want to wish my US readers a Happy and Joyous Thanksgiving. To my readers throughout world, I hope that you will take a moment to reflect on the people and the things that you are most grateful for. Happy Thanksgiving, Everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter contains adult content. You have been warned…Enjoy! ; )**

**Chapter 25**

Alex quietly slipped out of bed and crept into her spare room. She heard the hashed breathing sounds of her father and was satisfied that he was still sound asleep. She eased into the walk-in closet closed the door and clicked on the light. She quickly sifted through her brother's surfing gear and selected a pair of board shorts, two surf shirts and flip flops. She slipped out of the closet and room undetected.

She made her way back to her room and headed for the shower. She quickly stripped out of her night shirt, stepped into the shower and as the water began to cascade over her she let out a long sigh. '_Oh my, I forgot how good a shower could feel,_' she thought.

Alex thought about what Anders said last night about Alistair being irritable. She knew that her King had to be feeling a little out-of- sorts right about now and she was going to do everything she could to make him feel accepted and comfortable here in her world. The best way she knew to do this was to have her father and brother accept Alistair and the only way she could think to make that happen would be to tell them the truth about Alistair and Anders. The hard part would be to convince them that she didn't have brain damage from the coma and was she was telling the truth, but she had a few ideas about how to do that.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was no longer alone until she felt a strong arm slip around her waist and something hard pressed against her backside. Alistair pressed his lips against her neck as he whispered, "Need a little help cleaning the hard to reach areas?" His nearness and warmth sent fire sizzling along her nerve endings igniting her desire for him; every fiber of her being cried out with a devastating need to have his lips on her skin as he explored every inch of her. His hands slid up and began to stroke her breasts. He took her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger and pinched.

Alex let out a low moan as she reached behind her and began to stroke Alistair's erection as she rubbed him against her bottom, "Speaking of hard?"

Alistair groaned into her ear as his hands slid down her stomach, over her thighs, and in between her legs. Alex lifted her leg and rested it on the edge of the tub granting him easy access. He effortless slipped his fingers through her curls and sunk deep into her warm wet depths while his thumb stroked at her sweet center. She heard him murmur her name, low and deep in his throat with such hunger that her aroused body was flooded further with a fiery wave of rushing heat that coursed through her like wildfire.

As Alistair sank deeper into her and Alex let out a deep moan, "Oh God Alistair." And his name as it fell from her lips with such desire and yearning sent him over the edge. He pulled her tighter against his chest so she could feel his arousal as he pressed against her bottom. She let out a guttural groan as she pushed harder into him causing his hips to involuntarily thrust against her backside.

As he slid his fingers deeper into her Alistair smiled, "Mmmm, by the Maker, I have missed how warm and tight you are, Lexie."

Alex giggled, "Lexie?"

"Your friends call you that and I really like it," he groaned as his fingers began to move in and out of her more quickly. She moaned again and arched her back against him. The softness of her body pressed against the contours of his chest felt so right; she fit to him as if she was made for him alone.

He felt her body begin to quiver and tighten against his fingers buried deep inside her; he brought his other hand up and massaged and teased her nipples which caused her to cry out, "Oh God, Alistair, yes, faster, mmmmm…oh yesssss, oh yesss, Alistair."

He murmured into her ear, "My little sexy Lexie, I love making you cry out my name and watching you cum." Her body trembled against his touch and he felt her shudder as the wave of pleasure washed over her. "You are so beautiful," he moaned into her ear.

His hands continued to move across her body. Alex loved the feel of his touch on her skin as his sweet caresses continued to send shockwaves through her body.

When Alistair felt her body relax, he spun her around; with one swift movement he grabbed her bottom, scooped her up and as she clung to him with one arm around his neck she guided him into her with the other. "Oh sweet Andraste" he sighed as he entered and sank into her. As the warmth of her enveloped him his head began to spin. "Oh, for the love of the Maker you feel so good. I have dreamt about being back inside you," he groaned against her neck.

Alistair pressed her against the side wall of the tub allowing the warm water to flow over them; Alex wrapped her arms were around his neck as her legs encircled his waist drawing him deeper into her. She pushed her hips forward and rocked against him as he desperately rode against her. His mouth came down on hers hungrily, fiercely sending scorching fire deep into her stomach and wrenched a low moan from her throat that vibrated deep in her chest. Her lips moved under his, equally impassioned and she give back to him all that he gave to her; the smell, the taste, and the feel of him intoxicated her. She ran her nails up Alistair's back as she felt his body tense and he groaned her name into her throat as he buried himself completely in her.

"Oh God, yes Alistair, Love," she moaned and he felt her tighten around him. She made such a sweet keening sound as the ripples of ecstasy flooded through her. He watched her completely enraptured in sheer bliss as he finally let go and abandoned himself to the frenzied pleasure as he released into her and then collapsed against her as the last ripple of pleasure coursed through him.

She kissed the side of his neck as she breathed in his scent, "Oh Alistair, I have missed you, Love," she murmured.

"You have no idea how lost I have been without you," Alistair muttered as he released her legs and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her nose, her cheeks and then made his way to her mouth and whisper against her velvety lips, "All that I have ever loved, all that I have longed for is once again back in my arms and I don't ever plan on letting you go again."

He felt the smile spread across her lips as she murmured, "I like the sound of that," before she softly kissed him again; she glided her tongue along his lips as she begged him for entrance once again. Alistair was more than willing to accommodate her request as he opened his mouth to her and she slid her tongue into his mouth hungrily; their tongues danced and intertwined together and once again he was captivated by how sweet and delicious she tasted and he felt his desire for her begin to grow too. He lightly nipped at her bottom lip and then pulled away slightly and whispered, "If you keep this up I may never get out of here and then we will both look like a wrinkled prune and I have trouble pulling off the withered fruit look."

She gently kissed his lips again, turned off the water and handed him a towel. "Oh don't sell yourself short, Alistair. As gorgeous as you are, you could pull off any look you wanted too."

Alistair grinned broadly as he pulled her back into his arms, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

She felt the air escape her lungs as she looked up into his sparkling, warm, honey brown eyes. "Breathtakingly so," she sighed breathlessly just his lips crashed back down on hers. His fingers tangled in her hair as he cupped her head and pulled her to him. His tongue encountered no resistance as it swept with fervent insistence into the softness of her mouth. She arched against him as she once again lost herself in his kiss and in the taste of him. Eventually she pulled away from him and said, "Mental note, 'complimenting Alistair equals receiving one very hot sensuous kiss…do more often'!"

There was a loud bang at the door that made Alex jump. "Hey, if the two of you are done dancing the early morning beaver tango, I need to get ready for my date with one very hot surfer," Anders grumbled through the closed door.

Alistair wrapped the towel that Alex had handed him around his waist as Alex quickly wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door, "Ssssh," she hissed at him, "You're going to wake my father."

"I'm going to wake your father?" Anders asked disbelievingly. "If all that moaning and groaning didn't wake him then he could sleep through entire blight and be none the wiser."

Alex felt her cheeks begin to redden, "Oh shut up Anders! You're just jealous," Alex retorted.

"Damn straight I am and I hope to begin to rectify that today by making a good impression on the lovely Ms. Eva by showing up on time." Anders pushed past them into the bathroom. "Now if you will excuse me I have some pampering to do."

They dressed quickly, grabbed their gear and headed out the door. Alex had left her dad a note letting him know that she was going to the beach for awhile and would be home around 10:00 for breakfast.

Eva was waiting for them when they arrived at the beach. As she saw Alex approach a huge grin broke out on her face. "Holy shit," she exclaimed as Alex walked up to her and hugged her old friend. "Holy shit," Eva exclaimed again. "Matt said you were completely normal and I reviewed all of your tests, but seeing you is completely different. Christ Lex, I visited you about three weeks ago at the hospital and all of your limbs had complete muscle atrophy in them. You shouldn't even be able to sit up right now let alone walk."

"I know," was all Alex could say.

"Oh my God Lex, this is a freakin' miracle and I don't believe in miracles," Eva retorted.

Alex laughed and said, "I know."

Eva ran her fingers through her hair and thought for a moment, "Okay then now that we established that are you're a walking, talking freak, are you ready to go catch some waves?"

Alex grinned, "You know it."

Eva and Alex spent the next thirty minutes going over surfing basics, rules and terms. Then it was time for them to practice popping up while still on dry land. Alex and Eva had the boys lie down on the boards with their legs extended behind them and then in one swift motion push themselves up and plant their feet firmly on the board. They had them practice that for about twenty minutes. Both Alistair and Anders had good balance and they caught on quickly.

"Well, I think it's time for the newbies to catch their first wave," Eva said.

"It's about bloody time," Anders replied.

"You say that now, but once you're out in the mix you will be glad I took the time to explain the basics. Surfers don't have a lot of patience for Noobs who don't know the rules," Eva said matter-a-factly.

"Alistair, you head out first and I will be right behind you. Anders and Eva can come in behind us," Alex said as she grabbed her board, hoisted it above her head and made her way out past the whitewater to the point where the waves were breaking. Alex sat up on her board and looked at Alistair. "Okay, Alistair you want to start paddling to catch the wave before it breaks and creates that foam ball. As the wave begins to grow in height, it also begins to move faster. This means, to catch the wave, you have to be paddling just as fast, or faster than the wave. Understand?"

Alistair nodded and Alex continued. "Okay, when you're ready, look for a wave that is just starting to crest. Point your board toward shore and start paddling – quickly. You will start to feel like you're gliding on the wave. Once the board begins to glide by itself, place your hands on the board, pop up like we practiced and plant your feet firmly on your board. You don't have to straighten your legs – stay in a low crouch to maintain balance."

Alistair waited several minutes before he attempted his first wave. He got up on his board briefly before he lost his balance and wiped out. Alex remained were she was while she waited for Alistair to paddle back to her.

Anders paddled in front of her and said, "Let me show that newbie how it's done."

Eva laughed, "Cocky, I like that in a man, but only if he can back it up."

Anders grinned a smugly at her, "Oh don't you worry about that my Sweet. I only make statements that I can backup." As the next wave approached Anders paddled hard, caught the wave and one swift movement was up on his board gliding towards the shore. As he passed near where Alistair was paddling back out Alex heard Alistair yell at him. Anders just waved and glided by. When Alistair reached Alex he whispered, "The bastard cheated."

Alex furrowed her eye brows, "How did he do that?"

"He used magic to get up on his board," Alistair retorted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I felt the veil open. Dirty rotten mage," Alistair exclaimed.

Alex paddled over to Alistair kissed him on the cheek, "Just think how better you feel when you do on your own without magic. You made it up on your first try, Love. That's better than most people. Hell, that's better than me. I didn't get up until my third attempt."

Before Alistair could reply Anders paddled over to them, "And that's how it's done boys and girls."

"Cheater," Alistair hissed.

"I didn't hear anything in the rules and guidelines that magic was forbidden," Anders cooed as he paddled over to Eva.

"Anders, that was really good," she grinned at him. "I see you're a man of your word. I _definitely_ like that."

Anders grinned back at her, leaned in and whispered, "So if I told you that I want to kiss you till your toes curl and your thighs quiver you would believe me?"

Anders heard her breath catch as she replied, "Well now, once again you have made a very cocky statement and I guess only time will tell if you can back it up."

Anders started paddling for the next wave. He looked over his shoulder, smiled and called out, "I am a man of my word."

As the next wave approached Alistair paddled quickly to catch it, he then popped up and rode the wave all the way in. By the time he made his way back to Alex he was as giddy as a school boy. "Wow, did you see that? That was awesome."

Alex laughed, "Welcome to the addiction."

"You haven't gone yet. I want to see you surf," Alistair said.

"I will. I am waiting for the big waves. Swell should be peaking soon," Alex said.

"The swell?" Alistair questioned.

"Larger waves that high tide brings in. Go enjoy yourself before the waves become too big for a newbie," Alex said jokingly.

Alex and Eva hung back and watched as Alistair and Anders spend the next hour surfing. They both paddled over to them. "I think I am going to head into shore. My arms are killing me," Alistair moaned as he rubbed his bicep.

"You think they hurt now, wait till tonight," Eva said with a grin.

Alex looked off in the distance and a huge grin spread across her face, "You boys need to head in." She turned to Eva pointed out towards the ocean and said, "Corduroys on the horizon. I'll bet they're gonna have some gnarly grinders."

Eva looked out at the swells moving in, "Sweet!" She looked at Alistair and Anders confused expressions and decided to have a little bit more fun. "Yep, looks like the big mama is fully mackin' today."

Alistair and Anders looked at Alex and Eva like they had just spoken a different language. "I'll explain later, but you need to head in," Alex said.

Alistair and Anders sat on the beach and watched as Eva and Alex rode wave after wave. "Those waves have to be at least seven feet," Alistair said flabbergasted as he watched Alex effortlessly glide on the huge waves. Her face was light up with sheer joy and it made him smile. He enjoyed watching her in her own world as she did the things she enjoyed with the people she loved. About an hour later she made her way up to them and collapsed on her board beside him. She looked up at him and grinned, "Most fun you'll have by yourself."

Alistair leaned down and kissed her, "Glad my favorite activity requires two people."

"Same here," she replied with a grin. "After both of my work outs this morning I'm starving. Are you ready to go eat Papa Brandon's Breakfast delight?" Alex asked.

"Papa Brandon's Breakfast delight?" Alistair asked.

"It's what my dad always makes for James and I after a morning of surfing. It's awesome," Alex said as she stood up and picked up her board.

Eva came running up with her board above her head. "Are we heading to your place for PBBD?"

"Yep!"

"Sweet!"

They made their way back to Alex's apartment and Alistair could smell the most delicious aroma as they made their way up the porch. Before they could even put their gear down the door swung open and Brandon Seymour glared at all of them.

"You have been out of a coma for less than twenty-four hours and you thought it would be a good idea to go hang ten this morning. Did a few screws come lose while you were in a coma?" Brandon demanded.

"Dad, I feel fine. I passed all of my tests with flying colors. Now, you have to stop babying me," Alex replied as she tried to control the edge that was creeping into her voice.

Brandon turned his glare toward Alistair, Anders and Eva, "You allowed her to participate in this foolishness."

Eva stepped forward and in a calm reassuring voice replied, "Brandon, Lex is fine. I don't know how, but she is fine. I went to the hospital last night. I spoke with Matt and I looked over all of her neurology test results and they are all normal. I watched her today out there and her coordination was remarkable. She is in the best condition I have ever seen her in."

Eva placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Brandon, I know you have been through a lot this past year and that you are waiting for the other shoe to drop, but you have to accept this miracle that you have been given and enjoy having your daughter back."

Brandon looked at Alex as tears filled his eyes. He pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry, Alexa. I love you so much and I have been so focused on not losing you that now that I have you back I don't know how to go back to living a normal life.

"It's alright, Dad. I know this has been hard on you and I understand your need to try and protect me, but you have to trust me and my doctors when we tell you I am fine," Alex replied.

"I'll try," he said. She raised an eye brow. He laughed, "Okay, I will trust you and your doctors."

"Great, now that we have that settled, I smell PBBD. Let's eat before my stomach begins devouring it's self," Eva said.

**Surfer lingo –**

Corduroys on the horizon - like corduroy pants, line after line after line of waves

Gnarly grinders – a big impressive wave that grinds down

Big mama is fully mackin' today - The big mama is what a surfer calls the ocean. Mackin' is short for macking, which [refers to] a Mac truck; a Mac truck is huge. So if the ocean is `fully macking' then it's producing something as big as a Mac truck.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Alex stood at the stove nervously stirring her grandmother's recipe for Bolognese sauce. She scooped a little sauce out and tasted it - needs more basil and she sprinkled some more into the pot. It had been two weeks since her miraculous recovery and everyone was slowly, but surely beginning to accept that she was healthy in mind, body and spirit; after tonight however that might be a different story. Although her family and friends were still very suspicious of Alistair and Anders…well Alistair more than Anders because it was Alistair she was sleeping with; a man that they had never met or even heard of, but who she now professed to love.

When James had came to her the other day and told her that he had been doing some research and that he couldn't find any record of an Alistair Theirin born or raised in Northumberland she knew she had to do something and that it would have to be dramatic enough that they would believe her and accept Alistair. She had deflected his inquiry with anger by accusing him of overstepping his brotherly boundaries by doing a background check on her boyfriend and told him to back off. Then she immediately went to Anders and together they had devised a plan that they were going to set into motion tonight at a dinner that she had planned for her close friends. Alistair was unaware of the plan because she needed his reactions to be genuine. It bothered her that she was keeping this from him, but she didn't feel that she had a choice.

James was the key to convincing her father about Alistair. If she could persuade her brother that Alistair was not from this world then he would be a powerful ally to winning her father's trust. It was also important for Matt and Eva to be there because two doctors, who are well versed in science, would be powerful witnesses to the event that was about to unfold.

Alex felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, "Mmmm, something smells good, Love," Alistair whispered as he feathered kisses down the side of her neck.

"It's my grandmother's recipe. I think you will like it," Alex murmured lost in the sensation of his lips on her skin.

"I'm sure I will. I'm starving…but not for food," Alistair sighed as he pulled her skirt up and slid his hands in between her thighs.

Alex's head began to spin from the heat of his touch. "Alistair, our guests are due to arrive in thirty minutes," she mewed as her desire for him began to course through her.

Alistair spun her around, scooped her up in his arms and headed back towards the bedroom, "That's plenty of time," he moaned as his lips came down on hers.

Alex sat at one end of the table and Alistair sat at the other end. She glanced around at her friends engrossed in conversation as they relaxed over dessert and coffee. It had been an enjoyable evening so far. She nervously fidgeted with the butcher knife that she had hidden under her napkin and she felt her heart rate increase.

Anders reached over and rested his hand over hers as he whispered, "It's now or never, my dear."

She gave a short nod, took a deep breath and stood up. She clinked her fork against her wine glass to get everyone's attention. Startled, Alistair raised an eye brow, but remained silent. She let out a long sigh and then began, "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. The people that are gathered at this table mean the world to me and I love you all. Because you are the most important people in my life there is something of utmost importance that I must share with you." She heard her voice crack and paused for a moment to compose herself. She fiddled with the knife again under the napkin. "What I have to tell you is astounding, amazing and unbelievable…and it would be easier to demonstrate this then to try and explain it."

She quickly pulled out the knife and slid it across her palm. Blood began to pour out of the wound, down her arm and onto the white table cloth. Everyone except Anders was staring at her in wide-eyed disbelief.

"What the fuck?" James shouted.

Alistair was immediately out of his seat and sprung at her, but before he could reach her, Alex said, "God help me" as she raised the knife and without hesitation plunged it into her side. Alex felt the searing pain rip through her as the world began to spin and she collapsed to the floor.

Eva and Matt were immediately on their knees on both sides of her as Alistair hovered above them. They rolled her over so that she was flat on her back. Matt was checking her vitals as Eva lifted her shirt to look at the wound. She grabbed a napkin to wipe the blood away and survey the wound. "It's deep, but I don't think she hit any vital organs. However, there is a lot of blood; she may have nicked an artery," she relayed in a very clinical tone.

"Her pulse is elevated and pupils dilated. She is still conscious, but she is going into shock. Somebody get me a blanket," Matt demanded.

Anders was now standing above her, "By Andraste's arse, she wasn't supposed to do that."

Alistair glared at Anders, "YOU KNEW! You knew she was going to do this."

Eva paused as she looked at Anders, "What? How could you not try and stop her from doing this?"

"Because she wasn't supposed to stab herself in the side; she was just suppose to cut her hand so that I could heal her," Anders said.

"I'm going to kick your…" James began, but was interrupted by Alistair's deep booming voice.

"AND YOU went along with this crazy plan and never thought to mention it to me. Have you forgotten who you answer to? Damn you, Anders," Alistair demanded.

"Your Majes…Alistair I can still save her," Anders replied.

"THEN DO IT! Heal her, now," Alistair commanded.

Anders knelt down beside Eva and placed his hands above the wound on Alex's side. "Anders you need to back off so that Matt and I can work on her," Eva said coldly.

"NO! Give him room to work," Alistair ordered with such an air of authority Eva and Matt immediately stopped and sat back on their heels.

James fell to his knees by Alex's head. He glared up at Alistair, "You better know what you're doing. If she dies, I will kill you myself."

Alex shook her head and mumbled, "No…no…sss..ssstop it."

Anders looked at Alistair, Alistair nodded his approval. Anders placed his hands over the wound again and Alistair felt the veil to the Fade slip open as Anders began casting healing spells. After a few minutes Anders whispered, "I need lyrium."

Alistair ran back to his room and returned a minute later with a little bottle containing a green liquid. Anders quickly drank it and went back to work. Eva and Matt stared in awe as they watched the flow of blood from the wound slow down and then stop all together.

Matt's jaw dropped as he watched the skin began to knit back together and close up. "That's…that's impossible," he muttered. Matt checked her pulse again, "Her pulse rate is still elevated."

Alex raised her hand and whispered, "Hand."

Eva took her hand and examined the wound. Alistair felt the veil open again and he looked around for the source. Anders stopped in mid-cast and stared dumbfounded at Eva as she cast a healing spell at Alex's hand. "You…you're… you're a mage," Anders stuttered.

"A what?" Eva questioned.

"A mage…a healer," Anders replied.

"Aaah, a healer; yes well, my great-grandmother's people called us shaman," Eva replied.

Alex sat up, stared at her hand then ran her hand across her side; not even a scratch there. She smiled and looked up at Anders and Eva, "Thank you," she whispered.

James stared at Eva, then at Anders and then at Alex, "Would someone tell me what the hell just happened here?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing," Matt said still in shock.

"I would be happy to, but I think a bottle of cognac would help make the information easier to digest," Alex said as she stood up and looked down at her bloody clothes. "I also think I would before to explain everything in clothes that are not so dirty. James, there is a bottle of Courvoisier under the sink in the kitchen. Could you open it and bring out glasses while I get cleaned up?"

James just nodded and headed out to the kitchen.

Alistair followed Alex back to the bedroom. "What the bloody hell was that little stunt you just pulled?" He demanded.

Alex raised an eye brown as she headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower, "It's how I plan on having my family to accept you."

"What?" Alistair asked flabbergasted. Alistair shook his head in frustration. "Alex, you are one of the most brilliant people I know, but that was the stupidest thing I have ever seen anyone do. And that is saying something because I traveled with Oghren for a year during the Blight. Please explain how you almost killing yourself is going to have your family accept me?"

"My brother and my father know there is something not right about you and Anders and where you say you are from? My brother has already run a background check on you and he can't find a trace of Alistair Theirin. As long as they are suspicious of you they will never accept you or trust you…"

"Oh and you think plunging a knife into your side is going to have them welcome me with open arms," Alistair interrupted.

"Alistair, I had to do something extreme. I had to show them something amazing, something that could never happen in our world. Otherwise, they would just think that I had brain damage from the coma when I tried to explain about parallel universes and spending time in Ferelden. What Anders did out there is impossible in my world and…" 

"Obviously, it's not impossible. Eva just healed your hand," Alistair interrupted again.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Alex asked as she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. "I didn't see that coming. The point being is that is not common in my world. I didn't even know that true healers existed here and clearly she can't be that strong of a healer or she would have healed me while I was in the coma," Alex said as she lathered up.

Alistair stared at her as she ran her soapy hands across her breasts and down her legs. He was having trouble concentrating let alone continue with the argument…until he looked at the drain and watched the bright red water swirl down the drain. He could have lost her tonight…again. Alistair slipped off his socks and shoes and stepped into the shower still fully clothed. Alex whirled around with surprise in her eyes. Alistair pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Please," he whispered, "please don't ever do that to me again. I had no idea what was going on and I thought I was going to lose you again. Please, promise me."

His plea was so agonizing that it broke Alex's heart that she had caused him such pain. She ran her fingers through his hair, "I'm so sorry, Alistair. I honestly thought that it would be best if your reaction was authentic and not rehearsed. I wanted them to see the King of Ferelden in action." A seductive smile spread across her face, "And I must say Your Majesty, you definitely delivered."

Alistair laughed as he pulled her back into a tight embrace. "Well, the next time you want to role play how about we breakout the props instead of a live reenactment. Okay?"

"Oooo, you have props? Do you have a royal scepter hidden somewhere that I don't know about?"

"Oh, I have a royal scepter for you alright," Alistair said as he began to tickle her sides.

She laughed and squirmed out of his embrace. "Well, I do love a good role playing game so maybe we can bring out "your scepter" later on tonight, Your Majesty." Alex said as she kissed his cheek and bent over to shut off the water.

Alistair smacked your bottom and said, "You can count on it, my Queen."

They quickly got dressed and made their way out back out to the living room. Alex poured two glasses of cognac and handed one to Alistair. Then she launched into how she had saved Morrigan in the emergency room, how in return Morrigan had offered her the opportunity to travel to a parallel world called Ferelden. She explained about parallel worlds, the Fade and how she traveled through a portal to this other world. She described how she met Alistair and she went into great detail about Zevran, Darrian and all of the companions she had met while there. She elaborated on the quest to save Darrian's daughter and then she told them about how Alistair had proposed and that she had accepted. She went on to explain about her corporal and spiritual body and how Alistair and Anders had traveled her to save her. When she had finished the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Alistair reached over and squeezed her hand encouragingly. The silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity.

"So you're engaged….to a King?" Eva asked.

Alex laughed, "Out of all the crazy things I just explained and that is your first question?"

"Well, yes, it's not every day your best friend gets engaged and I don't even know what the proper gift is for royalty," Eva retorted.

Alex smiled, "Yes, I am engaged, but in this world we are not royalty."

James stood up and began to pace the floor, "So let me get this straight, while Dad and I were worried sick about you, sleeping days at time by your bedside, spending a small fortune for your care and burying our mother, you were off in other world having some grand adventure, shacking up the King and getting engaged. Do I have the gist of this crazy tale?"

Alex stood up, walked over to her brother and placed her hand on his arm. He roughly shrugged it off and walked over to the other side of the room. Alex hung her head for a moment as she composed her thoughts, "James, I had no idea what was going on back here and what you and Dad were going through. If I had known I would have come back."

"You would have come back… you would have left your King and come to us," James demanded.

"Yes, I would have. I didn't know I was in a coma here until Morrigan explained what happened and that my corporal body was dying," Alex said.

"And what the hell did you think your corporal body was doing?" James challenged.

"I thought I was in my corporal body in Ferelden," Alex retorted.

"OH WELL, that makes it better. So instead of your family suffering by your deathbed, you were okay with us suffering through your sudden disappearance as we imagined all the unspeakable things that might have happened to you. Damn you, Alex, do you ever think of anyone besides yourself?"

Alex felt the air being sucked out of her lungs as the weight of her decision crashed down on her and crushed her. She had never really thought about what her family and friends had gone through while she was in Ferelden. She had been so caught up in the moment of seeing, experiencing and learning from this new world that she never even stopped to think how her decision would affect those closest to her. She felt her head begin to spin and she eased down into chair as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she muttered. "Really James, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else."

"Yeah, well that's the problem isn't it; you never mean to hurt anyone. You aren't a malicious person, but your thoughtlessness does bring pain to others and this time it cost us the life of our mother," James said bitterly.

The anger and bitterness that Alex heard in his voice was more than she could bear. She stood up, looked at James, Eva and Matt and whispered, "I'm sorry. I really am. I love you and never meant to hurt you." She slipped on a sweater, headed for the door and said, "I need some time alone."

As the door slammed shut James yelled, "That's it run away like you always do. Why don't head back to Ferelden?"

Alistair jumped up and was in James face in a flash, "Shut up!"

"Oh, is that an order Your Majesty. Is the mighty King Alistair going to make me?" James asked sarcastically.

"Yes, if I have to. That woman is the bravest, smartest and kindest woman I have ever met. I asked her to be my wife and the Queen of Ferelden not just because I love her, but because I knew that she would help me rule my country with a just, fair hand, but also with great love and compassion. She has the ability to see the pain in others and to find a solution to stop their suffering. Whatever pain she has caused you and your father it was unintentional. She loves both of you deeply and she would never purposely do anything to cause you heartache. She doesn't need you to make her feel guilty over her mother's death. She beats herself up every night about her mother as she cries herself to sleep while holding her picture."

Alistair paused as he reigned in his emotions. "I understand you are hurting James, but you aren't the only one in pain. Maybe it's you that is so overwhelmed by your own pain that you are thoughtlessly lashing out at the one person that just two weeks ago you were overjoyed to see alive," Alistair hissed as he spun on his heels, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door to find his future bride.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The moon silhouetted the outline of her small frame as she sat on the beach and watched the waves roll in. Alistair made his way over to her, sat down beside her and slid his arm around her shoulder.

She gave a slight smile, "How did you know I would be here?"

"Because I know you, my Love, I know that the ocean calls to you and that you find solace and comfort in it," Alistair replied.

"That's very perceptive of you," Alex said softly.

"One of the many things that I have learned about you since I arrived here in your world; seeing you here in your own environment has taught me a lot about you. Things I would have never learned if we had remained in Ferelden," Alistair stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh really, what else have you learned?" Alex asked.

Alistair thought about it for a moment and then a wicked grin spread across lips, "Well, behind that beautiful face and stunning intellect, you have a very dirty mind. Which by the way, you put to good use and I love it when you do," Alistair replied.

Alex giggled, "Well, a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste."

Alistair laughed, "Yes it is."

"What else have you learned?" She asked.

Alistair remained quiet for a moment before he replied. "I know that you deeply love your brother, father and your mother and I know that James' words profoundly hurt you." Alistair saw her quickly wipe a tear away and Alistair reached up and took her hand in his. "Stop, you don't have to do that, Lexie, you don't have to be strong when you are with me. When you hurt, I hurt so don't try to hide your pain from me. Let me be your strength when you are weak, let me be your safe haven when you seek comfort. I love you, Alex I want to be there for you."

In one swift movement Alex turned, straddled Alistair and sat in his lap. She looped her arms around his neck and whispered, "What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful man as you?" She kissed his cheek, then his chin and then her lips found his. Alistair's arms encircled her as he drew her closer to him and as he pressed his lips against hers and all the pain, all the anger and the sorrow just slipped away; it was just the two of them again holding on to each other.

Somewhere behind them someone yelled, "Hey get a room, this is a public beach."

They both laughed as they struggled to their feet. "That is excellent advice, my friend," Alistair yelled to stranger. "I think I will take that advice to heart." He smiled down at Alex, kissed her forehead and said, "I think there is bed a few blocks from here that has our names on it."

Alex grinned, "Yes there is."

When Alistair and Alex entered the living room they found that everyone was still there. Anders was entertaining Eva and Matt with fireballs and lightening while James sat in a chair moping. When Alex entered the room James leapt from his chair and scooped Alex into his arms. "Lex, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I should have never said those things to you. Alistair was right I shouldn't be blaming you; I should be rejoicing that I have my baby sister back. Please forgive me."

"James…I ..can't breathe," Alex said as she struggled to loosen her brother's embrace.

"Oh, sorry about," he said as he released her.

"James, I'm the one that should be apologizing to you. I never meant to put you and Dad through such hell. I was given this rare and intriguing opportunity and I seized the moment without thinking through the ramification. You were right, that was selfish of me and I can't apologize enough for what you, Dad and…Mom went through," Alex's voice cracked as her emotions began to rise to the surface again.

James pulled her back into his arms, "Lexie, you did want I think anyone in this room would have done. If I am to believe this crazy story, which after watching the freak over there," James pointed in Anders direction, "create fireballs and lightening for the past hour, I am leaning towards believing you. So given the chance to visit another world no one in the right mind would turn that down."

Alex smiled up at her brother, "Thanks, James."

James kissed the top of her forehead and then released her, "Anytime, Sis."

"Watch who you call a Freak," Anders retorted, "Or you might wake up a toad one morning."

"You can do that?" Matt asked.

"If he could I would have been eating flies and living on a lily pad a long time ago," Alistair said dryly.

"Well, that's a relief," Matt replied.

James walked over to Alistair and extended his hand, "Hey man, I am sorry about earlier and I do appreciate the way you stood up to me and defended Alex. It takes balls to do that so you are okay in my book."

Alistair laughed and shook his hand. "Good to know that I have balls," Alistair said matter-of-factly and everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"So can I count on you to help me convince Dad about Alistair?" Alex asked.

James nodded, "Yes, as long as we find a less terrifying and bloody way to persuade him."

"I agree completely," Alistair said.

"Well, I think with you on my side, a little magic presentation by Anders and a little templar demonstration by Alistair might work," Alex said with a grin.

A huge smile spread across Alistair's face, "I get to smite Anders….excellent!"

"Hey now, I think I am still recovering from the last time you smitted me," Anders grumbled.

"Well, you deserve a little pay back for not letting me know about Alex's plan," Alistair retorted.

"What is a templar and smitting?" Matt asked

"The Order of Templars is a military order of the Chantry, which is the official church of Thedas," Alistair began. "The templars watch over the mages from the Circle of Magi and they hunt apostates, which are mages outside the Circle's control and maleficars, which are mages that practice the forbidden arts including blood magic. In order to help the templars control the mages, templars have the ability to dispel magic and to inhibit spellcasting," Alistair concluded.

"Thanks for the textbook definition. Templars are lyrium addicted, celibate, and probably all virgins I might add, zealots," Anders retorted.

"And you were one of them?" Eva asked.

"No, I never became a full-fledged templar, I was conscripted into the Grey Wardens before I took my vows," Alistair replied.

"A Grey Warden?" James asked.

"How about we continue the Ferelden history lesson later," Alex interjected. "What I want to know, Eva, is how long you have know that you were a healer and why I am just finding out about it now?"

"For as long as I remember," Eva said. "My earliest memory of healing was when I was around nine. I saw a cat get hit by a car. I ran over to it and it was still alive and it was crying in pain. I was so upset and I as stroked it's fur I felt this rush of heat leave my hands and wash over the cat. A moment later the cat jumped up and ran into the woods completely healed. However, I can't do it all the time. It only seems to work when I am very upset."

"That's because you haven't learned to tap into the Fade unless you are in an elevated emotional state which actually is very dangerous. I can teach how use your magic and how to control it," Anders said.

"Really?" Eva asked.

Anders grinned, "I think a few private lessons would be most beneficial…for both of us."

Eva grinned back. "Yes, I think that would have the best chance for a satisfactory outcome," she whispered into Anders ear.

"I'll start working on the lesson plan," Anders murmured back.

"And what if I develop a school girl crush on the teacher?" Eva sighed.

"Oh that's encouraged…as a matter of fact the teacher may have to give you detention if you don't," Anders replied softly.

Eva's eyes narrowed as she smirked. "Oooo, I like the sound of that," she purred.

"Earth to Eva," James said. "Come in Eva."

"Huh?" Eva said as turned her attention back to the room. "I'm sorry what were you saying."

"You said your great-grandmother's people call you a shaman. Who are your great-grandmother's people?" James asked.

"I am a descendant of the Miwokan Indians. The healer's powers have been passed down through the female line of my people for hundreds of years," Eva replied.

"How does a Native American end up with blonde hair and blue eyes?" James asked.

Eva laughed, "When Native American's mother marries a blonde, blue eyed Anglo-Saxon. You should see my sister – dark black hair and deep brown eyes – stand us side by side and you would never know we are related."

"Huh, so what made you decided to become a doctor?" James asked.

"I liked the idea of healing people and making them better, but I decided to explore the scientific side of healing, while my sister who has a stronger gift chose to work in holistic medicine," Eve replied.

"Did you try to heal me?" Alex asked quietly.

Eva smiled sadly at her. "Yes, but only once was I able to make myself angry enough to have any affect. Your chart showed marked improvement for several days after that attempt, but then you started to decline again."

"How did you make yourself angry?" Matt asked.

"Remember when I told you I broke my finger playing volleyball?" Eva asked.

Matt's eye brows furrowed, "Yes," he replied tentatively.

"Well, I actually slammed it in the door in Alex's room," Eva replied.

"Damn, I can see why you didn't try that again," Alex said.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I really did try to heal you on other occasions, but I just couldn't bring myself to slam the door on my finger again," Eva sighed.

Alex laughed, leaned over and hugged her friend. "Self mutilation is going above and beyond the call of duty. Thank you for trying, but I completely understand."

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing and enjoying each other's company. She loved and needed every person in this room. This was her family and as she watched all of them interacting with each, all of them getting along a feeling of happiness and contentment settled over her. It felt good to be home.

**xxXxx**

Fergus sat on the throne in the main hall and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to make the headache subside. Chancellor Eamon Guerrin and Arl LeonasBryland were once again in each other's face as they argued the pros and cons of making Fergus the King of Ferelden. The Landsmeet had convened the day after Alistair's memorial service and this very argument had been waging back and forth for the past three days. Half of the Landsmeet was in support of honoring Alistair's wishes and crowning Fergus as their King. The other half lead by Eamon said that Alistair had written his will before Fergus had married a commoner and that he would have never placed Fergus in the line of succession if he had known that Teyrn Cousland was planning on marrying a commoner.

In a surprising turn of events, Arl Teagan of Rainesfere defended Fergus' bid for the throne and for Leliana to be Ferelden's Queen. "Leliana isn't just some normal commoner. She is a Blight Companion. She fought fearless and tireless defending Ferelden against the Blight. She was on the top of Fort Drakon when the Hero of Ferelden delivered the killing blow. She may not have noble blood flowing through her veins, but she has the heart of a noble. And that is good enough for me, but if you insist on the Queen being a noble then elevate her status to a Bann for her heroic actions during the Blight."

Teagan's declaration brought on a new wave of arguments and the uproar in the main hall continued. Fergus had always liked Teagan. He was a couple of years older than Fergus, but the two of them had always gotten along. About a year before the Blight, Teagan had started to make bi-monthly pilgrimages to Highever to court his sister Elisa. During that time the two men had grown even closer and Fergus' respect for him increased. On Elisa's nineteenth birthday, Teagan had asked their father for permission to marry Elisa. Bryce had said as long as Elisa wanted to marry him Teagan had his permission. That night at Elisa's birthday celebration Teagan had proposed and Elisa had accepted and the date for their wedding had been set for the following summer. Three months later Howe had attacked Cousland Castle destroying both men's lives. Like Fergus, Teagan had been devastated over the loss of Elisa and the men continued to bond together over their mutual losses.

Fergus felt that Teagan seeing him once again happy with Leliana had brought the man some small measure of hope- that eventually he would be able to move on and meet someone who would make him happy. Fergus also felt that it was because of that ray of hope that Teagan was fighting so adamantly on Fergus' behalf.

The argument raged on well into the evening until Arl Teagan once again took the floor. "Ladies and Gentleman, we have been arguing this issue for three days now and we are still at a deadlock. So this is what I propose, that we walk away from this heated discussion and reassemble in six months to reevaluate and readdress this situation with cooler heads. Fergus has done an outstanding job governing the country as Regent and should continue to do so during the Landsmeet hiatus. Do I have a second?"

Bann Alfstanna was the first to stand, "Here, here, I agree completely and second the motion."

Eamon's eyes narrowed as he addressed the Landsmeet, "I will agree to this compromise as long as Fergus has a proper Chancellor aiding him in the decisions regarding the country."

"Yes, Eamon that is a splendid idea," Bryland said as he turned to Fergus. "Fergus, who would you like to select as your Chancellor?"

Fergus had to suppress a grin as shock registered on Eamon's Face. The man definitely hadn't seen that coming. "I select Arl Teagan as my Chancellor," Fergus declared. A resounding cheer went up from the crowd.

The proposal was put to a vote, the majority of the Landsmeet agreed with Teagan and the Landsmeet finally came to an end. Fergus approached the Teagan and shook his hand, "Thank the Maker you came up that brilliant idea. I don't think my head could take much more."

"Yes, but when I made that suggestion I didn't think I would be selected as Chancellor," Teagan retorted.

Fergus laughed, "Well, now my pain is your pain, my good friend."

"Well, it is probably good that I will be here in Denerim over the next six months. We have a lot of work to do Fergus if we are going to get the majority of the Landsmeet to support your bid for the throne," Teagan said.

"I liked your idea about making Leli a Bann. Can the Regent enforce that without the Landsmeet approval?" Fergus asked.

Teagan grinned, "Yes, as long as you have the support of the Arl or Teryn of that area and the support of at least one other noble in that region."

"Which Bann were you thinking of?" Fergus asked.

"White River, Bann Westin was killed during the Blight and it is currently is without a Bann," Teagan replied.

Fergus smiled, "And it just so happens, that White River is in the Arling of Rainesfere and one of my more outspoken supporters Bann Alfstanna also hails from that area."

"Hmmm, come to think of it I believe you are correct," Teagan said with a grin as he put his arm around Fergus and the two of them headed for the Library to give Leliana the news.


	28. Chapter 28

**First let me say that I struggled with chapter. I have rewritten at least a half a dozen times and I am still not happy with it, but it could be Christmas before I get it where I want so here ya go. Sorry if it doesn't live up the hype. **

**Second, I wanted to thank everyone for your reviews, for adding this story to your alerts and favs list. I really appreciate you taking the time to read my little story. **

**Chapter 28**

Brandon Seymour stared in disbelief at the glass of water, suspended in mid-air directly in front of him, as Anders froze and unfroze the water inside it. The mage then froze the entire glass and hit it with a rock; shattering the glass entirely. Immediately after the glass shattered, Alistair placed his hands together as if he were trying to focus all of his energy. He let out a loud cry and pushed his hands forward as a rush of energy burst forth, hitting everyone in the room and knocking them to the ground.

James was the first one to stagger to his feet. "Wow, that was incredible," he muttered as he rubbed his head.

Matt, Alex and Brandon were the next ones to ease their way back to their feet, but they swayed unsteadily as they tried to get their balance. Alex glanced down at Eva and Anders who were still crumpled on the floor. Alex stumbled over to them and helped them sit up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Eva massaged her temples and mumbled "I don't think I like templars to much."

"I warned you," Anders grumbled as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "See, they are nothing, but a bunch of lyrium addicted, virgin zealots."

"Speak for yourself, Anders," Alistair retorted.

Brandon had eased himself onto the sofa and Alex sat down beside her father. "So you traveled from your world here to heal my daughter and save her life. Is that what I am to believe?" Brandon questioned.

Alistair tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. He had hoped that their little demonstration, although not as dramatic as Alex's, would be enough to convince Brandon that they were telling the truth. "Yes, Sir," Alistair replied. "I know that it sounds crazy…"

"Oh it sounds crazy alright," Brandon interjected.

Alistair sighed. He sat down beside Brandon on the sofa. "Sir, I love your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Alex saved me in Ferelden. She saved me from a life of loneliness and solitude, and showed me the true joys of living. I had no understanding of the true meaning love until your daughter walked into my life. She believed in me like no one in my life ever has, and through her unshakable confidence in me, she taught me what I was capable of and who I could become. Being with her makes me want to reach for more and makes me want to be a better man. My life begins and ends with your daughter, Sir, and I would do anything within my power to save her the way she saved me." The entire room was in utter silence and Alistair noticed Eva quickly wipe a tear from her cheek.

Brandon bowed his head and was silent for a long moment. "I too understand the power that the love of a good woman can have on a man." Brandon's voice cracked and Alex grasped her Father's hand. "Alistair, your words have touched me deeply. Not just because you spoke them about my daughter, but it is as if you said out loud all the things that I have ever felt for my wife."

Brandon turned toward Alex and clasped both her hands in his. "Your mother rescued me too, and her love did make me better man. I can tell that Alistair is a good man, and that he loves you deeply and would do anything for you."

"So Dad, do you believe us?"

Brandon ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about it for a moment before he replied. "So, my future son-in-law is a King in a different world. I could do worse," Brandon said with a grin. He extended his hand toward Alistair, "Welcome to the family, Son."

Alistair grinned back and shook the man's hand. "Thank you, Sir."

Alex hugged her father, "Thanks Dad."

"I love you, Alexa. I just want you to be happy," Brandon replied.

"I love you too, Daddy! I have never been happier."

"Well, Alistair, there isn't a great deal of demand on the job market for a King, so I guess we are going to see about getting you and fancy fingers jobs so that you can support my daughter."

"Well the problem with that is that they don't have any of the proper documents," James said.

Brandon nodded, "Yes, well I may be able to help with that."

Alex raised an eye brow, "How can you help with obtaining illegal documents?"

"I know people that know people," Brandon said casually.

"You know people that know people?" Alex questioned.

Brandon laughed, "I grew up in Hell's Kitchen, remember Lex. And that was before it was some yuppie TV cooking show. Anyways, I will make a few calls and see what I can find out. It's going to cost a pretty penny to get good documents, but that shouldn't be a problem with all the money your mother left you from her trust fund."

Alex hugged her dad again. "Thanks Dad."

Brandon smiled, "Anything for my little girl. In the meantime, why don't you bring Alistair down to the gym. By the looks of him, with some proper training, he would be hell in the ring."

Alex grabbed Alistair's chin and shook it back in forth. "Dad, look at this gorgeous face. I like kissing it without bruises, split lips, or swelling. I don't want him to be your next champion fighter," Alex exclaimed.

"Okay, I see your point, but bring him down to the gym anyway. I know everyone would love to see you, and I'm sure you're jonesing for a bout in the ring," Brandon said. "I think I might have a perfect job for Alistair once his paper work comes through."

Alex narrowed her eyes as she stared at her father. "And what would that be?"

"Do you remember meeting Tanaoi Reed at the gym?" Brandon asked.

A smile spread across Alex's face. "Oh my God, Dad, that would be perfect. With Alistair's sword expertise, and the marial arts training I've been giving him that would be the ideal job."

"What would be the ideal job?" Alistair interjected.

James was nodding his head adamantly. "Yeah, with his build and good looks, he could double for some of the biggest names in Hollywood."

"Double as what? What the hell are you people talking about?" Alistair asked again.

"A stunt double for actors in movies and TV," James replied.

"What exactly does a stunt double do?" Alistair asked.

"A stunt double replaces the actor when a scene calls for dangerous film or video sequences. In movies and television, stunties perform sophisticated stunts, such as fight scenes with swords or martial arts," James said. "Remember the other night when we watched The Terminator?" Alistair nodded. "Well, Arnold Schwarzenegger didn't do all of those action scenes. He had someone step in for him and do those stunts. You would need some training, but you would be good at."

Anders piped in. "Hey what about me? What am I supposed to do with the rest of my life?"

"Oh, I plan on making you the next David Blaine or David Copperfield," James said dryly.

Eva laughed. "Oh, I could totally see that!"

"Who are they?" Anders asked.

"They are illusionists," Eva said. "James, pull a couple of their videos up on you tube."

Anders watched as the Copperfield fellow made an entire statue disappear, and the Blaine gentleman held his breath underwater for seventeen minutes. He stared at James and Alex for a moment "So they didn't use any magic to make those things happen?"

"Nope, they use a very sophisticated version of slight-of-hand tricks," Alex said.

Anders looked at them, snickered and said, "And they get paid for this?"

"Yep, Copperfield has a six figure income," James replied with a grin.

A grin spread across Anders' face. "Wow, so I can be paid to do magic? Have I told you how much I love this world?"

**xxXxx**

Over the next several weeks, Brandon worked on getting the 'Ferelden Boys', as they had come to be known, their legal documentation. Meanwhile, James and Alex trained intensely with Alistair at the gym, focusing on martial arts. James, Eva, and Matt all took an active role in schooling the boys about life on Earth. Alex thought they did it more for the sheer entertainment of watching Alistair and Anders struggle with the endless wealth of knowledge available, then because they actually wanted to educate the two men. She didn't really care why they did it, just as long as they did it.

Alex also signed Alistair up for several stunt double classes at UCLA. Alistair had learned how to take public transportation to and from the campus. She rode with him the first few times to make sure that he didn't get lost, but now he insisted on going by himself. Alex noticed that the more Alistair became acclimated to her world, the more confident he was in general. After his classes, Alistair always came back with the best stories, which he would share with her over a bottle of wine. They would laugh endlessly about the mishaps and misunderstandings of the day.

Even though Alistair and Anders were beginning to settle in to their new lives, and both of them seemed to be adjusting and happy, Alex still wanted to give them the option of going back to Ferelden if they wanted to. Anders had given her the physical properties of lyrium, and while Alistair was at his stunt classes, Alex was in the hospital lab studying the chemical. She had narrowed it down to two compounds and was running several tests to see if they had the same chemical reactions as lyrium did. It was a slow process, but she was making progress. There were times when Anders would join her in the lab as she worked on the experiments. He found the place very interesting, and was mesmerized by how things looked under a microscope. She told him that in this world, he would have made a great research doctor. From that moment on, he insisted she call him 'Dr. Anders'.

On one such visit to the lab, Alex asked Anders for a sample of his blood. She wanted to study his tainted blood and Sienna's blood. She told him not to get his hopes up, but by studying their blood under a microscope, she might get a clear idea of how the taint was affecting their blood, and possibly how to stop the process. It was a fascinating process.. The taint acted similar to an autoimmune disease. If Alex could diagnose which one, she might be able to find a treatment plan. Even if it didn't completely cure them, it might slow down the damage the taint was inflicting. She was also running tests on Sienna's blood, mixing her blood with Anders, and was getting fascinating results from those experiments as well.

Matt visited her often, and she would bounce ideas off of him. It was his idea to test Ununseptium. This was a new element, its symbol being Uus, which was discovered earlier in the year, and just recently added to the periodic table. It was this element that held the most promise, and Alex felt that she was only days away from having a breakthrough. Uuc was a silver solid, but as she applied heat to it, the element melted into a green liquid. Under a microscope, it looked identical to lyrium. As she ran it through the gambit of experiments, the Uuc samples reacted exactly as lyrium had.

She was so excited, she ran all the way home. She raced in the door and yelled, "Anders, by George, I think I've done it. I am bloody brilliant! I'm going to need that recipe for lyrium potions. It won't be long before you and Alistair can turn this one way trip into a trip back home, if you want. Anders? Did you hear me?"

Alex saw Anders' frowning face as he walked out of his bedroom. At the same time, Alistair rounded the corner from the kitchen. "Alistar? I didn't realize you were home. Did class let out early?" Alex asked.

Alistair's brow was furrowed. "Yeah, something like that. What were you saying about lyrium and a trip back home?"

Alex looked at him nervously. "Well, before Anders left Ferelden, I asked him to get me the physical properties of lyrium so that I could see if it existed in my world. I have been testing every compound known to man, and I think I found lyrium in my world. It's called Ununseptium."

"I think I like the name lyrium better. It rolls off the tongue easier," Anders replied.

Alex barely even registered that Anders had said anything. She couldn't read Alistair's face. She didn't know if he was mad, happy, or sad.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working on this?" Alistair questioned.

Alex tried to reassure Alistair as she explained herself. "There was a very good chance that this element didn't exist here. I didn't want to get your hopes up, Alistair. I wanted to surprise you when I knew it would work."

"Surprise me? Well you've done that," Alistair said dryly.

Alex walked over and took his hand. "Alistair, I did this for you. I wanted you to have the choice of staying here or going back home."

Alistair pulled her into his arms, "Alex, don't you know that home for me is wherever you are? That could be in Ferelden, here, or on the moon, because you are my home."

Alex smiled as she leaned forward and kissed the man that she loved with all her heart. She pulled away and stroked the side of his face. "Alistair, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, and I feel the exact same way about you, but I needed to give you the option. Alistair, you're a King and the leader of a country that needs a just and fair ruler, like you. You were born to be the Ruler of Ferelden, not a stunt double."

"I understand what you are saying, and I know that Ferelden needs me, but I can't go back. I need you more than Ferelden needs me," Alistair said earnestly.

"I need you too, Alistair, which is why, if you wanted to go back, I would go with you," Alex replied.

Alistair stared at her dumbfounded. "You would do that…you would leave your family and friends to come back to Ferelden with me? Alex, that's crazy. I can't ask you to leave your father and James. Your father needs you, he just lost his wife, and he can't lose you when he just got you back," Alistair pleaded.

Anders walked up behind the couple and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. They both grinned at Alistair as he raised an eye brow. "Why are the two you smiling?"

Anders clasped Alistair by the shoulder and shook the other man in glee. "Alistair, this is no longer a one way trip. As long as we have a powerful mage, such as myself, and we have Ununseptium and lyrium, we can perform the ritual anytime we need too."

Alistair felt like a brick had just hit him in the head. He stumbled back a little and Alex grabbed his arm to steady him. "Are you okay, Love?" She asked.

"No, I don't think I am," Alistair said as Anders eased him back onto a chair. Alex went to get him a drink of water. "This is a lot of information to take in and process," Alistair mumbled.

Anders offered Alistair a knowing smirk. "Yessss, and wait until the endless possibilities begin to seep in. It's going to blow your mind, my friend.

Alex handed him the glass and sat down beside him. "Alistair, I know this is a lot of information to process, but we can make this work. Think of all the good we can do in Ferelden, with you as King, and the knowledge that I can bring." She slid off the chair and knelt in front of him. "Alistair, we could change people's lives. We could make their lives better! That is what your destiny is, Love."

Alistair looked into her eyes and he saw how much she believed in him. He could see all that he could accomplish with her by his side. He nodded, "Okay, let's start to make plans to return to Ferelden."

Alex squealed and leapt into his arms. "Oh, Alistair, this is wonderful."

He laughed as he held her tightly to him. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"Oh nothing much, only that I think I found a cure for the taint," Alex replied nonchalantly.

Alistair felt the glass slip out of his hand, but he never heard it hit the floor.

_**Author's note – Ununseptium was actually discovered in January of this year. Little is known about it which is why I thought it would be a good element to use for this story.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**I am sorry for the delay on this story. I tend to do most of my writing on the weekends. However, I have been out of town the past two weekends so I am a little behind in my writing. Sorry, but I hope to make up for it with a little Christmas love.**

**This chapter has adult content. Enjoy! ; )**

**Chapter 29**

Alex gazed around the Thanksgiving table at all of her family and friends that were gathered together enjoying the food, the wine and each other's company. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Alistair interact with her Dad and brother. Once they had accepted the truth about where Alistair was from they immediately accepted him as a member of the family and began giving him a hard time about everything which Alistair ate it up. Alex knew that for the first time in his life Alistair was a part of a family that loved and accepted him for who he was not because of something he could for them. The more time that he spent with Brandon and James the more he realized what family truly meant.

Alistair stood up and clinked his glass with a spoon. "I would like to make a toast," Alistair paused while he waited for everyone's attention. When all eyes were on him he continued, "I had heard someone once say that the love of a family was life's greatest blessing. I never really understood what that meant because I never really understood what family meant until I came here. Every single person at this table has accepted me and welcomed me into their lives without hesitation and I feel like the richest man in the world because of the people here tonight. I love each and every one of you. So if you would lift your glasses I would like to offer an old Ferelden blessing."

They all raised their glasses and Alistair continued, "May love and laughter light your days and warm your heart and home. May good and faithful friends be yours, wherever you may roam.  
May peace and plenty bless your world, with joy that long endures. May all life's passing seasons, bring the best to you and yours!"

A chorus of "Cheers!" resounded from all at the table and Alex winked at Alistair letting him know he had done a great job and he returned a warm gracious smile. Damn, if he wasn't the most handsome man she had ever seen. James and Matt had taken both Alistair and Anders wardrobe shopping and if there was one thing that James and Matt knew about, it was men's fashion. Both of the Ferelden Boys were looking extremely sexy these days. Alex could tell Eva was having trouble keeping her hands off of Anders who was wearing a light blue sweater under black jacket with dark jeans. Alistair was wearing a pair black jeans with a white button down shirt and grey suit vest over top of it; he looked so good she couldn't wait to rip the damn clothes right off him. She glanced at her watch…only a few more hours before she was alone with him and could have her way with him.

Her lips curved slightly as she tried to suppress the smile. Alistair leaned in, "If your thoughts are half as dirty as mine right now then it's going to be a very good night."

Her smile broadened, "I'm glad to hear we are on the same page," she whispered back.

Alistair grinned back at her, "Yes, it's going to be a very good night indeed."

Alex wanted Alistair to experience Christmas in her world so the group decided that they would head back to Ferelden the day after Christmas. Over the next month Alex, Alistair, and Anders made preparations for their trip back. The night of Thanksgiving after everyone had gorged themselves and collapsed due to turkey comas; Alex had told her family and friends about the discovery of the element Ununseptium and how between lyrium and Ununseptium they would be able to travel back and forth between the two worlds. She went on to explain the importance of Alistair returning to Ferelden to rule his country and the good that the two of them could do.

Eva had immediately insisted on traveling to Ferelden with them. She wanted to experience magic in a world where it was easier to tap into the Fade so that she could increase her understanding, knowledge and power. Of course Anders was more than thrilled with idea. Besides dealing with templars again, leaving Eva had been his biggest complaint about heading back home. Eva was thrilled with the idea of seeing Anders in a skirt and continually gave him a hard time about it; although Anders kept reminding her that they were robes.

Alex's father and brother were less than thrilled with prospect of her leaving and had fought with her adamantly about it. It wasn't until Alistair promised that Alex could come back at least twice a year to visit and he insisted that James and Brandon come to visit them in Ferelden at least twice a year. That seemed to appease them and they gave their blessing.

Over the next month, Alex and Matt were in the lab constantly working on the cure for the taint. As a pathologist, Matt was able to narrow down the effects of the taint and categorize it as an autoimmune disease. Alex then applied research that she had read about in medical journals where researchers used personalized cell therapies to manipulate and reprogram the patient's own blood cells to control the body's immune response to fight different diseases. There was a study from a southern university whose research placed a particular emphasis personalized immunotherapy for autoimmune diseases and Alex concentrated her research from the findings in that study.

The first tests that they ran on Anders and Alistair's blood were unsuccessful. Both Matt and Alex felt that they had successfully manipulated of the cells and when they placed them back in the petri dish the manipulated cells began to fight off the tainted cells. However, after time the tainted cells overwhelmed to manipulated cells and destroyed them.

Alex was becoming frustrated. She had to find a way to make this work – twenty to twenty-five years was not enough time to spend with Alistair; she needed a life time with him so she spent even more time in the lab with her head bent over a microscope. Then one night after being in the lab for almost twenty hours straight the thought came to her to add a few drops of Sienna's blood to the manipulated cells and that is when she had the breakthrough that would save Alistair, Anders' and all the Wardens' lives.

Alex stared in astonishment as Sienna's blood cells fused with Alistair's manipulated blood cells. Then she added the Sienna manipulated cells back into Alistair's tainted blood the Sienna cells began to combine with the tainted blood. The Sienna manipulated cells took control of the tainted cells so that they didn't continue to grow and spread. This was a positive sign, if the Sienna manipulated cells, or SMC as she and Matt began referring to them as, were able to sustain and maintain this amount of control over the tainted cells then in affect the Ferelden Boys would remain Grey Wardens, but the taint would never become the disease that eventually over took their bodies forcing them into the Deep Roads.

As Alex and Matt explained to Anders and Alistair what had happened with Sienna's blood they both nodded vigorously as if the pieces of the puzzle were fitting into place. "That makes perfect sense," Alistair said. "The blood of the old gods calls to and controls the taint in the darkspawn so it makes sense that our tainted blood permeated with the manipulated infused blood of an old god would be strong enough to contain our tainted blood."

Alistair leapt off his chair and swept her into his arms. "You did it, Alex. I can't believe you did. Not only have you saved us, but you have saved our entire order."

Alex laughed, "Well I didn't do it alone. I had a lot of help from Matt. Actually I couldn't have done it without him.

Alistair went over to Matt and embraced him, "Thank you, Matt. I can't thank you enough."

Matt chuckled and patted Alistair on the back, "Your welcome. It's fascinating stuff really. I'm glad I could help."

"So when do we get injected with SMC vaccine?" Anders asked.

"Well, we are finishing up a few remaining tests. If the results are positive I hope to give you your first injection right before we head back to Ferelden," Alex said.

"First injection? Ever since you drew blood from me I'm a big fan of pain," Anders whined. "How many injections do we need?" Anders asked.

"Don't be such a baby, Anders. The first will be the strongest and then you will need booster shots every few months over the next year. I will have to monitor your taint and decide how long you will need it after that," Alex replied.

"Great," Anders muttered.

"Anders, I am going to need to get my equipment back to Ferelden if I am going to use this for other Wardens. Can you place some type of undetectable extension charm on my backpack?"

Anders raised an eye brow, "Like in Harry Potter?" Alex nodded. "What is it you always tell me, 'real life isn't like they show it in the movies, Anders'," Anders said as he mimicked Alex.

"Morrigan did it when we were traveling during the Blight. It's how we managed to cart around all of our gear. She also placed a feather charm on our packs so that they were too heavy," Alistair piped in.

Alex looked at Anders smugly, "So that type of magic is beyond your talents than?"

"I didn't say that. I just liked throwing your words back at you," Anders said with a grin. "I was already planning on doing that to my back. There is no way I'm heading back to Ferelden without a year's supply of toilet paper and donuts."

Alex laughed, "You better watch what you eat, too many donuts and your backside will be as big as a house. And if recall correctly Eva likes her men's bottoms to be nice round …not fat. She may dump you for a noble with a hotter backside."

"She wouldn't," Anders declared.

"She would," Alex responded with a smirk.

**xxXxx**

It was Christmas Eve and as the sun sank behind the buildings Alistair and Alex walked up the path towards the old church. Alex had explained that unlike his world where the Chantry was the only religion that here in her world that there were many different religions. The religion that she had been raised in believed that Christmas was the birth of God's son and the reason for the holiday. Alex said that although she wasn't a religious person she was a spiritual person and Christmas always gave her the opportunity to connect with her spiritual side.

Alistair opened the door and stepped into the most beautiful sanctuary he had ever seen. The room was filled with the glow of hundreds of pillar candles and twinkle lights from the two large trees atop the dais. Along the walls and at the front of the church were these elaborate and stunning windows that Alex had called stained glass. It amazed him how each window was designed as a picture that told a story. At the top of the dais was a child seated at a piano accompanied by several children on violins playing the most haunting melody then a choir of children began to sing the most unforgettable song.

"This night, we pray, our lives, will show  
This dream, He had, each child, still knows,

We are waiting, we have not forgotten,

On this night  
On this night  
On this very Christmas night"

Alistair saw Alex wipe a tear from her check. He grasped her hand and whispered, "Are you okay, Love?"

She nodded, took a moment to compose herself and then murmured, "This song was one of my Mom's favorites." He squeezed her hand offering her support. They found a seat towards the back of the church just as the Reverend stepped forward. Alistair was in such shock that the Reverend was a man that he missed half of what he said. It was so strange seeing a man up there reciting words of encouragement and promises of hope. He was finally brought back to the moment when he felt Alex nudge him and hand him a book. He heard the Reverend say, "Please turn in your hymnals to page 325."

He turned to the page as instructed and saw music notes and words on the page. The band began to play and then in unison the congregation began to sing. Alistair didn't sing along with the crowd he just listened to the symphony of voices being raised to their Maker; it was beautiful and very moving. After the song they took their seat and the Reverend spoke briefly about the importance of this day and the hope that it brings to all men's hearts. Then they stood once more to sing as each member of the congregation light the candle of the person beside them unto the whole room was basking in the warm glow of the candles as a chorus of voices sang out again. It was a very touching and Alistair was glad that Alex had brought him here to experience this.

Anders was spending the night at Eva's place so they had the apartment to themselves. They relaxed in front of the fireplace sipping wine as a grinned formed on Alex's face. She snuggled into his chest. "Alistair," she cooed.

"Hmmm," Alistair said content in the euphoria of the night.

"I know that we decided not to exchange gift until tomorrow morning, but I really want to give you one of my gifts now," Alex purred against his neck. The feel of her lips as they brushed up against his skin caused his head to spin; if she keeps doing that and she can have anything she wants.

"Didn't your father and brother say that Christmas presents were only supposed to be open on Christmas morning? They warned me that you would try to convince me to open them tonight," Alistair muttered as her lips moved up towards his ear and she slowly licked the lobe of his ear.

"We don't have to do everything my family says. They aren't here, they will never know," she moaned as she slid onto his lap facing him. Her dress rode up around her thighs and he could feel the heat that radiated from the thin material of her panties as she pressed into him."It's only one present, Alistair," she sighed as she trailed kisses back down his neck.

He pulled her closer to him, slid aside the low cut dress off of her shoulder revealing the lacy bra beneath. He feathered kisses along her collar bone down to the top of her bra. "Mmmm, I could change my mind, but you might need to do some more convincing," he moaned as his hands snaked around to her back and unhooked her bra exposing her creamy breasts. With one hand securely resting on the small of her back he brought the other hand around and lovingly cupped her breast. He ran his thumb across the nipple and it instantly hardened under his touch.

He lifted his gaze to drink in her lovely face and her soft, warm loving eyes greeted him. "I love you, Lexie." His voice was husky and it quivered slightly with emotion.

She smiled at him, "I love…" The words died on her lips as Alistair pulled her toward him and claimed her lips with his. Her lips were incredibly sweet and warm and his tongue stroked her full lips begging for entrance. She opened to him and he sank into the dark velvet of her mouth. She shuddered against him as her tongue tangled and untangled with his drawing him in deeper. Maker he needed her; like a flower needs the sun, she was his light, she was his everything. He pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck as he nibbled and licked at her sweet tasting skin.

"I could eat you up," he growled as he kissed the top of her soft breast and he felt her tremble against him. His lips reached her nipple and for a moment all he could do was stare at the perfection he was about to greedily devour. Her flawless mounds rose and fell sharply with each ragged breath she took. He gently slid his tongue over the delicate bud. She moaned his name as his mouth took in her nipple and sucked, her hips bucked sharply against him fraying another thread of his control. Maker, he wanted to bury himself in her right now.

He grazed his teeth over her nipple and then sucked hard again. Alex arched into him and his hand slid up her thigh and pressed her down against his now throbbing member; his need for her growing more and more dire.

He slid her off of his lap, stood up, laid a blanket out in front of the fireplace, took her hand and led her to blanket. He slipped the dress off her shoulders, passed her hips and as it hit the floor she stepped out of it. He lowered her down and then he quickly removed his shirt. A sinful smile spread across her lips. As he lowered himself beside he asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"At how beautiful your body is," she moaned as she pressed her hard nipples into his bare chest. A fever of desire and need ignited in him. He ran his hand up her thigh as he gazed into her eyes. Her deep blue eyes filled hunger and desire for him locked on his and held his gaze. His hand slid between her legs, grazed over the heat that was emanating from her center. He licked his tongue over her nipple in slow strokes, his eyes never leaving hers. He moved her panties aside and slipped his fingers through her slick curls and his fingers gently teased and caressed the outline of her center, but didn't penetrate her.

"Please," she moaned into his throat.

He kissed his way up her neck to her ear, "Please what?" he asked.

He continued to tease her with his fingers, but not enter her. Her breathing was becoming raspy and he took delight in watching the pleasure build in her. "I need...I need," she panted as he increased the pressure of his strokes.

"Tell me what you need, Love," Alistair whispered.

"I need to feel you inside me," she groaned into his throat.

He grinned at her, "Your wish is my command." And he kissed his way down her supple breasts and toned stomach; he slid his fingers under her panties and pulled them off. He kissed his way up the inner part of her thigh. He pressed his mouth to her lips and moaned, "Mmm, so sweet," as he stroked them apart and his fingers slipped into her wet velvet center.

"Oh God...Oh, Alistair," she moaned as her thighs opened wider inviting him in. He pushed deeper into her, his thumb stroked and caressed her outer sweet center causing her hips to press urgently against his hand as she chanted his name pleadingly.

His fingers glided in and out of her while his thumb stroked against her pulsing sweet spot. He watched as her eyes closed, her head titled back, her breast began to rise and fall with her accelerated breaths as she approached the sweet release that was coming.

He loved seeing her like this, as she writhed under his touch as he brought her to the point of uncontrollable pleasure. She was an exquisite sight to behold when she let go and was raptured in sheer bliss. He leaned forward and his tongue replaced his thumb and he watched her with exhilarating delight as the waves of ecstasy rocked her body. She collapsed against the floor gasping for breath as he placed soft kisses on her bare flesh as he moved over her.

Alex felt his throbbing bulge pressed against her thigh. She glanced down and realized that he was still wearing his pants. She smiled mischievously at him as moved her hips so that his confined member was directly at her sweet entrance. She lifted her hips to press into him and Alistair unconsciously thrust forward. She smiled again as she ran her hands down his chest to his belted waistband. She fumbled with buckle before she managed to open it. She opened the button, pulled down the zipper, slipped her hand under the band of his boxers and slowly touched the tip of erection as she slid her hand down to his base then she gently rapped her fingers around him and slid her hand back up the length of him. Alistair moaned at her touch and pressed into her hand. She stroked him again torturously slow and Alistair called out her name. She pulled her hand out of his pants and a slight whimper escaped his lips before he felt her trying to remove the encumbering garment. Alistair quickly helped her remove his pants and then he was naked beside her. Alex once again gently took him in her hand started moving her hand up and down the length of him in slow steady rhythm. Her slow gentle touch was going to be his undoing as she mercilessly teased. "Lexie, please," Alistair groaned.

She grinned devilishly at him, "Well, that sounds familiar," she whispered as she kept stroking him in the same torturous manner. She leaned forward touched his tip with her tongue before she ran it around the rim.

"Oh my sweet Andraste," he groaned as he closed his eyes in ecstasy as she took him in her velvety soft mouth, its warm wet heat threatening to destroy the last thread of his composure. The feel of her sweet mouth as it glided over him was pushing him to the brink of insanity. He was dying for her. The need was a white-hot agony that radiated through his body. "Dear Maker, Lexie, please," he groaned as he rolled on top of her. He lifted himself up and slowly rubbed the tip of his member against her, she lifted her hips to meet him and he began to enter her inch by inch, slowly filling her up. When Alex had enough of the torture she hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him deep within her with low guttural moan.

He looked down at her beautiful face as she withered beneath him. Her soft gasps and moans were pure carnal bliss. He thrust forward and her hips meet him and grinded against, he groaned as her muscled contracted around him. Alistair began to move in long, slow thrusts and he was lost in the pleasure of her body up and down his penis.

The overwhelming need to touch her more freely over took him so Alistair gripped her hips and quickly rolled her over so that she was on top of him. He looked into her gorgeous face and he watched her face shutter with desire as she rode him, her lovely breasts swayed and her dark hair cascaded around her face. Alistair reached up to caress her breasts and she leaned down so he could take her luscious nipple into his mouth; he sucked hard at it as she continued to ride him; she swirled and grinded her hips into him in a slow erotic dance. Alistair gripped her hips hard, and moved her harder and faster as he pressed up against her and drove deeper into her.

"Oh my God, yes Alistair, Love," she moaned and he felt her tighten around him. She made such a sweet keening sound as the ripples of ecstasy flooded through her. He watched her completely enraptured in sheer bliss as he finally let go and abandoned himself to the frenzied pleasure as he released into her.

Alex collapsed onto his chest panting from exhaustion. His arms encircled her and he brushed his lips against her forehead. She gently kissed his chest, "Merry Christmas, Alistair."

He kissed her forehead again and ran his fingers through her tangled hair. "Merry Christmas, Alex; you're the only gift I will ever need," he sighed as he clung to her and they drifted off to sleep under the lights of the Christmas tree both deeply content. 

**Author's notes – There are actually several research hospitals that are currently conducting studies that ****use the patient's own blood cells to manipulate and reprogram their cells to control the body's immune response to fight different diseases including cancer. For anyone that has lost someone to cancer this is very exciting news. **

***The song sung in the church is the Christmas Canon and it was one of my mother's favorite songs.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow, I made it to chapter 30. This is the longest story I have ever written. Thank you to everyone who has followed this tale. I appreciate you all of the reviews and for adding it to your alert and favorites list. **

**Chapter 30**

Alistair and Alex had enjoyed a quiet Christmas morning together. Alex relished the excitement that Alistair had about the holiday. This was Alistair's first Christmas in her world and he was as anxious as kid that still believed in Santa.

He woke her up at six in the morning as he feathered kisses down her neck, "It's Christmas morning, Love. Time to unwrap presents," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"Mmm, Alistair you keep that up and there will be no opening presents until you unwrap me first," Alex said as she savored the feel of his lips on her neck.

"Well, then I think presents can wait a little longer," he groaned as he slid the lace strap of her camisole off her shoulder and kissed his way across her collar bone, and down to her breast.

Alex giggled and rolled on top of him, "Santa, I don't know if I deserve any presents, I've been a very naughty girl."

Alistair laughed, "Well, depending on just how naughty you are I may actually a few extra presents under the tree for you." Alistair slid his hands through her hair to the nap of her neck, pulled her down towards him and reclaimed her mouth with his.

After they had done things to each that would ensure they ended up on the naughty list next year, they finally made their way out to tree, opened presents, laughed and talked through breakfast and made love once again before falling back into bed completely exhausted.

They finally made it out of bed by early afternoon and then spent the afternoon relaxing while they watched old movies. Alex had always been a fan of classic movies, but she was surprised at much Alistair enjoyed them over the newer, computer graphic movies that populated the screens. Alex thought he enjoyed the simplicity of the storytelling. So they cuddled in each other's arms as they watched _Lawrence of Arabia. _ As the sun began to set they made their way over to Brandon's house for Christmas dinner.

Alistair let out a low whistle as the approached her father's home. "Nice home your father has here."

Her dad had a done well financially as a MMA champion and with her mother's insightful advise he had invested wisely. His home was a spacious Tudor style home in the valley that was surrounded by several acres.

"It's no Palace of Denerim, but its home," Alex replied.

"Yes, but I didn't earn the Palace. It was given to me because of my title. Your father worked hard to achieve this. It's impressive."

"Alistair, stop selling yourself short. You earned the Palace after spending two years fighting to stop the Blight and fighting for your birthright that should never been denied to you. You earned and deserve your title and the Palace that comes with it," Alex said as she took his hand and headed up the walkway.

Alex looked around at the house and yard noticed that her Father had gone all out this year with the white twinkle lights and evergreen Christmas décor. He must have really missed her. She rang the bell, but didn't wait for someone to answer before she opened it. She stepped into the foyer and her mouth hit the floor as she stared around in disbelief.

Every nock and cranny of the foyer was light up with white candles, all of the furniture in the large living room to the right had been removed and approximately a hundred white folding chairs had been set up. Candles lined the center aisle with red roses and evergreens attached to the chairs. The front of the room was covered with candles and red and white poinsettias.

Brandon, James, Matt and Eva walked up to her with huge smiles on their faces. Alex looked at them and then at Alistair, "What is going on?"

"Well, I know that the four of us will be able to attend your wedding in Ferelden, but you have so many friends and family here that would love to see you get married," Brandon began. "So I wanted to surprise you with a wedding that you could enjoy with the people that know and love you best."

"So while you and Matt were busy in the lab I hired you mother's party planner, Isabella Monroe, to create and organize your wedding," Eva said.

Alex felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at Alistair, "You knew about this?"

Alistair nodded, "I couldn't wait for you to be my wife. When they told me their idea I thought it was a wonderful suggestion. Our wedding in Ferelden will be very ceremonial and the reception will be nothing but nobles vying for our attention to garner political favors. I hated the thought of our wedding day being celebrated in such a manner. So this was the perfect solution. Besides, I would marry you everyday if I could so the idea of marrying you twice just seemed…perfect."

Alex was dumbfounded and the only thing she could manage to say was "I don't have a dress."

"Oh Sweetie, you know that Matt and I were all over that. We had the best time picking out your dress. Good thing you and I are the same size and height." Eva replied as she glanced at her watch. "Now we only have an hour before the guest start to arrive. So let's go get you ready."

Alex looked at her Dad, "What did you tell everyone?"

"I told them that you and Alistair had to head to Ferelden to become King and Queen and to come to a surprise wedding here in our world," Brandon said deadpanned.

"What?" Alex exclaimed.

Brandon smiled, "Just kidding. I told them that Alistair's job required him to head back to England immediately after Christmas and the only way for everyone to see you get married was to have the wedding Christmas Day. I told that you were so busy in the lab doing some research that I didn't want to trouble you with the details of a wedding so that it was to remain a surprise. Everyone seemed to love the idea."

"Alistair's job? What did you tell them he does?" Alex asked.

"I told them that he is an antiques dealer specializing in medieval weapons," Brandon replied.

Alex grinned, "That is bloody brilliant."

Brandon smiled back, "Yes, I do have my moments."

"And you managed to keep this quiet how?" Alex asked.

"Well, Love, it really wasn't that hard when you have been practically living at the lab," Alistair said. Alex smiled sheepishly. "It's okay, it was for a good cause…trust me I appreciate the additional years added to my life."

"Okay, enough chit chat, it's time to go get ready," Eva said as she started to lead Alex away, but Alistair grabbed her arm and pulled her into his loving arms.

"Are you okay with this? I know this is a big surprise and a lot to take in. I want to make sure you are fine with getting married tonight," Alistair whispered in her ear apprehensively.

Alex kissed his cheek and whispered, "There isn't anything that makes me happier than to know that by the end of the night I will be Mrs. Alistair Theirin."

Alistair kissed her neck and sighed, "I really like the sound of that."

Eva grabbed her arm, "Okay lovebirds there will be plenty of time for that later on tonight."

Eva brought Alex into the guest bedroom, walked over to the closet and pulled out a white bag. Eva unzipped and showed Alex the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen. It was a white satin, strapless dress that once she was wearing it would cling to every curve of her body down to her knee and then the material began to flair out like a trumpet. The neckline was low cut and scalloped at the top of her breast with beading and embroidery on the bust and at the bottom of the dress as it wrapped around to the chapel length train.

"Eva, it's perfect," Alex exclaimed.

"I knew it was exactly what you would want the moment I saw it. Now, let's get to work on your hair and make-up before we put the dress on," Eva said.

An hour later there was a light tap at the door and then her father entered wearing a black suite with a red embroidered vest and tie. He took one look at his daughter and began to cry. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Alexa."

Alex walked over to her dad and threw her arms around his neck. "She's here with us tonight Dad. I can feel her presence."

"I wanted to give you this," Brandon said as he handed her a black velvet box. Alex opened it and immediately recognized it as the crystal earrings and necklace her mother had worn on her wedding day. "She would have wanted you to have them and wear them today," Brandon said.

"Will you help me with the necklace, Dad," Alex said as she turned around for her dad to hook the clasp of the necklace. She quickly walked over to the mirror and put the earring on.

"Well, my dear, are you ready to marry your King," Brandon asked.

"More than you will ever know," Alex replied.

"Oh no, I do know. If it is half as much as I wanted to marry your mom than Alistair is a very lucky man," Brandon said as he held out his arm and escorted his daughter out of the room.

**xxXxx**

Alistair passed around the room nervously as he waited for his cue that it was time to get started. He checked himself in the mirror again. James had done an excellent job of helping him pick out the right suit. He was wearing a black tailored cut suit with a silver vest and tie. He adjusted the red rose boutonniere again.

"Would you stop messing with that damn flower; you're going to kill it before you even say I do," Anders said.

Alistair let the flower go and walked away from the mirror. Anders had agree to be his best man and Alistair admired how well the mage cleaned up. Anders was dressed in the same suit and vest as he was, but his tie was red.

There was a knock at the door and James came in, "It's show time boys!"

Alistair walked to the front of the room and the instrumental version of the song _A Time for Us_ began to play. Alistair had watched the original movie Romeo and Juliette with Alex a few weeks before and he had found the song as beautiful and moving as the movie. He thought it would be the perfect song for their wedding. Alistair looked toward the back of the room to where Eva stood in the entrance way. She looked beautiful in a silver Grecian dress that was tight across the breasts, but flowed freely to her knees. To accent the dress color she carried a bouquet of red roses. Anders stood beside her and he had to admit they made a stunning couple as they made their way down the aisle toward him.

Once they reached the dais, Anders stood beside him and Eva went to the opposite side of the aisle. The music stopped, everyone stood and turned toward the back of the room. The string quartet than began to play Pachelbel Canon in D just as Alex appeared in the doorway with her father. The air rushed out of his lungs as he watched his bride glide down the aisle towards him. She was breathtakingly beautiful in the most exquisite form fitting dress he had ever seen. He didn't know if Eva had to pour Alex into that dress as it hugged everyone of her tempting curves. The beading on the dress and her tear drop crystal earrings glistened in the candlelight. She wore white gloves that came up past her elbows and she carried a bouquet of red roses.

Her raven black hair was pulled up, but ringlets of hair framed her gorgeous face. Her stunning blue eyes sparkled as she made eye contact with him and her gaze never left his as she made her way towards him. She was about to become his wife…he couldn't believe it. All of the dreams he had as a young man he never once imagined that he would ever meet someone as perfect for him as Alex; he never imaged that anyone could be this happy.

Brandon and Alex stopped just a few inches from him and the Reverend spoke, "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do," Brandon replied. Brandon leaned in and kissed his daughter's cheek; then he placed Alex's hand in his. He looked directly into Alistair's eyes, "Take good care of my daughter."

Alistair never wavered, "I give my word, Sir, that I will protect her and care for her as long as I live." Brandon nodded and took a seat as Alistair led Alex beside him. The Reverend began to talk about the importance of marriage and the commitment it takes for a marriage to succeed. Then the Reverend read from this world's version of the Chant of Light and Alistair found the words very inspirational. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails". Then the Reverend told the guests that Alistair had written his own vows that he would like to say to Alex.

Alistair then took both of Alex's hands in his, looked into her eyes and said, "Poets and song writers describe love as this emotion that can't be controlled because it overwhelms our logic and senses, and they have it right because that is exactly what it's like for me. Alex, when we met I wasn't planning on falling in love with you and I doubt you were planning on falling in love with me, but once we started to get to know each other it became very clear that neither one of us could control what was happening and I don't think either one of us wanted too. For me, a love like this happens once in a lifetime and that is why every minute we have spent together has been seared into my memory. I'll never forget a single moment that I have spent with you. Your love has awoken my soul, your love makes me reach for more, your love has planted a fire in my heart and has brought peace to my mind and that is what I hope to give back to you forever."

The Reverend looked at Alistair and whispered, "Wow!"

Alex wiped the tears from her eyes as she whispered, "You're going to mess up my make-up." Alistair chuckled as he reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

The Reverend turned to Alex, "I know that you haven't had time to prepare for this, but do you have anything you would like to say."

Alex nodded as she took a moment to compose herself. "Lucky for me I have been working on my vows for sometime, but I haven't quiet worked them out yet so I am sorry if this is a bunch of incoherent thoughts."

Alistair squeezed her hands, "It's okay, Love, you don't have to say anything right now."

Alex shook her head and then looked into Alistair's eyes. "Alistair, I love you…pure, simple and truly. You are the embodiment of every quality I have ever looked for in another person. I can't stand beside you without wanting to hold you and to touch you because your very presence fills me such peace and comfort. I can't talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are to me. Before I met you, I doubted that love like this even existed. I am forever changed because of who you are and what you mean to me. So today, my Love, I vow to never take you for granted, or say an unkind word to you. I promise to never stop being amazed at your warm and loving heart, to laugh at your silly jokes and to never stop marveling at your incredible arse." Alex paused as everyone in the room laughed. "I warned you about my incoherent thoughts. Now you now you know mind is always in the gutter."

Alistair laughed, "Just where I like," and the room laughed again.

Alex squeezed his hand, "Alistair, I promise to be your best friend, your lover and your wife for the rest of my life. And I plan on thanking God every night for fooling you into being my husband."

Alistair couldn't hold back the overwhelming emotions that rose up in him. He pulled her into his loving embrace as his lips crashed down on hers and the crowd cheered.

"Well, now we are getting a little ahead of ourselves," the Reverend said. Alistair reluctantly relinquished his lips from hers. "Alistair do you have the rings?" Alistair nodded as Anders handed both rings to him and Alistair handed them to the Reverend. The Reverend blessed the rings and then handed Alex's ring to Alistair.

Alistair took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it, "Alexandria, I give you this as a symbol of my love for you, my faith in our strength together, and my promise to learn and grow with you. As this ring has no beginning and no end, it symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and all I ever hope to be."

Alex looked at the ring and then into Alistair's eyes, "My Love, I will wear this ring forever as a sign of my commitment to you and the desire I have in my heart for you."

Alex repeated the vows to Alistair as she placed the ring on his finger. The Reverend smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now Alistair, you may kiss your bride."

Once again, Alistair pulled her into his arms as his lips found hers and for a moment the world slipped away as his mouth tasted her soft, sweet lips. The Reverend coughed slightly uncomfortable and Alistair begrudgingly surrendered his claim on her mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Alistair Theirin." A thunderous applause went up as the husband and wife made their way back down the aisle.

**xxXxx**

Alistair watched as his beautiful bride danced on with her friends on the dance floor. He had no idea how that dress didn't rip as she bounced and slid around the floor, but he was enjoying watching her in the dress and had definite plans on getting her out of that dress very soon. The reception was everything that it wouldn't be in Ferelden. All of her family and friends came up to them and genuinely congratulated them on their nuptials. Alex was surrounded by people that truly loved and cared for her and it amazed him that he was now a part of her world and a member of her family.

The DJ began to play a remix of one of Alex's favorite songs and she began shake and sway her hips in time with the rhythm. He also liked this song because of all the double entendres that were laced throughout the song. The singer sung out, '_You look good, baby must taste heavenly, I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe_'. Watching her was no longer satisfying and he needed to feel her in his arms. He made is way over to her and slid up behind her just as his favorite line from the song began. He pressed against her backside as his hips moved in time with hers.

"_Number one, I take two number threes, that's a whole lotta you and a side of me  
Now is it full of myself to want you full of me, and if its room for dessert then I want a piece_

_Baby get my order right, no errors, I'm gonna touch you on the right areas  
I can feed you, you can feed me, girl deliver that to me, come see me_

_Cause it's me, you, you, me, me, you all night, have it your, way, foreplay  
Before I feed your appetite, do you like it well done, cause I do it well"_

She leaned back into him as he kissed her down her neck. "So Mrs. Theirin, are you enjoying your party?"

"It's your party too," she said.

"Yes, but these are mostly your family and friends. I just wanted you to enjoy your last night in your world," Alistair whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"I won't really enjoy myself until I am alone with you later on," Alex purred. The song changed to a slow one and Alistair spun her around to face him as he pulled her tightly to his chest. He stared into her eyes as he brushed a stray hair out of her face.

'_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining, her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful, and I tell her every day'_.

"I am looking forward that because I definitely have plans for you," Alistair sighed into ear.

"Oh, you do, your Majesty, do tell," Alex cooed.

'_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me, her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day'_

He looked and smiled at her mischievously. "Well, as my Queen you should have a say in how I am to indulge myself with you tonight. So when I can properly kiss you the way you were meant to be kissed, do you want me to kiss you sweetly and slowly and allow our passion and desire to build or do you want me to claim your lips with all the voracity and hunger that I am a feeling right now?"

"Voracity, huh? That sounds very…exciting…and stimulating," she purred against his neck sending a fire coursing through him and he had to pause to compose himself.

"Next, I can't decide if I want you to seductively undress yourself while I watch or if I should be the one to help you slip out of that deliciously tempting dress?" Alistair moaned into her ear. The feel of his hot breath sent a visible shiver up her spin and he smiled.

"I believe that you should sit comfortably in the oversized chair in my room while I slowly, teasingly and seductively remove this dress and then you have to watch while I painstakingly slid off my bra and panties. And if my hands should accidently linger on my breasts or between my thighs as I remove these garments that is a chance I am willing to take," Alex sighed as her lips found his ear.

"Oh, Maker Alex…." Alistair paused as his imagination got the better of him, but he remembered he was in a room full of people and quickly composed himself. "Mmmm, that sounds nice. And do I make love to you with lights on so that I can enjoy seeing every inch of your exquisite body or with the off lights so that I have to explore your body by just touch and taste," he groaned as he pictured his lips exploring every inch of her as he delighted in her sweet taste and smell.

"Oooo, both are so tempting, but you make the lights out sound so alluring and inviting," she moaned against his throat as he pressed into her. By the Maker, he needed her desperately and not just because the images she had planted in his head were so enticing. It was because he needed her in every way a person could need another person and he just wanted to be alone one last time with his wife before their worlds changed completely.

'_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because girl you're amazing, just the way you are'._

"I need to be alone with you, Alex. I need to be alone with my wife. When can we leave?" Alistair pleaded.

"We can leave right now. Let me let everyone know we are leaving," Alex whispered as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

An hour later, they made their way up to her home and as they neared the door he swept her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. When then entered her living room the room was light with a multitude of candles, the hallway that led back to her room was lined with candles and red rose petals. Her room was aglow with candles, her bed was covered in petals and the table near her window had a bottle of wine and fruit and cheese tray arranged there. A note lay next to the tray.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Theirin,_

_We assumed that the two of you probably didn't get a chance to eat much this evening so we took the liberty to bring you some refreshments. Enjoy your first night as husband and wife. _

_Love,_

_Anders and Eva_

Following their friends advice, they took their time and enjoyed their first of many nights together as husband and wife.

Songs from the wedding – _Carry Out by Timberland featuring Justin Timberlake and Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. _

**I had planned on our little group to be back in Ferelden by the end of this chapter, but the wedding kind of got away from me and this is where we ended up. I hope you enjoyed the diversion. I promise next chapter we are headed back to the mother country.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Alistair woke the following morning to the gentle nudge of the morning sun as it seeped through the open window. The warm, velvety weight that now rested on his chest quickly drew his attention as his eyes traveled down the naked form of the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms and a content sigh left his lips as he drank in the graceful beauty that lay beside him. Even while sleeping she was so lovely it took his breath away and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. He still couldn't believe it, she was his now, finally and totally his and it felt so good, so right…Mrs. Alistair Theirin…Alex Theirin…Dr. Alex Theirin…Queen Alexandria Theirin…all of them had a beautiful ring to them.

Alex stirred beside him and her arms slowly slid up to wrap themselves around his neck as she lifted her head. The moan that drifted through the air told him of her contentment and happiness, as did the radiant smile that light up her face. She quickly planted a kiss on his chest and then pulled herself up until she was eye level with him; her body lay over his while she nuzzled his neck. The soft swell of her breast pressed against his bare chest began to fuel his passion as she feathered kisses along his jaw. The feel of her body pressed to his snatched away every rational thought from his head, and all he could think about was the need to draw her nearer, all he could feel was the stir of desire that was beginning to course through him. His insatiable appetite for this woman began to blossom once again when he heard the front door slam open and Anders booming voice, "Rise and shine, Lovebirds, the time for caboodling is over. We have a trip to take."

Alistair groaned, "That man really has the worst timing and what's wrong with caboodling anyways?"

Alex giggled as she gently kissed his lips, "We can pick up where we left off when we get to Ferelden."

"Yes, but it won't be as warm and soft as it is right here," Alistair grumbled.

"Alistair, I'm surprised that you have any strength left after our workout last night," Alex muttered.

"What can I say? I have a ravenous appetite when it comes to you."

"Husband, tell me that in twenty years and you will make me the happiest woman in the world," she kissed him again and slid out of bed.

"Wife, I'll tell you that in fifty years and it will be as true then as it is now," Alistair said as he slid out of bed and pulled her into his arms. "I will love you and want you until the day I die."

She smiled up at him, leaned in and kissed him, "Same here, Alistair. I promise."

It had been decided that it would be best to perform the ritual at Brandon's house since it was secluded there. After an emotional good-by to her father, brother and Matt, Alex joined Alistair, Eva and Anders as they stood around a large basin filled to the brim with Ununseptium. Brandon, James and Matt stood off to the side as they watched the ritual performed.

All four of the would-be travelers were dressed in medieval clothes that they had purchased from one of the local film studios. They also purchased weapons from a prop shop. The tricky part had been finding someone to sharpen the weapons without raising suspicions. James had managed to find a friend of a friend that was willing to do just about anything if the price was right.

Anders handed each of them small bottle of Ununseptium. Then he pulled out the Tevinter diary and four more Ununseptium potion bottles that contained a drop of Sienna's blood. "Now, I am going to read this Tevinter incantation when I give you the signal you will drink your individual potion at the same time as I pour this potion into the basin once the potion begins to smoke you will reach into the basin," Anders instructed.

Anders began to circle the basin as he read the incantation out loud. It had been decided that Alistair would go through first since he had been in the Fade numerous times. Anders continued to recite the incantation and after several minutes Anders nodded at Alistair that it was time. Alistair drank the potion as Anders continued to recite the spell out loud and he poured the tainted potion into the basin. Moments later the basin began to smoke, Anders gave Alistair the signal, Alistair leaned over kissed his wife and then reached into the basin; as his hand touched the Ununseptium a bright light leaped out of the basin and onto his hand, the light coursed through him until it completely enveloped him and he disappeared.

"Holy shit, that's freckin' unbelievable," James exclaimed, but Brandon just stared in utter disbelief and fear flickered in his eyes.

Alex walked over to her father, kissed his cheek and whispered, "It's going to be okay, Daddy. I promise."

Alex rejoined the group at the basin as Anders repeated the process for Alex and then for Eva. Just before Eva touched the basin she wrapped her arms around Anders neck, "This whole ritual thing is very hot and I can't wait to be alone with you to show you just how sexy I think you are."

Anders grinned, "Well, then please hurry up and stick your hand in the damn basin so we can get to Ferelden because I love it when show me that."

Eva kissed him passionately and then placed her hand in the basin.

_Anders stumbled out of the portal. "Well, I see they haven't improved the landing at all," Anders muttered as he tried to steady himself. He looked around and realized that both Alistair and Alex were engaged in a battle with a Rage Demon. Eva had shielded herself with the chameleon charm that Anders had taught her, that had taken her almost an entire month of non-stop practicing for her to master it. He was glad that they had spent all that time working on it._

_Anders immediately cast a cone of cold spell and then hit the demon with a stonefist spell shattering it upon impact. "Well, I can't say that I missed that very much," Anders said dryly._

_All three of them ran up to him, "Well, I take back what I said earlier about you having bad timing?'_

"_Hey, when did you say that?" Anders asked._

_Alex smiled and punched Alistair playfully, "Never mind."_

"_What the hell was that thing?" Eva demanded._

"_Rage Demon," Alistair and Anders said in unison. _

"_Why did it attack the moment that Eva arrived?" Alex asked. _

"_She is an untrained mage and demons can sense that. It's easier for them to possess an inexperienced mage. That is why I thought it was so critical for her to learn to shield herself. Did you have any problems casting the spell?" Anders asked._

_Eva shook her head, "No, it was easy."_

"_It should be. We are in the place where we draw our power from," Anders replied. _

"_Let's get moving. If they know she is here it's only a matter of time before we attract more unwanted attention," Alistair said as he began to pick up his gear. _

_Once everyone had gathered their things they started down a hazy pathway that lead to a large purple portal. On the rock beside the portal was a large X burnt into the rock. "Thank the Maker you thought of that idea Anders," Alistair said. _

"_Actually, it was your brilliant wife's idea," Anders replied. _

_Alistair looked stunned, he turned to Alex, "You told him to do this." _

_Alex nodded. "Like a bread crumb trail," Eva mused. _

"_Yep," Alex said. _

_Alistair pulled her into his arms, "Even before we left Ferelden you were thinking of a way to bring me back. Why?"_

"_Because this is where you belong. This is where I knew you would be truly happy," Alex said. _

_He drew her in and kissed her feverously. "Hey enough of that, besides making me blush like a Chantry Sister, you two keep that up you will attract a Desire Demon," Anders muttered as he walked by them and through the portal, Eva, Alex and Alistair quickly followed._

_They entered a deserted camp site near the shore of a large lake. Alistair recognized the camp as the one that they had met Morrigan at. Alistair kicked some of the ash in the fire pit, by the looks of the camp it had been deserted for awhile. "It looks like she finally moved on," Alistair mumbled solemnly. Alistair had never been a fan of the Mage, but she had helped him save Alex and for that he would be eternally grateful. _

"_She was a hell of spellcaster," Anders said. _

_Alistair nodded, "One of the best." _

_They were all silent for a moment and then without saying a word they began to move around the lake following the X's that Anders had left. Eventually they came to another portal with a large X on the tree beside it and one by one they entered the doorway. _

Again Anders was the last to stumble out. He entered a clearing that looked strangely familiar. He looked around and then glanced at Alistair, "Hey, I think this is the clearing that we left from."

"It is," Alistair replied. "I can see the tip of the tower from Redcliff Castle in the horizon."

"Very interesting," Anders muttered.

"What's interesting?" Alistair nodded.

"Well, I won't know if my theory is correct until we return to Los Angeles, but it would appear that the portal will return you to the place that you entered it from unless you are entering a place that you have never been to before," Anders pondered.

"Well, that would be a lot more convenient then being dumped in the middle of a street," Alistair said.

Alistair glanced around the clearing. "I would like to avoid Redcliff. I really don't want anyone to know that we are here until we see Darrian at Vigil's Keep."

"Before we head North, couldn't we stop by the Village of Redcliff and purchase some horses? It would make traveling there so much quicker and easier," Anders said.

"We don't have any Ferelden coins," Alistair said.

"Oh contraire, when Alex mentioned the possibility of coming back here I brought coins with us," Andres said as he dug in his bag and handed Alistair a pouch filled with fifty sovereigns.

"Great! Okay, than I agree that horses would be the best mode of transportation," Alistair said.

"Well, actually the best mode of transportation would be if you could disapparate and take us there," Alex stated matter-of-factly.

"How many times do I have to tell that isn't real magic," Anders retorted.

"But the Undetectable Extension Charm is," Alex inquired.

"Bloody hell woman, the physics for an Undetectable Extension Charm are completely different and much easier to manipulate. I wouldn't even know where to begin to create a disapparating spell," Anders countered.

Alex grinned and raised an eye brow, "The physics of a spell? Well, it seems I have rubbed of on you. Now I have talking like a scientist."

"I'm a doctor not a scientist," Eva began, "but I might be able to help you create such a spell. That might actually be very interesting."

"This is all very fascinating, but for now we still need transportation. Anders and Eva, would you please go down into Village Redcliff and acquire four horses for us?" Alistair asked.

"Well, it didn't take you long to jump back into your kingly mode," Anders retorted.

"Anders, I can't do it myself someone might recognize me," Alistair said defensively.

"Alright, alright Eva and I will be back shortly," Anders replied and the two of them headed into the Village.

It took the group six days, two bandit ambushes and once having to skirt a small band of darkspawn before they arrived at the Keep's gates.

As they approached the guards at the gate Anders and Alistair pulled the hoods of their traveling cloaks up to hide their faces. Alex slid off her horse and approached the guard. "Good afternoon, Ser."

The guard looked at her warily. "Good afternoon, my Lady."

"I was wondering if Commander Darrian is in," Alex inquired.

The guard raised an eye brow, "And who is inquiring about the Commander?"

"I am an old friend of the Commander's. My name is…"

"Contessa Alexandria Seymour," Zevran said as he slipped out of the shadows.

"Zev," Alex squealed as she leapt into his arms. "It is so good to see you."

Zevran laughed as he returned the hug, "It's good to see you to, my Sweet." He continued to hold onto her and whispered, "Are your traveling companions who I think?"

Alex nodded. "Well, then let's get everyone inside as quickly as possible," Zev whispered back.

The group quickly dropped the horses off with the stable hand and headed into the Keep. Zev glance over at Eva and smiled, "Well, it would appear that you have picked up a beautiful stray in your travels, no?"

Alex grinned, "Zev, this is my best friend Eva. Eva this is the assassin I warned you about."

"Aaah, so I come with a warning label…this is good. That way you know that resisting my charms is futile," Zev purred.

"She is already spoken for," Anders grunted from behind.

Zev looked at Eva and then at Anders. "Is it true what he says, my lovely?"

Eva grinned at Zev and then winked at Anders, "I'm afraid so, but if you had traveled with them to our world I must admit it would have been a difficult choice between a handsome mage and a charming assassin."

Zevran looked aghast, "Alex, my Sweet, do you not love me?"

Alex grinned, "Of course, I do."

"You see I hear your words, but they are nothing but pretty lies falling from the lips of an angel. If you loved me than why didn't you bring back someone who would be willing succumb to my charms?"

Alex laughed, "Next time, I promise."

"Ooo, there is going to be a next time?" Zev amused.

They stopped outside the Commander's office. Zevran knocked. "Come in," a voice called out.

"My dear Warden, there is someone here to see you," Zevran said.

"Zev, I am very busy. I really don't have time for unexpected visitors," Darrian replied.

"Even if that unexpected visitor is your brother," Alistair said as he stepped into the room and removed the hood of his cloak. Alex followed in behind him.

Darrian stared dumbfounded at Alistair, then at Alex and then back at Alistair, "By the Maker, your back," Darrian exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and embraced Alistair.

"Brother, it is so good to see you," Darrian said.

"You too," Alistair said.

Darrian looked over Alistair's shoulder at Alex and smiled. He released Alistair and embraced Alex, "It's good to see that you are alive and well, my Lady."

"It's good to see you to Darrian," Alex said.

"Actually, Darrian, let me properly introduce you. This lovely lady is Mrs. Alex Theirin," Alistair said.

Darrian pulled back and looked at the two them, "Well, this calls for a celebration. Zev would you please ask the wine steward to bring a couple bottle of our best Antivan wine and ask the cook to bring a tray of meats and cheeses."

"How is this possible? I thought it was a one way trip," Darrian said.

"We will tell you everything, but let's wait until we can discuss things in private and uninterrupted," Alistair said as he pulled his hood back up just as Nathanial Howe walked into the room. Alex turned away to faced the window so that her back was to the rogue. Alistair watched as Nathanial studied both of the cloaked figures and then looked at Eva and Alex.

"I am sorry to intrude, Commander, but this just arrived by bird messenger from the Denerim Palace," Nathanial said.

"Thank you, Nathanial. I appreciate you bringing this to me. Could you close the door on your way out and please let everyone know that I do not wish to be disturbed," Darrian commanded.

"Yes, Commander," Nathanial said as he surveyed the room one last time before he closed the door behind him.

Once the wine and food trays were brought up Alistair spent the next several hours bringing them up to date with everything that happened in Alex's world. Darrian stood up and began to pace the room. "So let me get this straight, my daughter's blood combined with Alex's research will extend the lives of the Wardens."

"Not just extend, but allow you to live a normal life span," Alex said.

"And both of you have already begun this process," Darrian asked.

"Yes, and as a matter of fact we encountered a small group of darkspawn on our way here. The taint worked like it always did. It let us know that they were close by, but I did notice that the pull of their taint isn't as strong," Anders said and Alistair nodded in agreement.

"Wow! Morriagan said Sienna was destined to do great things. I never once thought it would involve giving me back a normal life span," Darrian said.

Over their third bottle of wine, Darrian brought them up to date about what had taken place since they had left. When Darrian told them that Fergus and Leliana had married Alistair had to laugh. "Leli, always said she found him extremely attractive. I'm glad her charms won him over. They both deserve to be happy," Alistair exclaimed.

"Well, they haven't been happy as of late. The Landsmeet was divided about putting Fergus on the throne with a commoner as a wife. They are meeting again in a month to readdress the issue, but even with making Leliana a Bann it will still be a close vote," Darrian said.

"Well, it's a good thing I am back and they won't have to worry about putting it to a vote," Alistair said.

"But Alistair your dead. How are we going to explain how you came back from the grave?" Darrian questioned.

"I don't know," Alistair said nonchalantly. "But we better figure out something. I didn't come back here to vacation around Thedas."

"Damn straight," Anders said. "If we wanted to take a vacation it sure as hell wouldn't be in Ferelden...maybe Cabo or Costa Rica."

"Ooo, do these places have these beaches that you told us about with all the scantily clad women? If so I want to go there on vacation too," Zev purred.

"Alistair, it's not that easy. All of Ferelden mourned you at your memorial service…"

"Was it a nice memorial service?" Alistair interrupted.

"Yes, it was a very touching and moving service – not a dry eye in the place. But now the country thinks you're dead! What am I suppose to tell? That I made a mistake. That the darkspawn didn't kill you and that you have been on holiday in Los Angeles?" Darrian retorted sarcastically.

Alistair looked at his old friend for a moment and then asked, "Do you remember when you told me that you were going to put me on the throne?" Darrian nodded his head. "And I told that it was something that I never wanted and begged you not to do it. Do you remember what you said to me?"

Darrian slowly nodded his head. "What did you tell me, Darrian?"

"I told you that because you haven't sought power that you would be the best one most suited for it. That your humble and kind heart and fair and just mind were the qualities that Ferelden needed in its King if we wanted to heal this nation and rebuild it," Darrian said.

"And has your opinion of me changed?" Alistair asked.

"NO! If anything, after watching the lengths you would go to save the woman you love and to return to the country that needs you, I believe that now more than ever," Darrian declared.

"Well, then my Brother, will you help me reclaim my throne so that I can rule my country?" Alistair asked.

Darrian took a deep breath and sighed. "Of course and as always, we will somehow find away."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Alistair and Alex waited outside the doors of the Landsmeet patiently waiting for their cue to enter. They had arrived in Denerim a few days before the Landsmeet under the cover of night and had been staying at the Denerim Warden Compound. Only a handful of Wardens knew that Alistair was alive. The only nobles that were aware of his return were Teagan and Fergus and they were expecting his appearance at the Landsmeet. Darrian had felt that the shock of his return would play into their favor when it came time for the vote.

It had been Zev's suggestion that they when Alistair and Alex entered the Landsmeet that they should be dressed in attire that made them look like royal couple that they intended to be. Alistair glanced over at his beautiful wife she definitely looked very regal. She wore a royal blue velvet gown that had a tight gold brocade bodice that emphasized her lovely cleavage without her breasts being overly exposed. The blue in the dress brought out the deep pools of blue in her eyes as the sparkled against her raven black curls. By the Maker, she was the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen and he was the luckiest man alive to have her as his wife. He matched her attire in gold brocade tunic with royal blue accents. The two of them definitely looked the part of the King and Queen and hopefully their appearance would help win the nobles over.

Leliana's hand maid appeared from a side door and approached them. "My Lord, my Lady, I have been given word that it is time."

Alex smiled at the young elf, "Thank you." She then looked at Alistair, "Are you ready, my King?"

Alistair drew in a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever been." He grasped her hand and swung open the door to the Landsmeet as he entered he heard Eamon raging on about commoner's blood. As Alistair strode into the room with his hand firmly held by bride's hand there were loud audible gasps and cries of recognition. Eamon paused in his rant to see what the commotion was about. The nobles on the floor began to part and an eerie silence fell over the crowd as Alistair and Alex made their way up to the dais.

Eamon had turned white as ghost as Alistair approached him. "What kind of mad magic is this?" Eamon asked.

"It's no magic, Eamon. It is I, Alistair Theirin, your King," Alistair said and the nobles once again began to gasp in shock.

"I-I don't believe it. D-Darrian said you were died. He claimed that darkspawn had been taken you into the Deep Roads," Eamon stammered.

"That much is true," Alistair replied calmly. "However, once we were in the Deep Roads we were rescued by a group of Teventer Magisters who had been tracking us for the sole purpose of kidnapping those that had been involved with the threat that I aided the Wardens with. While eliminating the threat several Teventer Magisters were killed and the brothers of their Order vowed revenge for that act. The magisters saved Anders and I, but then kidnapped us and took us to one of their secret temples. They also kidnapped Alex from Redcliff and they would have kidnapped Darrian, Nathaniel and Oghren if the opportunity had arisen. Eamon, didn't you ever wonder why Alex had disappeared so quickly? Or were you just relived that she was gone?" Alistair inquired.

"I a-assumed that once the announcement of your d-death had been made that she had gone back home," Eamon stammered again.

"Without a word or even a note of gratitude for your hospitality while I was ill; that would have been very rude on my part don't you think," Alex replied softly.

"I didn't think…I'm sorry," Eamon muttered.

"Well, it's a good thing that Darrian found her disappearance highly suspicious. He began to investigate and it led him to a Teventer's Temple just north of Starkhaven. It was there that a handful of Wardens recued Alex, Anders and I," Alistair said.

The room once again broke into an uproar as nobles began to demand that Ferelden declare war against the Imperium for such an open act of hostility towards a Ferelden King. Alistair once again calmed the room of nobles down, "The Imperium was completely unaware of the actions of these zealot magisters and truth be told the magisters were unaware that I was the King of Ferelden. They assumed that I was a Warden and I thought it was best for our safety to allow them to continue in that belief. There is no need to seek retribution against zealots because when the Wardens rescued us the killed all of them. However, truth be told the magisters were not cruel captures. The kidnapping was required by their Order's code of honor, but they held no ill will towards us. They treated us with fairness and kindness. They gave us comfortable living quarters and decent meals. They allowed us to go out once a day for fresh air. They had magical enchantments placed around the entire temple making it virtually impossible to escape and even if we could have escape they had used blood magic to place a tracking device in our blood which would have led them right to us if we ever got free." The blood tracking idea was Anders from a Smallville episode he saw and it definitely made the story sound more believable.

"We had resigned ourselves to the fact that we may be held prisoners in this temple for years if not longer. During our time together Alex and I had fallen in love so as an act of good-will the magisters allowed Alex and I to marry." Alistair had expected the last bit of information to cause a stir but the tumult that erupted shocked even him. He knew that this part was going to be the hardest part to sell to the nobles which is why it had been extremely important to find a Reverend Mother that could be paid to say that she had performed the wedding ceremony for Alistair and Alex. Darrian contacted Brother Burkel who owed him a huge favor and as luck would have it the Brother knew of an Orleasian Reverend Mother named Sophie whose Chantry was in desperate need of repairs and whose people were poor and starving. Reverend Sophie was willing to bend the rules some if it didn't bring harm to anyone and in if it would also benefit the members of her Chantry.

Alistair once again held up his hands and room became quiet. "After our rescue I knew that the news that I had married would be not be received well and that it might cause disaccord; which is why I have asked Reverend Sophie to join us today."

The doors to the Landsmeet opened and elderly, yet elegant Reverend Mother walked in and the room broke out into whispers. Mother Sophie made her way to the front of the room and Alistair invited her up onto the dais. The Mother slowly climbed the stairs and turned to face the crowd. "Mother Sophie, could you explain to the nobles in this room how we meet?" Alistair asked.

Mother Sophie smiled warmly at Alistair and Alex and then at the crowd. "Certainly, I was doing some missionary work in Tantervale when I was approached by a Teventer Magister who asked if I would travel to Starkhaven with him to perform a wedding ceremony. At first I told him no because that was easily a five day journey. I also told him that Starkhaven had its own Chantry and the Mother Realla would be happy to marry the couple. The Teventer Magister insisted that the couple wanted their wedding to be a quiet, simple affair and that if it was held by the Starkhaven Chantry that it would be anything but quiet and simple. The Teventer Magister offered me twenty sovereigns for my troubles. My Chantry is in dire need of repairs and the sovereigns he offered would be most helpful with those repairs so I agreed. So before I performed the ceremony I meet with you and Alex. I briefly counseled both of you that marriage should not be entered into lightly and that all good marriages where built on the foundation of love, trust and communications and then I performed the wedding ceremony."

"And besides the counseling and the ceremony did anything else transpire between us," Alistair asked.

"Why yes, when we were alone during your counseling session you handed me a piece of parchment and you told me not to open in until I was back in Tantervale. I did as requested and once back in Tantervale I read the letter. It stated that you and Alex had been kidnapped by the Teventer Magisters. You requested that I contact Commander Darrian of the Ferelden Grey Wardens and let him know your whereabouts. Which I did immediately by sending word to him by bird messenger," Mother Sophie concluded.

Alistair smiled at her, "Thank you, Mother Sophie. The Reverend Mother has traveled a great distance to be here today and I am sure she would like to rest. Before I let her take her leave would anyone care to ask her any questions?"

Eamon immediately stood up, "Mother Sophie, did you not wonder why the marriage of these two would cause a stir in the Starkhaven Chantry?"

"Twenty sovereigns caused me not to wonder," Mother Sophie replied bluntly.

"Even so, you had to be curious," Eamon retorted.

"Twenty sovereigns will feed ten families in my Chantry for a year. So when I met the couple and saw that they weren't under any duress and that both were willing participants I curtailed my curiosity," Mother Sophie replied sternly.

Eamon had no reply so Alistair thanked the Reverend Mother for her time and effort to be there.

Once Mother Sophie left the room Alistair said, "As you can see the aid of the Reverend Mother is what eventually led to our freedom."

Eamon turned to the nobles in the room, "Well, given the circumstance of the wedding I am sure that the Denerim Chantry would have no problem annulling the marriage."

"NO!" Alistair's voice boomed out stopping Eamon dead in his tracks. "I married Alexandria because I love her and I can't imagine spending a day without her in my life."

Alistair paused as he stepped forward to directly address the nobles in the room. "Today, this Landsmeet has a very important decision to make. Today, you can choose to place Fergus Cousland and his bride, Leliana, on the throne. Personally, I believe Fergus would be an excellent choice. He is already Regent of Ferelden and he the second highest ranking noble in this country. Or today, you can give the throne back to me. I am from the Theirin bloodline. My father was King Maric and my brother was King Cailan. I will gladly take back my Father's throne, but only with my wife as Queen. It needs to be clearly understood that whoever you choice to be your Sovereign Ruler, from this day forward the discussion of the nobility of the Queen will no longer be up for debate. Your Queen will either be a commoner who recently has risen to the status of a Bann or a Contessa of noble birth from the house of Seymour. The discussion and the debate will end today! And from this day forward, I don't want to hear so much as rumor or whisper regarding the noble status of the Queen!" Alistair exclaimed with such an air of authority that several of the nobles stepped back in awe. Alistair than lowered his voice and stated, "Those are your two choices that is unless someone here can offer a more logical choice for the throne." Silence fell over the room and no one spoke for several minutes.

Bann Teagan was the first to speak, "It is my belief that although Fergus has done an outstanding job ruling as Regent that the Ferelden throne belongs to the Theirin bloodline and therefore Alistair should remain on the throne with Alexandria ruling beside him as Queen Consort." A loud cheer went up from the room.

Fergus then stepped forward, "I second Bann Teagan's conviction and would like to put it to a vote."

One by one all of the Ferelden nobles voted to place Alistair and his wife Alexandria on the Ferelden throne - the vote was unanimous. Alistair took his wife's hand and stepped forward and aloud cheer went up. Alistair gestured for the crowd to quiet down. "I believe that this calls for a celebration. Tonight in the Palace Grand Hall we will feast and dine so that all of Ferelden's nobles can meet their new Queen."

Another loud cheer went up from the crowd. Alex leaned over and said, "That was inspirational. You maneuvered them right where you wanted them, Love. It was sooo hot and…"

"And sexy?" Alistair interrupted.

"God, yes! I have plans for you, my King," Alex exclaimed.

Alistair grinned, "If they are half as dirty as the plans I have for you I know how we will be spending the rest of our afternoon."

Unfortunately, Alistair and Alex spent the rest of their afternoon greeting nobles, shaking hands and kissing babies. Exhausted they finally made their way to the royal study where Darrian, Zev, Anders and Eva waited.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Anders yelled out as the royal couple came in.

"It was very impressive. I didn't know you had it in, but I'm glad to see that you do," Zevran said.

"I thought you were going to run that Arl guy through with your sword when he suggested having your marriage annulled," Eva laughed.

Alistair approached Darrian, "Thank you. Once again, I owe you for giving me the throne."

"Yes, but this time you actually wanted it and this time you won't be under Eamon's thumb. I like the idea of Teagan remaining on as your Chancellor. He will aid you far more then Eamon could. Eamon always viewed as the little boy he sent to the Chantry. While, Teagan views you as the man that helped save his village, helped end the Blight and then became his King," Darrian replied.

"So has Mother Sophie safely left Denerim?" Alistair asked.

Darrian nodded with a grin, "And with a little extra gold to ensure her silence. She said if you ever need her assistance again that you have an ally in her."

"Good to know. You never know when you need a friend in the Chantry. I believe that we should set up a yearly contribution to her Chantry," Alistair replied.

"That is a very wise decision," Darrian said.

"So tonight is to be a night of debauchery. Will there be scantily clad women?" Zev asked.

"This is still Ferelden, Zev…so no," Alex giggled.

**xxXxx**

The first several hours of the celebration were spent with Alistair introducing Alex to all of the nobles and explaining the different areas that they controlled and who they were related to. There were so many that it had begun to make Alex's head spin. She leaned over and told Alistair that she needed a drink. He told her he could have a drink brought to her, but she needed a break and insisted on getting it herself. She walked over to punch bowl and Eva joined her. "Don't you want something stronger than punch?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I will forget who half of these people are if I begin to drink," Alex replied.

"And that's a bad thing," Eva retorted.

Alex laughed, "Maybe not."

Alistair strolled up to them, "Finally found a moment to escape."

"Are all of Ferelden's parties this boring? Eva asked.

Alex began to laugh. "N-no…" Alistair began, but Alex shot him a look. "Well, maybe, but it's not like we can have a DJ here spinning records."

"What is a DJ?" Zevran inquired as he and Anders approached the group

"It's someone who orchestrates music for a party," Alex replied.

"Like a band leader," Zevran mused.

"Similar to that," Alex said.

"We might not be able to get a DJ, but you are the king, you can find a better band than a harp player and violinist," Eva said.

"Well, it was a last minute idea," Alistair said defensively. "How about for the next party you're in charge of the entertainment."

"Ohhhh, I wouldn't do that," Alex said.

"Why not?" Alistair asked.

"Deal!" Eva declared before Alex could answer.

"Big mistake," Alex stated.

"What? Why?" Alistair asked again with growing concern.

Alex began to giggle as she started to tell the tale. "Well, it was end of our first year at med school and the weekend before dead week…"

"That sounds intriguing. What is dead week?" Zevran questioned.

"It's the week before finals and due to all the late night studying the atmosphere on campus becomes eerily silent," Eva explained.

"Because of all the studying the weekend before dead week starts is known for having wild parties. So Eva got it in her head that to solidify our party reputations…"

"I believe I said party cred," Eva interjected.

Alex rolled her eyes,"Would you stop interrupting the story?" Eva gave a reluctant nod. "So Eva thought that we would have the wildest party of them all. She put up posters all of campus inviting everyone to this party and she called it EVEX-a- polloza…"

"EVEX-a-polloza?" Anders asks.

"Yeah, after the first two letters in my name the last two letters in Alex's name. I thought it was very ingenious," Eva explained.

"Anyways we had to have had at least two hundred students at our house. At some point someone thought it was a great idea to go streaking in the quad," Alex said.

"Streaking?" Zev asked again.

"That is where someone takes off their clothes and runs naked through a public place," Eva explained.

"Maker, I really do need to visit your world!" Zev exclaimed.

"Somehow and to this day I don't know how she even managed it she was able to get Snoop Dog to perform at the party so now she thinks she's an entertainment booking whiz kid," Alex stated.

"Snoop dog? What kind of dog is that?" Zev askes

"No, Snoop dog is a rapper," Anders said. Then he began to bounce back and forth with his arms swaying as he rapped,

"Thinkin of a master plan  
Cause ain't nuttin but sweat inside my hand  
So I dig into my pockets, all my money is spent  
So I dig deeper, but still comin up with lint"

Alex and Eva broke out into hysterically laughter, in between breaths Alex gasped, "T-this is your i-influence. Y-you've corrupted him."

"Take heed 'cause I'm a lyrical poet," Anders recites and they broke out into new rounds of laughter.

"You have to promise, Alex that will take me the next time you go home," Zev pleaded.

"I promise, you are first on list," Alex said as she tried to control her giggles.

"Alex, maybe we should find someone else to be responsible for the entertainment," Alistair said warily.

"If you want Denerim to still be standing in the morning I think that is an excellent idea," Alex replied.

"Alex, so who is the pouty red head that has been shooting daggers at you all night?" Eva asked as she pointed at the beautiful noble that stood near the fountain.

Alex and Alistair looked in the direction that Eva pointed. Alex smiled, "Oh that was my arch nemesis, Giselle."

"Gazelle?" Eva amused.

"No, Giselle," Zev corrected.

"Arch nemesis, huh? Do tell" Eva said.

"Well, Giselle had very clear designs on marrying Alistair…"

"As did our lovely foreign traveler," Zevran interjected.

"No I didn't," Alex replied.

"You didn't," Alistair said as he feigned a stab to the heart.

Alex laughed, "Well, not at that time anyways. So Giselle had no intentions on letting a foreigner marry the Ferelden King and she employed every dirty trick in the book to snag the handsome King. As a matter of fact, I do believe, Alistair, that you and Lady Giselle shared a passionate interlude," Alex cooed teasingly.

Alistair's face began to turn red, "I did not."

"Oh really, was it the trees in the royal gardens that had your doublet disheveled and put lipstick on your lips and neck," Zev chortled.

Alistair paused and considered his response before he replied, "Well, it just took one kiss from the lovely lips of my bride to show me the error of my ways."

Zev chuckled, "Nice recovery."

Alex suggestively smiled and pulled Alistair towards her. "Nice recovery indeed," she sighed as she passionately kissed her husband.

When they broke apart Alistair asked, "Was that for my benefit or Giselle's?"

"Does it matter?" Alex asked.

"No, it really doesn't," Alistair replied as his arms slid around her waist, he drew her tightly against his chest and feverishly kissed his Queen.

Eva burst out laughing, "That's awesome, you just made Gazelle faint."


	33. Chapter 33

**I am so sorry for the very long delay of this final chapter. My only excuse is that I was obsessed with Mirror Images and Blood Sugar Sex Magik. Please forgive me and I hope it was worth the wait. **

**Chapter ****33**

Anders was amazed at how quickly Eva had adapted to this world and how skillful she had become at spell casting in such a short period of time. Darrian felt that Vigil's Keep would be the safest place for Eva to practice magic without arousing the suspicions of the Chantry. So for the past ten months they had been at the Keep. They had made a few visits to Denerim to visit Alex and Alistair, but Eva was relentless in her studies and didn't want to be away from the Keep for long.

At first, Anders taught her several primal spells so that she was not left defenseless when opening the Veil of the Fade. Her three favorites were winter's gasp, cone of cold and stonefist, but it was immediately apparent that her true talents lie with healing spells. They came extremely easy to her and she quickly mastered all of the creation spells that Anders taught her. It was during one of his lessons with her that a benevolent spirit sought her out to use its abilities on her behalf. At first it had frightened Eva and she was worried that something evil had been drawn to her, but Anders explained that these were benign spirits of fortitude, compassion and hope that rarely seek to cross the Veil into our world and that they enable a mage to protect and restore life rather than destroy it. He told her that being a spirit healer was similar to being a physician – it was a calling. From that point on, Eva was highly focused on her studies and although she put in long hours of practice, all of the spell casting made her very aroused and extremely passionate which Anders was the lucky man who fulfilled those desires for her.

They had been together now for little over a year and he was amazed that someone as wonderful and beautiful as Eva hadn't become sick of him and walked away. But he thanked the Maker everyday that she continued to be fooled by him and found it in her heart to love him as unconditionally as she did.

He made his way out to the mage's training ring and found Eva working on spirit spells with two Warden mages. He watched the lean curves of her body as she cast spell after spell and he found himself longing to be alone with her this evening.

"Aaah, there you are," Darrian said as he approached the ring from behind Anders. "I have been looking for you."

"Sorry, I was working with some of the Wardens on their Arcane Warrior skills and I thought it would be best to take a short trip into the Deep Roads for a more hands on approach."

Darrian laughed. "Is that what we are calling those excursions into the Deep Roads now?"

"It's better than Darkspawn Massacring for Beginners," Anders chortled.

"Yes, good very point. The reason I was looking for you was that I received a letter from Alistair this morning. Alex's coronation is at the end of the month and they would like you, Zevran and Nathaniel to go to Alex's world and bring back her father, her brother and Matt so that they can attend those events."

A wicked grin spread across Anders' face, "Oooo, I get to take Zevran to Los Angeles. Did Alistair really think that one through?"

"I'm sure he did, but Alex promised Zev he could go on the next trip, which is why I thought it would be best for Nate to accompany you," Darrian replied.

"You honestly think that Nate will be able to keep Zevran and me under control?"

"No, but I am hoping he will slow you down a little. Besides you are only going to be there for one night," Darrian said.

"One night! Why the hell such a short trip?"

"Because Alex would like to spend as much time with her family as possible," Darrian replied.

"Well, that means we are going to have a very busy night."

"Alex has one more request," Darrian said.

"She's getting awfully demanding as Queen," Anders amused. "What does she want?"

"She would like you to bring back two surf boards and two wet suits. I assume you know what the hell that means," Darrian inquired.

"Screw that, if she found a place to surf, I will be bringing back four boards," Anders retorted.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I know what she means," Anders replied a little distracted. He felt the Veil open, but then he felt it be pushed open even further.

There was a loud scream from the practice ring as Sloth demon slid out of the Veil and began to work its way toward Eva. Both Darrian and Anders leapt over the rail, but before they could do anything Eva had froze it and shattered it with a stonefist. Anders quickly cast a sundering spell and the veil closed before anything else could come through. Anders rushed over to check on Eva.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I thought that I could pull just a little more power if I pushed a little harder. I didn't realize," she cried out as looked pleadingly at Anders.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her forehead. "It's okay, Love. You just have to be careful. This is all new to you and I know it's tempting to push the limits, but you need to realize that you can place yourself and others in real danger."

He felt her nod against his chest. "I do. I really do."

He put his arm around her, "I think you have had enough excitement for one day."

"Well, I could stand a little more if you're the one providing it," she cooed as a promising smile spread across her face.

Anders grinned back and led her into the Keep.

The following morning Anders, Zev and Nathaniel stood behind the Keep in an area that they had created for these little excursions into the Fade. They were also joined by Eva and Darrian who would clean up the evidence of the ritual. Once again, Anders began to circle the basin as he read the incantation out loud. After a short period of time the basin began to smoke, than one by one they drank the potion, reached in to touch the lyrium and then each of them were transported into the Fade. Anders led them uneventfully through the Fade; each of them exited the portal and stumbled into Brandon's backyard. Anders looked around, it looked like they had arrived late in the afternoon.

Zev was looking up at the huge house before him. He let out a low whistle, "Very impressive, why didn't someone tell me Alex came from nobility?"

"She isn't a noble. They don't have nobles in this country. Her father has done very well for himself," Anders replied.

"I'll say," Zev replied.

Just then James walked out the back of the house and smiled warmly at them. "We had a feeling you would be dropping by soon. Good to see you again Anders," James said.

"Good to see you again too. James let me introduce a couple of friends of mine and Alex's." Anders pointed to Nate, "This is my fellow Grey Warden, Nathaniel Howe."

Nate extended his hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

James shook the stoic man's hand. "Welcome to California, amigo."

"Thank you," Nate replied.

"And this is Zevran Arainai," Anders said.

Zev looked at James' broad shoulders, wavy shoulder length black hair, deep blue eyes, and grinned. "Mmm, and just when I thought this place couldn't get any better, I meet you. The Maker does love me indeed. It's good to see that the delicious gene runs in the Seymour family."

James smiled at him, "Thanks, dude but so you know, we aren't playing on the same team, but you will enjoy meeting my friend Matt. So why don't you come on in."

They head inside and James flipped on the kitchen light. Zev's eyes widened in amazement; he hit the switch and watched the lights turn off, he hit it again and they came back on. Nate stared at the bulb that hung over the counter as Zev flicked the switch. He tapped at it several times trying to figure out how it worked.

"Wow," both of the Feledens whispered.

"If you think that is great wait till you experience indoor plumbing," Anders said.

"What is indoor plumbing?" Nate asked.

Anders just smiled. "Unfortunately, one can be told about indoor plumbing. You have to see it for yourself."

James laughed as he shook his head. "You _really _like that movie way too much. So how long are you staying before we head to Ferelden?"

"Unfortunately, only one night," Anders grumbled.

"Really? Why such a short visit?" James asked.

"Because the evil Queen is insisting that we bring her family back as soon as possible," Zev muttered.

James laughed. "Evil is she…yep that about sums up my sister. Well, if we only have one night to show you boys the debauchery of LA, then we need to get ready. Anders, your clothes are in the guest bedroom down the hall. Zevran, my sister anticipated you visiting one day and had purchased some clothes for you. You will find them in the guest room across from Anders."

"Really? Alex purchased clothes for me? This I can't wait to see them," Zev replied.

"My sister has excellent taste in men's clothes and now that I see you she was right on the mark. Nate you're about my size, so follow me to my room and you can pick out what you want to wear," James said.

About an hour later they all converged back in the kitchen. James handed each of them a bottle of beer as he looked at the Ferelden Boys' transformation. Anders wore black jeans with a black sweater that buttoned half way down his chest, underneath he wore a thin white collared shirt and left the shirttails hang out at the bottom of the sweater. Typical Anders, he always did prefer to wear black when heading out at night. Nate walked in and James had been surprised at how quickly the aloof man picked up on fashion. He had selected dark jeans, a loose white tunic, a black velvet jacket and added several small black chains around his neck. James was going for a more understated look tonight, he wore dark blue jeans, with a black button down shirt that he wore out over his jeans and black pinstriped vest.

James looked at each of them and smiled. "Well, you boys clean up nicely. The ladies of LA don't stand a chance."

Just then Zev slid into the kitchen. "You're right, your sister has excellent taste. I don't know who this Gucci is, but I think I want to marry him…or her."

Anders started to laugh, "Yes, I do believe Alex knows you well, my friend."

Zev was wearing black jeans with black pointed boots, a tight fitting dark grey V neck t-shirt, black leather jacket that Zev had pushed the sleeves up on and black and grey shiny scarf.

"You are a sharp dressed man," James said admiringly.

After they finished their beers they headed out for dinner before they hit the clubs.

As they walked into the first club of the night, Anders could have sworn that Zev looked like a child discovering a new toy by the way he kept looking at everything with both shock and amazement. Between the flashing lights, the pounding music and the scantly clad women, and even some the men, he had never seen Zev look so happy. A woman walked by wearing tight black leather pants and top that barely covered her breasts while completely exposing her midsection and back.

Zev grabbed Anders by the collar, "I've died and gone to the Golden City. I love Alistair and Alex, but I'm never going back."

"If you promise to play nice, we might be able to convince Alistair and Alex to let us come again some time," Anders said.

"I can't believe that Alistair gave up all this just to sit on some stupid throne. How could he walk away from this?" Zev mused.

"You know Alistair, he's all about duty and somehow I think that Alex had something to do with it too," Nate said.

"How could she give it up? She must have been crazy," Zev chortled.

"Crazy in love, yes," Anders replied.

Just then song changed, a loud squeal went up from the crowd and everyone rushed to the dance floor.

"Aaah, one of my favorite remixes," James said as he lead the group toward the edge of the dance floor for a better view.

The crowd was bumping and grinding, spinning and twirling, Anders laughed when he looked over at Zev. He slid his finger under the elf's chin to help him close his mouth.

"_Touch Me And I Feel On Fire, ain't Nothin'__ Like A Love Desire (Ooh)_  
_I'm Melting (I'm Melting), like Hot Candle Wax Sensation (Ah Sensation) " _

"I am loving the lyrics," Zev said as he began to sway to the beat. "And the beat...just makes you want to..."

"Grind against something," Anders offered with a smile.

"Exactly!"

"_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop, don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_  
_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop, don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough"_

On the screen above their heads, a man in red leather jacket began to dance, he spun around, slid backwards and then stood on his tip toes. Zev smiled, pushed the sleeves of his jacket up, he mimic the moves of the singer on the big screen as he spun around several times, slid backwards as if he was walking on air, the crowd parted as he glided backward toward the center of the dance floor. Once he arrived in the middle, he spun again as he came to a stop at least six girls danced up to him.

Anders and Nate laughed. "It doesn't matter what plain of existence he is on, the girls can't stay away from him," Anders chuckled.

"Are you surprised? The man has got so much skill, he turns it into an art form," Nate said.

"So he is always like that?" James asked.

"Yes!" They both said in unison.

"I thought I was a lady's man, but he needs to give me some lessons," James mused.

After watching Zev woo the ladies on the dance floor for a while, they walked over to the bar and James ordered each of them a Jager Bomb. A smile spread across Anders lips as he said, "Yes, this is the Queen of Ferelden's favorite shot."

James shook his head and grinned, "I will never get used to hearing someone refer to my baby sister as a Queen."

"You should see her, she pulls it off with flare," Anders stated.

"You can say that again. Ferelden has never had a Queen like Alex and never will," Nate stated.

Just then Zev danced up to them and Nate handed him a shot glass, "Oooo, who are we toasting?"

They all looked at each other for a moment then said, "Alex!"

They all raised their glasses, "To the new Queen of Ferelden!"

"Salute!" they all yelled over top the music.

Two girls leaned over and asked, "The Queen of Ferelden, is that the drag show at Backstreet?"

The boys burst out laughing. "Not that I know of, unless, Alex has a secret we don't know about," James chuckled.

"I wonder if Alistair knows. He must have been in for one hell of a surprise," Nate stated.

"Maybe it's Alistair dressed as the Queen," Zev chortled.

"I did hear that he would have willingly danced the Remigold in a dress once, so it's not impossible," Anders said.

"I for one do NOT want to see that man in a dress!" James expressed.

A tall beautiful blond glided up to Anders, "Haven't I seen surfing down at Newport Beach?"

"Aaah, yes, that was me. I take it you're a surfer too," Anders replied.

She ran her hand down Anders chest, "No, but I find surfers just so damn sexy."

"Tiffany, he is also Eva's boyfriend and I'm pretty sure she will kick your ass for hitting on him," James retorted.

"Oh, your Eva's old man. I didn't know," the blond replied.

"Hey, I'm not old!" Anders exclaimed.

"You will be soon if you're dating Eva," Tiffany retorted.

"Don't listen to her, she's a surfer hag," James replied.

"Let's buy her a drink, all hags are welcome in my book," Zev chortled.

"Hey, you're the hunk I saw dancing earlier, right? You definitely have some moves," Tiffany said.

"Aaah, noticed me did you? I've got moves you've never seen before," Zev replied.

"Oh, you do? I'd like to see those," she said as she ran her finger down his arm.

"I see you're making rounds again tonight Tiff, just try not to wear yourself out," James said sarcastically.

"Don't be so hard on her, my dear boy. There is nothing wrong with going after what you want," Zev chuckled.

"Yes, but I would like to return you to your home disease free," James explained.

"She doesn't look sick," Zev questioned.

"Yes, and that is what you need to be concerned about. Look, Alex would kick my ass if I let you take her home. She has a bad rep; they don't call her the village bicycle for nothing," James said.

"Fuck you, James," Tiffany yelled.

"What's a bicycle?" Zev and Nate asked at the same time.

Tiffany looked at them like they were crazy and then stomped off.

Anders looked at his watch and grinned at James, "It's almost one o'clock. Can we go, please?"

"Go where? I like this place," Zev said.

"Hole in the Wall," Anders and James said together.

"What is Hole in the Wall? That doesn't sound like a very nice place," Nate asked.

"Well, it's a very cool bar that is a hole in the wall, but on the weekends they play all this old school rap and dance music and now Anders wants to come back in his next life as a rap star," James explained.

"What's a rap star?" Zev asked.

Anders began to bounce and sway back and forth, "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left, coz I've been blastin and laughin so long, that even my mama thinks that my mind is gone."

"See what I mean, he thinks he's the next Eminem," James said sarcastically.

"Who's Eminem?" Nate asked.

"That's Shady to you, thank you very much," Anders chuckled.

"Eminem, Slim Shady, one in the same, a white boy who thinks he's black...a mage that thinks he can rap," James said as he shook his head.

Both Zev and Nate looked completely confused, "Huh?"

"You'll see," James said as the turned and headed out the door.

Several hours and many drinks later, all of them stumbled into the house singing "Brass monkey, that funky monkey, brass monkey junkie, that funky monkey".

"Oh Maker, that last bar was great! Now, I understand why it's your favorite, Anders," Nate said.

Stumbling in behind them Zev came in with a stunning brunette on one arm and ravishing redhead on the other. The girls were laughing at something the assassin said, Zev strolled through the kitchen grabbed a bottle of wine and three glasses. He turned and winked at the rest of them, "I will see you boys in the morning."

All of them had stared at him with their mouths hung open. "Aaah, just so you know, high tide is at eight 'o clock, if you wanted to join us," Anders said.

"I'll be there with bells on, my friend," Zev replied.

"I don't care or need to know about your bells, but a wet suit is in your closet," James chuckled. Zev glided out of the room and James muttered, "Lucky bastard."

While shaking their heads and letting out wistful sighs, they said good night and retired to their rooms.

Anders could not contain his excitement at the thought of going surfing again. He had missed it so much that he could hardly sleep. He was up early the next morning, knocking on James, Nate and Zevran's doors to make sure they were up and ready for a blissful day of fun in the sun and some gnarly swells to go along with it.

As he entered the kitchen Anders discovered that James was already awake and brewing coffee as he smiled at Anders, "I knew you wouldn't be asleep for too long,"

"Dude, can you blame me for jonesin'? I've been dreamin' about those killer waves since I left," Anders said as he took a cup of coffee that James handed to him.

"I know, bro. I looked at the forecast there is a gnarly offshore wind blowin'; should make for some epic swells today." James said with a smile, "Are the others up yet?"

"I knocked on their doors to wake them up. If they are not out here in the next thirty minutes I am going without them," Anders joked.

James laughed, "Chill man, the waves aren't going anywhere. Low tide won't roll in till after noon."

Just then the red head that Zev brought home stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, "Hey I hear you're catchin' some wave actions this morning. Do you have an extra board? I'd love to ride."

James handed her a cup of coffee. "Yeah, I think I can dig up a board for ya, but what are you going to do about a suit?"

She laughed, "I'm a cooha. I keep a suit with me at all times."

James laughed and pointed at her, "I thought you looked familiar. You're that Shea I saw up at Long Beach a few weeks ago, shreddin' up those waves."

She grinned at him, "Yeah that was me. That was a helluva good day! Big Mama was really cookin'."

"My sister might have a board short that might fit you. Let me see if I can find one."

"So is Zev getting up?" Anders asked.

"Aaah, I don't think so. Gabby, is a beach babe so she will bring him down to the beach later on. By the way, I'm Carrie."

"Nice to meet you," James and Anders said in unison and then introduced themselves before they headed off to get ready. An hour later, Anders was paddling out to catch his first ride of the day, being here gave him a sense of freedom that he had never had before and the only thing that would have made it better was if Eva was beside him. It was strange being here without her and the ache to see her again, to hold her swept through him. He was glad they were heading back tonight. He couldn't wait to see her.

Carrie was a sweetheart and took the time to teach Nate the basics before she swam out to catch her first set. Anders had very little time to enjoy the waves and didn't want to waste one minute of it teaching a Barney like Nate. After several hours of non-stop surfing, Anders finally made his way up to the beach, he spotted Zev, he threw his board down beside him and collapsed. He looked out and saw Carrie patiently helping Nate get up on his board. As the two of them rode in side by side she leaped off of her board and onto Nate's.

"You better watch out, bro. Nate is moving in on your real estate," Anders chuckled.

"He's gonna need more than his normal debonair ways to get one of my girls," Zev chortled.

"I don't know about that, some ladies find that whole brooding thing very sexy," Anders retorted.

"All the girls I know just find that boring. They want a man who takes what he wants. Isn't that right, Gabby?"

The brunette lifted her head and smiled, "Taking is nice...it's very nice, but there is something to be said for the brooding, stoic type. It's the mystery, just waiting for the right woman to get them to open up."

Before Zev could reply James came, put down his board and sat down. "Looks like Nate is enjoying himself and Carrie is such a doe."

"A doe? What's a doe?"

Gabby giggled, "She'll be happy you think so."

"What the hell is a doe? We aren't talking about a deer, right?" Zev asked again.

"It's a awesomely cool, gnarly as hell chick," James answered. "Anyone who can ride waves like that is nectar in my book."

As Nate and Carrie made their way toward the group Anders stood up. "All that surfing and I'm starved. Are you ready to go eat Papa Brandon's Breakfast Delight?"

"Hell yeah," James said as he stood and grab his board.

They made their way back to Brandon's house, enjoyed a wonderful breakfast with the girls and spent the afternoon bringing Brandon and James up to date on all that has happened in Ferelden since Alistair and Alex went back. Anders made sure he remembered to take four surf boards and wet suits back with them, cause Alex would surely kill him if he forgot. Not to mention the joy it would bring Eva to claim her board again.

To kill some time Anders popped in a couple of video games to show Nate and Zev; the rogue and the assassin were immediately addicted and spent the rest of the day arguing over whose turn it was to play while James loaded the latest song onto Alex's itouch for her to listen to.  
Matt arrived a few hours before they were going to head back. When he entered the house and saw Anders he gave the mage a hug. "It's good to see you, Anders."

"You too, its been too long."

"How are Alex and Eva?" the doctor asked.

"Both are doing well and very excited about seeing you."

A broad smile crossed his handsome face. "I brought the Ununseptium. This should be enough to get a group this large through the Fade," Matt said as he handed him several vials of a blue liquid.

Anders inspected the potions and nodded, "This will be plenty."

"And who do we have here?" Zev asked as he sauntered up to them.

Anders eyes twinkled a little as he made the introduction. "Zev this is Matt Reynolds, one of Alex's best friends. Matt this is Zevran Arainai also a friend of Alex and Alistair's."

Zev smiled his most alluring smile. "Please all of my friends call me Zev and I do hope that you and I will become good friends."

Matt smiled, "Well, I'm looking forward to that."

The two of them spent the rest of their afternoon getting to know each other a little better. It was once again clear to Anders that the elf certainly had an abundance of charm and charisma.

As the sun sank behind the hills all of the would-be travelers changed into medieval clothes and were handed weapons. Preparing for their trip, Brandon and James had begun to extensively train with swords and shields. They knew they weren't as proficient as any of the Ferelden Boys, but they had learned enough to protect themselves.

Matt came out dressed as a noble and had a dagger attached to his side. "I look like one of the crazy people that get dressed up as characters and go to dragon con."

James and Anders laughed, Zev stepped forward and smiled, "You look dashing."

They made their way to the backyard where Anders explained to each of them what they needed to do and how they needed to do it. Anders began to circle the basin as he read the incantation out loud. Nate would go through first then Zev, the rest would follow and Anders would enter the Fade last closing the portal behind him. Anders continued to recite the incantation and after several minutes Anders nodded at Nate that it was time. Nate drank the potion as Anders continued to recite the spell out loud and he poured the tainted potion into the basin. Moments later the basin began to smoke, Anders gave Nate the signal, the rogue reached into the basin; as his hand touched the Ununseptium a bright light leaped out of the basin and onto his hand, the light coursed through him until it completely enveloped him and he disappeared. He repeated the ritual as each member of the party stepped through the portal then he followed them through.

"_Whoa, so t__his is the fade? It looks amazing and weird all at the same time." James asked._

"_Yes, please be careful and stick close. Demons won't think twice about attacking at any moment," Anders explained._

"_Would you mind if I stick close to you, Mr. Charming Assa__ssin?" Matt asked with both fear and excitement in his voice._

"_Stick as close as you want. Protecting a fine fellow such as yourself would only be an honor," Zev chuckled._

_As they made their way through the Fade, Anders and Zevran took turns asking the n__ewcomers some questions they would need to be able to answer if asked. Alex sent them some books about Antiva to study up on and Anders explained that their new nobility papers had already been prepared and waiting for them once they reached Ferelden_

"_Who__ rules Antiva?" Zevran asked James._

"_Why, the Crows of course," he answered._

"_Yes, the Crows are the true power in Antiva, but who governs them?" Zevran continued._

"_Antiva and the Crows are governed by the merchant Princes, each having a specific locati__on in which they enforce their laws, like banks and trading companies." Brandon answered._

"_You are correct my good man, and very well answered." Zevran smiled, he saw the still awestruck expressions and curious glances as they made their way further into __the Fade. _

"_You need to remember the following, you are nobility from Antiva, you hail from a small coastal town called Salle, and live in a castle overlooking one of the largest vineyard known in all of Antiva city," Anders explained. "Memorize it well, __or else this whole thing won't work out and we'll place not only ourselves but Alistair and Alex in a very tight spot."_

_All nodded in understanding as they reached a part of the Fade that made Anders uneasy. He knew that this particular part of the Fade w__as always plagued by countless desire and rage demons, as if his thoughts weren't even fully formed in his mind, five rage demons and three desire demons surrounded and started closing in on them._  
_Anders signaled to Zev and called out orders for the others__ to take defensive positions as he started firing fireballs at the demons with as much strength as he could. He fought off and killed four demons while keeping an eye on all of his companions. He was surprised to see how well the Seymours could hold their __own in a fight. Especially a fight against monsters they have never encountered before. He fired off cone of cold spells as Zevran made quick work of sliding up behind the beasts and backstabbing them. Matt stayed as close to Zevran as he could and Anders __could see that Zevran was very protective over the man already. James and Brandon fought back to back in order to stay well defended as they sliced through the last two demons that were left standing. The fight was over within minutes when Anders heard Jam__es ask, "What the hell were those things? Talk about ugly!,"_

"_Those were rage demons and we were lucky. We would have been in a really tricky situation if they had been sloth demons. Are you all okay?" Anders asked._

"_No, I for one am freaked out of my wi__ts, thank you very much," Matt said as he peeped over Zevran's shoulder._

"_Don't worry dear Matt, I would never let any harm befall you. You will always be safe with me," Zevran smile softly at him._

"_Come on, we're almost there. Not far to go," Anders sai__d as he turned around and started leading the group towards the exit that would open the portal at Vigil's Keep. One by one he lead each of them through the portal, choosing to be the last to cross the threshold, and breathed a sigh of relief that they all__ got back in one piece._

Anders stumbled out of the portal and into Nate's back. "Aaah, sorry about that," he muttered as he looked around. It was pitch black and Anders couldn't see a damn thing, but as the moon moved out from behind a cloud he could see the ramparts of the Keep. Good they exited in the exact same spot they had left in. They made their way to the gates of the Keep.

"Halt! What do you want at this hour of night?" The guard asked.

"Something to eat, a warm bed and a pretty girl to cuddle up to," Anders chuckled as he pulled the hood of his travel cloak.

"Oh, Warden Anders, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you," the guard said as he signaled for the gate to be open.

"I believe I can provide the pretty girl part of your request," Eva said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Anders smiled as she ran to him, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her. From behind them he heard, "Daddy!"

As Alex flew by them and jumped into her father's arms. Brandon laughed as he gave his daughter a bear hug and kissed her temple. "Ooooh, I've missed you, Alexa." He set her down and stood back from her, "Let me take a look at you." He grasped her hand and spun her around, "Yes, I do believe you have all the makes of being a Queen."

"Oh Dad, stop," Alex said, slightly embarrassed.

"So do I have to start calling you 'Your Majesty'?" James chuckled.

"You do if you want to keep your head, Big Brother," Alex said as she ran into James outstretched arms.

"It's good to see you again, Sis," James said as he lifted her off of the ground.

"You too, James. How was your trip through the Fade?" Alex asked as her brother set her down.

"That's some fucked up shit," James stated a-matter-of-factly.

Alex chuckled, "Yep, you can say that again."

"That's some..."

Alex smacked him. "Ouch, I see you still hit as hard as a man."

"This must be the Queen's family," a distinguished voice came from behind them. "I've heard so much about you."

The turned to see a strong looking elf approach them. Alex smiled, "Darrian, I would love to introduce my family to you."

Alex introduced each of her family members to Darrian before they made their way back into the Keep for a warm meal and a good night's rest before their long trip to Denerim in the morning.

**xxXxx**

Alistair stood on top of the dais in the Chantry beside the Grand Cleric as Alex made her way toward him while the nobles parted and created a path for her. She looked breathtakingly beautiful and very much the Queen that she was about to be crowned. Her dress was extremely form fitting that emphasized everyone one of delicious curves. The bodice was silver with a low, square neckline and a drop waist that made her torso long, but curvaceous at the same time. The corset was a silver brocade accented with pearls and crystals that sparkled in the candlelight as she gracefully made her way down the aisle. The sleeves and shirt of the dress were made of deep sapphire blue taffeta that elegantly moved with her. She wore her long raven locks down and it framed her gorgeous face. In all the years he had spent living in a barn, those long years training to be a templar, he had never imagined being married to a woman as breathtaking as Alex, let alone that she would love him in return so completely and stand by him through everything. Growing up he had never been allowed to entertain the thought of being King, but if he had, Alex would have been the Queen he pictured by his side.

Her father and brother stood near the front. She paused as each of them embraced her, then she made her way up the dais. Alistair took her arm and led her to stand in front of the Grand Cleric. Alex knelt before her as she read from the Chant of Light, she then offered Alex her blessing and placed the crown on her head.

Alex stood and for the first time faced the people of Ferelden as their Queen. The Grand Cleric spoke loudly to the crowd of nobles, "May I present to you Alexandria Theirin, Queen of Ferelden."

Aloud cheer went up as Alistair pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Then with her arm looped through his, they made their way down to greet their citizens together. They made their way out of the Chantry and walked the streets back to the Palace greeting commoners and nobles alike.

When they arrived at the Palace, they entered the Grand Ballroom to the lavish celebration that both Leliana and Eva had planned. An excellent band, hand picked by Eva, was playing. The royal couple entered the room, Alistair immediately led her to the dance floor and began to spin her around the room as he held her firmly against him.

"I am the luckiest man alive," Alistair said into her ear as he inhaled her delicious scent. "I see your father brought back some of the mouth watering body lotion that I love."

"Yes, he did. I take it I smell appetizing to you," Alex cooed.

"You smell delectable. I don't know how I'm going to make it through the night without pulling you into small room and having my way with you," Alistair moaned as he discretely feathered kisses down her neck.

She giggle, "Now, now, Your Majesty. I do not believe the fine citizens of Ferelden want to see your little highness make an appearance tonight."

"Hey, it's not little," Alistair grumbled.

"Oh, I know it's not. It's majestic, regal, magnificent...should I go on?" she purred against his ear.

"Yes, please do."

"Grandiose, magnanimous..."

"Magnanimous, huh? I like that," Alistair teased.

"Well, then it's settled, Alistair's Magnanimous little Majesty," Alex amused.

When the song ended, duty dictated the the royal couple mingle with their guests. Alistair caught glimpse of her as she socialized with the nobles. He couldn't wait to be alone with her tonight... his Queen, his wife. He saw Anders, Zev, Nate and James standing at the back of the room together. He had not had a chance to ask how their trip to California had gone, so he made his way over to them.

"Your Majesty," they said as they bowed.

"Oh, please stop that, you know how much I hate that," Alistair said.

"Yes, that is why we do it," Zev chortled.

"Well I'm glad that you made it back," Alistair said.

Anders started to hum, bounce and sway and in low voice he rapped, "Guess who's back, back again, Shady's back, tell a friend, guess who's back, guess who's back..."

Alistair furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed the crazy mage. He then looked at James, "Aaah, I take it was old school night at Hole in the Wall?"

"Whatever, gave you that idea?"

"I've created a monster, 'Cause nobody wants to see Anders no more, they want Shady, I'm chopped liver, well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give you," Anders continued.

"Oh, I don't know, the hippity hopping mage beside you, perhaps" Alistair chuckled as he glanced around nervously.

Long fingers came to rest on Anders' shoulder as Eva said, "Listen Slim, now is not the time to busta rhyme. You need to put it on the DL."

Anders shoulders sagged, he looked at Eva and Alistair, "Fo' sho?"

Eva grinned as Alistair said, "Fo' rizzle!"

"You people now how to bring a rapper down," Anders grumbled.

Alistair shook his head and grinned. "I need to keep mingling. Can you keep DJ Jazzy Mage under control?"

"Yes, not a problem," Eva said as she glared at Anders.

Alistair spent the next several hours on his feet talking until his lips were numb. He looked around and couldn't see Alex. He moved through the crowd trying to find her, but didn't see her anywhere. On further inspection, he didn't see any of their friends in the crowd either. He walked over to one of the guards, "Have you seen the Queen?"

"Yes Sire, her brother escorted her out of here about half an hour ago," the guard replied.

"Do you know where they went?" Alistair asked.

"I overheard him say something about a surprise in your private apartment."

Alistair looked around and when no one was looking, he slipped out the side door. He quickly made his way toward their private rooms and the closer he got the louder the bass got. The guards in the hallway were looking around nervously. Alistair reassured them that everything was fine, that the Queen's family had brought some Antivan entertainment with them. Alistair ran his hand nervously through his hair as he approached the royal chambers.

He opened the door and quickly stepped inside. His jaw dropped at the picture before him. The music was loudly pumping through Alex's computer and somehow Anders had found a way or a spell to amplify the machine beyond what is was capable of. Alistair didn't recognize the song so it must be one of the new ones that James had added.

"_Now what (What), we're taking control, we get what we want, we do what you don't, _  
_Dirt and glitter cover the floor, we're pretty and sick, we're young and we're bored (Ha)_

_It's time to lose your mind and __let the crazy out, this place about to blow_  
_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around"_

Anders and Eva were also putting a very impressive light show as James, Zev, Matt, Alex, Darrian, Nate...and holy shit was that Fergus dancing with Leliana?

Anders walked up to him and smiled, "Welcome to the goody room!"

"The Goody Room?"

"Yes, The goody room. A place to have some fun, without any preachy mother or stiff necked nobles standing in our way,"

"Was this your idea, Anders?"

"Only if you like it," Anders replied.

Another song Alistair didn't recognize began to play and anger and frustration coursed through him.

"_I got freaky, freaky, baby, I was chillin? with my ladies, I didn't come to get bougie_  
_I came here to get crazy, I was born t__o get wiiild, that's my styyyle_  
_If you didn't know that, well, baby, now you know now"_

It was this type of behavior that would raise questions and bring unwanted suspicion, but when he looked into the sheer joy on his wife's face as she danced around the room with her friends his anger melted away. She had willingly left her home, her family, her world to be with him. How could he deny her a few comforts from her old life.

"_I've had the time of my life, and I've never felt this way before, and I swear __this is true_  
_And I owe it all to you, I've had the time of my life_  
_And I've never felt this way before, and I swear this is true, and I owe it all to you"_

The lyrics of the song hit home and the song couldn't have been more perfect for this day and everyday here after with her in his life. She had changed him completely, she had showed him things that he never even dreamed could be real. She had risked everything and had given up everything for him. She was everything to him, he loved her unconditionally and he would do anything to make her happy. So if dancing around to loud music with her friends made her happy then he would find an explanation for all of this.

He made his way over to his wife, slid up behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist and just as the chorus started again, he sang in her ear, "I've had the time of my life, and I've never felt this way before, and I swear this is true, and I owe it all to you."

_**Epilogue -**_

_Being raised in a republic society and seeing that form of __government in action Alistair found that form of government very intriguing. So Alex taught Alistair those ideals and in small ways Alistair began to make minor changes that began to change the mindset of the citizens. It was a slow process, but after a t__ime, the people the began to recognize that the inalienable rights of individuals should extend to all races. It took time, but the King and Queen of Ferelden brought about monumental changes by creating a country that was based on freedom for all. _

_As __a physician, Alex recognized the importance of understanding the human body and its physiology. She worked closely with the circle, training its healers and giving them a more in-depth understanding of medicine. Healers and physicians began to work closel__y together and provided better care for individuals. _

_Wild rumors circulated amongst the Palace staff of loud pulsating music coming from the royal apartments and in hush whispers it was said that the Queen could be seen dancing wildly about from the cour__tyard below. Shortly after that story was started Alistair had ordered the courtyard below to be cleared on such occasions when the Queen needed some privacy. _

_It was obvious to everyone that met the royal couple, Alistair and Alex were very much in love__. Unlike previous monarchs they enjoyed their privacy. They purchased property along the Ferelden Coast and would spend several weekends a month there. The royal guards reported that the royal couple and their friends would swim out in the ocean with st__range looking boards then stand on them as the waves brought them back into shore. The most scandalizing part of the rumor was that when the Queen rode on these boards, only female guards were allowed to be present because of the revealing attire the Que__en wore for these excursions. Also, twice a year the King and Queen of Ferelden completely disappeared for two weeks. Teryn Cousland was named temporary Regent during these disappearances. _

_Alistair and Alex sat down with Darrian and explained the cure __for the Taint and how his daughter's blood was the key to unlocking and controlling the taint. They explained that Sienna manipulated cells to enable their blood to sustain and maintain control over the tainted cells, preventing the taint from becoming the__ disease that eventually over took their bodies forcing them into the Deep Roads. Darrian was astounded and Morrigan's words came back to him, that their daughter would change the world as they knew it. At first, Darrian wanted to proceed with caution, t__hey offered the cure only to the Ferelden Wardens. Alex and Eva wanted to study the outcomes scientifically in a small controlled group before it was offered to the masses. They sent blood sample back through the Fade for Matt to examine and study under __a microscope. Years later, once Darrian felt secure with results, he informed Weisshaupt of the discovery, however he refused to reveal the source of the manipulated cells. _

_Eva continued in her studies and with Anders as her instructor, she excelled at__ healing. Anders and Eva traveled frequently between Ferelden and Los Angeles where the couple had opened a free "healing" clinic. _

_Zev accompanied Anders on many of these regular trips between the two worlds. His superior dance skills made him quite p__opular at the clubs, with both the ladies and the men, but he had become a one man elf and was completely devoted to the doctor that stole his heart. _

_During their free time, when not playing video games, Anders and Zev wrote down their adventures during__ the Blight and the Architect/Brood Mother war. One evening at a club, the two met a software developer who found the Ferelden Boys fascinating. As they shared their story with the man he thought it would make a fantastic game. The three of them worked no__n-stop on the development of the game and eventually sold it to a large gaming company...and the rest as they say is history!_

* * *

**A/N - Surfer lingo - Cooha - Gnarly surfer girl**  
**Shea - a term for a crazy girl surfer who is very good**  
**Big Mama - the Ocean **  
**Barney - A person who doesn't know what their doing or a beginner.**

***Every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man. I am a very visual person so when I set out to dress the Ferelden Boys for their night out on the town, I l****ooked online for some inspiration. I have listed their outfits below. I hope you found them as yummy as I did!**

**Nate:** ht tp :/ / www . graphicshunt . com /images/victoria_and_david_

**Anders:** ht tp : / / i . dailymail . co . uk/i/pix/2009/06/11/article-1192292-054F571C000005DC-768_468x435 . jpg

**Zev:** **ht tp: / / gucci-review. com/wp-content /uploads /2009/10/09.10.26 .jpg**

**James: **ht tp : / /3 . bp . blogspot . com /-76A9TRvXLz4 /TdqRQ lLiACI /AAAAAAAAALk /Z9T70N2wcOI/s1600/ Nice +Fashion +of+Justin+T imberlake . jpg

******* I want to thank everyone that followed this story and supported it. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it**.

***Last, but never least I want to thank the betalicious Jinxy for helping with this chapter and cracking the whip to finish it…you know how I love a smacked bottom! ; )**


End file.
